Sharingan et compagnie
by Aya72
Summary: Trois ans après le départ de Sasuke, celui ci est de nouveaux en cavale tandis que Naruto et Sakura franchissent une nouvelle étape de leur carrière de ninja...
1. Transition

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Moi c'est Aya72 et voici ma première fic de Naruto, en fait c'est ma première fic tout court, alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto n'est pas à moi T.T**

**Si ma fic ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez vous plaidre à Axelanderia qui m'a obligée à me lancer. Vous la verrez probablement faire de petites apparitions dans mes blablaet mes coulisses (on discute souvent sur msn et on se voit tous les jours en cours) de plus comme elle est très gentille nous nousferons mutuellement un peu de pub et nos persos voyageront d'un bureau à l'autre pour faire leurs "propres" commentaires.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**SHARINGAN ET COMPAGNIE**

Chapitre 1 :Transition

Dans la nuit noire, une ombre sautait furtivement d'arbre en arbre prenant garde à chaque pas de ne faire aucun bruit.

# ?- vite ! Il faut que je me dépêche d'atteindre la frontière ils ont déjà dû se rendre compte de ma fuite. Encore une dizaine de kilomètres avant le pays du feu, je pourrais alors faire une halte pour me reposer et me ravitailler. Arrrh pourquoi ai-je pris cette vieille bague au lieu de vivres ?#

Les heures passèrent sans que l'ombre ne faiblisse l'allure. Puis jugeant avoir parcouru assez de chemin, elle se mit en quête d'un abri afin de s'y reposer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher un épais bosquet # Cela devrait faire l'affaire# et s'y dissimula dans l'attente d'avoir recouvrer ses forces. Il essaya de remettre en ordre ses pensées. La journée avait débutée normalement :

_Il s'était levé, avait pris son petit déjeuner et était parti s'entraîner, bref un matin comme les autres, sauf que tout le monde paraissait tendu aussi bien les domestiques que les gardes. Il commença à avoir des soupçons quand le binoclard était venu lui dire qu'Orochimaru voulait le voir. Il partit donc directement car ce dernier n'était pas de nature très patiente ; il frappa puis entra dans une pièce sombre._

_« ?- Vous m'avez fait demander Orochimaru-sama ?_

_Oro- Sasuke-kun, le moment est venu. Kukuku /rire bizarre d'Orochimaru ndrl/_

_Sas- #mince déjà# Le moment ?_

_Oro- Comme tu me l'a promis lorsque tu m'as juré fidélité, je prendrais ton corps dans 2jours._

_Sas- #Mince# Bien Orochimaru-sama, ce sera un honneur pour moi._

_Oro- Bien kukuku. Tu peux te retirer._

_Sas- Oui Orochimaru-sama. »_

# Orochimaru est vraiment un imbécile, il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui laisser mon corps de mon propre chef, il me confond avec son binoclard. Pff il doit être sénile où alors ce sont les remèdes de Kabuto qui ont finis de lui griller ses neurones de reptile. »

_Après être sorti Sasuke ne laissa rien transparaître, il alla directement dans ses appartements et réfléchit #Que faire ? Je pensais avoir encore du temps pour découvrir où se cachait mon frère. Il doit bien y avoir des informations quelque part ici, allons voir dans la salle des archives#. Sasuke se dirigea donc vers la salle en question, elle regorgeait de petits « souvenirs» d'Orochimaru, il devait donc bien y avoir quelque chose sur Akatsuki puisqu'il en avait fait parti. Il parcouru la pièce des yeux et s'arrêta sur un objet. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, il s'agissait d'une main momifiée qui portait une bague. Sasuke s'en approcha #Ce bijou me dit vaguement quelque chose#. Soudain il se rappela, le jour où il avait croisé Itachi dans l'hôtel, il portait la même, où alors elle y ressemblait beaucoup. Dans un doute, Sasuke se saisit de la bague et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Alors que le soleil se couchait, il avait déjà mis une bonne distance entre le repère du serpent et lui._

Sasuke retourna ses pensées encore une fois, non il avait pris la bonne décision, s'il avait refusé de donner son corps à Orochimaru de gré, alors ce dernier l'aurait pris de force et même s'il était désormais plus fort que Kabuto, il n'avait pas le niveau du sennin.

#Bon, il faut que je dorme, même si ce n'est que quelques heures, puis il faudra repartir…mais où ? Je ne peux pas revenir à Konoha, je m'imagine mal franchir les portes pour retrouver Naruto et Sakura en leurs lançant « Salut ! Oui je sais j'avais déserté pour aller voir Orochimaru, mais bon il voulait me prendre mon corps alors finalement après trois ans j'ai décider de revenir, sans rancune hein ? Oui je sais toi Sakura je t'ai envoyé balader alors que tu te déclarais à moi, et toi Naruto j'ai juste failli te tuer et tous tes amis ont failli y rester par ma faute, mais bon c'est du passé il faut tourner la page »#

Sasuke sourit tristement

#Non, je ne peux vraiment pas y retourner, mais alors où ? … Bof, je n'ai qu'à longer la frontière du pays du feu puis descendre vers le sud, après, on verra. Maintenant il faut vraiment que je dorme#

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à un court sommeil réparateur alors que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient.

Il fut réveiller par une patrouille de Konoha, celle-ci avait l'air d'être sur le qui vive, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

« homme 1 –Bon sang, c'est la troisième patrouille d'Oto no kuni que nous croisons hors de ses frontières.

homme2- Il faut avertir Konoha le plus vite, le message est-il prêt ?

homme 3- Oui, j'y vais !

homme 1- Dis leurs d'envoyer rapidement les renforts, on est totalement débordés, et avec ce pays mieux vaut se méfier.

homme3- Bien.

Homme2- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

#Sas- ça tu aimerais bien le savoir, mais bon, merci pour les infos#

Les hommes passèrent devant Sasuke sans l'apercevoir, celui-ci patienta quelques minutes puis estima qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés et il se leva.

#Sas- Bien, si Konoha est sur le qui-vive il me sera peut-être plus dur de voyager, mais il sera encore plus difficile pour Oto de me traquer. Profitons-en#

Il reprit sa route avançant prudemment mais conservant un bon rythme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les trois dernières années de sa vie.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Eh oui vous êtes bien sur radio konoha la radio des ninjas ! Tous de suite le dernier single du groupe Music fire no jutsus, mais tout d'abord une page de pub. »

Une tête blonde émergea de la couette et ouvrit péniblement un œil

#Pff déjà 11H30… oooh faut que je me lève…#

Le soleil éclairait totalement la chambre du petit appartement révélant des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et un lit où trônait une personne qui avait du perdre son sens de l'orientation pendant la nuit vu la position qu'il occupait.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à enlever les taches de sang de votre tenue d'anbus ? Utilisez SuitonMachine :

-Ouah c'est propre, tu as été promu récemment ?

- Non c'est lavé avec Suiton Machine….scruich »

Naruto venait de trouver le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil. Il s'assit dans son lit et resta ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes puis…tilt :

« Nar- Mais, on est jeudi »

Il sauta du lit et couru dans la pièce d'à côté pour consulter son fidèle calendrier accrocher au mur alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage :

« Nar- Oui c'est aujourd'hui ! Bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura-chan à 13H chez Ichikaru pour déjeuner, ensuite nous devons être à 14H30 au bureau de la vieille pour la paperasse, 16H cérémonie officielle pour notre promotion et enfin 19H à Ichikaru à nouveau pour fêter ça avec tout le monde…ouais, c'est une bonne journée. »

Toujours avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il disparut dans la salle de bain. Une douche plus tard, il s'habilla, mit son bandeau, sortit de son appartement et après avoir fermer derrière lui il prit une profonde inspiration et contempla d'un air satisfait le ciel bleu de Konoha.

#Avec un peu de chance nous serons nommés dans « cette » section, j'espère que notre demande a été acceptée# Puis il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers son restaurant préféré.

Il arriva en même temps que Sakura à 13H pile. Ils s'installèrent et parlèrent en attendant leur commande.

« Sak- Alors, prêt pour le grand jour ?

Nar- Yesh ! Nous y sommes enfin arrivés, les trois dernières années vont enfin payer.

Sak- Oui, ce n'est pas trop tôt, Tsunade-sama est un bon professeur mais elle est sévère, elle ne m'aura pas épargnée.

Nar- Oh ne m'en parle pas, tu sais ce que Ero-sennin m'a obligé à faire ?

Sak- ?

Nar- J'ai du passer un mois en sexy méta.

Sak- -.-'' Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Nar- Ce vieux pervers, il m'as dit que c'était pour m'apprendre à contrôler mon chakra correctement sur une longue durée et dans n'importe qu'elle situation ? mais je crois qu'il en a surtout bien profiter.

Sak- Je vois… A par ça, tu crois que notre demande a été acceptée ?

Nar- Je l'espère. »

Leurs bols arrivèrent et ils mangèrent en parlant de la soirée de ce soir.

À 14H30, ils étaient en train de patienter devant le bureau du Godaime et attendaient qu'elle revienne d'une réunion. Elle finit par arriver et les fit directement entrer dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent pendant que Tsunade faisait de la place sur son bureau et y déposait deux dossiers qu'elle leur donna :

« Tsu- Voici vos dossiers personnels respectifs, profitez- en c'est la seule fois où vous pourrez les consulter. Ensuite vous me signerez ces quelques papiers et ce sera bon. »

Elle leur tendit à chacun une petite pile de feuilles.

«#Sak/Nar- Gloups galère !#

Naruto ouvrit son dossier et tomba sur son certificat de ninja qui contenait quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir :

« Nar- ça alors, je croyais que Sandaime avait fait enlever cette photos.

Sak- (jetant un coup d'oeil) Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

Nar- Eh, j'avais du mettre au moins trois heures avant de trouver la bonne pose.

Sak- Baka ! »

Après vingts bonnes minutes et deux poignets douloureux d'avoir fait tant de signatures, ils purent sortir.

« Sak- Nous avons encore à peu près trois quart d'heure et … nous y serons. Je crois que je commence vraiment à stresser.

Nar- Oui, je suis pareil.

Sak- J'espère que la demande a été acceptée.

Nar- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dans tous les cas, c'est génial.

Sak- Oui je sais. On fait quoi en attendant ?

Nar- Bof, nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre au rendez-vous en avance, prenons notre temps en chemin.

Sak- Tu es marrant, nous sommes déjà dans le bon bâtiment.

Nar- Mince c'est vrai, trouvons le chemin le plus long. »

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à destination alors qu'ils leur restaient trente-cinq minutes d'attente. Ils étaient devant une simple et bête porte comme il y en avait tant dans le palais de l'Hokage, le seul indice qu'il y avait, c'était une petite étiquette discrète collée à côté de l'ouverture : Bureau B128 département de la police de Konoha. Sakura esquissa un sourire # Sak- Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, un bureau quelconque peu cacher bien des choses. »

« Nar- Sakura, tu es sûre que c'est bien là ? Le bureau n'a pas l'air si extraordinaire.

Sak- Naruto s'il te plait, c'est une chose que tu sois bête mais s'en est une autre que tu le montres.

Nar- Bah non mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

Sak- Arrête, tu me stresses encore plus, comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez.

Nar- Mais il faut bien que je parle, sinon je vais exploser et … »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître un homme. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et avait l'air plutôt sévère derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« vieux- Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Naruto je présume ?

#Sak/Nar- Gloups !#

vieux- Vous êtes en avance.

Nar- Oui nous le savons mais nous n'avions rien à faire alors…

vieux- Eh bien puisque vous êtes là entrez, on n'entend que vous. »

L'homme s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Ils entrèrent pour découvrir le bureau.

#Sak- Ouah, c'est presque aussi grand que le bureau de Tsunade-sama.

SFI- En même temps, vu comment la vieille range ses affaires, un placard à balais aurait l'air plus grand.

Sak- Pas faux. #

Le bureau en lui-même était placé au fond de la salle, sur la gauche on pouvait voir une deuxième porte discrète à côté d'une large bibliothèque brun acajou remplie à ras bord de livres de toutes tailles. Les murs étaient beiges et décorés de plusieurs tableaux, il s'agissait pour la plupart de photos de Konoha de différentes époques, on pouvait ainsi voir la falaise des Hokage avec seulement deux visages, le palais de l'Hokage en construction ou encore les portraits des cinq Hokages dans leurs cadres respectifs /et oui que des Hokage, attention nous sommes envahit lol/. Une plante verte habillait l'un des coin du côté de la porte, le centre de la pièce était vide à part un tapis brun ovale où se tenait à présent deux personnes dont le stressomètre commençait à atteindre son maximum.

« vieux- Bon il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Hokage-sama et Tsuchita.

Sak- Excusez-moi mais, qui est Tsuchita ? Et vous monsieur qui êtes vous ?

Vieux- C'est vrai je ne me suis pas présenter, veuillez m'excusez, je suis Mr Yashimoto, répondit il sèchement, et mon rôle est de m'occuper de la paperasse administrative bien sure, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Quand à Tsuchita, je le laisse se présenter lui-même. »

#Nar- Bon sang, cela le tuerait d'être plus poli. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade arriva suivit d'un homme. Ce dernier devait avoir une trentaine d'année et, malgré son air sérieux, semblait sympathique.

« Tsu- Bon je vois que tous le monde est déjà là, commençons.

?- (souriant) Bonjour Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la police de Konoha. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade et l'homme passèrent alors par la deuxième porte qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier, ils l'empruntèrent pour monter d'environs deux étages et déboucher sur un couloire éclairer par des lumières. Naruto et Sakura se laissèrent ainsi guider jusqu'à une porte où était inscrit le nom de Tsuchita Kureno, les quatres personnes entrèrent dans un bureau où un bordel très organisé régnait. Naruto et Sakura faisaient maintenant face à Tsunade et à l'homme.

#Sak- ça y est, j'y suis arriver.

Nar- Allez, dépeche-toi, j'en peux plus. #

L'homme prit alors deux paquets et les tendit à Sakura et Naruto qui les prirent.

« ?- Je vous déclare donc officiellement membres de la police de Konoha et officieusement membres des anbus.

Tsu- Félicitations à vous deux. »

Naruto ouvrit son paquet pour découvrir sa nouvelle tenue complétée d'un masque de renard alors que Sakura avait reçut un masque de chat.

« ?- A partir de maintenant, n'oubliez pas que personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes anbus, vous ne devez donc jamais enlever votre masque devant quelqu'un d'autres que vos coéquipiers. Officiellement vous faites partis de la police de Konoha. Comme vous avez du le deviner, je suis Tsuchita Kureno, vous pouvez m'appeler Kureno, je suis votre supérieur direct après l'Hokage, ce sera toujours de l'un de nous deux que vous recevrez vos missions, bien entendu puisque personne ne doit connaître vos activités il va de soi que vos missions sont classées secrètes ainsi que vos véritables identités lors des missions, vous aurez donc chacun un nom de code, pour toi ce sera Fox, dit il à Naruto qui afficha un sourire, et toi tu sera Kitty, dit il en s'adressant à Sakura qui hocha de la tête.

Sak- Bien.

Nar- Cela me convient parfaitement.

Kur- Je vais vous montrer les vestiaires.

Tsu- Moi je vous laisse, Shizune doit être en train de me chercher dans tout le village pour m'obliger à travailler. Au revoir. »

Naruto et Sakura suivirent Kureno dans le couloir jusqu'aux vestiaires. La pièce était remplie de casiers gris alignés en rangées /Bah oui, des vestiaires tout ce qu'il y a de plus bête. / .

« Kur- Voici donc les vestiaires, vous avez chacun un casier à votre nom, enfin à votre nom de code, là bas.

Sak- Mais, euh…c'est mixte.

Nar- …tilt (sourire baveur)

Kur- (souriant) Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a deux salles au fond ce sont les douches, une pour les hommes et une pour les femmes où vous pourrez vous changer lorsque vous partirez ou reviendrez de mission.

Sak- Ah d'accord.

Nar- Douches ? (sourire pervers vers la porte en question) / Je sais Naruto passe pour un vieux pervers mais il a quand même passer 3ans avec Jiraya/

Sak- (faisant craquer ses doigts) Narutooo, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Kur- Je te le déconseille également, beaucoup on essayer, ils se sont tous retrouver à l'hôpital en plus ou moins bon état et aucun d'entre eux n'a essayer une deuxième fois.

Nar- Gloups, je…je rigolais vous savez.

Kur- Eux aussi ont dit ça.

Sak- J'espère pour toi Naruto.

Kur- Sur ce je vous laisse vous installer et découvrir notre petit quartier général, vous trouverez par exemple la salle des archives ou encore la salle de repos où il y a la machine à café. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander à Yashimoto, il fait peur comme ça mais il fait très bien son travaille. Je vous attends demain à 10H dans mon bureau pour vous donner votre première mission en tant qu'anbus. Ah oui j'allais oublier le plus important, vous êtes attendus dans la salle au fond du couloire à droite pour vous faire tatouer.

Sak- Nous voulions savoir également.

Kur- oui ?

Sak- Nous avons fait une demande…

Kur- Ah oui pour votre spécialisation c'est ça ?

Sak- Oui…et alors ?

Kur- (sourire) Pour l'instant votre demande a été accepté, mais vous ne commencerez votre travail de chasseurs de déserteurs que dans plusieurs mois au mieux, le temps que vous vous habituiez à votre nouveau grade et que l'on vous évalue. Bon il faut vraiment que j'y aille j'ai du travail, à demain. »

Il partit laissant Naruto et Sakura qui sentaient un poids s'envoler.

« Nar- Nous avons réussi, je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

Sak- Oui mais cette fois tu ne sera pas seule je t'accompagnerais.

Nar- Et cette fois nous y arriverons.

Sak- Oui, nous ramènerons Sasuke-Kun. »

#Sak- Les trois dernières années de notre vie n'auront pas été inutiles. #

* * *

**Coulisses :**

Sasuke entre en courant dans le bureau de l'auteur :

Sas- (haletant) Fuu fuu, Aya, fuu fuu tu peux pas faire en sorte que j'arrête de courire fuu fuu s'il te plait…

Aya- (sursautant et laissant apparaître les marques du clavier sur sa joue) Hein ? Non Axel. je dormais pas je travaillais ! Me frappe pas !

Axelanderya (sur msn)- Alors tu as finie d'écrire plein de" llllllll ", tu n'es pas en train de dormir j'espère ?

Nar- (arrive sautant et chantant suivit de Sakura) On va partir à la chasse au Sasukeeuh…

Sas- Eh ! fuu fuu je suis pas un animal grrrr

Sak- Naruto ne parle pas comme ça de Sasuke-kun !

#SFI- On va à la chasse au Sasukeeuh…#

Nar- (Se relevant avec une belle bosse sur la tête) Sakura-chan…

Ita- Salut tout le monde, salut pti frère.

Sas- Fuu fuu tu n'es pas mon frère fuu fuu

Aya- Bah, tu n'aimes pas ton grand frère ?

Sas- Non fuu fuu je le déteste fuu fuu

Ita- Ah c'est beau l'amour fraternel…

Aya- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas ?

Sas- Fuu fuu NON !

Aya- Oups…

Sas- Comment fuu fuu ça oups ? fuu fuu

Ita- Oh allez te plains pas, y'as plein de fics où on se déteste.

Aya- En parlant de ça… (conversant sur msn) « Au fait Axel., elles sont où tes suites de _Haine fraternelle_ et de _SDTJ_ que tu me promets depuis…plusieurs semaines ? »

Kis- Tais-toi Aya je veux pas me faire appeler Kisou-chan encore une fois.

Syd- Ouais c'est vrai je veux pas quitter la piscine, pour une fois que je suis en vacance.

Aya- Mais vous avez penser à tous les pauvres lecteurs qui les suites ?

Tous le monde- Non on n'y pense pas !

Aya- Tant pis plein de bisous à tous! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait.

**Aya72**


	2. Un coin desert!

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais cela faisait longtemps mais j'étais en période de partiel, alors entre révisions et déprime l'inspiration n'était pas au beau fixe. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, j'ai deux petites précisions dont je dois vous faire part :**

**- Tous d'abord j'ai oublié de préciser le temps où se situaient les action, dans le premier chapitre l'action commence avec Sasuke puis ensuite avec Naruto et Sakura mais déjà deux semaines plus tard. Le deuxième chapitre lui continue donc pendant la journée de promotion de Naruto et Sakura. Si quelqu'un ne comprend pas il lui suffit de m'envoyer une review ou un message privé et je lui expliquerais. Je suis désolée pour ce manque de clarté.**

**-Ensuite j'avais également oubliée de mettre des clés de lecture, donc les voici**

**Clés de lectures :**

#...# pensées

« ..

-..

-.. » Dialogue

SFI : Sakura en son fort intérieure

_Blabla en italique _: flash-back

/…/ petite note de l'auteur

**Disclaimer : vous connaissez la chanson, Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Spéciale dédicace à Hatori la sage et à mon petit chien pervers.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : un coin désert !**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était parti, deux semaines qu'il avait quitté l'antre du serpent et de son toutou binoclard, toujours dans le pays du feu, il longeait maintenant la frontière du pays de l'herbe et allait bientôt passer à celle du vent. Sasuke stoppa sa course dans une petite clairière et mis ses sens en éveil, il avait faim, était fatigué mais également traqué. Il avait déjà été rattrapé par plusieurs équipes de ninjas d'Oto et avait pu s'en débarrasser une par une jusqu'à maintenant, mais il savait qu'avec l'accumulation il ne pourrait pas continuer encore longtemps à ce rythme.

#Ils approchent, ahh jamais tranquille… ils sont collants. #

A peine avait-il terminé sa pensée qu'il entendit un sifflement caractéristique, il dévia facilement le kunai qui alla se figer dans un arbre.

#Bon cela s'annonce plutôt facile. #

Les trois ninjas étaient sur une branche, ils échangèrent quelques mots et un reparti précipitamment.

#ça c'est mauvais pour moi, il est sûrement parti chercher du renfort et ce coup-ci ce ne sera pas une équipe du dimanche, il faut que je règle ça rapidement avant qu'ils n'arrivent. #

Sasuke s'élança sur les malheureux ninjas qui étaient restés sur place. Il s'en débarrassa en quelques minutes mais l'affrontement avait été bruyant et avait alerter d'autres personnes qui passaient par là. Sasuke vit ainsi débouller trois chunnins de Konoha qui rentraient d'une petite mission.

« ninja 1: Qu'est ce que… TOI !

Sas: On se connaît ?

ninja 2 : Toi tu ne nous connais peut être pas mais nous oui.

ninja 3 : Tu est l'un des déserteurs de Konoha les plus rechercher.

Sas : Je n'ai aucune intention de vous tuer alors si vous repartiez ?

ninja 2 : Désoler mais je ne pense pas que se soit possible.

ninja 1 : Tu es à ramener mort ou vif, tu penses bien que nous ne pouvons donc pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Sas : Ce serait plus sage pour vous, vous devriez savoir que vous ne faites pas le poids.

ninja 1 : Peut-être mais c'est aussi notre devoir. »

Sur ces mots l'équipe se mit en position de combat.

#J'aurais vraiment voulu éviter. #

« Sas : Je vous aurai prévenu. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il regardait trois cadavres d'un air triste, regardant leur bandeau qui avait été le sien autrefois lorsqu'il faisait encore parti de l'équipe numéro 7.

#Ah il faut que j'arrête avec ça, ressasser mes souvenirs ne me servira à rien. De plus maintenant que j'ai tué des ninjas de Konoha … Il faut que j'arrête de penser à eux, depuis le temps ils ont sûrement du tourner la page. #

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur le visage du déserteur.

#Quand je pense qu'avant je les considérais comme deux boulets…je ne suis guère mieux en fin de compte. #

Son sourire s'effaça aussi promptement qu'il était apparu, il détourna ses yeux des shinobis qui auraient dans peu de temps leurs nom graver sur la stèle des ninjas morts en mission, après tout tant pis pour eux, il les avait prévenu et ils n'avaient pas voulu l'écouter ne lui laissant pas d'autre solution.

#Il faut que je parte, les renforts risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.#

Comme pour répondre à sa phrase une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

« ?- Eh bien je ne te savais pas si sentimental Sasuke-kun.

Sas- Et toi je ne te savais pas si stupide Kabuto.

Kab- Toujours accueillant à ce que je vois.

Sas- Et toi toujours aussi collant, mais je pense que nous allons pouvoir régler nos petits différents.

Kab- Voyons Sasuke, je ne voudrais pas abîmer le corps que tu as promis à Orochimaru-sama, soit un peu raisonnable.

Sas- Oh mais bien sûr, mais je pense que tu prend juste tes rêves pour la réalité. De toute façon tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

Kab- En conditions normales peut-être, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air vraiment en forme je me trompe ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'un shinobi doit faire attention à sa santé.

Sas- Tu peux aussi garder tes remarques pour toi, même mourant je pourrais toujours m'occuper de ton cas »

Mais bien qu'il essayait de faire croire le contraire à son ennemi, Sasuke savait lequel des deux avait raison, et malgré la différence de niveau, cela n'allait pas être un combat facile.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Naruto arrête de frotter ce pansement !

-Mais ça me graaaaaaaaatte, c'est horrible, se plaignit ce dernier.

Sak- C'est normal puisque tu n'arrêtes pas d'y toucher, baka !

Nar- Pff, je ne pensais pas qu'un tatouage était si gênant, en plus personne ne doit le voir, j'aurai bien aimé le montrer à tout le monde, ils auraient fait une de ses tête.

- Mais si quelqu'un le voit, il saura immédiatement que tu fais parti des anbus, je ne sais pas si on t'a prévenu mais nous sommes sensés bosser incognito. »

Sakura et Naruto se tournèrent vers la dernière voix pour voir que trois personnes venaient d'entrer la salle de repos. L'un portait un masque de perroquet, le deuxième un de chèvre /je chercher un masque original / et le dernier avait un masque de chat comme la moitié des personnes travaillant ici. Naruto et Sakura les observèrent un peu méfiant.

« Donc c'est vous les deux petits nouveaux ?

- Euh oui… répondit Sakura

- Comment ça petit ? Et puis d'abord quand on est poli on se présente, répliqua aussitôt Naruto.

- Naruto, ne parle pas comme ça à nos sempai, désoler vous savez il n'a pas grand-chose dans le crâne. »

L'air nullement offensés, les trois anbus rigolèrent de la situation avant d'enlever leurs masques et de se présenter :

« Désolé si cela ne te plait pas mais tu va te faire appeler comme ça pendant un sacré bout de temps. Je m'appelle Minamoto Shigure, dit le premier en enlevant son masque d'oiseau, c'est moi qui dirige la célèbre escouade numéro cinq que vous avez l'insigne honneur de rencontrer dès votre premier jour…

# anbu 2- Et c'est reparti…#

#Sak- Mais c'est qui ce type ?#

#SFI- On est d'accord sur ce coup.#

#Nar- Ouah ils sont si célèbres que ça.#

#Anbus 3- ...#

-… nous sommes l'élite de l'élite, et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut-être le droit de travailler avec nous, nous avons un des meilleurs pourcentage de réussite car nous n'échouons presque jamais nos missions , à part la fois où …

#Sak- J'aie mal à la tête.#

#SFI- Mais il ne s'arrête jamais, oh ça va tes chevilles !#

#Sak- Je ne veux pas travailler avec un type comme ça !#

#Anbus 2- … Je vais prendre un café on en a pour une heure au moins. #

#Nar- Il faut que l'on bosse avec eux, on apprendra sûrement plein de choses ils ont l'air important. #

#Anbu 3- Bon il faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne s'y croie vraiment. #

-… ce n'était donc pas de ma faute mais celle de cet AÏE mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes ? »

Le chat venait de le frapper à la tête version Sakura.

« - C'est toujours pareil avec toi, dès qu'il y a des nouveaux il faut que tu les assailles de tes récits impossibles, tu vas finir par leur faire regretter de s'être engager, le réprimanda-t-il comme un enfant.

- Oh t'es vraiment pas drôle Rin-chan. Bon à part ça les jeunes vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Red Bird, classe hein ?

- Et oui vous avez raison il en a malheureusement aussi la cervelle.

#Sak- Bizarre cela ne m'étonne pas. #

Shig- Hem et laissez-moi vous présenter mon groupe doté d'un sens inné d'esprit d'équipe comme vous pouvez le constater, tout d'abord au café vous avez Yasaki Hiro, celui-ci enleva son masque de chèvre, également connu sous le nom de Cheese.

Sak- Red Bird, Cheese, mais c'est quoi ces nom de codes.

Hiro- Ouais, faut croire que le coq n'avait pas d'inspiration ou alors qu'il a un sens de l'humour très spécial, c'est quoi les votre ?

Sak- Le coq ?

Hiro- Le patron, Kureno.

Nar- Moi c'est Fox, et Sakura c'est Kitty.

- Ma pauvre, on dirait que toi aussi tu y as eu le droit, dit le troisième anbus.

Sak- Oh j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre.

Shig- Et donc si on veut bien me laisser finir voici Tsume Rin qui est l'agent féminin de notre équipe, elle leur adressa un signe de la main, elle c'est Kyo.

Nar- euh mais vous êtes une fille, pourquoi ce nom de code ? Kyo c'est un nom de garçon.

- Merci je suis au courant, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie choisie, mais bon je m'y suis faite depuis le temps.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous faites partis des anbus ? Demanda Sakura.

- Et biennnn moi cela doit faire voyons… 12 ans, Rin 8ans et Hiro 4 ans, c'est le petit dernier de la bande.

- euh et vous êtes rentrer à quel âge si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Sakura.

- Avec Rin nous sommes intégrer les anbus à 12 ans et Hiro à 14 ans, il a donc 18 ans si je ne me trompe pas, Rin en a 20 et moi 24.

- Et oui Shig, tu est un petit vieux maintenant les 25 approchent, lui fit gentiment remarquer Hiro pour se venger du « petit dernier ».

- Merci Hiro.

Rin- Et vous, vous avez quel âge ?

Sak- euh…et bien, nous avons 16 ans.

#SFI- oh la honte on est complètement en retard. #

Shig- Oh mais alors vous êtes dans la moyenne d'âge des décès, puis voyant leurs visages se décomposés, non je rigole je rigole.

Hiro- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous avons un rapport à faire.

Shig- Ah oui c'est vrai…pff vous ne voulez pas le faire plus tard ?

Rin- Heureusement que c'est toi le chef d'équipe, allez au travail et que ça saute.

Shig- Bon bah à plus les jeunes, il faudra qu'on remette ça dans les prochain jours, on vous donnera tous les trucs important à savoir comme où se trouve le sucre pour le café, les bon plan pour draguer, ou même comment espionner l'Hokage quand elle a trop bue…AÎE…bah quoi Rin elle a une tête trop excellente, c'est super drôle.

Hiro- Oui oui c'est ça, mais tu es suicidaire ma parole. Salut les p'tis

Rin- Salut !

Nar/Sak- euh, au revoir. »

Ils attendirent que l'équipe soit partie d'un regard interrogateur.

« Sak- C'était sensé être des anbus ça ? L'élite de Konoha ?

Nar- Au moins on s'amusera bien, j'aime bien Shigure.

Sak- C'est vrai que malgré la différence d'âge vous devriez bien vous entendre, vous avez la même dose de cervelle.

Nar- Oh, au moins ils sont sympas, j'espère que les autres sont pareils.

Sak- Eh bien, si ils sont tous comme ça, on n'a pas fini… »

Comme Sakura finissait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur trois anbus :

« - Alors, il parait que c'est vous les deux petits nouveaux … »

#Sak- Non, c'est pas vrai, ils sont tous comme ça ou quoi. #

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Mais bien qu'il essayait de faire croire le contraire à son ennemi, Sasuke savait lequel des deux avait raison, et malgré la différence de niveau, cela n'allait pas être un combat facile._

Le combat avait duré un quart d'heure, Sasuke était plus fort que Kabuto que ce soit en force brute où sur le plan technique, mais ce dernier n'avait pas passer les deux dernières semaines traqué et sous alimenté. Le combat avait finalement tourné à son avantage et son adversaire gisait à présent sur le sol dans une flaque de sang sous le regard du gagnant savourant avec plaisir sa victoire. Mais son sourire dû à la satisfaction fit rapidement place à un rictus exprimant cette fois une intense douleur, ses yeux passèrent sur son flan gauche où il put constater les dégâts, le sang coulait d'une plaie fine mais profonde, la frappe chirurgicale avait pénétré la chair jusqu'à l'artère qui reliait son cœur à sa jambe.

#Bon sang il ne m'a pas raté, je n'étais pas assez sur mes gardes…Si je ne me soigne pas rapidement, je risque d'y passer moi aussi…mince, il faut que je trouve un endroit sûr et rapidement. #

Réprimant un gémissement de douleur, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le ninja à terre :

« - Je t'avais prévenu que j'étais plus fort que toi, mais bon, j'avoue que j'apprécie le fait que tu ais ignoré mes dires, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai attendu ce moment, celui où je te tuerais.

- … Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux avec cette blessure tu ne survivras pas longtemps keuf keuf … au moins j'aurais eu la satisfaction de t'emmener en enfer avec moi, lui répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Pff. Au lieu de te tuer tout de suite je crois que je vais te laisser agoniser, au vu de la quantité de sang qui s'écoule tu ne devrais pas tenir plus de deux heures. C'est un peu court comme agonie pour toi mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire durer le plaisir, tu devrais me remercier.

-… Tu le regretteras keuf keuf …

- On en reparlera lorsque nous nous reverrons en enfer binoclard. »

Sur ces mots Sasuke s'éloigna de Kabuto en chancelant, il commençait à sentir des fourmillements dans sa jambe gauche, et ce n'était pas bon signe, les étourdissements ne tarderaient pas à arriver non plus, s'il n'arrêtait pas rapidement l'hémorragie…il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire

#Peut-être qu'en fin de compte je vais finir comme ça, cela ne me plait pas de trop mais d'un autre côté… Pff, il y a quelques années je me serais battu jusqu'au bout pour ne pas mourir, je n'aurais jamais penser à une telle chose. Pendant des années je n'ai pensé qu'à la vengeance, encore et toujours…et ce n'est que maintenant, alors que la fin approche que je regrette tous ce temps perdu, seulement c'est trop tard. Je l'aurais bien cherché après tout, je ne mérite que de finir comme ça. #

A quelques centaines de mètre de là, deux ombres avançaient rapidement en direction du combat. Ils arrivèrent en quelques secondes mais on les avaient précédé, perchés en haut d'un arbre dont le feuillage les dissimulait, ils purent observer et entendre la scène sans en être remarquer des acteurs trop occupés par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. La clairière accueillait cinq cadavres, deux d'Oto et trois de Konoha, ainsi qu'un autre ninja d'Oto qui, vu son état, n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre ses compatriotes, à cela il fallait ajouter une équipe de trois anbus de Konoha qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Après une courte discussion, ils conclurent à une altercation entre une équipe d'Ote et celle de Konoha. Ils prirent les corps des trois chunnins ainsi que Kabuto pour l'interroger, celui-ci allait peut-être vivre plus de deux heures en fin de compte, mais on ne lui réservait pas un sort plus enviable, plutôt un sursis quelque peu douloureux.

Une fois les anbus partis, les deux ombres descendirent de leur perchoir pour atterrir au milieu de la clairière.

« Pff, nous nous sommes déplacé pour rien, il ne s'agissait que d'une confrontation sans importance.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre…les anbus n'avaient pas le temps d'y prendre garde, mais ce scénario ne correspond pas.

- Tu trouves aussi ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

L'une des deux personnes parcourut lentement du regard la clairière essayant de remarquer l'indice que les précédents avaient raté. Après quelques secondes il se retourna vers son compagnon :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et apparemment cette personne n'est pas en bon état.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Juste cela, lui répondit-il en lui montrant des traces de sang sur un buisson.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-…#Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas !#

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On va voir ?

- Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas que cela à faire.

- Ohhhh, allez, si cela se trouve on le connaît.

- Et alors ?

- Allez s'il te plaittt, cela pourrait même être drôle, lui demanda-t il d'un ton suppliant.

- De toute façon j'imagine que tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que je ne dise oui…

- Tu as tout bon, toujours aussi perspicace. »

Ils s'avancèrent donc entre les arbres, ils tombèrent rapidement sur le fuyard s'attendant à n'importe qui sauf à lui.

« Mais c'est… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**Coulisses :**

Nar- Et c'est qui ?

Aya- Le père Noël bien sûr !

Nar- Ouah alors on va avoir des cadeaux ?

Aya- t'es bête ou…non ce n'est pas possible tu le fais exprès.

Nar- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas lui ? T.T

Sak- Là n'est pas la question, c'est quoi cette élite de Konoha ?

Shig- Et attention, l'élite de l'élite, avoue petite que tu as été impressionnée par le charisme impressionnant qui émane de ma personne, mais après tout c'est normal tout le monde ne peut être qu'en admiration devant tant de prestance et…

Sak- Vous voyez !

SFI- C'est quoi cette chose, c'est pas humain.

Hiro- Et c'est reparti, bon je vais me chercher un café.

Nar- ?Je comprends rien ? Il bouge ses lèvres, des sons en sortent, mais après ?

Sak- (à Rin et Hiro) Comment vous faites ?

Rin- Oh j'ai développé un truc infaillible regarde !

Shig- …et c'est à ce moment là que j'eu la révélation de suivre les traces de mon père, par la suite ma carrière s'est résumée à des personnes qui m'ont tendu la mains à des moments où je ne m'y attendais pas, alors bien évidement je dis merci à la vie, je chante la vie, je danse la vie et je…AÏE, mais quoi Rin ?

Rin- Tu vois, c'est radical.

Hiro- Merci Rin.

Aya- ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête.

Tous sauf Shig qui boude- Mais c'est toi qui a écrit !

Sas- Et moi alors, c'est quoi ce rôle, d'abord tu ne fais que me faire courir, et maintenant je suis en train de mourir à cause de l'autre binoclard.

Aya- Jamais content celui-là, et j'imagine que dans le prochain chapitre tu te plaindras parce que tu n'auras qu'un petit rôle puis il y aura bien une autre raison, pff ah ces persos…

* * *

**Et voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (surtout les passages avec Shigure). J'essaierais de poster rapidement le troisième chapitre, plein de bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**Aya72**

**PS de la part d'Axel. je posterai jeudi soir ou vendredi au plus tard deux suites, je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment... Bisous! Axel.**


	3. Haine fraternelle

**Bonsoir tout le monde, comme promis je me suis dépécher de poster ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**RAR:**

**Lady Sam: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour les retrouvailles, j'imagine que tu parlais de celles entre Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, et bien pour tout te dire...ce n'est pas pour tous de suite désoler. **

**Spéciale dédicace à Tashiya et Tafolpamadlaine: Merci pour vos encouragements, cela fait chaud au coeur T.T**

**Pour ce qui est du titre du chapitre, Axel. m'a harceler pour que je lui fasse un petit clin d'oeil ( et ça m'arrangeais bien car je n'avais pas d'idée lol)**

**Chapitre3 : Haine fraternelle** (copyright Axelanderya)

_Ils s'avancèrent donc entre les arbres, ils tombèrent rapidement sur le fuyard s'attendant à n'importe qui sauf à lui._

_« Mais c'est… »_

Sasuke s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre un arbre et tenter de reprendre son souffle. Décidément cela s'annonçait mal, certes les fourmillements avaient cessés mais loin d'être encourageant ce symptôme lui signifiait que sa jambe n'était plus correctement alimentée en sang, les fourmillements n'avaient donc pas disparus, il ne les sentait plus.

#à ce train là je ne vais pas faire de vieux os. Allez Sasuke ! Du courage bon sang, tu es un Uchiwa après tout. #

Tout en essayant de se convaincre, Sasuke commença à se remettre d'aplomb pour repartir mais :

« ARGH »

Il ne put réprimer un grognement sourd sentant sa blessure lui rappeler son existence /sympa la blessure/. Le décor commença à tournoyer dangereusement, c'est pourquoi Sasuke choisit de revenir à l'arbre (qu'il n'avait quitter que de quelques centimètres) en espérant que le décors arrête de valser et que la nausée s'arrête. Après cinq minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il retenta l'expérience plus doucement qui se conclut par un succès. Une fois d'aplomb il entreprit de reprendre son chemin mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il sentit deux présences derrière lui, il se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put (c'est-à-dire vu son état pas si vite que ça) pour découvrir les deux personnes qui avaient suivi ses traces.

#Bon sang, il ne manquait plus qu'eux…et je ne suis pas en état, tsss…il ne manquerait plus que ce soit lui et là je commencerais à penser que la journée est maudite. #

Les deux personnes arboraient le même uniforme d'un goût douteux, celui- ci comprenait un grand manteau noir orné de nuages rouges ne laissant dépasser que les pieds et la partie supérieure de la tête qui elle même était masquée par une sorte de chapeau de paille auquel était accrochée une clochette.

#Après Oto, Konoha et de nouveau Oto, l'Akatsuki…mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent !#

Voyant que le rescapé du massacre n'avait pas l'air disposé à engager la conversation, ce fut le plus grand des deux qui prit la parole :

« Eh, c'est bien lui, dit-il à l'attention de son compagnon puis s'adressant à Sasuke, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à trouver beaucoup de choses, mais alors tomber sur Sasuke Uchiwa, ça je n'y avais pas pensé.

Sas- Lorsqu'on est poli, on se présente aux personnes à qui l'on adresse la parole, surtout si on la connaît, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- C'est vrai. »

Il enleva son chapeau pour révéler un visage digne des plus grands mutants de films d'horreurs. Il révéla ainsi une peau totalement bleue, un sourire orné de dents pointues surmonté par des yeux sphériques de poisson, la vision n'étant déjà pas des plus agréable il ne fallait pas non plus oublier, car on ne pouvait pas passer à côté, trois paires de branchies ornants les joues de l'homme (si si s'en est un).

#Sas- Cela s'annonce de plus en plus corsé, la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé il était avec…#

Le regard de Sasuke passa du mutant à son compagnon qui n'avait encore articulé aucun mot se contentant jusque là de le fixer. Après quelques secondes il se décida à retirer également son couvre-chef. Sasuke se crispa oubliant pendant quelque instant son flanc.

# Là j'en suis sûre, la journée est maudite. #

« Nii-san. Dit-il dans un souffle »

Sasuke se concentra pleinement dans le regard rouge sang de son frère (et oui car c'est lui comme vous avez dû le deviner) se remémorant des scènes du passé : son frère lui donnant une pichenette sur le front alors qu'il lui demandait avec insistance de l'entraîner ; son frère le ramenant sur son dos après une après-midi à s'exercer en taijutsu ; son frère se disputant avec son père sharingan activé ; son frère venant le consoler suite à un cauchemar ; son frère debout devant les corps de leurs parents katana en main.

Itachi avait également les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sasuke, mais les siens étaient noirs.

#Ita- Il est trop faible pour maintenir son sharingan. #

« Et bien mon frère, toujours aussi faible à ce que je vois, je me demande même si tu n'as pas régressé depuis notre dernière rencontre, même si elle n'était pas suffisante à ce moment là on pouvait voir la haine dans ton regard, aujourd'hui c'est à peine si l'on distingue de la colère. » Dit-il lentement sur un ton ironique.

Sasuke serra un peu plus les dents.

# Toujours les même paroles …mais il est vrai que je ne sens pas la haine comme par le passé, non ce doit être la fatigue…tss j'ai encore la tête qui se remet à tourner…je n'ai aucune chance contre lui et dans cet état je ne peux même pas espérer leur échapper…autant en finir tous de suite, de toute façon avec cette blessure…#

C'est ainsi qu'Itachi et Kisame virent Sasuke se saisir d'un des dernier kunai qu'il lui restait pour se ruer en direction de son frère. Ce dernier n'eu même pas à esquiver l'attaque, il se contenta de dévier la main tenant l'arme pour qu'elle la lâche puis d'envoyer son poing dans le thorax de l'assaillant qui ne prit pas la peine de parer le geste et se retrouva à effectuer un petit vol plané qui se termina contre un arbre.

« C'est bien ce que je disais tu as régressé, c'est à se demander ce que tu as fabriqué chez le Serpent, si tu essayes de me tuer essaye au moins de faire semblant de le vouloir. »

La douleur se réveilla plus violente que jamais, Sasuke était au sol, ses mains appuyées sur sa plaie dans l'espoir vain de faire cesser douleur et hémorragie. Malgré la souffrance, il ouvrit péniblement un œil afin d'observer son frère ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer.

# J'ai la vue qui commence sérieusement à se brouiller, pourtant il ne m'a pas frappé si fort…keuf, et en plus je commence à cracher mon sang, cette fois je crois que c'est bel et bien la fin. Finalement Kakashi-sensei avait raison, le chemin de la haine ne m'a rien apporté, au contraire il m'a tout pris, tous ce que je chérissais, Naruto, Sakura et même tous les autres, je n'aurais fait que leurs apporter des ennuis. Si seulement j'avais été moins stupide, je serais resté avec eux, nous aurions progressé ensemble, Naruto et moi nous disputant et Sakura essayant de nous calmer en attendant Kakashi-sensei toujours en retard. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'ils sont devenus, j'aurais dû rester avec eux, mais je ne l'ai pas fait cela ne sert à rien de pleurer sur son sort. Après tout je me doutais que tout se finirait comme ça, je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrais pas accomplir ma vengeance, à bien y réfléchir même si j'avais eu mon frère à ma merci je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le tuer, je l'aurais laisser me tuer, après tout qu'importe ce qu'il a fait, je ne connais pas les véritables intentions qui l'ont poussé à faire ça, et puis…c'est mon frère. #

Sasuke esquissa un sourire, il ne distinguait à présent que des formes vaguement colorées et avait tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir la douleur directement. Soudain il vit un mouvement, Itachi ou Kisame étaient en train de s'approcher de lui.

#Finalement tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, il n'aurait pas du me laisser vivre cette nuit là. #

Ses sens commençaient à s'éteindre un à un, il perçu plus qu'il ne vit une personne s'accroupir près de lui :

« Vraiment quel écervelé tu fais mon frère. »

Il se senti soulevé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient apaisant.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La soirée battait son plein au « Shinobi's dance » la dernière boite à la mode de Konoha. Ils étaient tous là sauf les absents, c'est-à-dire Shikamaru qui était en mission diplomatique à Suna et Tenten partit en mission à Kiri no kuni.

Occupant une table Néji et Shino étaient plongés dans une discussion qui semblait passionnante portant sur la composition du énième cocktail de leur soirée et furent bientôt rejoints par Choji qui leur exposa sa théorie avant de passer à la boisson suivante :

« Alors c'est ça leur nouveau cocktail, le Sherry blue…slurp…pas mauvais…je dirais même qu'il est bon, qu'est ce que t'en pense Shino ?

- Mmmm il y a un arrière goût tequila accompagnée de citron…pas mal, mais je crois que je préfère le Martini dry.

- C'était celui avant le Gin ou après le Vermouth ?

-… je sais plus.

- Ahah, t'es complètement bourré Shino.

- Ouais, mais toi aussi Néji.

- Je crois qu'on l'est tous les gars. Renchérit Choji.

- Ouais t'as raison Choji, enfin sauf Lee comme d'hab. »

En bout de table Kiba taquinait Hinata défendu par son preux chevalier Akamaru qui tirait sur la manche de son maître en grognant :

« Eh Akamaru, tu es sensé être du côté de ton maître, lui fit remarquer Kiba d'un air faussement vexé.

- Oui, c'est bien Akamaru, tu es un bon chien, dit Hinata un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en flattant la tête du chien qui avait bien grandi.

- C'est dingue, cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble et vous me trompez déjà l'un avec l'autre…bouhhhh.

- Mais non Kiba-kun, voyons je ne te ferais jamais quelque chose comme cela. Lui répondit Hinata en commençant à paniquer devant la mine de chien battu qu'arborait le maître-chien.

- Ah lala, reprit Kiba adoptant de nouveaux son grand sourire toutes dents dehors, Hinata-chan, tu es vraiment trop facile à taquiner, je rigolais.

- Ahh mais ce n'est pas drôle, lui fit-elle remarquer en rougissant. »

Sakura, Lee, Ino et Naruto se déchaînaient quant à eux sur la piste de dance. Ils finirent par revenir vers la table, le groupe sur scène s'étant arrêter afin de faire une pause. Naruto et Lee firent un décroché vers le bar avant de revenir chargés de boissons pour l'ensemble du groupe pour la plus grande joie de Shino et Néji.

« Nar- Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés tous ensemble, c'était quand la dernière fois ?

-Si je me souviens bien c'était après avoir repasser l'examen chunnin, d'ailleurs nous l'avons tous réussi cette fois-ci.

- Oui, cela fait déjà deux ans.

- Il n'était pas facile comme exam mais sympa, je n'était jamais aller à Suna avant, par contre quelle chaleur, l'épreuve de survie dans le désert et ces fichues cavernes n'était pas de tous repos.

- Ne m'en parle pas, c'était un vrai labyrinthe.

- Mais on a bien rigolé au final, surtout qu'on a pu finir l'examen ce coup-ci.

- oui, vous vous souvenez de la troisième épreuve, lorsqu'Ino s'est retrouvée au deuxième tour face à Gaara ?

- Ah ouiiiii, ma pauvre, tu étais complètement paniquée quand tu as vu que tu devais l'affronter si tu passais le premier tour.

Ino- J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir vous. Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai vraiment pensé à abandonner à ce moment là.

- Tout de même en y repensant maintenant que nous sommes tous au courant de ce qui c'est réellement passer, c'est assez hilarant.

Ino- Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes retrouvés en tête à tête avec lui. »

Tout le monde sauf Ino se mit à rire en repensant à la rencontre.

_« Troisième rencontre du deuxième tour, Sabaku no Gaara contre Yamanaka Ino. Commencez ! »_

_#Ino-Bon ma fille reste zen, Naruto m'a assuré qu'il a changer depuis l'année dernière, et puis il n'a pas tuer ses autres adversaires, c'est bien une preuve ça, non ? Allez courage, il faut juste que je prenne le contrôle de son corps, cela ne devrait pas être compliquer. Il n'y a pas de quoi être pessimiste, c'est du tout cuit…mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me convaincre alors ?#_

_Gaara semblait attendre patiemment qu'elle attaque en première, elle ouvrit donc l'offensive, enfin si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Ino envoya quelques kunai que Gaara tout en restant immobile dévia aisément grâce à son sable. Ino, profitant d'un trou lança sa technique héréditaire :_

_«Shintenshin no jutsu »_

_Immédiatement le corps d'Ino tomba sur le sol, inerte alors que celui de Gaara était toujours immobile. Mais l'expression de celui-ci était changée, il souriait, mais pas de la manière habituel._

_« Gaara/Ino- Et bien, on dirait que c'était plus facile que cela paraissait. Et un abandon à annoncer, un ! »_

_Dans les gradins les spectateurs étaient surpris, Gaara, le champion du village, déjà battu, c'était impensable. Pourtant quelques personnes n'étaient pas de cet avis._

_#Tem- Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite, et si je ne m'abuse tu as fais la même erreur aux derniers examens lors de l'épreuve éliminatoire avant la dernière épreuve. Si il n'a pas éviter, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est fait avoir, c'est qu'il n'a rien à craindre de telles techniques. Ma pauvre, je te plain. #_

_Ino se trouvait dans les profondeurs obscures de l'esprit de Gaara_

_#Il fait noir ici, brrr faut pas que je m'attarde. #_

_Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire abandonner sa victime, elle sentit une présence « derrière » elle qui lui glaçât le sang. Elle se retourna et ne put distinguer que deux terrifiants yeux jaunes._

_#Ino- Il y a quelqu'un ?#_

_#-…#_

_#Ino- Gaara ?#_

_Un grand sourire carnassier se dessina sous les yeux._

_#- Raté, ce n'est pas Gaara. #_

_#- Comment ça pas Gaara, je suis bien dans son esprit ?#_

_#- Oui, mais qui t'as dis qu'il en était le seul occupant ?#_

_#- gloups…mais qui êtes vous ?#_

_#-Ton pire cauchemar, lui répondit le sourire tout en avançant vers la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse le voir. #_

_#- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hurla-t-elle avant de tomber inanimée devant un Shukaku mort de rire. #_

_Après quelques minutes Ino se réveilla, toujours dans l'esprit de Gaara pour entendre une conversation…étonnante :_

_#Gaa- Tu en a peut-être trop fait sur ce coup là. #_

_#Shu- Oh, pour une fois qu'on peut rigoler, non mais t'as vu sa tête, trop fort. #_

_#Ino- …#_

_#Gaa- Ah ça y est tu es réveillée. #_

_#Ino- Gaara ? Mais alors c'est quoi ça ?dit-elle en montrant d'une main tremblante le tanuki mort de rire en voyant son expression. #_

_#Gaa- C'est une très longue histoire, excuse-le il était sensé te faire un peu peur, mais juste histoire que tu quitte mon esprit, tu ne devait pas nous faire une syncope. #_

_#Ino- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?#_

_#Shu- Eh truc toi-même blondasse. #_

_# - Ecoute…je t'expliquerais tous mais après le match, maintenant je suis bien obliger de tout te dire. Maintenant si tu veux bien te donner la peine de retourner chez toi, nous pourrons reprendre notre rencontre. #_

_# - Ce ne sera pas la peine dit-elle avant de faire un signe. Rupture !#_

_Ino se releva précipitamment, leva son bras droit avant de dire :_

_« J'abandonne !#Il est pas normal ce type, et surtout cette bestiole. Brrr je ne veux pas me frotter à lui. # »_

_Laissant le public perplexe, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son malaise._

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

- Ouais, mais c'était tout de même dommage d'abandonner si vite.

- J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir. Répliqua Ino.

- C'est vrai que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, te retrouver avec un ex-psychopathe gêné et un démon qui se fichait de toi.

- ça, pour se ficher de moi…il était écrouler oui. »

Tout le monde parti alors dans un fou rire en imaginant la scène, même Ino. Après s'être calmés, ils purent reprendre leur discussion.

« Cho- Au fait en parlant de Gaara, vous êtes au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Je tiens ça de Shikamaru et…j'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés.

- Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Eh bien…Gaara s'est trouvé une copine.

Tous- Heinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Choji esquissa un large sourire triomphant, la nouvelle avait eu l'effet voulu. Ils étaient tous bouche bée et Naruto était même tombé de son siège.

« Non…lui…impossible !

- Shikamaru l'a constaté de ses propres yeux. Répliqua Choji. Eh, je vous avais dit de bien vous accrocher.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, Gaara ? Le psychopathe au sable ? Une copine ? »

Choji se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement à chaque question.

« Cho- J'avoue que j'ai également eu du mal à y croire.

- Et comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? Même si je ne sais pas s'il faut être contente pour elle ou la plaindre.

Cho- Si je me souviens bien…elle s'appelle Isuzu.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Et nous, on a même pas de copain. Se lamentaient Sakura avec Ino.

Ino- C'est vrai ça, et les rares qui en ont, ce sont de sacrées surprises à chaque fois.

- Tout d'abord, Shikamaru qui se motive et avoue son amour à Témari.

- Et elle ne l'a même pas repoussé, elle s'est contentée de râler en lui disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Compléta Ino.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Ils étaient tous seuls à ce moment.

- Ah euhhhh, c'est queeee. Bafouilla Ino en commençant à virer au rouge.

- Ne me dit pas que tu les as espionné.

- ohh je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, disons que…Mais ce n'est pas les seuls à nous avoir surpris, rappelez-vous de Kiba et Hinata. Lança-t-elle précipitamment pour détourner la conversation.

- Alors celle là, on ne l'a pas vu venir, petits cachottiers.

- Si on ne vous avait pas pris sur le fait, on l'ignorerait encore.

- Mais non on vous l'aurait annoncé.

-Ah oui et quand ?

- Euh, quand nous aurions été prêt.

- Mouais, enfin, vous êtes tous de même au courant en tant que futurs profs, que les salles de classes sont faites pour étudier, mais pas ce genre de choses. Dit Néji avec un air complice aux deux concernés.

- Voyons…Néji. Répondit Hinata de plus en plus gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne raconterais rien à ton père…de plus si je le faisait je suis sûre qu'il me tuerait pour vous avoir laisser faire. Ajouta-t-il sur un air gêné, puis voyant la tête de tous il ajouta d'un air malicieux. Je vous conseille donc d'être plus …prudent la prochaine fois, on ne peut pas fermer à clé les salles de classe. »

Tout le monde rit des deux tourtereaux qui ne savaient plus quoi penser de Néji.

« Et vous alors, au lieu de vous moquer d'innocentes personnes par jalousie, vous n'avez personne en vu ?

Sak/Ino- Sasuke-kuuuuuun.

Ino- Dit donc grand front, j'espère que tu ne penses pas avoir tes chances.

Sak- Et toi grosse truie, sache que je n'ais pas l'intention de te le laisser. »

Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de vider leur verre respectif. Comme tout le monde avait pratiquement terminé, Naruto se leva pour aller chercher une nouvelle tournée.

« Kiba- Et vous alors ?

Lee- La force de la jeunesse vaincra. Affirma-t-il en se mettant dans la position du mec cool complétée par un sourire colgate.

Néji- Peut-être. # Elle était sympa cette fille l'autre jour. #

Shino- Non pas spécialement.

Cho- On verra. »

Naruto choisit ce moment pour arriver et fut accueilli en héros (enfin, surtout les rafraîchissements qu'il amenait). Ils se saisirent tous de leurs cocktails et les levèrent pour trinquer :

« Sakura, Naruto, à votre promotion dans la police de Konoha.

Nar- A nous.

Tous- Ouais. »

Ils burent quelques gorgées avant de tous se diriger vers la piste de danse.

« Naruto, Sakura ! Je peux vous parler une minute s'il vous plait ?

- Oui bien sûre. Répondit Sakura étonnée. »

Ils se rassirent.

« Nar- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Nej- Je voulais juste vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la maison. Dit-il en parlant le moins fort possible.

Nar- Hein ?

Sak- Non ! Alors comme ça toi aussi ?

Nej- Eh ouais.

Nar- Quoi, j'ai rien compris.

Sak- Baka, ce que Néji essaye de nous dire, c'est que lui aussi est…tu sais comme nous. Essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre Sakura tout en désignant son épaule où se trouvait son nouveau tatouage cacher par sa manche longue.

Nar-…Ahhh d'accord.

Nej- Et surtout merci.

Nar- Pourquoi merci ?

Nej- Parce que maintenant on ne m'appellera plus petit, enfin pas sûre après tous, mais d'ici quelques temps cela devrait être bon.

Sak- C'était toi le dernier promu avant nous ? Cela s'est passé quand ?

Nej- Il y a pratiquement un an, juste après mon admission au grade de junnin.

Nar- Ah ouais quand même.

Néj- J'espère que nous aurons des missions ensembles de temps en temps. Je suis dans l'escouade 8.

Sak- Et…

Kib- Et bien et bien, qu'est ce que vous comploter ? Un peu de nerf, on n'attend plus que vous. Allez allez ! »

Ils arrêtèrent donc leur conversation là et partirent rejoindre les autres. La soirée (enfin ce n'était déjà plus la soirée) continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur et les cocktails, qui étaient « vraiment fameux » selon les dires de certains /que nous ne citerons pas lol/. Ils finirent tous par aller se coucher car la boite fermait malgré leurs nombreuses protestations.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Bonjour vous êtes toujours sur radio konoha et il est 9H30. Nous allons maintenant vous faire écouter le nouveau single du groupe Black Stars /cf future chapitre de « les rêves de l'auteur surmené » d'Axelanderya/ en avant première et je peux vous garantir qu'il est génial mais tout d'abord, une page de pub.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à enlever… »

Naruto ouvrit péniblement un œil.

#Ouahhh, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va explosée, je boirais plus jamais de ma vie…arggg je veux mourir. #

« ...408, 328, to you to you to you to you toutoutoutouloute...scruich »

# Ah il m'énerve ce réveil avec ses pubs débiles. J'avais pas quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? #

Soudain Naruto se redressa d'un bond ce qui lui valu un rappel de ses maux de tête.

« Ahhhh c'est mon premier jour il est quel heure il est quel heure, ahhhhhhhhh je vais être en retard. »

Naruto se leva donc en quatrième vitesse et sortit sans prendre son petit déjeuné /c'est pour dire si il est en retard lol/ pour retrouver comme convenue Sakura qui semblait également cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa gueule de bois. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le bureau B128, dirent bonjour en passant à M. Yashimoto, qui semblait toujours aussi aimable, pour se diriger vers le bureau de leur supérieur et commencer leurs nouvelles activités qui s'annonçaient des plus passionnantes.

* * *

**Et voila, c'était mon chapitre 3, pas de coulisses cette fois-ci, les persos sont en train de cuver ce qu'ils ont ingurgités pendant la nuit. J'espère pouvoir poster le week-end prochain le chapitre 4. Sur ce, bonsoir à tous.**

**Aya72**


	4. Retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre 4, piouf je n'en voyais pas le bout surtout que j'ai du refaire mes coulisses (je les avaient effacées par une fausse manoeuvre).**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

**Dédicace à Axel. pour la patience qu'elle a eu de corriger mes nombreuses fautes.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

Sasuke émergea lentement de son sommeil. Ne sentant aucune présence autour de lui il entrouvrit péniblement les yeux pour essayer de distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait. La pièce était en fait une chambre dont le seul éclairage était une lampe installée sur une table de chevet à côté du lit où il était installé. En tournant un peu la tête, il put apercevoir deux portes situées chacune sur deux murs adjacents.

# Où est-ce que je suis ? Que s'est il passé ?#

Sasuke sortit péniblement son bras droit des couvertures pour se couvrir les yeux tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées afin de trouver une réponse logique à la situation.

#Ne paniquons pas…zen…Voyons, je me rappelle…Orochimaru m'a annoncer que le moment était venu de lui céder mon corps…je suis donc parti en direction du Pays du Feu…Une fois arriver…j'ai longer la frontière vers le sud-ouest, ensuite…Je me suis fait traquer par les troupes d'Oto mais j'ai réussi à tuer toutes celles qui m'ont rattrapées…Ah non Kabuto est arrivé et…#

Sasuke rouvrit brutalement les yeux et souleva de sa main droite les couvertures pour découvrir un bandage lui recouvrant le torse. Il palpa précautionneusement son flan gauche.

#Tous cela est donc bien réel, je ne pensais pas survivre avec une telle blessure, c'est donc que j'ai été soigné, mais par qui…ensuite il y a eu…Itachi…je me souviens, j'ai essayé de le tuer et…comme d'habitude je n'ai pas réussi…mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ?#

Sasuke força sa mémoire qui lui envoya des flashs des jours passés :

_« Vraiment quel écervelé tu fais mon frère. »_

_Il se senti soulevé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient apaisant._

Les deux criminels ne l'avaient donc pas laissé sur place. Dans un état second, il avait pu entendre certaines de leurs conversations.

_« Il est salement amoché, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait Itachi ?_

_- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, la frontière avec Suna est proche. Tu pars devant, en te dépêchant tu ne mettras que quelques heures à faire l'aller retour._

_- Tu veux que je le ramène ?_

_- Oui, retrouvez moi dans la cabane à deux kilomètres de la frontière. Tu devrais être de retour dans la nuit._

_- Je sens que je vais avoir le droit à un sacré savon de sa part. Bon j'y vais ! »_

Ensuite il se souvint vaguement d'une silhouette penchée sur sa blessure lui prodiguant des soins. Il se concentra sur les traits du visage mais les rares qu'il avait saisis ne lui disait rien.

_«…pas facile mais il est hors de danger à présent, il a juste besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ces derniers jours mais son corps commençait à atteindre ses limites._

_- Bien._

_- Maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. Je sais que je vous dois beaucoup de choses que ce soit autrefois ou encore maintenant, je sais que sans votre soutien tout serait terminé depuis longtemps, mais à l'avenir évitez de débouler comme ça sans prévenir, j'ai failli être démasqué et en tant qu'espion ce n'est pas le but de la manœuvre._

_- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé une carte mais c'était urgent._

_- Mouais, pfff de toute façon cela fait aussi parti de mon boulot. Mais au fait, pour que ce soit si urgent qui est-ce ?_

_- C'est… »_

C'était les dernières choses dont il se souvenait et cela ne lui disait toujours rien sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Fatigué, il décida de se laisser aller dans son sommeil, de toute façon ce n'était pas dans cet état qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit et vu la façon dont il était installé, il ne devait pas craindre grand-chose. Cette situation lui en rappelait une autre semblant venir d'un autre temps. Il laissa le souvenir se mêler à son rêve.

_Sasuke avait quatre ans, il se trouvait dans son lit avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir, de toute façon même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu comme lui avait montré l'échec de tout à l'heure, il avait fallu que son frère l'aide à se remettre au lit ses jambes n'arrivant pas à le supporter. Il était toujours là, assis sur une chaise lisant un livre tout en veillant le malade. Malgré la pluie battante, Sasuke était sorti la veille s'entraîner en forêt toute la journée malgré l'interdiction de sa mère. Il n'était rentré que dans la soirée trempé jusqu'aux os soutenant à sa mère qu'un shinobi ne devait pas arrêter de s'entraîner dès la première difficulté._

_« Mais tu n'est pas un shinobi Sasuke, tu n'as que quatre ans. Non ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, va tout de suite prendre un bain bien chaud. Ce serait un miracle si tu n'as rien attrapé. »L'avait-elle sermonné tout en en gardant son regard doux mais ferme pour le dissuader de répliquer._

_Il aurait du savoir pourtant depuis le temps que sa mère avait toujours raison. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il frissonnait malgré un beau 40° de fièvre. Sa mère était restée avec lui toute la matinée mais elle avait dû s'absenter l'après-midi. Itachi n'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour une fois s'était proposé de jouer les gardes malades. Le jeune garçon avait donc annulé son rendez-vous avec sa copine du moment lui expliquant d'un air désolé qu'il devait garder son petit frère. Il s'était donc acquitté de sa tâche tout d'abord en compagnie de Shishui, puis maintenant seul avec « Dojutsu et Uchiwa » qu'il semblait dévorer dans la chambre de Sasuke._

#A cette époque là nii-san, jouais tu déjà le rôle du grand frère modèle comme tu m'as dit ? Etais tu sincère ? A moins que je n'ai fait que te fournir une excuse pour éviter une copine trop collante (cela ne m'étonnerais pas non plus). …Pfff après tout quelle importance, même si je doute sérieusement que ce soit la deuxième possibilité. #

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Y'en a marre, Sakura pourquoi n'avons-nous que des missions pourries ? »

Sakura soupira. Ils venaient d'arriver dans les vestiaires afin de se changer après une nouvelle mission qui…oui on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas été géniale.

#SFI- Pas géniale ? Mais tu délires ma parole, c'était une mission pourrie oui comme le dit l'autre hystérique. #

#Sak- C'est vrai, on s'est encore fait avoir sur ce coup là par Kureno-sama. #

#SFI- Ouais bah si tu veux mon avis…#

#Sak- Non je m'en passerais. #

#SFI- …tu peux laisser tomber le sama et …#

#Sak- Je t'ai dit que je me passerais de ton avis, alors tais-toi. #

La mission avait pourtant débuté sous de bons hospices, Kureno les avait convoqués pour une mission d'une durée d'environ une semaine.

_« Vous devrez escorter un diplomate du Pays du Thé de Konoha à son village, comme il a peur d'être attaqué pour diverses raisons la mission est classée de type A. Leurs annonça Kureno lors du briefing._

_- Ouais ! Enfin une mission qui bouge, y'en avait marre des patrouilles. Attention à vous ninjas ennemis, Uzumaki Naruto arrive !_

_- Naruto calme toi._

_Le menaça Sakura à l'aide d'un poing tendu vers lui. Puis elle reprit calmement._

_-Excusez-moi Kureno-sensei, mais vous ne pensez pas que classer une mission de ce type A est un peu…disons exagérer ?_

_- Je vois que tu es perspicace. Bon, autant vous dire la vérité de toute façon c'est ce que je comptais faire._

_Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, puis voyant que les deux anbus ne le croyaient qu'à moitié il reprit un air sérieux._

_- Hum, en fait il a fini par avouer qu'il n'avait reçu aucune menace, mais bon vous savez ce que c'est la politique alors…voilà, et comme vous étiez les seuls que j'avais sous la main, je me suis dit que vous seriez contents de changer d'air._

_Nar- Mmmmh ?_

_#Sak- Tu parles, dit plutôt que les autres équipes ont flairé le piège et il a donc laisser la mission au petits nouveaux. #_

_#SFI- Tu parle d'une arnaque. #_

_#Sak- Bon, positivons cela nous changera un peu. #_

Au final, Sakura regretta ses paroles. Certes cela les avaient changé, mais le diplomate avait été…très chiant. Partout où il allait Il demandait aux deux anbus de l'accompagner, ce qu'ils étaient obligés de faire en se répétant patiemment que ce n'était que pour une petite semaine. Seulement comme môssieur ne voulait pas se presser, cela avait durer trois jours de plus. Ils étaient donc finalement arrivés à destination sous les regards intrigués des habitants qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des anbus. Naruto et Sakura étaient ensuite partis le plus rapidement possible ne voulant rester plus longtemps malgré l'invitation du diplomate qui leur avait proposé de rester se reposer quelques jours. Ils venaient donc d'arriver après trois nouveaux jours de voyages, ils étaient donc partis en fin de compte presque deux semaines.

« Sak- J'avoue que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Naruto. En fin de compte tout ce que cet homme voulait c'était se faire remarquer, tu as vu quand il est arrivé ? « Oui je sais j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard, mais voyez-vous le voyage s'est compliqué et je peux vous dire que sans mon escorte, des anbus de Konoha, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu seulement du retard ». » Dit Sakura en imitant le diplomate lors de son arrivée.

#Sak- Enfin, au moins il aura fait de la pub pour Konoha. #

#SFI- On s'en serait bien passé. #

Naruto lui continuait à se plaindre :

« Tout de même, y en a marre, à part cette mission on ne fait rien de plus excitant que de la surveillances à des frontières, où bien entendu il ne se passe rien, où alors des patrouilles dans Konoha ou dans les villes aux alentours et là à part arrêter quelques voleurs et quelques ivrognes…

- Tu t'attendais peut-être à quelque chose de plus glorieux.

- Pas toi peut-être ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Nous devrions plutôt être à la recherche de Sasuke…

-…

-…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça Naruto mais il faut encore faire notre rapport, mais avant une bonne douche sera la bienvenue.

- Ok, rendez-vous comme d'habitude dans la salle commune. »

Sakura prit donc ses affaires et partit vers les douches pour femmes, avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourna et affichant un grand sourire lança à Naruto :

« Au fait je suis de mauvaise humeur donc si tu ne veux pas mourir n'essaye pas encore de mater.

Nar- Oh mais non voyons. #C'est bon j'ai déjà payé dès le premier jour, quand même à peine arriver et déjà à l'hôpital, ils ont bien rigolé…Il faudra peut-être que je demande des conseils à Ero-sennin. #

Et c'est sur cette nouvelle réflexion que Naruto se dirigea vers les douches pour hommes.

Il sortit de sa douche une dizaine de minutes plus tard et, sachant que cela prendrait plus de temps à Sakura, il se rendit vers la salle commune. Lorsqu'il entra il vit qu'il y avait déjà une personne, celle-ci jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs à l'aide d'une main tandis que l'autre essayait d'écrire. Lorsque Naruto entra elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Salut ! Ça va ?

- Ouais, tu fais quoi ?

- J'essaye d'écrire le rapport de ma dernière mission. »

Naruto avait rapidement sympathisé avec l'escouade 5. Hiro bien que le plus jeune des trois était le plus sérieux, il avait les cheveux châtain clair courts coiffés en bataille et les yeux marrons clairs, il était donc « parfaitement assorti et trop mignon » comme l'avait dit Sakura lorsqu'elle l'avait décrit à Ino, qui commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas elle aussi rentrer dans la police de Konoha. Shigure était celui avec lequel Naruto s'entendait le mieux, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble il valait mieux prévoir les cachets d'aspirine, il avait des cheveux bruns très foncés qui commençaient déjà à virer au gris et des yeux d'un noir profond. Rin quand à elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus nuits, elle aimait bien rigoler également et était la seule à réussir à calmer Shigure, croyant avoir flairé quelque chose Naruto leur avait demander un jour si ils sortaient ensemble :

_« Shig- Ah ah ah, mais tu es très perspicace mon petit Naruto._

_Rin- (mettant sa tête dans une main)…_

_- Euh, ce n'est pas le cas ? Avait alors enchaîner Naruto._

_Shig Ah ah ah AÏEEE Rin !_

_Rin- Que les choses soient bien claires, oui je suis sorti avec lui mais cela n'a duré que quelques jours, il était insupportable à me coller tout le temps._

_- Oh, désoler pour la gaffe. S'excusa Naruto._

_Rin- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, tous le monde est au courant, et puis je ne regrette rien non plus._

_Shig- Oh Rin, je savais que tu cachais ton amour derrière un masque, mais maintenant que tu l'a avoué nous allons pouvoir revivre des instants de bonheur intense et AÏE…_

_Rin- Arrête de rêver ! »_

Naruto sortit de ses pensées.

« Shigure et Hiro ne t'aident pas ? D'habitude c'est plutôt Hiro que vous abandonnez.

- Non, c'était une mission que j'ai effectuée seule. Lui expliqua-t-elle. Eux aussi d'ailleurs sont en mission chacun de leur côté.

- Vous ne les faites pas toutes ensemble ?

- Non bien sûr, il arrive régulièrement que nous ne partions qu'à deux, tout seul ou même avec d'autres équipes que ce soit d'autres anbus, des jounin ou des chunnin, cela peut même être des gennin.

- Alors on pourra peut-être vraiment travailler ensemble, génial !

- C'est même très probable, tu n'avais pas cru Shigure lorsqu'il te l'avait dit ?

Shig- Tiens, on parle de moi ?

Rin- Oui je lui racontais la mission où tu avais été obligé de te travestir pour infiltrer un club privé.

Shig- …-.- Ce n'est pas la meilleure mission que j'ai effectuée.

Nar- Pourquoi ? Que c'est il passé ?

Rin- Il a eu un succès fou et il n'a pas arrêté de se faire draguer toute la soirée.

Shig- Que veux tu, c'est bien la preuve de mon incroyable pouvoir de séduction, personne n'y échappe pas même les hommes…

Rin- Bon je vous laisse, je viens de rentrer de mission et j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant les deux autres. Shigure reprit avec un air conspirateur :

« Attention à toi Naruto, si tu la dragues tu risques de finir comme tout les autres.

- Hein ? Mais je ne la draguais pas.

- Oui oui.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Tu ne serais pas le premier, elle est très demandée, je te raconte pas le bazar que c'est quand il faut que l'on réserve une soirée avec elle et Hiro quoique en fin de compte elle décommande la plupart du temps ce qu'elle avait prévue avec son copain du moment.

-Je ne pensait pas qu'elle était comme ça.

- Ca, personne ne s'en aperçoit jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard, même moi et Hiro nous n'avons rien vu venir.

- Quoi ? Toi je savais, mais Hiro aussi ?

-Oui, il était assuré à l'époque, lui aussi il a pas mal de succès, mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, il te dira lui même que cela lui a fait du bien d'être remit en place.

-Vous parler de quoi ? »

Sakura venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Shig- De Rin et Hiro.

Sak- Ils sont sortis ensembles ? Ah mais j'ai aucune chance avec lui alors.

Nar- Mais elle est sortit avec toute la boite ou quoi ?

Shig- Bah en y réfléchissant…pratiquement sauf les plus jeunes comme toi ou Neji, mais si tu veux je peux toujours t'arranger le coup.

Nar- Non merci.

- Et toi Sakura tu veux que je t 'arrange ça avec Hiro ?

Sak- Ce serait possible ? Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Shig- Faudra que je vois mais je crois qu'il sera bientôt de nouveau libre.

Nar- Tu veux vraiment sortir avec lui Sakura-chan ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux Naruto ?

- Non, mais il parait que c'est un tombeur, alors te fais pas trop d'illusions.

- Oh si c'est pas mignon.

Shig- Ah mais oui j'oubliais pourquoi je suis venu ici, en fait je vous cherchais.

Sak- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shig- Tsunade-sama veut vous voir, elle vous attend dans le bureau de Kureno.

Sak- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ! »

Sur ces mots Naruto et Sakura prirent la direction du bureau. Puis après avoir frapper il entrèrent.

« Ah Naruto, Sakura, j'ai failli vous attendre.

Kur- Je vous avais dit de ne pas confier ce message à Shigure.

Tsu- Oui bon. Je voulais vous dire que nous avons des nouvelles de Sasuke…

Sak- Quoi, c'est vrai ?

Nar- Où est-il ?Il est toujours vivant ?

Tsu- Si vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, il faudrait me laisser parler d'abord. Se facha-t-elle, puis voyant qu'elle avait obtenue leur attention. Pendant que vous étiez absents, Kabuto a été retrouvé agonisant, il a donc été rapatrié et après un…interrogatoire il a fini par nous dire certaines choses.

Nar- Alors, alors ?

Tsu- Hum, en fait il semblerait que Sasuke soit parti de chez Orochimaru, celui-ci a donc lancé des ninjas à sa poursuite dont Kabuto. Lorsqu'il l'a rattrapé ils se sont battus et c'est Sasuke qui a gagné, seule…

Nar- Alors vous l'avez retrouvé, il est rentré à Konoha ? Où est-il ?

Tsu- Naruto calme toi. Dit elle en montant la voix. SEULEMENT, il semblerait que Kabuto lui ait infliger une blessure assez grave et…attendez laissez moi finir… Donc lorsqu'il nous l'a avoué j'ai envoyé une équipe jounin, ils ont bien retrouvé sa trace et apparemment il perdait beaucoup de sang. »

Sakura commença à blanchir sentant son cœur se serré.

« Tsu- Mais sa trace s'est…volatilisée. Tous ce qu'on peut dire c'est que deux personnes sont passées par là et l'ont emmené, qui nous ne le savons pas mais il ne s'agit pas d'Oto, j'ai dépêché un anbu là-bas et il m'a affirmé en rentrant de mission aujourd'hui qu'il n'y était pas et que le pays était sans dessus dessous, si vous voulez en savoir plus vous pouvez toujours demander à l'anbu qui y est allé je l'ai prévenu que vous risqueriez de la questionner.

Sak- Qui est-ce ?

Kur- C'est Tsume Rin, vous la rater de peu elle vient juste de nous rendre son rapport.

Nar- La vieille, je veux aller à la recherche de Sasuke !

Tsu- Désolé Naruto mais sans informations plus précise c'est non.

Sak- Mais, Tsunade-sama…

Tsu- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, vous pouvez déjà me remercier de vous avoir communiquer ces informations, elles sont sensées rester secrètes.

Nar- Alors laissez nous au moins voir Kabuto, je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque-chose.

Kur- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je te rappelle que nous avons des unités spécialisées dans les interrogatoires et la torture, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire mieux. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est plus possible.

Sak- Comment ça ?

Tsu- Il est mort peu de temps après ses aveux. Sasuke ne l'avait pas épargné et ce n'est pas la torture qu'il a subie qui l'a arrangé, il était coriace.

Nar- Mais…

Sak- Nous comprenons Tsunade-sama. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

Kur- Et n'oubliez pas que ces information sont classées top-secret. Vous pouvez y aller.

Sak- Au revoir.

Nar- Ouais.

Kur- Ah au fait pendant qu'on y est, j'ai un nouvel ordre de mission pour vous.

Nar- Si c'est encore un diplomate à escorter il n'en est pas question, on a déjà donné.

Kur- Non, il s'agit d'amener un traité en vue de nouveaux accord avec un autre village caché.

Nar- Ah, je le savais, encore une mission débile, on en veut pas.

Kur- Il s'agit de Suna.

Nar- D'accord c'est bon on prend ! Ouais, Sakura-chan, on va revoir Gaara ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sasuke se réveilla, il avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui qu'il identifia aussitôt. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne put que constater qu'il avait raison sur l'identité de la personne. Itachi était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit et était en train de lire un livre.

#Est-ce que je rêve encore ? Non là c'est plutôt un cauchemar.#

Sans lever les yeux de son livre, Itachi engagea la conversation.

« Tu te réveilles enfin.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Et moi, où suis-je ?

- Allons allons pas d'affolement, je vais répondre à tes questions une à une, après tout c'est pour cela que je suis ici.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu te trouves dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, maintenant où précisément tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas te le révéler, tout du moins pas pour l'instant.

- Donc je suis prisonnier.

- Disons plutôt que tu es un hôte, après tout c'est grâce à nous si tu es toujours en vie.

#J'aurais préféré mourir.#

- Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence.

- Tu crois vraiment que tous nos prisonniers ont le droit à une chambre ?

-… »

Itachi leva enfin les yeux de son livre qu'il ferma et posa sur la table de chevet. Il regarda son petit frère dans les yeux, aucun n'avait enclenché le sharingan, Sasuke était bien trop faible et ne voulait pas gaspiller son chakra inutilement, Itachi n'avait aucune raison de craindre Sasuke surtout vu son état.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation sur les événements de cette nuit-là.

- Je ne veux pas parler de cela avec toi ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre, tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, tu as tué tout ton clan et même ton meilleur ami pour de la puissance.

- J'avoue que tu marques un point, mais toi même n'as tu pas failli tuer ton meilleur ami pour la puissance ?

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et puis ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Ca c'est ce que tu dit, mais en fin de compte tu me reproches des choses que toi même tu as failli faire.

- Je n'ai pas tué mon meilleur ami, j'obtiendrai la puissance d'une autre manière.

- Tu vois, nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le crois, moi non plus je n'ai pas tué mon meilleur ami.

- Quoi ? Mais tu mens ! Tu vas me dire que tu as été accusé à tord ?

- Non, mais qui t'as dit qu'il était mort ?

- Mais…il y a eu un corps.

- Oui, je ne sais même pas qui c'était, c'est Shishui qui s'en est chargé.

- Tu veux dire, qu'il n'est pas mort ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait croire à sa mort ?

- C'était plus facile pour la suite.

- La suite ?

- L'extermination du clan.

- Attend, tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas seul ? Et que Shishui t'y a aidé ?

- En fait nous étions trois dans le coup, mais nous ne sommes que deux à nous être occupés du clan, le troisième étant en mission il avait comme cela un alibi en béton et a pu rester sur place, ce qu'un mort et un traître aurait eu du mal à faire.

- Toi…Shishui…et qui est cette troisième personne ?

- Ca, tu le sauras en temps et en heure.

-… et maintenant, où est Shishui ? Il fait également dans l'Akatsuki ?

- Non, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à être deux dans cette organisation, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu devrait le voir un de ses jours, tu t'entendais bien avec lui si je me souviens bien, comme tout le monde.

-… »

Itachi laissa quelques minutes à Sasuke pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis reprit

« Si je te révèle tout cela tu doit bien te douter que j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Je t'écoute, de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

- En te fouillant, nous avons trouver l'ancienne bague d'Orochimaru, nous en avons parlé entre nous et…nous avons décidé de te proposer de prendre sa place dans l'Akatsuki.

- Je crois que vous rêvez. Je n'ai aucune raison de rentrer dans cette organisation.

- Je croyais que tu recherchais la puissance.

- Sachant que c'est pour te tuer tu me laisserais faire ?

- C 'est en parti pour cela que je t'ai laissé en vie.

- Parce qu'il y a une autre raison ?

- Peut-être…Alors, une autre objection ?

- Je sais que vous chercher à vous approprier la puissance des démons.

- A ce que je vois Orochimaru t'as parlé de nous.

- De plus il m'a également révélé que Naruto était un des réceptacles, or comme tu l'as fait remarquer je ne l'ai pas tué, je n'ai donc pas l'intention de lui nuire à nouveau. »

A ces mots Itachi esquissa un léger sourire.

« Je me doutais que tu allais me dire ça, je peux donc te parler de mes intentions ainsi que de celles d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki quant à l'avenir. »

Sasuke était malgré tout intrigué par les propos de son frère, il écouta donc attentivement ce que ce dernier lui révélait avec un étonnement croissant. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Itachi se leva et annonça à Sasuke qu'il avait quelques heures pour réfléchir à sa proposition.

Deux heures plus tard il revint lui demander sa réponse.

« Qu'as-tu décidé ?

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte. #Comme ça, je sais où est Itachi, et lorsque je serais devenu plus fort que lui…nous verrons, de plus cette proposition est intéressante.#

- Bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki. »

Sur ces mots, il confia Sasuke à Kisame pour partir s'occuper d'autres affaires.

«Kis- Alors, t'es un petit nouveau ? Tu verras on a l'air méchant, mais on s'éclate bien entre nous. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Itachi avançait prudemment dans les bois jusqu'au point de rencontre. L'homme était déjà là.

« Itachi-sama ?

- Oui, ne traînons pas. Est ce que cela avance ?

- Oui Itachi-sama, de plus dans quelques jours j'intègre mes nouvelles fonctions, j'aurais donc accès à une plus grande source de documentation ce qui devrait nous être bénéfique.

- Bien, sinon l'as-tu trouvée ?

- Non, mais cela ne saurais tardé je vous le promet.

- Bien, nous avons encore le temps de toute façon.

- Si je puis me permettre, comment les autres avancent ?

- Tout semble être sur la bonne voie, nous approchons du but.

- Bien.

- Retourne à Kumo maintenant, on ne doit pas remarquer ton absence. Je te contacterai.

-Bien Itachi-sama. »

L'homme disparu laissant Itachi en pleine réflexion un air satisfait sur le visage. #Oui, le moment approche.#

* * *

Coulisses:

Sas- Quoi? Comment ça je reste avec lui, avec cet assassin!

Ita- Oh Sasuke, je savais bien que tu m'aimais bien en fin de compte.

Sas- Aya! Qu'est ce que cela veut dire?

Aya- Désolé mais c'est l'histoire, et puis au moins maintenant tu pourras rigoler.

Sas- En plus ton passage il n'est même pas crédible, je déteste mon frère et hop comme ça j'accepte sa proposition de rentrer dans l'Akatsuki comme un gentil petit frère. Je n'y crois pas beaucoup.

Aya- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très crédible, mais bon je n'avais pas d'inspiration alors...bah voila. Sinon j'aurais été obligé de ralonger encore plus le chapitre en blabla vraiment chiant. J'ai donc choisi le manque de crédibilité.

Sas- Pff!

Nar- Mais puisqu'on sait que Sasuke est dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, pourquoi ne va-t-on pas le chercher?

Aya- Tout simplement parce que dans l'histoire vous ne savez pas où il est, il n'y a que les lecteurs qui le savent.

Nar- Tu parle d'un auteur.

Aya- Et si tu continus je te redonne une mission avec le diplomate.

Nar- Oui, quel auteur de génie! Et cette fic, un vrai best-seller.

Aya- Ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'en faire trop...mais c'est mieux.

Rin- Non mais c'est quoi ça? Maintenent tous le monde va croire que je suis une fille facile.

Hiro- Pareil pour moi.

Aya- Mais non. Disons plutôt que vous aimez le changement, ce n'est pas un mal.

Shig- Bien sûr, et maintenant que tu as avoué tes regrets Rin, nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre passion brûlante où nous l'avions terminée, reprenons le chemin qui...

Sas- Bon bah moi j'y vais, de toute façon personne ne m'écoute.

Ita- Mais si voyons, moi je t'écoute. Attend moi.

Nar- J'ai des ramens sur le feu.

Rin- je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Hiro- Je t'accompagne, de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille.

Aya- Bon j'y vais aussi puisque tout le monde part.

Shig-...coucher de soleil que nous avons contemplé ensemble au bord de la seine! Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier! Ce soleil sous lequel nous avons fait le serment de mourir ensemble, il brille...

**je tiens à m'excuser pour le manque de crédibilité d'un des passages, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je ne voulais pas rallonger encore plus le chapitre (qui n'est déjà pas très court).**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**Aya72**


	5. Poisson rouge et Plante verte

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici mon chapitre cinq, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitreque j'en ai eu à l'ecrire.**

**Spéciale dédicasse à Tafolpamadlaine (j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes)**

**petit rappel pour les clé de de lectures:**

**-..." : dialogues**

**#...# : pensées d'un personnage**

**#SFI-...# : pensées du fort intèrieur de Sakura**

**_En italique_ : Flash-Back**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Poisson rouge et Plante verte

Sasuke sortit doucement de son sommeil. Il se tourna de façon à se retrouver coucher sur le dos et observa le plafond. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il avait accepté la proposition de son frère et…il l'avait accepté plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, il était sûr cette fois d'acquérir la puissance en laquelle il aspirait tant, son frère lui même allait l'entraîner.

#Il doit être presser de mourir…ou alors je lui ait fait vraiment pitié. Peu importe.#

Après cinq minutes à contempler le plafond uniforme, il s'assit et parcouru la pièce des yeux. Il se trouvait toujours dans la même chambre qu'à son réveil, ce qui n'était pas étonnant car il ne l'avait pas quitté. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une couche de peinture du même marron que la moquette. #Il faudra vraiment que je change la couleur, Kisame m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais à ma chambre. Ça craint comme couleur quand même.#

Les seuls meubles de la pièce étaient le lit, collé dans un coin, la table de chevet où trônait un radio-réveil et une lampe, située juste à côté, ainsi qu'un bureau avec une chaise en face du lit. Bref la chambre avait besoin d'être un peu (beaucoup) personnalisée.

Sasuke regarda l'heure : 9H07 #J'ai encore dormi trop longtemps, je ne dois pas être encore remis. Bon, quand il faut y aller !# Après avoir repousser ses couvertures, il se leva et enclencha la radio avant de se diriger vers l'une des deux portes de la pièce pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

« …ur Radio-Suna, la radio du désert, et tout de suite nos cinq minutes d'information suivies de la météo et de l'horoscope… »

#Et il n'y as que cette station de potable, pfff on ne capte vraiment rien dans cette grotte.# Sasuke se déshabilla et entra dans la douche tout en écoutant les informations.

« Le Kazekage attend dès aujourd'hui les deux émissaires arrivés tout droit de Konoha pour signer les accords visant à éradiquer la contrebande de vases en argile qui fait rage entre les deux pays ce qui entraîne… »

#Des accords pour… pfff il y en a qui ont vraiment du temps à perdre…#

« …et n'oubliez pas que les Black-Stars sont en tourné avec Radio-Suna, pour avoir des places rendez-vous chez vos distributeurs habituels… »

#Ce groupe me dit quelque chose…ah oui, la musique est pas mal surtout le gars à la basse et la fille au synthé. /cf : les rêves de l'auteur surmené/#

« …et enfin des vents d'une extrême violence sont à prévoir dans le sud-est du pays, soyez donc prudent… »

Sasuke sortit de la douche et prit des vêtements propres dont le célèbre manteau au goût douteux. Le réveil notait 9H44 #Bon, allons-y !# Sasuke éteint la radio et sortit par la deuxième pour se retrouver dans un couloir. #Voyons, si ce que m'a dit l'autre mutant est vrai, la salle de réunion doit se trouver sur la gauche, ensuite je descend l'escalier et c'est la troisième porte à droite.# Tout en marchant, Sasuke pensa à ce qui allait se passer, selon ce qu'on lui avait dit, il s'agissait juste d'une réunion où il intègrera « officiellement » l'Akatsuki, c'est également là qu'il apprendra avec qui il fera équipe et surtout qu'il pourra enfin voir les autres membres car jusque là à part son frère et Kisame, il n'avait vu personne.

Une fois arriver, il prit une grande inspiration et entra avec un air détaché /comme d'habitude quoi lol/. La salle était grande, à part la table entourée de chaises au milieu de la pièce, il y avait au fond une grande télé entourée de canapés, la salle ne devait donc pas servir uniquement aux réunions. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes d'installées, tout d'abord Sasuke remarqua son frère /et oui depuis il a développer un radar lol/ assis sur une des chaise semblant attendre patiemment le début de la réunion. Egalement installer il y avait un homme, celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marrons, à première vu on aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait rien à faire au milieux de criminels, mais en regardant mieux on s'apercevait que s'était un erreur de penser cela. Ce dernier fit signe à Sasuke de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je vois que tu est à l'heure, c'est bien. Nous sommes déjà cinq, il en reste donc cinq dont deux qui vont encore arriver en retard. »

Sasuke s'assit à la place qui lui était désignée et parcouru une seconde fois la salle des yeux pour découvrir deux autres personnes affalées sur l'un des canapés et occupés à zapper sur les différentes chaînes de télé. #On capte mal la radio mais il y a l'air d'avoir le choix niveau télé.#. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme blonde aux yeux marron accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux vert /vert caca d'oie selon Axel. Lol/ entrèrent marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles sur l'art ou quelque chose de ce genre. Peu après une troisième personne arriva avec une tête qui voulait dire « mon lit, pourquoi t'ai-je quitté ? ».Les huit membres s'installèrent donc autour de la table se tenant prêt à commencer la réunion. Les deux derniers membres finirent par arriver après dix minutes de retard :

« Oups, Zetsu je crois qu'on est encore en retard.

# Génial, mais c'est le paradis des mutants ici, après un poisson rouge (qui est bleu) on a une plante carnivore.#

-Mais non, mais non, vous êtes en nette amélioration, d'habitude vous avez au moins vingt minutes de retard. Dit la femme.

- Tu vois Kisame, je t'avais bien dit que nous avions le temps de finir la partie, surtout que je gagnais.

# Non mais regardez moi ça, une chose est sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas d'un de ces imbécile comme coéquipier.#

-Bon, ce n'est pas que nous sommes pressés mais commençons. »

Les deux retardataires prirent place et la réunion put commencer. La personne qui avait invité Sasuke à prendre place prit la parole :

« Bon, comme tout le monde le sait, nous accueillons parmi nous un nouveau membre. Donc, même si vous le connaissez déjà, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Sasuke eu le droit à des « bonjour », « Salut » et même à un signe de main de Kisame #Il n'a pas honte !#

« Uchiwa ? Demanda l'un des membres en se tournant vers Itachi.

- Oui, c'est mon petit frère. Répondit celui-ci.

- Ahhh, d'accord. Je me disais bien aussi que vous vous ressembliez.

- Sasuke, je te présente Deidara (montrant la seule femme du groupe), Sasori (le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge lui fit un signe), Ryû et Kenji (les deux télémaniacs hochèrent la tête), Zetsu (la plante décocha un grand sourire à Sasuke), Akinobu (l'homme ouvrit un œil), Kisame et Itachi que tu connais déjà bien entendu, et enfin moi-même Satoru, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de l'Akatsuki. Bon, après ces présentations, je vais vous rappeler nos objectifs »

Brouhaha de mécontentement parmis l'assemblée :

« Encore !

- On y a déjà eu le droit la dernière fois.

- Comme si nous n'étions pas au courant.

- Hem hem. Reprit le chef de l'Akatsuki. Donc, COMME VOUS LE SAVEZ TOUS, notre objectif est de capturer les neuf démons à queue afin qu'au final chacun en possède un vous donnant ainsi une puissance inimaginable.

#Tiens, neuf démons hein ? Et nous sommes combien déjà ? Dix si je ne m'abuse. Itachi avait raison, c'est…bizarre.#

- Nous avons déjà mis la main sur trois d'entre eux, le démon singe à six queues, le démon merle à deux queues et le démon triton à cinq queues, nous sommes donc un peu en retard dans nos prévisions, il va donc falloir accélérer les choses. Sasuke, nous t'avons désigné un coéquipier.

#Bon, du moment que ce n'est pas l'un des deux idiots n'importe qui fera l'affaire…Je rêve où mon frère a esquissé un sourire ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver.#

- Tu feras donc équipe avec Zetsu. »

Sasuke n'en laissa presque rien paraître, mais intérieurement…Il tourna la tête vers la plante qui lui faisait de grands signes comme s'il ne savait de qui il s'agissait.

#Nonnn, le boulet.#

Itachi lui rayonnait #Je suis sûr qu'il a la même réaction que moi lorsque j'ai appris que je faisait équipe avec le poisson mutant.#

« Pour votre première mission vous allez vous occupez du démon pour Zetsu.

- Ah ça y est c'est enfin mon tour, ouais on va l'éclater hein Sasuke ?

- -.-'' Oui oui c'est ça. Répondit Sasuke sentant les futurs maux de têtes se presser dans son crâne.

-Vous devez donc trouver le démon rat à trois queues, a priori il s'agit d'un ermite qui vit au pays des vagues. Lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé, vous le surveillerez et lorsque je vous en donnerais l'ordre vous nous le ramènerez.

- Bien. »

Sur ce, la réunion prit fin. Les membres se levèrent et reprirent leurs activités, ce qui pour Sasuke signifiait maintenant semer une plante carnivore un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût.

« C'est géniale, on est dans la même équipe alors.

- …

- Tu sais Kisame m'avait déjà parlé de toi, c'est vrai que tu ressemble à ton frère.

- …

- Alors dit moi, qu'est ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ?

- …

- Allez, c'est quoi tes passe-temps ?

- Bah, je m'entraîne.

- Ouais, mais à part ça ?

- Je lis.

- Mouais, il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de toi avec Kisame.

- …# Gloups, mais avec qui je suis tombé ?# »

Sasuke arriva enfin à se séparer de sa nouvelle plante verte en lui fermant la porte de sa chambre au nez prétextant qu'il était fatigué, ce à quoi Zetsu lui répondit qu'il avait raison de se reposer car son entraînement commençait le lendemain et qu'il ne serait pas tendre avec lui avant de partir marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Kisame et d'une partie de Bonne Paye. Sasuke soupira, mais son répit fut de courte durée.

« Tu as mis plus de temps que je ne pensais pour t'en débarrasser.

- Tu rentres souvent dans la chambre des gens sans permission grand frère ?

- Mais voyons, tu n'as rien à me cacher Sasuke. »

Sasuke fixa d'un œil méfiant son frère installé au bureau se demandant ce que faisait son chère frère dans sa chambre.

« Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Je voulais te mettre au courant, nous passerons à l'action juste après l'extraction de votre démon.

- Donc c'est pour bientôt.

- Oui, les recherches de certains de nos espions avancent plus vite que prévus.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Zetsu donnera de fausses positions à Satoru, nous passerons ainsi directement à l'action.

- Bien. »

Itachi se leva pour sortir, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta pour se retourner vers son frère :

« Au fait, deux choses.

- …

- Demain rendez-vous à 5H30 dans la salle d'entraînement, j'enverrais Zetsu te chercher.

- Ce n'ait pas la peine, je trouverais. Et la deuxième chose ?

-Ce soir il y a ta petite fête d'intégration. Ne fait pas cette tête, même moi je m'amuse bien.

-…#Lui…bien s'amuser…à une fête…Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font.#

- Cela commence à 20H dans la salle de réunion. »

Sur ce, Itachi sortit de la pièce laissant Sasuke qui commençait à se demander quels genres de déserteurs l'Akatsuki abritaient pour faire des fêtes de bienvenue.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sakura et Naruto n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Suna-no-kuni et ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

« C'est vraiment géniale. Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te calmer deux minutes s'il te plait ? Depuis que nous sommes partis tu n'as pas arrêté.

- Ouiii nonnn, mais c'est vraiment super, cela doit faire deux ans et demi que je n'ai pas vu Gaara, en plus on a une mission importante, tu te rends compte, l'avenir de l'alliance Konoha/Suna repose entre nos mains.

- Peut-être pas quand même, enfin c'est vrai qu'une mission importante pour une fois cela fait du bien.

- Ouais, et en plus pour passer plus inaperçu nous sommes en uniforme de junnin normaux, on pourra donc passer quelques jours à Suna en plus.

- Oui sinon nous aurions été obligé de rester incognito. Mais quand même…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan ?

- Pour des accords d'une telle importance, nous n'avons eu aucun ennui majeur en route.

- C'est vrai que, à part ces brigands qui parlaient de vases, il n'y a eu aucune action.

- C'est bizarre tout de même.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il doit nous rester encore trois kilomètres, peut-être que quelqu'un nous a préparer une embuscade.

- Naruto, tu as l'air d'espérer que cela arrive. Et puis de toute façon…

Sakura balaya le paysage du regard.

-…Tu crois vraiment que si quelqu'un avait voulu nous tendre une embuscade il aurait choisi ce désert et surtout aussi près de Suna ?

- Oh, tu es pessimiste Sakura-chan…

- …

- …

- …

- Tout de même, cela fait trois ans, il a du changer depuis…

- Moi je suis presser de voir Isuzu, je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Suna. Après avoir montrer leur laissez-passer ils se firent escorter jusqu'au palais du Kazekage où on leur annonça que Gaara était en réunion et qu'il les verrait lors du déjeuner. Ils furent donc accompagnés jusqu'aux chambres qui leurs étaient réservée. Nos deux ninjas en profitèrent pour se rafraîchirent et se reposer. Quelques heures plus tard, on vint leurs annoncer que le déjeuner allait être servi. Ils furent donc conduits jusqu'à la salle à manger où les attendait une personne.

« Gaara !

- Bonjour Gaara-sama.

- Bienvenu à Suna, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir accueillis moi-même, mais j'avais une réunion importante.

- Ce n'est rien, nous pouvons comprendre. Le rassura Sakura.

#Sak-Lui au moins il bosse.#

#SFI- ce n'est pas comme la vieille. Pauvre Shizune tout de même, elle a autre chose à faire que de lui courir après.#

- Alors c'est bien vrai, tu es Kazekage, j'attendais de le voir de mes propres yeux.

- Et…il parait même que tu es pris.

- Je vois que Temari a vendu la mèche.

- On dirait. »

Les retrouvailles durèrent encore quelques minutes puis une personne entra précipitamment dans la salle manquant de tomber sans l'intervention d'un peu de sable.

«Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? Désolé ils n'ont pas voulu me lâcher au boulot. Se plaignit la nouvelle arrivante.

- Non, nous t'attendions. Lui répondit calmement Gaara. »

La jeune fille avait de longues boucles blondes et des yeux d'un gris argent intense, elle s'approcha doucement du Kazekage et lui déposa un tendre baisé auquel il répondit avec une extrême douceur sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto et Sakura. Après quelques « Tu m'as manqué » et « Toi aussi », la jeune fille se tourna vers les deux invités.

« Alors c'est lui le fameux Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant ce dernier.

- Le seul et l'unique. Confirma Gaara.

- Et encore heureuse, un c'est déjà assez fatiguant. Renchérit Sakura.

- Dites, c'est moi ou vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Mais non. Passons à table. »

Le déjeuner passa agréablement, chacun parlant de ce qui lui était arrivé pendant les années où ils ne s'étaient pas vus : Gaara de la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour s'imposer au conseil afin de devenir Kazekage, et Naruto et Sakura essayant de trouver qui de Jiraya ou de Tsunade était le pire sensei. Puis vint au tour d'Isuzu de se présenter suite à la question tant attendue que Sakura se décida à poser :

« Et donc…vous deux…vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ça. Continua Naruto.

- Et biennnn…Commença Gaara

- En fait moi je le connaissais depuis longtemps, enfin comme tout le monde dans le village. Mais je ne l'avait jamais vu et, excuse moi Gaara, je ne m'en plaignait pas.

- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque il ne valait mieux pas trop me fréquenter, même sans le vouloir je faisais du mal à mon entourage.

- Enfin bon, notre première rencontre doit remonter àààààààà 3ans et demi non ?

- Oui cela doit être ça, c'était juste après l'examen chunnin.

- Et donc ?

- En fait je commençais tout juste ma formation de médic-nin, enfin à vrai dire ce n'était qu'un stage pour voir ce que c'était…

- Ah tu es médic-nin alors ? Comme moi.

- Euhhh, non pas vraiment, en fait je ne suis pas très douée.

- Ne dit pas ça Isuzu-san, Hana dit que tu fais de grands progrès en ce moment.

- Hana-sensei dit toujours ça.

- Qui est Hana ? Demanda Naruto.

- C'est mon sensei, et je peux te dire que c'est une médic très doué, même Chiyo-baasama le dit.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.

- J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Dit Sakura.

- Je te la présenterais si tu veux. Lui répondit Isuzu.

- Merci Izusu. Mais bon, donc tu étais en stage tu disais.

- Oui, en plus j'étais toute excitée car on allait me donner un premier patient dont il fallait que je m'occupe. Même si il s'agissait plus de veiller à son petit confort que le soigner, j'étais assez enthousiaste.

- Je te comprends, moi s'étais pareil, mais j'avais aussi un de ces traaac. Dit Sakura.

- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai donc reçue la garde de la personne de la chambre…232. J'ai donc voulu aller me présenter à mon patient, je me suis donc dirigée vers la chambre tout en consultant les notes à son propos…

- Et ? Demanda Naruto.

- J'ai failli faire une syncope lorsque j'ai vu le nom inscrit, je le revois encore : Sabaku no Gaara chambre 232.

- Nonnn ?

- Si.

- Comment cela se fait que tu étais à l'hôpital ? Je croyais que tu ne te faisais jamais blesser ?

- C'était juste après être rentrer de l'examen, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle Naruto mais nous étions tout les deux dans un sale état.

- Ah ouiii c'est vrai. Pardon.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu as pensé en voyant mon nom Isuzu-chan ?

- Tu pensais quoi ? Que je m'étais mise à danser en chantant « Ouais je m'occupe du plus grand psychopathe de Suna de tous les temps, celui qui vous écrabouille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire sable si vous le regardez de travers ». J'étais morte de trouille oui, je suis donc retournée voir les infirmières pour leur dire qu'il y avait une erreur…elles se sont contentées de sourire avec un air de « mieux vaut toi que moi » en me répondant qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur.

- C'est vrai qu'avant j'étais un peu susceptible. Confirma Gaara.

- Un peu ? J'ai vu l'état d'un mec qui avait juste eu le malheur de te croiser dans un couloir, et encore lui il était vivant ce qui était rare.

- Je suis désolé.

- Enfin c'est du passé. Je suis donc allée vers la chambre 232 en retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes.

_ Isuzu était devant LA porte, derrière il y avait LUI._

_# Courage ma fille, il suffit juste que tu ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, tu rentres, non tu frappes et si il te dit de rentrer, ce qu'il ne fera pas avec de la chance, tu rentres en t'excusant, tu te présentes puis tu ressort sans faire de gestes brusques et tout devrait bien se passer. Ouais, c'est bon ça comme plan, allons-y !#_

_La jeune fille approcha sa main tremblante de la poignée et…_

_# Non, j'y arrive pas, je veux pas mouriiireeee, je suis trop jeune pour ça. #_

_Elle allait faire demi tour quand elle repensa à son éventuel futur emploi._

_# Mais si je m'arrête ici, je ne pourrais jamais être médic-nin. Ahhhh pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Bon allez, il faut que j'entre, je n'aurais qu'à laisser la porte entrouverte et si les choses se présentent mal, je ressors illico. Mais c'est un psychopathe, il doit donc être super intelligent et donc il aura tout prévu et…mais non ma fille allez essaye juste de te convaincre que c'est une personne comme les autres…oui mais ce n'est pas le cas…Ahhhh pourquoi j'aie regardé « Le silence des agneaux » hier, si je survis ce film ira directement à la poubelle. #_

_Pendant que la jeune fille essayait de se convaincre, sa main faisait des allés et retours entre la poignée de la chambre et sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompe :_

_« Bon tu entres ou pas ? »_

_Isuzu sursauta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur…qu'elle ne vit pas._

_#Et j'entends des voix maintenant, ahhh ça y ait, je suis bonne pour l'asile. Non, attends, tu n'es peut-être pas folle après tout, si je réfléchit bien, la voie venais deee…Là. #_

_Elle pâlit d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la porte de la chambre qu'elle désignait du doigt. Et comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, la voix s'éleva de nouveau._

_« Soit tu ouvres soit tu part. Mais décide toi ! »_

_# Arrg et maintenant il va me prendre pour une folle qui ne sait même pas ouvrir une porte. Pitié, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas… #_

_Izusu abaissa doucement la poignée et passa timidement sa tête par la porte._

_« Excusez-moi, mais euhhh. Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Je ne risque pas de t'entendre si tu ne te rapproches pas. Entre ! »_

_Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Elle rentra dans la chambre et…Bam…Gaara vit une jeune fille s'étaller dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre._

_« Aïe, méga bosse.Dit-elle. »_

_Puis se rappelant où elle se trouvait, et surtout devant qui, elle se releva précipitamment et finie d'entrer dans la pièce sans se rendre compte sur le coup de ce qu'elle venait de faire…_

_#Non, j'ai fermé la porte, et je ne peux pas la rouvrir sinon il va voir que j'ai peur…en même tant cela doit déjà se voir comme un nez au milieux d'une figure.#_

_Elle regarda la chambre pour éviter de croiser le regard de son patient tout en cherchant ses mots._

_« Eh bien je…#Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une chambre normal.#...En fait on…#je pensais trouver plein de photos d'une personne, c'est pourtant bien comme ça dans les films#...On m'a désigné pour…_

_- Oui. Répondit Gaara de son habituelle voix neutre._

_- euh…# Je doit l'ennuyer, il va me tuer, il va me tuer, il va me tuer.# On m'a désigné pour m'occuper de vous pendant votre séjour à l'hôpital. # Ça y est, tu l'as dit.#_

_- Bien. Et comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Euh…Isuzu. #Bah il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça.#... »_

_Elle se risqua un coup d'œil vers son patient #On peut même dire qu'il est pas mal…Ah mais qu'est ce que je dis, dans les films, le psychopathe c'est toujours le plus mignon et…oye…non, tous mais pas ça…# Isuzu se rendit compte que Gaara la regardait et…que leurs regards venaient de se croiser._

_« Ahhh pardon, je ne voulais paaaas, je voulais juste savoir à quoi vous ressembliez, mais pardon je n'aurais pas du non ne croyez pas que je n'ais pas aimé, enfin non, mais je sais que s'était indiscret, alors s'il vous plait ne me tuez paaaaas, je suis trop jeune pour mourir comme çaaaa. »_

_Gaara observa le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans vraiment tout comprendre, puis s'en même s'en rendre compte, il sourit et se mit doucement à rire sous le regard interloqué de son infirmière._

_#Il rigole, c'est vraiment la fin, les psychopathes dans les films font toujours ça avant de tuer leurs victimes.#_

_« Tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Reprit Gaara avec un faible sourire._

_- Quoi ? Alors vous n'allez pas me torturer avant de m'achever de la pire façon qu'il soit…_

_#Gaa- Elle est comme tous les autres, elle ne voit que le monstre en moi.#_

_-…Pourtant c'est ce que font tous les psychopathes dans les films en lançant des rires diaboliquement tordus comme kukuku ou un mouhahaha et…_

_-…0.0 #Non, elle n'est pas comme les autres.#_

_- Oh non, je m'enfonce là…je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton à côté de vous. #Bon, au final je vais peut-être m'en sortir vivante aujourd'hui. Piouff# »_

_Isuzu commença à s'approcher doucement de la porte._

_« En fait oui, il y a quelque chose._

_-# Raté !# Oui ?_

_- Pourrais-tu rester un peu s'il te plait, j'aimerais parler._

_- #Vite, une solution, une solution, il va me parler de truc de psychopathe.# Vous devriez tout d'abord vous reposer, dormez un peu._

_- Je ne peux pas dormir._

_- Eh bien je vais aller vous chercher un somnifère #Vu les cernes il en aurait besoin.#_

_- Non, il ne faut pas que je dorme, sinon mon démon prendra possession de mon corps._

_- Un grand café bien corsé donc, je reviens tout de suite.#_

« C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demanda Sakura qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu as rigolé ! Dit Naruto.

- Tu sais ça m'arrive maintenant, mais c'était la première fois. Confirma Gaara.

- J'étais si ridicule que ça ?

- Tu étais…pathétique. Commença-t-il, puis voyant la tête dépitée d'Isuzu. Mais c'est cela qui m'a plu chez toi.

- C'est vrai ? Alors c'est bien. Répondit Isuzu. /Imaginez les fleurs derrière son air heureux. Lol/

- Tu as rigolé ! »

Le repas se termina ainsi. Isuzu retourna à l'hôpital, laissant Gaara, Sakura et Naruto accomplir ce pourquoi ces derniers étaient venus. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Naruto et Sakura découvrir l'« importance » des accords.

« Nar- Quoi ? Des accords pour des vases ?

- nous nous sommes encore fait roulé. »

Après s'être juré de se venger à leur retour, ils laissèrent Gaara à ses occupations de Kazekage. Ils se reverraient le soir pour le dîner et Gaara avait bloquer sa journée du lendemain pour leurs faire visiter Suna et ses environs. Sakura, traînant Naruto derrière elle, en profita donc pour se rendre à l'hôpital où elle put rencontrer Hana. Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent du bâtiment.

« Isuzu avait raison, Hana est vraiment un médic-nin hors pair, tu as vu comme elle a soigné cette fracture ouverte du bras Naruto ?

- Sa…Sakura-chan, s'il te plait évite d'en reparler je…je ne me sens pas très bien. #C'est la dernière fois que je l'accompagne dans un hôpital, ils nous ont montré des trucs trop…beuh…et elle qui semblait s'amusée comme une folle…je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.# »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Trois mois plus tard, deux ninjas sautaient furtivement d'arbres en arbres.

#Cela fait déjà dix jours que le plan a été mis à exécution et…il a marché comme sur des roulettes. Les autres n'ont rien vu venir, quels imbéciles. C'est tout de même dommage, même si je ne les ais pas beaucoup vu, ma soirée d'intégration était assez amusante, bon nous avons tous failli mourir empoisonnés et explosés grâce aux chamailleries de Sasori et Deidara, mais bon c'était sympa…#

Le ninja fut sorti de ses pensée pare son compagnon.

« Faisons une halte ici, nous sommes en avance.

- nous sommes encore loin ?

- Non, une vingtaine de kilomètre tout au plus d'Iwa, et l'entrevue doit avoir lieu dans plusieurs heures, profitons-en donc pour nous reposer. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

- Bien. »

Sasuke s'assit à même le sol alors que son frère faisait un tour de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver dans la même équipe, mais son frère avait insisté disant qu'il devait rencontrer ceux là avec lui. Il est vrai qu'il était curieux de voir qui était l'espion de Konoha, mais pourquoi celui d'Iwa. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, Itachi lui avait juste répondu qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Enfin pour l'heure un autre doute le travaillait, même si Itachi lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiété, Sasuke lui doutait de la réussite de la mission qui leur avait été confiée, même si elle n'était si compliquée.

#Zetsu et Kisame ensembles, cela va être une catastrophe.#

* * *

Coulisses :

Aya- Ahhh ça y est. Chapitre 5 finis.

Nar- Il a rigolé !

Aya- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ?

Sak- Ce n'est rien, il n'a toujours pas digéré cette révélation.

Gaa- Mais pourquoi ils réagissent tous comme ça lorsqu'on leur raconte cette histoire ? Je suis un être humain quand même, j'ai bien le droit de rire lorsque je trouve quelque chose de drôle.

Isu- Moi cela ne m'étonne pas, et puis au moins ils oublient tous comme cela ma prestation.

Aya- C'est vrai que tu étais ridicule.

Isu- Oui bon ça va, j'ai le droit d'être maladroite.

Sak- Oui mais à ce point là…

Ita- Bonjour tout le monde.

Sak- tu n'es pas avec Sasuke ? Cherchant désespérément ce dernier du regard.

Ita- Non il boude depuis qu'il sait qui est son coéquipier.

Aya- Je suis sadique quand même, ce doit être Axelanderya qui déteint sur moi.

Sak- Ouais, pire que Naruto.

Nar- Il a rigolé !

Gaa- Il est dans son monde.

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre 5, si cela vous a plu ou si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait :en ce moment je suis triste, j'ai plein de lecture mais aucune review (ou presque), c'est démoralisant. Alors pitiééééé, c'est pour la bonne cause. Surtout si vous voulez que je développe un passage, dites le moi (il y a déjà Axel. Qui veut que j'en dise plus sur la relation Gaara/Isuzu), donc n'hésitez pas, je suis la pour ça.**

**Aya72**


	6. Cinq

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici mon chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me demander.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**Chapitre6 : Cinq

Ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous une soixantaine de minutes avant l'heure prévue pour vérifier la sûreté de l'endroit. Située à deux kilomètres du village caché, la grotte était suffisamment renfoncée dans la montagne et difficile d'accès pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Bref l'endroit rêver pour une entrevue devant se dérouler dans le plus grand secret.

Les deux personnes s'étaient installées à l'orée de la grotte. La pale lueur émanant de la lune qui en était à son dernier quartier leur donnait une allure fantomatique, allure renforcée par leurs yeux rouges étincelants attentifs au moindre mouvement. Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait fait précipitamment demi-tour en hurlant au démon.

A l'heure prévue, une personne apparue à l'entrée de la grotte. Sasuke ne put distinguer son visage ni même dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, le nouvel arrivant était habillé d'une cape et la capuche de celle-ci lui recouvrait le visage. Sasuke se crispa en voyant la personne avancer vers lui et son frère mais, voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas il attendit.

« ?- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Ita- Une heure tout au plus, et toi tu es pile à l'heure comme toujours.

?- Je me doutais que ce serait Itachi qui viendrait au rendez-vous, mais je doit avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu l'accompagnerais Sasuke.

-…Se contenta de répondre Sasuke de plus en plus sur la défensive.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il nous avait rejoint Itachi.

- C'était la surprise pour vous deux.

-C'est vrai que cela fait presque dix ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

-On se connaît ? »

Pour toute réponse l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche pour laisser apparaître des cheveux bruns court coiffés en pétard, mais surtout deux yeux parfaitement identiques à ceux des deux frères, rouges avec trois virgules noires.

« Shishui ! Dit Sasuke interloqué. »

Les scènes défilèrent les unes après les autres dans l'esprit de Sasuke : Shishui qui jouait avec lui, lorsqu'il avait appris que Shishui s'était suicidé, l'enterrement de Shishui, Itachi qui se faisant accusé du meurtre de Shishui, Itachi qui lui dit qu'il a tuer Shishui, Itachi qui lui dit qu'il n'a pas tuer Shishui.

Sasuke ne savait plus comment réagir, certes il savait que Sishui était toujours en vie, il était au courant depuis plus de trois mois cette apparition ne le surprenait donc qu'à moitié, certes il l'aimait bien autrefois, mais le jeune homme avait changé depuis et il avait même participer au massacre du clan. Se sentant perdu et ne sachant pas quoi penser du jeune homme qu'il considérait autrefois comme un deuxième grand-frère, Sasuke décida d'adopter la même attitude que d'habitude, l'indifférence.

Alors que Sasuke se posait ses questions, Shishui vint se poster devant Itachi. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent d'un air sérieux, puis leurs visages se détendirent et, à la grande surprise de Sasuke, ils se saluèrent d'une bonne accolade amicale./Et oui vous avez bien lu c'est bien d'Itachi dont on parle/

« Cela faisait longtemps Itachi.

- Ouais, plus de quatre mois, tu n'as pas fais trop de boulettes sans moi j'espère ? Comment avancent tes recherches ?

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas venus pour discuter sur le beau temps. Tenez, c'est pour vous. Dit-il en lui tendant un rouleau. Je t'ai tout résumé à l'intérieur, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver la trace de la stèle car beaucoup de rouleaux avaient brûlés pendant les nombreuses guerres auxquelles a participé Iwa. Mais je pense toucher au but.

- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je te recontacterais probablement dans les semaines à venir lorsque je saurais d'où en sont les autres.

- Bien. J'imagine que vous ne restez vous reposer quelques jours.

-Non. Nous devons être à Konoha dans moins d'une semaine.

- Bien. Puis il rajouta. Bonne chance, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi à présent que tu connais la vérité Sasuke mais j'ai été content de te revoir.

-…Moi aussi Shishui. Répondit Sasuke.

-Allez en route pour Konoha. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous une soixantaine de minutes avant l'heure prévue pour vérifier la sûreté de l'endroit. Située à un kilomètre du village caché, l'îlot était dissimulé par l'épais brouillard typique de la région, en faite on ne voyait pas à dix mètres devant soit, l'endroit était donc parfait pour avoir une entrevue discrète.

Deux personnes étaient face à face dans la nuit faiblement éclairées par les rares rayons de la lune qui arrivaient à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Tout en restant sur leurs gardes, ils discutaient activement de leur sujet favori. Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait fait doucement demi-tour en espérant ne pas avoir été repéré pour aller prévenir l'hôpital le plus proche leur disant que deux de leurs malades s'étaient échappés.

« Et regarde, celui-ci c'est mon dernier modèle, avec ses deux paires d'ailes il est plus rapide.

- Et bien entendu j'imagine qu'il explose ?

- Bien sûre, l'art est explosion, c'est la beauté du moment où tout vole en éclat. Tout l'intérêt réside dans le fait que ce soit éphémère.

- Et moi je continue à affirmer que l'art est quelque chose qui doit perdurer dans le temps, il s'agit d'une beauté éternelle, quelque chose de magnifique.

- Admettons, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ton spectacle de marionnettes effrayantes a de magnifiques.

- Tu es de mauvaise fois, regarde ma dernière création, elle remonte à deux ans et pourtant on dirais que je l'ais faite hier.

- Peut-être mais cela reste une marionnette qui fait peur et… »

Ils arrêtèrent soudainement leur passionnante discussion, quelqu'un approchait. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, un homme apparut.

« Salut vous deux !

- Tu as cinq minutes d'avance Naoki.

- Et vous j'imagine encore plus. Leur répondit-il d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Toujours aussi joyeux à ce que je vois, tu ne changes pas malgré les années qui passent. Dit Deidara./et oui les deux personnes sont Deidara et Sasori comme vous deviez vous en douter./

- Bon, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là, fais nous ton rapport. Lui demanda Sasori.

- A vos ordres chef ! Puis prenant un air un peu plus sérieux. Je pense que vous allez être content, je l'aie presque trouvée, tout ce qui me manque c'est du temps pour achever la traduction d'un rouleau, elle est difficile, et pourtant je suis considéré comme un expert dans ce domaine.

- Tu penses avoir fini dans combien de temps ?

- Eh bieeeen…Quelques semaines tout au plus, mais je ne pense pas dépasser trois mois.

- Bon travail Naoki.

- merci. Vous restez quelques jours ?

- Non nous repartons tout de suite nous avons encore quelqu'un a aller voir.

- Bien, lorsque j'aurais fini je vous le ferais savoir.

- Juste une petite question. Demanda Deidara.

- Pour toi, qu'est ce que c'est l'art ? Renchérit Sasori.

- Ah euuuuh # Ouhla, mauvais plan ça, il vaut mieux pas participer à ce débat avec ses deux là…surtout que je n'en ai aucune idée…vite, une échappatoire…# Oh mais le temps passe, et j'ai un rendez-vous avec des ninjas que je dois aider pour des recherches, donc il vaut mieux que je retourne à Kiri. Salut ! » Dit-il avant de partir précipitamment.

« Dommage, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait donné raison.

- Tu rêves, si il avait fait ça, cela aurait été uniquement par galanterie.

- Pfff tu ne supportes pas d'envisager ta défaite.

- C'est toi qui ne veux pas voir la vérité en face et… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous trois minutes avant l'heure prévue pour vérifier la sûreté de l'endroit. Située à cinq kilomètres du village caché, le vieux cabanon était bien dissimulé par la végétation environnante. Le ciel avait recouvert pour la journée un visage de colère, les nuages étaient noirs et si épais que l'on se serait cru au crépuscule alors que l'on était en milieux d'après midi et l'orage grondait fortement accompagné d'éclairs tous plus impressionnants les uns des autres et d'une pluie torrentielle.

A l'intérieur de la cabane se trouvaient deux personnes assises face à face à une table sur deux des trois tabourets présents. Si quelqu'un était passé par là je vous laisse imaginer la scène : un cabanon en apparence abandonné, il pense pouvoir y trouver un refuge pour se protéger de la tempête, c'est donc complètement trempé qu'il entrerait puis, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, l'éclairage des éclairs s'ajoutant à l'ambiance il se serait retrouver avec un homme poisson et un homme plante devant lui. Après avoir pousser un hurlement digne d'un film d'épouvante des années 30, il serait repartit en courant en disant que des mutants allaient envahir la planète, ou alors si cette personne avait eu le malheur de voir un bon film d'horreur juste avant il serait tomber dans les pommes avec de la mousse sortant de la bouche /Un peu comme Sakura dans le premier volume lol/.

Nos deux mutants s'occupaient donc comme ils le pouvaient, et vous que faites vous les longues après midi d'orage chez vous ?

« Uno !

- Ah ah pas pour longtemps, tient tu doit tirer quatre cartes en plus et je choisi…vert.

- Nonnn Zetsu t'es lourd, en plus j'ai pas de cartes verts… »

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, reprenant un air sérieux en fixant la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Un individu entra habiller de vêtements de pluie. Les deux hommes se détendirent.

« Et bah, que trois quarts d'heure de retard, on a même pas eu le temps de finir notre partie.

- Désoler les gars mais j'avais rien de mieux à faire. On commence ?

- Ouais, on t'écoute.

- Alors vous avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à découvrir hier que la stèle serait quelque part à Kumo même.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui, c'est un clan du village qui en a la garde, les héritiers se transmettent l'emplacement précis de la stèle de génération en génération, j'essayerais de pousser le plus loin possible mes recherches mais il faudra que vous vous chargiez de demander l'emplacement vous-même je ne pourrais pas agir moi-même la famille commence à avoir des soupçons.

- Tu penses être découvert ?

- Non mais je vais être obligé d'être plus discret pendant quelques temps si je ne veux pas que leurs soupçons grandissent.

- Bien…je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas trop tardé à agir ici, fais ce que tu peux mais ne prend pas de risques inutiles on a encore besoin de toi. Essaye de savoir qui serait le plus apte à répondre à nos questions dans la famille.

- D'accord. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous apprendre depuis notre dernière entrevue. Vous restez quelques temps dans les parages ?

- Ouais on peux rester deux jours nous n'avons personne d'autre à aller voir.

- Ok, je vais vous conduire à un endroit plus sûre où vous serez plus tranquille, cette cabane est bien pour de petits passages mais pas si vous restez.

- On te suit. Tu restes avec nous ?

- Et comment ! Ils pensent que je suis en mission donc je suis tranquille.

- C'est cool, on va pouvoir se faire un petit village à massacrer comme au bon vieux temps ainsi que des mégas partis de jeu.

- Vu que l'on est trois cela nous changera hein Zetsu ?

- L'un de vous a pensé à emmener un cluedo ? »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Bien, tous m'a l'air en règle. »

Naruto, Sakura, Néji et Sorata (membre de l'escouade 8 avec Néji) étaient dans le bureau de Kureno à qui ils venaient de rendre le rapport de leur dernière mission.

« Je vous félicite, à ce que je peux lire et au rouleau que je peux voir sur mon bureau votre mission est une réussite totale, il faudra que je vous remette ensemble vous faites de l'excellent travail. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut bien que votre travail soit utile. »

Après avoir saluer leur supérieur, les quatre anbus sortirent de la pièce pour se diriger vers les vestiaires afin de se changer tout en parlant de leur mission.

« Et encore une mission réussie. Beugla Naruto.

- Oui, ce n'était pas très compliqué mais c'est toujours mieux que des escortes bidons. Ajouta Sakura.

- Cela s'améliore pour vous les missions ? Leur demanda Néji.

- Oui, la plupart du temps ce n'est pas très compliqué mais c'est comme cela que l'on apprend le métier.

-Tout de même, ce n'est vraiment pas très compliquer. Se plaignit Naruto. Il ne s'agissait que d'un peu d'espionnage et du vol d'un rouleau.

-Naruto, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as failli tout faire raté lors du vol en renversant la sculpture. Dit Sorata.

- Oui, sans Néji elle finissait par terre dans un boucan pas possible. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- Quel idée aussi de mettre des objets pareils dans une bibliothèque.

- Et cela va être la faute de la statue en plus, enfin.

- Pour revenir à vos missions, il s'agit de quoi en ce moment ?

- Oh la plupart du temps cela reste de la surveillance mais nous avons de temps en temps un peu d'espionnage.

- Cela s'améliore alors.

- Oui ça vient. »

Les quatre anbus prirent leur douche, se changèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos afin de prendre un café. La pièce était pleine, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la machine puis cherchèrent un endroit où s'installer avant d'apercevoir dans un coin l'escouade 5 et de s'y diriger.

« Salut. Lança Naruto.

- Yo les jeunes, ça va ? Répondit Shigure.

- Oui.

-Dites moi, cela fait un petit bout de temps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu ?

- Nous étions en mission. Et vous ? Vous avez l'air fatigué. En faite... Neji parcouru la salle des yeux… vous avez tous l'air fatigué.

- Fatalement avec la découverte de l'autre jour, nous sommes tous sur le branle-bas de combat. Leur expliqua Rin.

- Quelle découverte ? Demanda Sakura.

- Ah c'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là. Explique leur Hiro s'il te plait.

- D'accord. »

Hiro vida son café puis d'un air sérieux commença les explications.

« Il y a une semaine lors d'une patrouille le pays de l'herbe a découvert un cadavre pour le moins étonnant…

- Qu'est ce qu'il avait d'étonnant ?

- Laisse moi finir Naruto tu vas comprendre. Deux jours plus tard nous en avons trouvé un également dans le pays de feu, puis ce fut le tour du pays du vent qui lui découvrit deux corps.

- Cela fait donc quatre corps. Fit remarquer Sorata.

- Oui.

- Mais…qu'avaient-ils donc de spéciale ? Demanda Néji.

- Et bien il s'agissait dans tous les cas de criminels de classe S, et vue leur façon de s'habiller…Ils faisaient parti de l'Akatsuki et vu leur état ils n'avaient pas été tués la veille.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les quatre en même temps.

- Oui comme tu le dit. Reprit Rin. Et nous ne savons rien d'autre à part qu'ils ont été assassinés et que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un des villages, si c'était le cas nous l'aurions su.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? Ce n'était pas des ninjas du dimanche.

- Tout le problème réside là-dedans Naruto, mais l'hypothèse la plus plausible reste que ce serait les autres membres d'Akatsuki qui en serait à l'origine. Mais nous ne sommes sûre de rien. Dit Shigure

- Quel intérêt auraient-ils à avoir fait ça ?

- toute la question est là. Mais ce n'est pas dit que ce soit eux, si cela se trouve ils sont également morts. Poursuivit Shigure. »

Le groupe poursuivit sa discussion jusqu'à ce que :

« Broooooooooooooooo

- Naruto !

- Pardon Sakura-chan mais, je crois que mon estomac réclame sa pitance.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai faim.

- Cela vous tente d'aller chez Ichikaru tous ensembles ? Proposa Naruto.

Hiro- Ouais ça nous détendra, qu'est ce que tu en pense Sakura-chan ?

Sak- D'accord !

Sor- Je suis partant.

Rin- Moi non je suis trop fatiguer, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi un bon bain et au dodo. Dit-elle en baillant.

Neji- Moi c'est d'accord si on va chercher ma copine avant.

Shig- Ce sera sans moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Hiro.

- Une copine.

- … -.-'' (Tout le monde)

- Bon bah…on y va ? Allez Sorata on tiendra la chandelle à Neji et Yukari ainsi qu'à Sakura et Hiro.

- C'est vrai que cela fait déjà un petit bout de temps Toi et Hiro. Dit Rin.

- Oui, cela fera bientôt trois semaines. Répondit Sakura.

#SFI- Merci Shigure !#

- Et toi Neji ? Cela doit bien faire deux mois. Continua Sakura.

- Ouais. Répondit-il avec fierté. »

Ils sortirent tous du bâtiment, Rin et Shigure leur dirent au revoir puis partir chacun de leur côté et le petit groupe alla ensuite chercher Yukari avant de partir manger sereinement sans se douter de la rencontre qui se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de là.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous quelques heures avant l'heure prévue pour vérifier la sûreté de l'endroit. Située dans une auberge du village caché, l'endroit n'était pas très sûr mais plus qu'à l'extérieur du village. En effet se cacher dans une étendue presque plate de sable entre les dunes n'était pas très facile surtout que depuis la découverte des deux cadavres sur le territoire les ninjas faisaient beaucoup plus de rondes. La chambre se révélait donc le choix le plus judicieux surtout que, de son aspect miteux, ils ne risquaient pas de croiser des personnes qui leurs auraient créé des problèmes.

Deux personnes se trouvaient dans la chambre, l'une étaient assise à même le sol tandis que l'autre tournait en rond. Si quelqu'un était entré par erreur dans cette chambre…elle aurait demandé si ce n'était pas la 216 et ils lui auraient répondu que non il s'agissait de la 316. La personne se serait donc simplement excusée puis aurait refermer la porte avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur.

La personne debout commençait à perdre patience.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet espion, déjà une heure de retard.

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, il y a probablement une explication.

- Ouais ouais. »

Puis, s'arrêtant devant un des tableaux qui voulait décorer la pièce :

« Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Ne me dit pas que c'est sensé être une forme d'art.

- Je crois bien que si malheureusement.

- Et c'est signé…Pissaco. Tu connais ?

- Dans ce village il est assez réputé.

- Ne me dit pas que ce truc vaut quelque chose !

- L'original si. Mais j'avoue que moi-même je ne comprend pas pourquoi, certes cela dure dans le temps mais…ce n'est pas très esthétique dirons-nous.

- C'est même carrément moche oui ! En plus cela n'explose même pas.

- Je vois que pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Ah, je crois que notre espion arrive. »

Et effectivement la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur une personne recouverte de tissus.

« Tu est en retard. Commença Deidara.

- Désoler mais un cas grave est arriver à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais donc pas partir comme ça.

- C'est bon. Et puis hôte moi tous ça, tu me donne chaud.

- Deidara ce sont des vêtements créés justement pour protéger du soleil et de la chaleur. Lui expliqua calmement Sasori.

- Peut-être mais on ne dirais pas.

- S'il vous plait pourrait-on commencer ? Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps.

- Bien nous t'écoutons.

- Bon alors depuis la dernière fois je n'aie pas beaucoup avancé car j'ai des difficultés à accéder aux documents dont j'ai besoin.

- Comment ça ? Pratiquement toutes les portes devraient t'être ouverte maintenant.

- Oui mais les documents qu'il me faut se trouvent dans la réserve personnelle du Kazekage dans son bureau. Bien entendue j'aie voulue essayer d'y effectuer une petite visite, mais comme il ne dort jamais cela s'est révéler impossible.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je…avant de continuer… »

Sasori et Deidara sse tendirent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…je voulais savoir si nos accords tiennent toujours. En échange de ma coopération vous ne lui ferez rien n'est ce pas.

- C'est ce qui était prévu au départ, il n'y a donc aucune raison à ce que nous revenions sur notre parole.

- à moins que tu nous trahisses. #Mais j'en doute, elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas en position pour négocier.#

- Non non, je ne vous trahirais pas.

- Bien alors il n'y a pas de problème. Que comptes-tu faire pour ces documents ?

- Le Kazekage part d'ici une ou deux semaines en voyage diplomatique. J'en profiterais à ce moment là, il me sera plus facile d'y accéder.

- Parfait. C'était tout ?

- Oui et euh…je voulais savoir comment allait Sasuke. C'est moi qui l'ait soigner il y a quelques mois et c'était plutôt grave. Je pense que même votre grand-mère Chiyo-baasama aurait eu du mal à le sauver.

- Il va bien tu as fait un bon boulot, il a même rejoint notre groupe.

- Bien, cela me rassure.

- Si tu continue comme ça tu ne tardera pas à dépasser ma grand-mère en médecine.

- J'espère. Vous repartez tout de suite ?

- Oui nous devons retrouver les autres dans quelques jours pour faire le point. Autant y être en avance.

- Bien. Méfiez-vous en repartant, Suna est sur le qui vive depuis qu'ils les ont découvert.

- Nous le savons.

- Nous te recontacterons. »

Sur ces mots, Les trois personnes se séparèrent.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous une soixantaine de minutes avant l'heure prévue pour vérifier la sûreté de l'endroit. Située à trois kilomètres du village caché, la forêt leur offrait un bon abri complété par la nuit sans lune. On ne pouvait distinguer d'eux que quatre yeux rouges luisants entre les branches. Si quelqu'un les avaient aperçu, il serait rapidement parti en espérant que ce qu'il croyait être des animaux sauvages ne le prendrait pas en chasse.

Les deux personnes étaient donc assises chacun sur une branche scrutant les alentours attentifs au moindre mouvement tout en discutant de temps à autre.

« Et cet espion, je ne le connais pas ou il faut que je m'attende à une autre surprise de ta part nii-san ?

-Tu verras, en fait cela dépend si tu t'en rappelles ou non. Il est passé quelques fois au domaine tu as donc du l'y croiser. »

Le temps défila dans cette charmante ambiance puis, à l'heure dite.

« Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu à Konoha. Lança Itachi dans le vide.

- Oui, la dernière fois c'était lors du retour d'une de mes missions. »

Sasuke vit une ombre atterrir sur une troisième branche à proximité des leurs.

« Il n'en manquerait plus qu'un et j'aurait pu revoir les trois sharingans en même temps. Bonjour Sasuke.

- …

- En parlant de ça, comment va Shishui ?

- Il va bien et ne devrait pas tarder à trouver ce que nous cherchons. Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles à Konoha ?

- Et bien pas grand-chose s'il n'y avait pas eu la découverte des corps, à cause de ça j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir venir à notre rendez-vous mais vous avez eu de la chance je suis rentrer dans l'après midi et ce sont d'autres anbus qui ont pris la relève.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils savent des cadavres ?

- Eh bien qu'ils étaient apparemment de l'Akatsuki, ils les ont identifié mais ils ne savent pas trop encore quoi penser des circonstances. Ils hésitent à dire que vous êtes également morts mais que vos corps restent introuvables ou que c'est vous qui en êtes à l'origine et que vous êtes quelque part dans la nature à préparer quelque chose. Mais si c'est le cas, le pourquoi du comment ne leur apparaît pas.

- Bien. Et à part ça ?

- Il va falloir que l'on prenne d'avantage de précautions pour nos entrevues.

- Quelqu'un a des soupçons ?

- Oui et même si je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à craindre il serait plus prudent de faire attention.

- Ce serait plus raisonnable.

- Et pour la stèle ? Lança Sasuke.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours en place. De toute façon personne ne s'y intéresse. Par contre, si cela continue tu auras bientôt une escouade à tes trousses.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient abandonné les recherches ne sachant pas ce que j'étais devenu.

- Pas tout à fait, ils sont toujours à l'affût d'informations mais bon c'est la routine. Par contre ce sont les insistances de tes amis qui risquent de bientôt porter leurs fruits.

- Ils sont toujours aussi lourds.

- Kureno envisage bientôt de les laisser partir à ta recherche, tu as encore quelques mois devant toi mais dès que leur escouade sera complète et qu'il sera sûr de leur efficacité ils partiront. Et crois moi ils sont motivés.

- Ils pourraient devenir gênants.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense nii-san.

- Bien nous aviserons en temps voulu.

- Bon je vais y aller.

- Je risque d'essayer de te contacter dans les prochains jours lorsque nous aurons fait le point.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, je risque de partir en mission, avec le remue-ménage que vous avez créé nous sommes débordés.

- Entendu. Sasuke allons-y !

- A la prochaine vous deux. »

* * *

Coulisses : 

Nar- C'est quoi ce titre de chapitre ? « Cinq », je croyais que c'était le chapitre six.

Aya- on est vraiment obligés de toujours tout t'expliquer ou tu peux faire un effort ? Quelqu'un peut lui expliquer moi je viens de le faire pour ma sœur.

Sak- Si tu faisait un peu plus attention tu aurait pu remarquer qu'il y a cinq entrevues.

Nar- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Aya- ahhhh, et oui ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Nar- Faut préciser c'est tout.

Aya- Oui bon ça va, je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour trouver mes titresmais quand même, Axel. me l'a déjà fait remarqué.

Sas- Ca, pour ne pas être doué…

Ita- Tu n'es vraiment pas douée.

Aya- T.T (sort de la pièce la tête basse).

Hiro- Vous y êtes peut-être aller un peu fort.

Sas- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité c'est tout.

Hiro- Oui mais toutes les vérité ne sont pas bonnes à être dites.

Sak- Tu crois qu'elle va se venger ?

Hiro- Ca…

**Et voila, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain Sakura et Naruto partiront en mission avec l'escouade 5 que nous pourrons ainsi découvrir sous un autre jour.**

**bonsoir à tous.**

**Aya72**


	7. Désilusion

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 7 qui m'a donner bien du mal. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous aurez un fou rire,vous allons découvrire le côté sombre des missions anbus (et oui c'est vrai qu'on n'en parle jamais et pour cause). **

**RAR:**

**Gookei Aburame: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ce que j'écris et que tu me laisseras d'autres reviews.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Désillusion

Quelques jours après être rentré de leur mission d'espionnage avec Neji et Sorata, Sakura et Naruto avaient repris leurs activités habituelles.

« Y en a marre, on a que des missions nazes en ce moment. Se plaignit Naruto.

- On ne peut pas toujours avoir quelque chose d'intéressant. Lui rappela gentiment Sakura.

#SFI- Mais il est saoulant à la fin, il ne peut pas se taire deux secondes ?#

#Sak- Calme, c'est Naruto, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps.#

#SFI- Mais c'est pas humain de gesticuler comme ça !#

- Peut-être mais là.

- Nous aurons probablement une autre mission plus intéressante dans peu de temps.

#SFI- Tais-toi par pitié.#

#Sak- J'aie la tête qui va exploser.#

#SFI- Désoler mais je n'aie pas assez de place.#

#Sak- Zen.#

#SFI- Fait quelque chose je t'en prit.#

- Et puis en plus…

- Naruto ! C'est vrai que cette patrouille n'était pas géniale MAIS elle était fatigante et j'aimerait bien que tu arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles s'il te plait.

#SFI- Bah voilà, c'était pas si compliquer que ça.#

- Pfff, t'es pas drôle Sakura-chan. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent de leur mission, Naruto ne pouvant s'empêcher de maugréer et Sakura essayant de penser à autre chose.

#Sak- Ce soir, ce soir…ah ouais, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hiro.#

#SFI- Ah ah, et tu disais que tu étais fatigué ? Allez du nerf l'amour n'attend pas !#

Ils avaient presque fini de se changer quand quelqu'un entra dans les vestiaires pour leur dire que Kureno les attendait dans son bureau immédiatement. C'est donc en râlant qu'il revêtirent de nouveau leur tenue d'anbu avant de se diriger vers le bureau et y entrer. Leur supérieur les attendait derrière son bureau. Celui-ci leur annonça qu'il avait une nouvelle mission puis leur expliqua ce en quoi cela consistait.

« A l'ouest de Konoha, dans une ville du pays de la cascade, il y a un groupe mafieux qui commence à poser problème. Au début ils se contentaient de petits trafique mais depuis peu il semblerait que leurs ambitions aient grandis, ce qui pose problème au pays. Votre mission est donc d'infiltrer ce groupe et de l'éliminer sans exception dans les moindres détails, lorsque vous repartirez ce ne doit être qu'un souvenir. Et pas de témoin non plus, même si c'est le pays qui nous a fait la demande car son village est trop déborder en ce moment il ne faut pas que l'on soupçonne que Konoha y est pour quelque chose, cela risquerait de ne pas être bon pour nous. Avez-vous bien compris ?

-Ouais, super enfin une mission intéressante. Se réjouissait déjà Naruto.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ce sera notre première mission d'assassinat. Dit Sakura hésitant

La remarque de Sakura fit brusquement revenir Naruto à la réalité.

- Oui c'est bien ça, et les meurtres de sang froid sont quelque chose qui va devoir devenir « normal », et assez rapidement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme pour les autres pour votre première fois vous serez accompagné d'une autre escouade plus expérimentée. Je sais bien que la première n'est jamais facile, mais vous verrez je vous ait assigner à une de mes meilleur équipe. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau qui, après un « entrez » de la part de Kureno, s'ouvrit laissant entrer Shigure, Rin et Hiro.

« Vous nous avez demander ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, allez y, entrez.

- Vous avez de la chance, un peu plus et je venait tout seul, ces deux là voulaient rentrer chez eux. Dit-il en montrant Rin et Shigure.

- Bah quoi, j'ai un rendez-vous moi ce soir. Se plaignit Shigure.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Répondit Rin.

- Hem hem ! Fit remarquer Kureno.

- Et donc c'est pour quoi ?

-J'ai une mission à vous confier en compagnie de nos deux jeunes. »

Kureno expliqua donc une deuxième fois le contenu de la mission.

« Ouais, c'est super on va enfin bosser ensemble Naruto.

- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est génial.

- Ca va être catastrophique. Se rendit compte Sakura.

- Oui, cela s'annonce dur. Continua Hiro.

- Ces deux la ensemble, on ne survivra pas. Acheva Rin.

- Vous partez dès ce soir. Dit Kureno en donnant un rouleau à Rin. Vous avez trois mois maximum, mais il serait préférable que ce soit terminé dans deux mois.

- Oh, mais il n'y a pas de problème. Vous verrez dans une semaine ce sera expédié. Dit Shigure d'un ton rassurant et sur de soi.

- Baka, il va déjà nous falloir presque une semaine pour se rendre là-bas.

- Pfff, t'es pas drôle Rin-chan. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Deux heures plus tard, les cinq anbus partirent pour six jours de voyage. Ils avancèrent d'un bon rythme jusqu'à l'aube, là ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer après avoir établit un tour de garde. Ils repartirent en fin de matinée, Naruto et Shigure en tête en train de plaisanter suivis des trois autres qui ne préféraient pas se mêler à la discussion de peur que leur bêtise ne soit contagieuse.

Après cinq jours de voyage, ils passèrent enfin la frontière et s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit chez un contact où ils purent ce reposer totalement avant le début de leur mission. Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent et se débarrassèrent de tous ce qui se rapportait à Konoha où à leur fonction d'anbu (à l'exception de leurs sabres), ils reviendraient tous chercher lors de leur retour ? Ils se réunirent ensuite pour s'assurer une dernière fois que leur plan d'action était bien compris puis, après les dernières recommandations de leur contact, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et prirent des chemins différents.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sakura, Rin et Hiro continuèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs heures, puis à quelques kilomètres de la ville Hiro salua ses collègues et parti de son côté. Il ne les rejoindrait que dans trois semaines laissant aux autres le temps de bien s'infiltrer pendant que lui ferait de la reconnaissance dans les alentours.

Les deux kunoichis passèrent enfin les portes de la ville de Totoro comme deux simples voyageuses. Elles se mirent en quête d'un hôtel où elles prirent une chambre avec deux lits. Après s'être installer dans leur nouveau logement elles redescendirent à l'accueil. Après quelques phrases échangées avec le réceptionniste, elles lui demandèrent poliment où pourrait-elles trouver un travail car elles comptaient s'installer dans cette ville. Celui-ci leur donna plusieurs adresses dont des boutiques, des bars et même une boîte privée nommée le « Kotoaka ».

« Vous devriez pouvoir décrocher un boulot là-bas, à ce qu'il parait les conditions de travail sont plutôt bonnes, mais à votre place je n'irais qu'en dernier recourt, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit à fréquenter.

- Nous vous remercions monsieur. Bonne journée. »

C'est ainsi que Sakura et Rin se retrouvèrent à démarcher dans les différents endroits qu'on leur avait indiqué. Malheureusement, soit elles étaient refusées d'office, soit par manque de chance un petit incident faisait changer d'avis le patron. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le Kotoaka où, par miracle, elles furent embauchées pour le soir même à leur plus grand soulagement. Le travail n'avait pas trop l'air pénible :

A la base elles étaient serveuse, ensuite elles devaient mettre un peu d'ambiance et, sur demande du patron, elles pouvaient également s'occuper d'un client en particulier. A part ce dernier point qui semblait un peu intimider ses deux nouvelles employée, le gérant les rassura en leur disant que si elles avaient un problème quelconque avec un des client de la boite il leur suffisait de le signaler à la sécurité qui ferait le nécessaire. De plus elles seraient raccompagnées chaque soir jusque chez elles afin de leur éviter des ennuis car la boite fermait tard.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel et se préparèrent, dans quelques heures leur véritable mission allait commencer.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Naruto et Shigure avançaient d'un pas tranquille vers les portes de Totoro, pourtant quelque chose clochait et ça Shigure le sentit rapidement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ?

- Hein ? Mais rien pourquoi ?

- Bah je ne sais pas si c'est juste une impression mais, plus on approche de la ville et moins tu parles. Tu stress ?

- Non non. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normale, d'ailleurs Sakura dit que c'est le moment qu'elle préfère, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis juste impatient.

- Ok. Bon, tu te rappelles de notre plan d'action pour les prochaines semaines n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Aucun problème.

- N'oublis pas, ne pose pas trop de question et surtout si tu hésites sur quelque chose il vaut mieux que tu te taise et que tu fasse comme si de rien n'était, si ils te demandent de faire quelque chose, même si cela ne te plait pas il faudra que tu le fasse. Au pire gagnes un peu de temps en prétextant que tu as la flemme et que tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Moi ça marche tout le temps ce genre de chose avec Rin et Hiro.

- Tu es en train de me dire que en fait tu fais l'imbécile juste pour échapper aux contraintes ?

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu. Lui dit Shigure en se tournant vers Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Eh bien, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi calculateur, même Rin dit que tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences Naruto, tu as pourtant du apprendre cette règle. Et sache que dans ce domaine je suis le pire de tous.

Rajouta-t-il avec un regard sombre dénuer d'émotion, puis voyant la tête de Naruto il reprit avec un grand sourire :

- En tout cas cette méthode marche très bien que ce soit au boulot ou avec des amis, il suffit d'un peu de pratique pour trouver l'expression qui va avec et le tour est joué. Mais je crois que Rin commence à se douter de quelque chose, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose.

- Alors ta technique n'est pas parfaite ? Tu me l'apprendras quand même ?

- Et comment, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin pour cette mission, je te ferais donc l'insigne honneur d'être mon disciple pendant cette période.

- Ouais, super ! »

Ils arrivèrent à destination en fin d'après midi. Après avoir fait un petit tour de repérage en ville, ils se choisirent une auberge où ils dormiraient pendant leur séjour. Ils profitèrent du repas du soir pour se renseigner sur les endroits où ils pourraient s'amuser puis partir l'air de rien mettre leur plan à exécution.

Vers une heure du matin ils se dirigèrent vers une boite privé qui portait le nom de Sunnight, ils frappèrent à l'entrée et un videur les dépassant d'une bonne tête et au moins deux fois plus large qu'eux sortit. Ils lui demandèrent poliment si ils pouvaient entrer.

« Non, c'est une boite privé.

- Oh allez soit sympa, on se ferra tout petit promis.

- Dégagez. Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

- Ah, pourquoi faut-il toujours en arriver là ?

- Je crois que nous allons être obliger de passer au plan B.

- Attention Naruto reste poli, il faut toujours frapper avant d'entrer. »

La salle était pleine et une bonne ambiance y régnait lorsqu'ils s'installèrent au bar avant de commencer à s'amuser. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par un videur qui arborait un bel œil au beurre noir et quatre autres personnes qui leur demandèrent de les accompagner calmement ce que Naruto et Shigure firent sans rechigner. Le groupe sortit par une entrée de service avant de commencer une….petite discussion que nous qualifierons d'animée. Au final on pouvait voir cinq personnes sur le sol dont quatre KO.

« Bon assez rigoler. Dit Shigure avant de se retourner vers le dernier survivant. Nous apprécierions beaucoup si tu nous amenais à ton patron s'il te plait.

- Vous pouvez toujours courir.

- Tss, on essaye d'être gentils et voilà comment on est remercié. Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on soit plus persuasif. »

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard les trois hommes entrèrent dans une autre boite privé du nom de Kotoaka. Le lieu avait également une bonne ambiance notamment grâce aux serveuses, Naruto en remarqua particulièrement une aux cheveux roses qui était en train de danser sur le bar. On les fit entrer dans une pièce plus calme d'où on surplombait la salle.

« Alors c'est vous qui avez amoché mes hommes. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Commença un homme plus très jeune.

- En fait nous sommes venus dans cette ville car nous avions une proposition à vous faire.

- Et laquelle ?

- Nous aimerions juste travailler pour vous. »

Après quelques minutes, l'homme finit par leur dire que ce serait possible mais qu'ils allaient devoir lui prouver sa loyauté.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

- Trois fois rien vous verrez. Mike explique leur ce qu'ils vont devoir faire. »

Le dénommer Mike commença son explication.

« Il y a un magasin qui depuis quelques temps oublient de nous donner leur contribution à leur protection. Nous avons bien essayé de les prévenir que sans cela nous ne pourrions plus les protéger d'éventuels bandit, mais rien n'y fait. Nous sommes donc obliger de résilier leur abonnement.

- En clair vous voulez que nous lui rendions une petite visite pour lui rappeler les avantages de cette contribution.

- Exactement. Lui répondit le vieil homme qui devait donc être le boss. Tuer sa femme sous ses yeux et ceux de ses enfants, si cela ne suffit pas continuer avec les gamin et si il ne change toujours pas d'avis tuer le aussi, vous n'aurez qu'à faire passer ça pour un cambriolage qui a mal tourner. Je ne veux pas d'autres rébellions.

- Revenez ici dans deux jours lorsque ce sera fait.

- A dans deux jours. »

Le lendemain Naruto se leva, il descendit manger et fut bientôt rejoint par un Shigure peu réveillé. Le repas se passa silencieusement puis ils remontèrent. Une fois dans la chambre Naruto parla de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Shigure, que fait on pour la famille?

- Hein ?

- Pour la famille du magasin.

- Ah. Bah on y va cette nuit, on pensera plus facilement à un cambriolage comme ça.

- Mais pour la famille, comment fait-on ? On ne peut pas les laisser tomber. »

Shigure regarda attentivement Naruto puis soupira, cela serait plus compliquer que prévu cette mission finalement.

« Naruto, nous allons faire ce que nous a demander cet homme tous simplement. Lui expliqua doucement Shigure

- Quoi ? Attend tu veux dire qu'on va vraiment les tuer ? Dit Naruto qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Seulement si c'est nécessaire, mais tu as entendu notre futur patron, la femme est morte quoi qu'il arrive. Continua-t-il.

- Quoi ! Mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers.

- Naruto ! Nous sommes en infiltration, c'est notre mission. Je sais que c'est triste mais c'est nécessaire.

- Non. Shigure, on ne peut pas faire ça, seul un monstre pourrait le faire.

- Pour le bien de la mission en tant que ninja nous devons être prêt à tous pour sa réussite, même s'il s'agit des choses que tu trouves les plus inhumaine. C'est notre job.

- Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu serais vraiment prêt à tout ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto, je suis le pire de tous. Pour atteindre mon but je ne recule devant rien. »

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« ahhhh. Soupira Shigure. Je t'aime bien Naruto tu es gentil, mais dans ce métier il faut savoir mettre de côté sa gentillesse quand il le faut. Il y a un visage pour les missions, et un autre en dehors, c'est vrai que c'est plus facile d'avoir un vrai masque, mais là tu n'en as pas. Allez arrêtes d'y penser, nous irons vers 2H00 du matin et je ne tiens pas plus que ça à le faire tout seul. »

Le lendemain matin, les deus hommes étaient accueillis par le boss qui leur annonça qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail et qu'ils étaient acceptés. Une fois sortit et loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, Naruto essaya une nouvelle fois.

« Nous n'étions pas obliger de tous les tuer. Commença-t-il d'une voix triste.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Pourquoi. Nous aurions pu au moins épargner les enfants.

- Et comment aurais-tu remplacer les corps ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils seraient devenus ? Le sermonna Shigure. Essaye de ne plus y penser, avec le temps ça ira mieux, c'est toujours dur la première fois et c'est pour ça que Kureno nous a envoyer avec vous. Nous pourrons essayer d'éviter ce genre de chose autant que nous pourrons, mais il y a des fois où nous ne pourrons pas. Maintenant reprend toi, nous avons du travail. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Hiro entra à Totoro. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu les autres, au mieux les avait-il aperçu au cours de ses reconnaissances mais ne c'était pas attardé dessus.

Prendre contact avec l'organisation fut facile, une fois devant leur chef il lui annonça qu'il avait un travail à leur proposer. Le groupe exerçait des activités de mercenaire, et là on leur proposait une coquette somme pour éradiquer un clan dans une ville du pays de la terre ainsi qu'une occasion en or :

« Dans deux semaine, le clan doit se réunir au grand complet lors d'une réunion. Ils seront donc tous là, mais méfiez vous quand même. Bien entendu j'accompagnerais vos hommes pour m'assurer que le travail est bien fait, non pas que je doute de votre efficacité mais j'aime m'assurer moi-même des choses.

- Ce sera fait ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant faites moi l'honneur d'être votre hôte jusque-là. Ma maison est votre, prenez du bon temps, les filles sont là pour ça dites leur que tu viens de ma part, je vous demanderais juste de ne pas trop vous approcher de celle qui a les cheveux rose, mon fils n'est pas très partageur. »

Hiro prit donc congé du boss et parti s'amuser un peu. Regardant par la vitre teintée qui donnait sur la salle, le boss observa son hôte : comme il lui avait conseillé il essaya de choisir qu'elle personne allait lui tenir compagnie. Son choix s'arrêta finalement sur une serveuses aux longs cheveux noirs, ils flirtèrent pendant quelques minutes puis elle lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille avant de l'emmener dans une pièce où ils auraient un peu plus d'intimité.

Une fois dans la pièce, Hiro se tourna vers la jeune femme :

« Alors, d'où en êtes-vous ?Demanda-t-il.

-On est dans les temps, tu aurait même pu arriver quelques jours plus tôt. Sakura a réussi à accrocher le fils du patron elle a donc accès à la demeure sans aucun problème et a put en faire un plan. Grâce à ce boulot nous avons pu multiplier les contacts et put démasquer toutes les branches, il ne nous manque plus que quelques détails.

- Et pour Shigure et Naruto ?

- Ils ont réussi à entrer dans les petits papiers du boss. Naruto a eu un peu de mal au début mais il a réussi à se reprendre.

- Bien, et toi avec Sakura ? Ca va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, elle te dit que tu lui manque et qu'elle t'aime.

- Ah, ouais pareil.

- Donc dans deux semaines on passe à l'action.

- C'est ça.

- Naruto s'arrangera pour partir avec toi lorsqu'ils iront tuer le « clan », chargez vous en à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Pendant ce temps avec Sakura nous nous occuperons de la demeure et Shigure commencera les autres planques dans la ville. Lorsque vous aurez fini vous le rejoindrez pour lui prêter main forte.

- Bien. Nous restons en contact, de toute façon comme prévu il m'a invité, je reste donc en ville.

-Parfait. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Deux semaines plus tard vers 4H du matin pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Hiro partait comme prévu avec une vingtaine de tueurs du gang dont Naruto. Trente minutes plus tard, ils revenaient rapidement vers Totoro légèrement blessés et couverts de sang.

Il ne restait que Sakura, Rin, le gérant et le videur, qui devait les raccompagner, à la boite. Ce dernier les attendaient dehors alors que le gérant faisait les dernières vérifications dans la salle. Il vit les filles approcher de lui mais s'aperçut que Sakura semblait mal à l'aise, il avança donc vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. La seule chose qu'il perçut fut un mouvement rapide de la jeune fille vers sa gorge avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Désoler. Fit Sakura.

- Bien, allons-y, je m'occupe du deuxième.

- Il était gentil avec nous.

-Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment. Une fois hors de la ville tu pourras craquer mais pas maintenant, le travail ne fait que commencer. »

La jeune fille respira lentement puis elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie où les attendait le videur. Elles passèrent devant lui. Le videur n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba sur le sol, alors qu'il commençait à baigner dans son propre sang la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Sakura et Rin disparaîtrent dans la nuit.

Après avoir tuer les gardes elles se séparèrent. Sakura devait s'occuper des chambres à l'étage pendant que Rin s'occupait des autres gardes et du rez-de-chaussée avant de se retrouver devant la chambre du boss. Sakura se remémora les dernières recommandation de sa coéquipière :

« N'oublie pas, tous ceux que tu rencontres tu doit les tuer qui que ce soit, que tu les connaisses ou non, que ce soit une collègue ou même un enfant.

- Je sais. »

Sakura baissa les yeux sur la personne qui semblait dormir dans le lit, le fils du boss, mais il ne se réveillerait plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Rin devant la porte prévue. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre mais ne trouvèrent qu'une jeune femme dans le lit, celle-ci se réveilla mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Des rires se firent entendre dans une pièce communicante, elles jetèrent un coup d'œil. Le boss était en compagnie de deux enfants d'à peine une dizaine d'année. Sakura se retourna vers Rin les yeux suppliant mais celle-ci était déjà rentrer dans la pièce, lorsque Sakura l'imita elle avait déjà tuer le boss et l'un des enfant.

« Non attends, épargnons-le s'il te plait, ce n'est pas un danger.

- Désoler Sakura mais tu connaît les ordres, et puis il nous a vu. Cela aurait été un bébé je ne dis pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Fais-le.

- Non, ne me demande pas ça.

- Sakura si tu ne le fais pas maintenant tu ne pourra jamais le faire. Lui répondit froidement Rin. Maintenant vas-y ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elles retrouvèrent leurs équipiers en dehors de la ville alors que l'aube commençait à paraître.

« Alors ? Demanda Shigure.

- C'est bon, nous avons tout vérifier il n'y a aucun survivant.

- Bien, allons-y. »

En milieu de matinée, ils arrivèrent chez leur contact qui, après avoir eu confirmation de la réussite de leur mission, envoya un message à Konoha. Les cinq anbus prirent alors un repos bien mériter.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sakura se réveilla alors que les autres étaient encore en train de récupérer des dernières semaines. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la pièce principale de la petite maison où ils étaient hébergés. Elle trouva leur hôte en train de préparer ce qui devait être le repas du midi vu la luminosité qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

« Vous êtes déjà levée ? Allez vous recoucher vous aurez besoin de vos forces pour le chemin du retour. Lui conseilla leur contact gentiment.

- Merci mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Si les autres se réveillent je suis juste dehors, j'aie besoin de prendre l'air.

- Bien. »

Sakura s'éloigna de quelques dizaines de mètre pour monter sur une petite colline. Une fois en haut de celle-ci elle s'assit dans l'herbe afin de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage. Ce n'est pas le paysage qu'elle vit mais le regard vide d'un enfant qu'elle venait de tuer.

#Sak- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à oublier ? J'aie pourtant déjà tué des personnes, même des enfants plus jeunes que moi, alors pourquoi ? Ma pauvre, tu oublies que les autres étaient des ennemis, à ces moments là c'était toi où eux. C'était différent. Je suis anbu maintenant, je devrais être capable de ce genre de chose, même Naruto aurait pu le faire alors que moi…#

« Sakura ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête en direction de la voix, elle ne l'avait même pas senti s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne dors plus Naruto ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'aie déjà récupéré. Et toi ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Naruto se lança.

« Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- …

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami.

- …

- Que s'est-il passer hier soir ? »

En plein dans le mille, Sakura craqua et lui raconta tout en pleurant du gérant aux deux enfants. Naruto attendit calmement qu'elle finisse puis lui parla doucement de sa propre expérience dont la famille du magasin

« Tu sais, moi je n'ais pas réussi à dormir pendant trois jours après ça. Et chaque nuit j'y repense. Shigure m'a dit que c'était ça le véritable lot des anbus, on parle toujours d'eux glorieusement, ce sont les héros du village mais on ne sait jamais rien de leurs missions. On s'en doute pourtant mais on n'en parle pas et cela doit être mieux ainsi. »

Sakura écouta les paroles de son ami. Oui, c'est vrai qu'au fond d'elle elle savait qu'en tant qu'anbu, et même en tant que ninja, elle aurait eu des choses de ce genre à faire un jours où l'autre. Elle regarda Naruto mais vit qu'il s'était levé et faisait signe à quelqu'un. Se retournant elle vit qu'Hiro approchait vers eux.

« Bon bah, je vous laisse. Dit Naruto en redescendant vers la maison.

- A tout à l'heure. Lui répondit Hiro avant de s'asseoir derrière Sakura. »

Celle-ci s'appuya contre son amant qui la prit dans ses bras.

« Ce sera dur au début mais tu verras, avec le temps ça passera un peu.

- C'est facile pour toi, j'imagine que tu n'as pas de problème de ce point de vu là.

- Détrompes toi, les premières fois j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Et aujourd'hui ce serait te mentir de dire que je cela ne me fait rien, c'est triste à dire mais c'est devenu une habitude. La seule différence c'est que j'arrive à mettre mes émotions de côtés mais ça, cela vient avec l'expérience.

- J'ai du paraître pitoyable devant Rin, elle elle n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça, à ce que Rin dit tu t'en est plutôt bien tirer, la preuve c'est qu'elle t'a même laisser t'occuper d'une partie de la demeure toute seule.

- Mais j'ai faillie à la fin.

- Cela aurait été étonnant que tu ne le fasses pas, c'est normal. A ce qu'ils m'ont raconter, c'était pareil pour Shigure et Rin lors de leur première et c'était également le cas pour moi.

- Nous verrons bien.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ils ont pu te paraître dur avec vous, mais c'était pour votre bien. Nous devrions rentrer, le repas va être prêt. Dit Hiro en se levant.

- Oui tu as raison. »

La jeune fille se leva à contre cœur aidée par Hiro. Celui-ci commença à descendre suivit de Sakura qui était plongée dans ces pensées.

# Si seulement toi tu étais là#

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison ils purent voir que tous le monde était déjà levé, mais apparemment pas d'eux même. Shigure, Rin et Naruto étaient en pleine discussion avec leur contact et semblaient contrarié.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hiro.

- Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de Konoha pour vous, un nouvel ordre de mission. Lui expliqua le contact.

- Il semblerait que des shinobis aient été repéré près de la frontière, et comme nous sommes les plus prêt on nous demande de les interpeller et de les ramener à Konoha si nécessaire. Continua Shigure.

- Pfff, encore une mission bidon. Commença à se plaindre Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas sûr Naruto, cela à l'air important. Si il ne s'agissait que de simples ninjas ils auraient envoyer une équipe normale. Préparez-vous, nous partons dans une heure.

* * *

Coulisses :

Aya- ahh, ça y est ce chapitre est clos. Pfff je ne vous raconte pas le mal qu'il m'a donné. Eh, vous m'écoutez au moins ?

Tous-Ouais, ouais, Bon sang mais c'est qui alors le coupable ?

Aya- Qu'est ce que vous lisez ?

Sak- « Le mystère de l'éventail » c'est génial tu devrais le lire toi aussi.

Ita- Pff, elle est nul cette fic, je n'ai même pas de rôle.

Nar- Mais si, c'est même toi qui a le rôle principale... enfinsi on peut dire.

Ita- Je m'en serais bien passer.

Sas- Moi je trouve que ce rôle te vas à merveille nii-san. (Itachi part bouder dans un coin)

Contact- Et moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas de nom ? J'en ai marre de me faire appeler « le contact ».

Aya- Désoler mais en fait j'avais la flemme de chercher un nom.

Contact- C'est ça. (Rejoint Itachi pour l'imiter).

Aya- Ah lala, jamais content.

**Voilà c'était le chapitre 7, même si il n'était pas très drôle je le trouvait nécéssaire . J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même, et n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir.**

**Aya72**


	8. Une clairière

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici mon chapitre 8, au début il devait être énorme donc je l'ais coupé vous n'aurez donc la suite que la semaine prochaine.**

**pour plus de facilitée dans la lecture, je vous fait un petit rappel sur les pseudos de nos petits anbus:**

**Shigure- Red Bird**

**Rin- Kyo**

**Hiro- Cheese**

**Naruto- Fox**

**Sakura- Kitty**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une clairière**

Sasuke marchait d'un pas rapide dans la forêt avec son frère. Leur mission avait été plus rapide et plus simple que prévue, ils n'étaient donc pas pressés. Cela faisait à peu près un mois et demi qu'ils avaient rencontré leur espion à Konoha, les membres de l'Organisation /l'ex-Akatsuki si vous préférez je n'ais pas trouver d'idée pour le nom. / s'étaient ensuite tous retrouvés pour faire le bilan, enfin disons plutôt que quatre d'entres eux avaient du attendre deux jours supplémentaires afin que les deux derniers arrivent.

#Sas- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Zetsu et Kisame ont été choisis d'office pour ne rencontrer qu'un seul espion, si cela n'avait pas été le cas nous serions toujours à les attendre.#

Au final le bilan des cinq espions était encouragent et même plus que prévu, dans le pire des cas il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps. Pour Kumo ils attendaient des précisions qui ne sauraient tardées, pour Konoha tout était déjà réglé depuis longtemps et pour Suna, Kiri et Iwa les recherches touchaient à leurs buts.

#Sas- Iwa…Shishui.#

Les pensées de Sasuke dérivèrent et il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère en rentrant de Konoha quand il avait fini par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_« Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke à son frère._

_- Hum ? Pourquoi quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Shishui ?_

_- …_

_- Répond moi._

_- …J'imagine que je te dois la vérité. Pour tout te dire au début je voulais le faire, je savais que c'était nécessaire. Mais au moment de passer à l'action et d'en finir… et bien je n'en n'ais pas été capable et je l'ais donc épargné. Je pensais qu'il allait immédiatement me dénoncer, mais au lieu de ça il m'a réclamé une explication._

_- Et que lui a tu raconté ?_

_- Je lui ais tout dit._

_- Comme ça ?_

_- Oui, je lui ais dit que c'était pour la puissance, pour le Mangekyou. Puis j'ais continuer en lui déclarant que cette famille m'empêchait de m'améliorer au maximum, je n'avais aucune liberté sur mon avenir et ma vie. Je n'avais qu'une seule option pour m'en sortir, et c'était d'effacer cet avenir tout tracé, d'effacer ce clan et de partir de ce village._

_- …_

_- Lorsque j'eu fini il m'a regardé et m'a exposer son points de vue. Et à ma grande surprise il m'a dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, la pression du clan, le poids des traditions. Il a fini en m'affirmant que si c'était la puissance que je cherchais, il m'y aiderait par tous les moyens. En fait il avait les mêmes besoins que moi, il lui manquait juste le stimulant._

_- Et c'est comme ça que vous avez décidé de tuer tout le monde._

_- En bref oui plus ou moins._

_- Et l'Akatsuki ?_

_- Chaque chose en son temps. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette organisation au cours d'une mission, mais le plus dur a été de prendre contact avec eux. Au final ils nous ont proposé une place qui était libre que j'ai acceptée. Nous avons donc commencé à élaborer notre plan. Tout d'abord Shishui s'est « suicidé » afin de garder un point d'avance sur le clan et le village. La seule petite difficulté que nous ayons rencontrée ait été que je me suis rapidement fait soupçonner, mais bon ça tu le sais. Peu après Shishui a découvert le parchemin dans les bibliothèques de l'Akatsuki et nous avons pu nous pencher sérieusement sur la fin du clan avec l'aide de la troisième personne que tu connais maintenant. Après être passer à l'action nous nous sommes séparés, je suis rentré définitivement dans l'Akatsuki, Shishui est parti pour Iwa, qui était le seul village cité par le parchemin, pour approfondir les recherches, et le dernier est rester à Konoha en tant qu'espion._

_- Et cet…espion, il t'a l'air très fidèle, comment avez-vous fait ?_

_Itachi esquissa un petit sourire._

_- Ah ça… »_

Son frère n'avait pas voulu en dire plus à ce sujet, mais cela lui suffisait il n'avait donc pas insisté plus.

Soudain Itachi L'interpella le tirant de ses pensées.

« J'ais l'impression que nous allons avoir de la visite.

Le cadet se concentra quelques instants.

- Il semblerait mais j'ais du mal à tous les sentir.

- Ils sont probablement sur notre piste depuis quelques jours mais je ne viens que de confirmer leur présence. Et n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise, ils gagnent rapidement du terrain.

- Que fait-on ? Nous pourrions les semer ou leur tendre une embuscade.

- S'ils ont pu suivre nos traces je ne pense pas que nous pourrons facilement les semer, ils doivent être d'un bon niveau.

- la deuxième solution est donc préférable.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui a réussi à nous suivre, nous pourrions tout simplement les attendre.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut nii-san, mais j'avoue que je suis du même avis. Nous n'avons donc plus besoin de nous dissimuler.

- Non, attendons les un peu plus loin.

- Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de les éloigner du point de rendez-vous ?

- Non, ainsi si cela s'annonce mal les autres pourront intervenir, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Aurais-tu peur nii-san ? Dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, mais je préfère être prudent on ne sait jamais. Lui répondit-il toujours impassible. Dépêchons nous un peu tout de même, ils risqueraient d'être déçu si c'était trop facile.

- Bien »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

L'escouade 5 accompagnée de Naruto et Sakura étaient arrivée rapidement aux coordonnées indiquées par le message de Konoha. Une fois sur place ils auraient pu croire à une plaisanterie du village car il n'y avait aucune trace des soi-disant intrus, mais se doutant que ce n'était pas le cas, ils avaient fouillé méticuleusement les alentours. C'est ainsi que Naruto avait fini par découvrir une faible piste confirmant la présence des intrus quelques jours auparavant. Les cinq anbus /et oui ils ont remis masques et uniformes/ suivaient donc leurs traces depuis déjà deux jours.

« Alors on progresse Kyo ? Demanda Naruto

- Au vu des traces leur rythme n'est pas très élevé. Nous ne devrions donc pas tarder à les rattraper. Lui répondit-elle.

- Nous ne devrions peut être pas foncer ainsi tête baissée ils ne sont que deux à priori mais…c'est bizarre tout de même. Dit Sakura.

- Nous n'avons pas le chois hélas, nous avons ordre de les interpeller et de les ramener à Konoha le plus rapidement possible. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi Kitty, même si nous gagnons rapidement du terrain la piste est bien camouflée ce n'est pas du travail de gennin. Restez bien sur vos gardes. Annonça Shigure. Si ils nous ont repérés nous pourrions devoir faire face à des pièges ou tomber dans une embuscade.

- Avec un peu de chance nous allons tomber sur un gros poisson. Dit Hiro avec espoir.

- Ouais ! Ce serait génial. Répondit Naruto.

- C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps notre dernière partie de chasse intéressante, n'est-ce pas Red Bird ? Demanda Rin

- Oui tu as raison. Lui répondit-il.

- Et cela remonte à quand ? Questionna Naruto.

- Tu fais très bien de poser la question Fox. En fait cela remonte à plusieurs mois, Kumo a demandé de l'aide à Konoha pour traquer et tuer un ninja qui venait de déserter leurs rangs après avoir tenter de tuer le Raikage. Etant donné l'importance de la mission c'est bien entendu notre escouade qui a été chargée de l'affaire, nous nous sommes donc…

- C'est pas vrai. Soupira Sakura. Même en mission il faut qu'il nous fasse son numéro.

- Oui, il ne peut jamais s'en empêcher. Confirma Rin.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Attend que l'on ait rattrapé les deux autres. Continua Hiro.

- Pourquoi ?

- Crois moi tu le saura bien assez tôt.

- …je lui ais alors envoyé un suiton pour faire diversion tandis que Kyo et Cheese…Continuait Shigure sous le regard admiratif de Naruto.

#Sak- Si je n'avait pas effectué la dernière mission avec eux je croirais qu'il est vraiment idiot.#

#SFI- mais c'est un idiot ! Et regarde l'autre ahuri qui boit ses paroles, non mais quelle paire.#

#Hiro- Et bien entendu il n'y a pas de café sous la main.#

#Nar- Trop bien ! Génial !#

#Rin- Bon aller, c'est de ma faute réparons les dégats.#

- …il a alors riposté mais c'était sans compter sur…AÏE…Kyo ça fait mal.

- Oh non Kyo, c'était super intéressant. Pleurnicha Naruto.

- Le spectacle est fini pour maintenant, si vous voulez vous continuerez lorsque notre gibier sera attrapé, à ce moment et à ce moment là seulement vous pourrez autant les faire souffrir que vous voulez.

- Tu es cruelle Kyo, même des ennemis ne méritent pas une telle torture. Ricana Hiro.

- Pour redevenir sérieuse, c'est vrai que ce serait bien si c'était un adversaire de taille cela vous ferrait un bon entraînement les jeunes.

- Oui cela pourrait être intéressant. Confirma Sakura.

- Ouais ! Dépêchons nous, plus vite nous serons arrivés, plus vite nous pourrons leur réglé leur compte et plus vite je pourrait entendre la suite. Dit Naruto en s'enflammant de plus belle.

- Non! Dit Shigure sèchement. Kyo a raison. Nous approchons, redoublons donc de prudence et à partir de maintenant je veux le silence. Première leçon, il vaut mieux mettre tous les avantages de notre côté même lorsqu'on est la meilleure escouade du village.

- Cest bien à toi de dire ça. Répondit Hiro »

Ils continuèrent donc leur traque en silence concentrés à détecter d'éventuels piège ou tout autres indices.

Après presque une heure Shigure stoppa brutalement le groupe dans sa course.

« Qu'y a-t-il Red bird ? Demanda Sakura.

- J'ai l'impression que nous n'aurons pas à jouer à cache-cache. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- En effet. Confirma Hiro.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cheese ? Demanda Naruto à son tour.

- Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Dit Rin, puis voyant la tête incrédule de Naruto. Fais plus attention fox.

- Ils sont environs à 30 mètres devant nous, tu n'as rien remarqué ? Le questionna Shigure.

- C'est vrai que depuis peu la piste était beaucoup plus facile à suivre donc…Commença sakura.

- …Ils nous attendent. Termina Naruto.

- Exactement. Confirma Shigure.

- Que décides-tu Red Bird ?

- Nous y allons, à première vue il ne s'agit ni d'une embuscade ni d'un piège quelconque, simplement d'une…invitation. Mais méfiez-vous ils n'ont pas l'air de débutants, je pense que nous ne pourrons pas éviter le grabuge. Maintenant allons-y, c'est si gentiment demandé.

- Bien. Répondirent tous les autres.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

20 mètres plus loin, les cinq anbus pénétrèrent dans une clairière et s'arrêtèrent. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait un magnifique chêne centenaire qui abritait tout un monde à lui tout seul. Des centaines d'animaux différents allant du faucon en train de se repaître de sa dernière chasse à un écureuil se faisant le plus discret possible sans oublier toute sorte de passereaux ou encore la multitude d'insectes grouillant sur et sous l'écorce et…hum enfin bref nous nous égarons.

Au pied de l'arbre étaient installé deux personnes encapuchonnées et tout de noir vêtues. Elles se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et l'une d'elle prit la parole :

« Vous êtes en retard.

- Désolé, mais comme nous avons vu que vous n'étiez pas pressés nous avons préféré prendre notre temps, c'est une belle forêt vous savez. Répondit Shigure.

- Tu as toujours le même sens de l'humour Red Bird.

- Tu as l'air de me connaître, la moindre des choses serait de te présenter. Dit Shigure méfiant.

- Allons, ne me dit pas que tu ne m'as pas reconnu Red Bird, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Shigure.

Les anbus se tendirent mais ne dirent rien.

- Tu me vexes. Et toi Rin, tu ne m'as pas non plus reconnu ? Ce masque de chat te va à ravir, tu ne l'avais pas la dernière fois. Si vous êtes tous les deux là, j'imagine que toi tu dois être Hiro. Continua-t-il en regardant l'anbu au masque de chèvre. Toi par contre je ne te connais pas personnellement. Essayons maintenant de deviner qui se cache sous les deux derniers masques.

Shigure et Rin se tendirent encore plus craignant comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Hiro se concentra un peu plus sur les deux personnes qui leur faisaient face. Sakura était interloquée. Et Naruto…

« Dites donc vous deux, arrêtez de frimer. On va vous éclater ! »

La deuxième personne prit alors la parole.

« Je crois que j'ai deviné nii-san.

- Découvrez-vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Continua Naruto.

- Après tout si vous y tenez. Répondit le premier. »

Il abaissa sa capuche qui lui couvrait le visage.

#Hiro- On est pas dans la merde.#

#Rin- Zut !#

#Nar- Encore lui.#

#Shig- …#

#Sak- Alors C'est lui.#

« Cela faisait longtemps.

- Pas assez Itachi. Dit calmement Shigure. »

#Sak- Ca s'annonce mal.#

#SFI- Ca tu peux le dire ma fille. Eh mais attends une minute…#

#Sak- …l'autre l'a appelé grand frère, alors…#

Sakura se tourna vers la deuxième personne qui abaissa sa capuche tout en s'adressant à Naruto.

« Toujours aussi impulsif baka, et si tu es là j'imagine que c'est Sakura à côté de toi. Cela faisait longtemps également.

- Eh bien, les frères Uchiwa au grand complet. Nous qui voulions faire une bonne pèche nous sommes gâtés. Dit Shigure. »

* * *

Voilà, c'était le chapitre8. Pas de coulisses cette semaine, je manque d'inspiration. 

J'aimerais maintenant vous lancez un petit sondage:

Si l'un d'entre vous a une idée pour le nom de l'Organisation (qui regroupe entre autre Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori et Deidara) qu'il me fasse signe car moi je n'en ais aucune T.T Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui aurons la gentillesse de répondre.

Merci à tous.

Aya72


	9. La fin du chêne

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Pour ce chapitre nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêter (logique non ? lol). Nous allons donc avoir le droit à une petite confrontation, à ce propos pour le nom des quelques techniques utilisées, soit j'ai puisée dans le livre, soit c'est de la pure invention de ma part.**

**Si il y a quoi que ce soit qui vous interpelle ou que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ou un message privé.**

**Dédicace à Dark-lee (pour son aide afin de trouver le nom d'une des techniques inventée), ainsi qu'à Axelanderya (pour avoir enfin poster la suite des « Rêves de l'auteur surmené » (j'espère que je n'ai pas fais de faute, si c'est le cas pardon Axel. T.T)).

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : La fin du chêne.**

_- Eh bien, les frères Uchiwa au grand complet. Nous qui voulions faire une bonne pèche nous sommes gâtés. Dit Shigure_

#Sak- Il s'agit bien de lui il n'y a aucun doutes#

#SFI- Ahhhh il est encore plus beau que dans nos souvenirs.#

#Sak- Arrêtes ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !#

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire, laisser exploser sa joie ou se retenir. Sur ce point là elle était heureuse de porter son masque qui l'aidait à garder pour elles les émotions qui se succédaient sur son visage. Soulagement, joie, amertume, tristesse, colère, elle ne savait si elle devait laisser sa joie transparaître (elle mourait d'envie de lui sauter au cou en hurlant un « sasuke-kuuuun »), laisser exploser le ressentiment qu'elle avait accumulée pendant toutes ces années (un bon crochet du droit lui remettrait peut-être les idées en places) ou bien ne rien faire. Elle opta finalement pour le dernier choix, se vidant la tête de toutes ces pensées pour se concentrer sur la mission actuelle (qui de toute façon rejoignait pleinement ses convictions) c'est-à-dire arrêter et ramener vivant les deux intrus à Konoha. Elle revint ainsi à la réalité pour suivre la conversation entre les deux partis.

« Sasuke ! Crétin qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Beugla Naruto.

- C'est vrai que nous t'avons beaucoup cherché, Nous avions même fini par penser que tu étais mort aux dires de ton ami Kabuto. Confirma Hiro.

- Sur ce coup il est vrai qu'il m'a bien aidé ce binoclard. Dit Sasuke avec un sourire mauvais.

- Nous n'aurions jamais pensé à te chercher dans l'Akatsuki, surtout en compagnie de ton cher frère. Continua Shigure.

- C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Je croyais que tu devais le tuer. Dit Naruto toujours sur le même ton.

- Oui et c'est toujours mon but. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier pourquoi nous sommes ici. Rappela Rin.

- C'est vrai. Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, nous vous déclarons en état d'arrestation et vous prions de nous suivre sans opposer de résistance jusqu'à Konoha où vous serez interrogés et jugés. Annonça Shigure. »

Itachi le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Tu n'espère tout de même pas que nous allons gentiment vous suivre comme ça.

- Bien sûre que non, mais c'est la formule d'usage. Lui répondit Shigure.

- Tu me rassures.

- Enfin si vous êtes d'accord cela ne nous pose pas de problème mais vous nous décevriez.

- Je m'en doutais, mais crois-tu vraiment être de taille face à moi ? Autrefois ce n'était pas le cas.

- C'est toi qui me sous-estime, et puis je ne suis pas seul.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas nous oublier. Dit Rin.

- Fox, Kitty ! Nous vous laissons votre ancien collègue. Ajouta Hiro.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit Sakura

- Ouais. Dit Naruto.

- Fox, si cela tourne mal tu part sans te préoccupé de nous. Lui dit Rin.

- Comment ça ? Il n'en est…Commença à Protester Naruto.

- Ne discute pas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre le moindre risque. N'oublie pas que c'est l'Akatsuki que nous avons en face. Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, il faudrait peut-être vous tenir au courant. Les interrompit Sasuke.

- …

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de le savoir nii-san.

- Tu as raison Sasuke. Sachez pour votre information que l'Akatsuki a été dissoute malgré l'opposition de certains membres. Les informa Itachi.

- Alors c'était donc bien vous qui êtes à l'origine des quatre cadavres. S'exclama Sakura.

- Exactement. Les démons ne nous intéressent plus, Nous sommes passé sur autre chose d'au moins aussi intéressant. Lui répondit l'aîné.

- Et si nous commencions ? »

Les deux renégats faisaient face à présent aux cinq anbus. Dans la clairière, le temps semblait s'être arrêter, les habitants des lieux devaient probablement sentir la tension entre les sept ninjas les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés de chanter laissant ainsi la clairière baignée dans un silence oppressant. Même le temps semblait s'être arrêter, il n'y avait qu'une légère brise qui osait s'aventurer entre les adversaires qui se jaugeaient les uns les autres. Naruto et Sakura fixaient Sasuke pendant que Rin, Shigure et Hiro se concentraient sur Itachi.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

L'aîné des Uchiwa esquissa soudainement un léger signe et, sans que nos anbus n'aient pu voir d'où cela venait quelque chose explosa à leurs pieds libérant une fumée violacée qui les força à se séparer. Chacun sortit comme il put du nuage, l'escouade cinq se retrouva face à Itachi dans un coin de la clairière alors que Naruto et Sakura enclenchèrent les hostilités envers leur compagnon de l'ancienne équipe numéros 7.

Sakura fonça la première sur Sasuke, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le frapper elle se baissa subitement pour esquiver sa riposte et frappa le sol juste devant lui projetant des morceaux de terre entre eux deux .Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment que Sasuke vit arriver Naruto caché par la diversion de Sakura et put esquiver le crochet du droit de Naruto qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Sasuke enchaîna directement d'un coup de pied circulaire que Naruto para, ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups avant que l'Uchiwa ne prenne un léger avantage. Profitant d'une ouverture dans la garde de Naruto il enchaîna sur lui un bon enchaînement qui lui laisserait un peu de répit, il finit donc par un coup de pied dans le plexus de Naruto qui valsa dix mètres plus loin le souffle coupé. Mais à peine avait-il finit que Sakura revint à la charge.

#Sas- Cela va peut-être être plus long que prévu. Il se complètent à la perfection.#

Autant face à Naruto il pouvait se contenter de parer ses coups, autant cela était impossible face à la jeune fille, car parer signifiait encaisser et avec la force surhumaine dont elle faisait preuve cela se révélait être du suicide. Il se concentra donc sur l'esquive ripostant de temps à autres en attendant une ouverture plus importante chez la kunoïchi qui lui permettrait d'en finir. Tout à coup à force de patience, celle-ci vint.

#Sas- Ici, le ventre en bas à droite.#

Il arma son poing profitant d'un moment d'absence de son adversaire et frappa…dans le vide. Sakura avait au dernier moment bondit dans les airs laissant place à Naruto qui avait fini de reprendre son souffle. Enfin plutôt à cinq Naruto qui encerclèrent Sasuke alors que Sakura se dirigeait rapidement vers l'autre combat tout en commencent à malaxer son chakra réparateur laissant les deux autres commencer le ninjutsu.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dès l'explosion l'escouade 5 s'était mise en formation pour s'attaquer à Itachi. Hiro commença à l'aide d'une volée de shurikens avant de continuer au corps à corps kunai en main à l'aide de Rin qui avait dégainée son katana. Ils obligèrent ainsi Itachi à se concentrer sur eux laissant à Shigure le temps de se préparer en arrière. Ce dernier observa un peu le combat restant à côté du chêne isolé, puis au moment propice il enchaîna les signes et lança une technique.

« Doton, les dagues de terre ! »

Rin et Hiro s'écartèrent vivement laissant place à des pics de terre qui sortirent du sol pour se diriger vers Itachi. Celui-ci esquiva en sautant tant bien que mal pour éviter de se faire transpercer puis contre attaque en enchaînant à son tour des signes vers Shigure.

« Katon, technique de la boule de feu ! »

Les locataires du chêne décampèrent comme ils purent juste avant que la sphère de flamme ne s'abatte sur leur foyer ne laissant qu'un grand morceau de bois encore fumant. Shigure esquiva in extremis l'attaque, mais cela l'obligea à se retrouver face à Itachi qui, ne lui laissant bien entendu pas le temps de réagir, en profita pour lui lancer une illusion. Hiro et Rin s'interposèrent afin de laisser à Shigure le temps de se libérer du genjutsu. Ils commencèrent par éloigner l'Uchiwa de leur coéquipier avant de se concentrer sur l'offensive, Rin augmenta sa vitesse essayant de submerger Itachi des coups de son katana alors qu'Hiro :

« Mokuton, racines traqueuses »

Le sol gronda et des dizaines de racines sortirent à l'air libre contrôlées par Hiro. Il les fit se diriger vers le déserteur qui essaya de les repoussées mais fut rapidement submergé par le nombre se retrouvant ligoter sur le sol. Hiro poussa un bref soupir puis observa sa proie :

« POUF !

- Cheese attention derrière toi ! »

Dès qu'il entendit Rin, Hiro se retourna le plus rapidement possible pour éviter Itachi qui fondait sur lui à l'aide d'un kunai, mais pas assez rapidement. Le déserteur visait le cœur, le kunai s'enfonça juste à côté de l'épaule.

Shigure sortit à ce moment là de sa torpeur pour voir Hiro tomber au sol et Rin s'attaquer seul à Itachi :

« Technique de la danse sous la nouvelle lune ! Lança-t-elle. »

Après quelques hésitations et après avoir vérifier que Sakura avait vu Hiro, il s'empressa de venir prêter main forte à la jeune femme lui empêchant par la même occasion d'encaisser un coup de pied d'Itachi.

Sakura s'accroupit à côté d'Hiro, le point vital avait été évité, la blessure en elle même n'était pas trop grave si elle stoppait l'hémorragie tout de suite. Sakura eut donc tôt fait de s'en occuper permettant à Hiro de se relever pour rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers et elle de faire de même pour Naruto.

Bien que leur adversaire soi de taille l'escouade cinq semblait peu à peu gagner du terrain grâce à leur travail d'équipe qui se révélait très efficace. Naruto quand à lui semblait avoir plus de mal mais il était seul pour le moment et ne se laissait pas déborder. Les deux partis allaient bientôt être rejoints par leurs équipiers, si cela continuait comme ça ils allaient le remporter car même si leurs adversaires étaient puissants eux ne pouvaient pas se relayer, chaque fois que l'un encaissait un coup, un autre prenait sa place pour le laisser récupérer. Le bilan était donc encourageant pour les anbus.

« ?1- J'aie l'impression que nous allons devoir intervenir.

?2- Oui, mais ils ne vont pas apprécier. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Alors que Sakura s'élançait vers Naruto et Sasuke, elle se sentie happée par les pieds. Elle tomba au sol et se retrouva tirée à toute allure vers la forêt vers les bois. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Hiro avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'il se retrouva comme Sakura traîné vers l'extérieur de la clairière, mais contrairement à cette dernière il arriva à s'en dégager après les premiers arbres. Il se releva donc et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le combat lorsqu'une nouvelle liane s'accrocha à sa cheville, il la trancha d'un coup sec.

# Hiro-Il faut que je prévienne les autre, nous avons au moins un nouveau copain.#

Mais, alors qu'il faisait les premiers pas, il fut pris d'un étourdissement. Il s'appuya donc sur un arbre le temps que cela passe. Il sentit alors une vague brûlure, baissant les yeux il ne vit qu'à ce moment là les traces laissées par la dernière plante.

# Hiro- Du poison, m !# fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'écrouler face contre terre.

Naruto ne voyait pas sakura revenir, il risqua donc un coup d'œil à l'endroit où était étendu Hiro mais ne la vit pas. Il parcouru des yeux la clairière mais ne la vit nulle part, tout comme Hiro. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard, lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air à côté de lui signifiant que quelque chose venait de le frôler. Il se retourna pour voir son nouvel adversaire exécuter un requin élémentaire aqueux et partir en direction de Shigure qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Naruto décida donc de lui envoyer quelques clones pour lui prêter main forte, mais :

# Nar- Mince, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai plus une goutte de chakra !#

Il sentit alors un violent choc dans la nuque lui rappelant la présence de Sasuke avant de perdre conscience.

Itachi profita d'une ouverture dans la garde de Rin pour lui envoyer un enchaînement qui l'envoya percuter un arbre. A moitié sonnée, elle peinait à se relever alors que l'Uchiwa s'approchait calmement d'elle tout en fermant les yeux.

# Shig- Mince ! Cela s'annonce mal ! Vite !#

Il s'apprêtait à charger Itachi amis fut repousser par un suiton sortit de nulle part. Shigure se retourna pour faire face à l'auteur de l'attaque qui le chargeait. Shigure voulut sauter pour l'éviter et contre attaquer mais il avait à peine décollé de quelques centimètres qu'il fut ramené au sol par des lianes. Il se baissa pour éviter le gigantesque katana qui s'abattait sur lui, coupa les lianes d'un rapide coup de kunai et…

« Ahhhhhhhhhh ! »

… vit Rin s'écrouler devant Itachi qui reprenait son souffle, il dévia un nouveau coup de la lame dévastatrice mais ne sentie que trop tard la nouvelle présence derrière lui qui lui apposa un sort de sommeil. Et tout devint noir.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Itachi regarda Rin s'effondrer à ses pieds d'un air satisfait et regarda les autres. Shigure était hors circuit grâce à Zetsu qui était sortit de terre derrière lui pour lui apposer le sceau alors qu'il se concentrait sur Kisame. Il vit Zetsu repartir de la même manière pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Sasuke qui se dirigeait vers eux avec Naruto sur l'épaule. Itachi ramassa le corps qui gisait à ses pieds et se dirigea également vers le requin, alors qu'il marchait il aperçu du coin de l'œil Zetsu réapparaître suivit de lianes qui traînaient une Sakura inerte et un Hiro qui semblait fiévreux.

« Eh bien, c'est une sacrée pèche. Cinq anbus.

- En fin de compte, nous avons bien fait de ne pas arriver trop en retard pour une fois Kisame. Dit Zetsu.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Renchérit Kisame. Ce sont des connaissances à vous ? »

Ils entreprirent alors la tache d'ôter les masques des anbus. Sasuke les dévisagea s'attardant sur Sakura.

« T'inquiètes, elle n'est pas morte. Juste à moitié étranglée, j'ai du faire vite sinon vu sa force les lianes ne l'auraient pas retenues longtemps. Dit Zetsu au jeune garçon ayant remarqué son regard inquiet.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais…qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? On finit ceux-là avant qu'une patrouille n'arrive ? »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir expliquant le fond de sa pensée qui fit sourire son aîné.

« Non, laissons les en vit. Vu les circonstances si nous ne laissons qu'un seul survivant, ou que quelques uns. Rajouta-t-il en sentant le regard de son frère. Cela ne passerait pas et Konoha risquerait de se douter de quelque chose. Laissons les là, une patrouille finira bien par les retrouver, nous avons du toutes les alerter. Zetsu, préviens Deidara et Sasori que la réunion est reportée, dans quelques heures la région va grouillée de ninjas de Konoha. Nous nous retrouverons une autre fois. »

Sur ce les quatre déserteurs se séparèrent laissant les cinq anbus au milieux d'une clairière où, à peine une demi-heure auparavant , au milieu trônait un magnifique chêne centenaire qui abritait tout un monde à lui tout seul.

* * *

**Le chapitre 9 est fini, piouff, il m'a donné du mal. Toujours pas de coulisses pour cette fois mais elles devraient réapparaître dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Comme je n'ai eu aucune suggestion pour le nom du groupe regroupant les ex-membres de l'Akatsuki, il se nommera l'Organisation (Avec les hommes en noir lol pour ceux qui connaissent « Détective Conan »).**

**Sur ce, merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Aya72.**


	10. Passés, première partie

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 10 qui commence à lever le voile sur certaines relations entre certains personnages qui, je l'espère intéresseront certains (lol). Moi en tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire car j'adore les flash-back de ce genre.**

**Attention, en plus des clés de lectures habituelles, en voici une nouvelle :**

_**Blabla**_

**/commentaires des personnages qui écoutent l'histoire/**

_**Blabla**_

**Grosse dédicace à tous mes revieweurs !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Passés, première partie.**

Hiro entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour confirmer sa position. Le plafond de la pièce était blanc comme les murs, la lumière entrait pleinement grâce à de larges fenêtres. Comme il le pensait il était à l'hôpital. Il se redressa lentement dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'extérieur, vu le paysage il était bien à Konoha. Rassuré, Hiro se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et regarda plus attentivement la pièce, il n'y avait aucun autre lit à part le sien, à côté de celui-ci étaient installées quelques chaises vides. Un doute apparut alors dans l'esprit de l'anbu, il referma les yeux et essaya de retracer les derniers événements dont il se souvenait.

Il revenait de mission avec son escouade, Naruto et Sakura. La mission avait été soldée par une réussite totale mais sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient reçu un nouvel ordre de mission. Ils étaient donc repartis traquer des intrus. Lorsqu'ils les avaient rattrapé ils s'étaient révélé n'être personne d'autre que les deux frères Uchiwa, sur le coup Hiro avait crains que les deux jeunes ne s'enflamment trop rapidement mais ils s'étaient retenus et le combat avait été engager. Il avait également garder un œil attentif sur ses deux coéquipiers craignant que leur passé ne ressurgisse à leurs désavantage, mais encore une fois il avait eu apparemment tord de s'inquiéter, cela n'était pas arrivé et il ne faisait plus assez attention à son adversaire qui lui en avait profité.

#Hiro- Pfff, c'est ce qu'on appelle une belle erreur de débutant. #

Sakura, en tant que médic-nin, était aussitôt arriver pour le soigné, mais alors qu'il repartait au combat qui avançait en leur avantage, il s'était de nouveau fait surprendre. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

#Que s'est-il passé ? Et que sont devenus les autres ?#

Soudain, comme pour répondre à ses questions, il entendit des pas dans le couloir ainsi qu'une discussion qui semblait bien animée, Hiro rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer les protagonistes.

« Ouah, mais elle était génial cette mission !

- Naruto, tu ne devrais écouter tous ce que te dit Shigure.

- Mais voyons Rin-chan, je ne fais que lui raconter les exploits de l'escouade 5, c'est la pure vérité.

- Shigure, je ne dis pas que ce que tu racontes est faux, mais c'est nocif pour les autres et…

- Hiro ! »

Sakura venait d'apercevoir Hiro, elle se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer.

« Ca y est, tu es réveillé. Dit-elle.

- En même temps, avec le bruit que vous faites c'était inévitable. Lui répondit-il en saluant les autres.

- On dirait que tu as fini par t'en sortir, on savait bien que tu étais solide. Lança Shigure.

- Content de te revoir parmis nous. Continua Rin.

- A ce que je vois, je suis le seul convalescent et vous allez bien. Vous avez donc fini par avoir les frangins ? Demanda Hiro avec un sourire. »

Il su immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas poser la bonne question, Sakura resserra son étreinte, Naruto détourna les yeux tout en baissant la tête, Shigure et Rin serrèrent leurs poings.

« En fait, on ne les a pas eu. Commença Rin.

- Comment cela?

- Nous avons tous été mis hors jeu un par un. Continua Shigure.

- Alors…comment pouvons-nous encore être en vie ? Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils avaient cinq anbus à leur merci et qu'ils n'ont rien fait ?

- C'est difficile à croire mais oui. Dit Sakura.

-Tout de même, c'est étrange. Continua Hiro.

- Nous nous posons tous la même question. Dit Shig. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient vos relations avec Sasuke les jeunes, il est possible qu'il ait choisi de vous épargné. Après tout si je me souviens bien Naruto, il ne t'avait pas tué lorsque tu étais parti à sa poursuite, alors qu'il en avait l'occasion.

- Peut-être. Lui répondit sombrement Naruto.

#Nar- Peut-être qu'il est toujours possible de le ramener après tout.#

- Par contre, pour Itachi je ne comprend pas, il n'est pas du genre à être nostalgique. Qu'en penses-tu Rin ? Continua Shigure tout en fixant Rin.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus. Lui répondit-elle tout en soutenant son regard.

- Eh mais c'est vrai ça ! Il avait l'air de vous connaître tous les deux. Lança Naruto.

- Et même très bien. Renchérit Sakura.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Dit Rin d'un sourire triste.

- Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons le droit d'avoir une explication ? Demanda Naruto.

- C'est une longue histoire. Lui répondit Shigure.

- Nous avons tout notre temps. Insista Naruto. »

Shigure interrogea Rin du regard, elle semblait d'accord avec lui, et puis de toute façon pratiquement tout le monde était au courant chez les anbus. Shigure se retourna vers Naruto et Sakura souriant.

« Bon, eh bien au moins ce coup-ci Rin-chan ne me coupera pas. Il vaudrait mieux commencer par le commencement. Rin, à toi l'honneur.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Commençons donc par là. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Rin avait 8ans, fille de ninjas elle vivait seule avec son père depuis le décès de sa mère il y a trois ans lors de l'attaque de Kyubi. Comme elle le faisait de temps en temps lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de cours à l'académie, elle accompagnait son père à son bureau. Les deux personnes arrivèrent devant la porte B128._

_« Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps de rendre mon rapport. Dit l'adulte à la fillette en souriant._

_- D'accord papa. Lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire. »_

_Elle regarda son père entrer puis refermer la porte. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de rentrer avec lui, ayant l'habitude elle se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrit pour regarder Konoha._

/ « Nar- Eh mais attend, bureau 128 ? Mais alors ton père était aussi anbu ?

Sak- Si tu commence déjà à les couper Naruto on a pas fini.

Nar- Pardon. » /

_La petite fille patienta ainsi quelques minutes, soudain elle entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction. Curieuse elle tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, il s'agissait d'un garçon plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait des yeux totalement noir mais ce qui l'avait frappé, c'était ses cheveux bruns, ceux-ci malgré le jeune âge de son propriétaire avaient déjà commencé à virer au gris._

/ « Nar- Tu avais déjà les cheveux de cette couleur Shigure ?

Shig- Oui, je les ais toujours eu de cette couleur depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Rin- Tu continues Shigure ?

Shig- D'accord. » /

_Shigure avait 12ans, il était entré chez les anbus depuis deux mois._

/ « Nar- 12 ans, ce n'est pas un peu jeune ?

Shig- Tu sait, à l'époque nous étions en guerre, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre à l'académie, donc dès que tu sortait un peu du lot, tu montais directement en grade. Mais depuis les lois ont changée, il faut attendre un certain âge rien que pour passer l'examen gennin, puisque les temps sont calme, le but est de produire de la qualité, et non de la quantité.

Sak- Je vois. Ce n'est donc pas plus mal d'avoir attendu.

Shig- Voilà. Reprenons. » /

_Il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi et il se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail. Alors qu'il arrivait, il vit une petite fille aux cheveux noirs retenus par une queue haute. Celle-ci le regardait avec ses yeux bleus, curieux il décida d'engager la conversation._

_« Salut ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es perdue ?_

_- Euh, non. J'attends mon papa. Dit-elle en regardant la porte._

_- Ah, il travaille ici ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ah d'accord, je pensais que tu t'étais égaré, tu sais il n'y a pas grand monde qui passe par là. Moi la première fois que je suis venu c'est ce qu'il m'est arriver et j'ai du mettre deux bonnes heures avant de trouver la sortie et…_

_- Pourquoi avez-vous les cheveux gris ? Vous n'êtes pas vieux pourtant._

_-… »_

_Shigure fut si surpris qu'il en oublia ce qu'il était en train de dire, au plus grand bonheur de Rin._

_« Pourquoi ?_

_- Bah oui, d'habitude ce sont les vieilles personnes qui ont les cheveux gris._

_- En fait, il s'agit d'un nouveau jutsu que je suis en train de mettre au point consistant à… _

_Shigure s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout._

_- En fait il s'agit de leur couleur normale. Dit-il abandonnant._

_- Ahh d'accord. C'est rigolo. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. »_

_A ce moment là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le père de Rin._

_« Rin ! Ah, bonjour Shigure._

_- Bonjour Tsume-sempai. Lui répondit Shigure._

_-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Rin._

_- Oui, Shigure est entré récemment dans le même service que moi. Euh Rin. . . Ecoutes je suis désolé, mais on vient de me confier une mission qui ne peut pas attendre, je…je dois partir tout de suite pour environs deux semaines. Lui expliqua-t-il en s'accroupissant afin d'être à se hauteur._

_- Mais…tu, tu ne peux pas partir demain ?_

_- je suis désoler Rin mais je ne peux vraiment pas._

_- Mais tu m'avais promis que tu m'entraînerais dans un nouvel endroit aujourd'hui._

_- je sais bien mon ange, mais je ne peux pas. Tu comprends n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête._

_- Je t'emmènerais lorsque je reviendrais d'accord ?_

_- D'accord. »_

_Le père embrassa sa fille, se releva puis après lui avoir fait quelques recommandations il entra de nouveau dans le bureau. Rin tourna le dos à la porte pour repartir chez elle quand Shigure l'interpella._

_« Attend moi ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, il t'entraînera une autre fois._

_- Oui je sais, mais aujourd'hui il m'avait promis de m'emmener dans une zone d'entraînement où j'aurais pu voir des ninjas super forts s'entraîner. D'habitude soit nous sommes tous seul, soit nous sommes avec des enfants de l'académie._

_- Dis moi, cela te dirait que je t'aide à t'entraîner aujourd'hui ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Eh, je n'en ai pas l'air mais moi aussi je connais des endroits où il y a des personnes fortes qui s'entraînent._

_- C'est vrai ? Mais ça ne t'embète pas ? Je ne suis pas très forte._

_- Mais non, si je te le propose, et puis je n'ai pas de petit frère où de petite sœur, alors cela fera comme si. Allez, en route, avec un peu de chance il y aura du monde._

_- D'accord. »_

_Shigure l'emmena en forêt, ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déboucher sur une clairière pourvue de divers aménagements allant de cibles à de simples morceaux de bois._

_« Nous voilà arrivés ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?_

_- C'est génial, je n'étais jamais venue par ici._

_- J'aime bien cet endroit. Tiens regardes, je t'avais bien dis qu'il y aurait d'autres ninjas._

_- Tu les connais ?_

_- Oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont forts. Viens je vais te les présenter. »_

_Shigure alla saluer les deux ninjas et leur présenta Rin, le premier le premier avait les cheveux bruns coiffés en pétard et les yeux noirs, quand au second il avait également les yeux noirs tout comme ses cheveux qu'il portait longs et retenus par un élastique. Malheureusement, les deux ninjas venaient de finir leur entraînement quotidien et partirent rapidement._

_« Dommage qu'ils aient fini, mais bon ce serra pour une prochaine fois. Dit Shigure. Bon allez au travail ! Je te préviens je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux._

_- J'espère !_

_- Commençons par du tir aux shurikens. »_

_Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter au rythme de l'enfant qui n'avait évidemment pas la même endurance que lui, mais il s'était rapidement pris au jeu et ne vit pas le temps passer._

_« Ouh la, il est plus tard que je ne le pensait. On va peut-être y aller il fait presque nuit. Dit Shigure._

_-Déjà ? Bon d'accord. »_

_Tout en parlant ils firent le trajet inverse dans la forêt pour rejoindre la ville et finirent donc par arriver devant une petite maison toute simple, chez Rin._

_« Merci pour l'entraînement. Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement_

_- Ah, ce n'est rien. Tu veux qu'on remette ça demain ?_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Bien sur, et puis peut-être que cette fois nous verrons du monde s'entraîner._

_- J'aimerais bien. Ah mais non, demain je ne peux pas, je dois aller à l'académie._

_- Ok, de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, puisque je suis nouveau je n'ai pas de très grosses missions pour l'instant. On se retrouve après tes cours si tu veux._

_- D'accord ! »_

_La fillette rentra joyeusement chez elle, imité par Shigure._

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Sak- C'est donc comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Rin- Oui, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié, à partir de là chaque fois que mon père n'était pas là, c'est Shigure qui m'aidait à m'entraîner.

Shig- C'était sympa, on s'amusait bien.

Nar- Mais, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Itachi.

Rin- Il n'y en avait pas vraiment sauf si tu as fais un peu attention, mais il nous semblait nécessaire que vous deviez savoir comment chacun d'entre nous s'étaient rencontrés avant de vraiment commencer.

Shig- Nous allons maintenant pouvoir vous parlez de nos rencontres avec lui. Vu la chronologie, je vais commencer. »

Coulisse :

Nar/Sak- On veut partir à la chasse au Sasuke! on veut partir à la chasse au Sasuke! on veut…

Les deux ninjas scandent leur slogan en tournant autour de Kureno.

Kur- Ils sont vraiment lourds !

Sas- Vous voyez que j'ai raison.

Kur- Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas plus amochés ? Au moins j'aurais été tranquille.

Sas- Pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait!

Nar/Sak- On veut partir à la chasse au Sasuke! on veut partir à la chasse au Sasuke! on veut…

Aya- Il va vraiment finir par craquer on dirais.

Sak- Il n'a qu'à nous envoyer chercher Sasuke-kun !

Nar- Et arrêter de nous donner des missions nazes !

Kur- Eh ! La dernière elle était bien pourtant.

Aya- Oui, et puis si il vous donne des missions comme ça, c'est peut-être qu'il en a marre de vous entendre et qu'il se venge.

Sak- C'est vrai, on devrait peut-être arrêter. Dit-elle en regardant Naruto.

Nar- Tu crois que ça marcherait ? Dit-il en regardant Sakura.

Nar/Sak- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! On veut partir à la chasse au Sasuke! on veut partir à la chasse au Sasuke! on veut…

Aya- Il y en a qui ne changerons jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà, ahhh déjà dix chapitres. Je ne m'en remets pas.**

**Prochain chapitre, la suite et fin du passé de nos deux anbus.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Aya72.**


	11. passés, deuxième partie

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 11 qui continue sur la lancé du 10 dans les flash-back.**

**Je remercie tous mes revieweurs, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Continuez comme ça s'il vous plait que je sache ce qui vous plait ou vous déplait.**

**Le chapitre est plus long que prévue, mais pour une fois ce n'est pas que de ma faute.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie tous mes reviewers: tafolpamadlaine, Tashiya, Axelanderya, didilove37 et MiwakoSoma.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Passés, deuxième partie.**

_Shig- Nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer à vous parlez de notre rencontre avec lui. Vu la chronologie, je vais commencer. »_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cela faisait trois jours que l'altercation avec les anbus s'était produite et, même si ils n'aimaient pas ça, Itachi et Sasuke avaient bien dû admettre que sans l'intervention de Kisame et Zetsu ils ne seraient probablement pas en pleine forêt à attendre les autres membres pour assister à la réunion qui avait été repoussée. Pour une fois que ces deux là étaient en avance, Zetsu était parti comme d'habitude en éclaireur pour voir si les autres membres étaient déjà arrivés et ainsi arriver après (et oui, lui et Kisame ont une réputation à tenir). Or, lorsqu'il s'était matérialisé au point de rendez-vous, il n'y avait personne. Zetsu était donc revenu vers Kisame pour lui faire part de la situation puis ils étaient partis à la recherche des autres membres de leur Organisation pour tomber sur les combats qui se déroulaient non loin de là.

Iatchi et Sasuke attendaient donc leurs acolytes et, comme d'habitude, ce fut Sasuke qui démarra la conversation par une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'altercation.

« Pourquoi tu ne les as pas tué ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

- Tu sait très bien pourquoi, je vous l'ais déjà dit.

- Oui, mais quelque chose me dit que si les circonstances avaient été autre cela se serait passé pareil.

- …

- Alors ? Nous avons le temps avant que les autres arrivent. Tu as dis que tu les connaissais, mais tu n'as pas dit d'où.

- …

- Tu connais tout de mes relations avec Naruto et Sakura, je trouve normal qu'il en soit de même pour toi avec…Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ?

- …

- Ah oui, Rin et Shigure. Alors ? Je t'écoute.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être nostalgique…mais après tout pourquoi pas. Commençons par lui.

_Itachi était sorti à sept ans de l'académie pour devenir gennin, à cette époque là il y avait besoin de ninjas, on n'avait pas de temps à perdre à l'académie on apprenait donc sur le terrain. Il était dans l'équipe 6 avec Shishui et Tomoe._

_Itachi avait huit ans et venait développé son sharingan il y a peu de temps. Leur sensei était parti en mission, son équipe était donc sur le banc de touche en attendant son retour. Pourtant un matin ils furent convoqués par l'Hokage._

_« J'aimerais que vous effectuez une mission de rang C, il s'agit d'une escorte. Leur annonça Sandaïme._

_- Je croyais qu'en tant que gennin nous ne pouvions pas effectuer de mission seuls. Demanda Tomoe._

_- Oui mais j'ai besoin de monde, et comme vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire... De toute façon vous ne serez pas seuls, je vous ais trouver un junnin qui remplacera votre sensei. Je lui ais déjà expliquer la mission, d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant._

_Alors qu'il disait ces mots un ninja entra dans la pièce, il était jeune et avait les cheveux bruns grisonnants._

_« Pardon pour mon retard Hokage-sama. Voici mon rapport de mission._

_- Ce n'est rien, tu es arrivé pile au bon moment. Les enfants je vous présente Minamoto Shigure qui sera votre sensei le temps de cette mission._

_Shigure fit un grand sourire à l'équipe 6 qui le regarda avec méfiance._

_- Prenez le temps de faire connaissance, mais vous devez être près à partir dans l'après-midi. »_

_Shigure les invita à manger un morceau et, comme l'avait conseiller l'Hokage, ils se présentèrent. Shigure avait 12ans, il venait de terminer une mission et était donc disponible pour une autre, mais comme cette mission n'était pas de difficulté assez élevée pour un junnin l'Hokage lui avait proposé de se faire accompagner._

_La mission se déroula sans problème. Les gennins s'étaient liés d'amitié avec le junnin assez facilement grâce à leur faible différence d'âge, enfin surtout Shishui et Shigure._

_« Et c'est donc comme ça que j'ai sauver le pays. Finit Shigure._

_- Pfff. Se contenta de dire Itachi avec éloquence._

_- Sensei, vous n'êtes pas très crédible. Lui reprocha Tomoe._

_- Comment ça pas crédible. Je vois, vous ne croyez pas à la légende de la femme des neiges. Se défendit-il._

_- Tout le monde sait que se sont des histoires._

_- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Tomoe tu sais. Intervint Shishui._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Si tu ne crois pas à leur histoire, les esprits se vengerons._

_- …_

_- Prend l'exemple de la femme des neiges, si tu continue à la renier, elle viendra elle-même te prouver son existence._

_- Je ...je ne te crois pas._

_- Si il a raison. Renchérit le sensei. A ta place, je me méfierais car l'hivers est proche, et là…_

_- Arrêtez vous deux, ce n'est pas drôle ! Dit Tomoe en commençant à paniquer._

_- Non mais regardez moi cette bande de gamin !_

_- Tu n'y crois pas non plus Itachi ? Demanda Shigure._

_- Non, mais ce que je crois c'est qu'il faudrait trouver un abri si on ne veut pas se faire surprendre par l'orage._

_- Ah oui, tu as raison. »_

_Ces deux là faisaient un duo de choc pour raconter des histoires, malheureusement pour Tomoe, qui avait peur de tout ce qui se rapportait à l'inexplicable, et d'Itachi qui devait se les coltiner. Le courant passant bien, ils refaisaient de temps à autre des missions ensemble lorsque le sensei était absent._

_Quelques mois plus tard, Shigure fut accepté dans la police de Konoha, leurs missions en commun cessèrent donc, mais ils gardèrent tout de même contact s'entraînant ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient. A douze ans, Itachi entra à son tour dans les anbus et se retrouva, par chance ou malchance, dans la même équipe que Shigure qui avait une place vacante. En deux semaines le petit nouveau passa chef d'équipe grâce à l'influence des Uchiwa dans la police mais surtout grâce à son talent. Il y avait une grande amitié entre Shishui, Shigure et Itachi ainsi qu'une certaine rivalité entre les deux derniers. On les voyait souvent ensemble tous les trois accompagnés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, Rin qui avait également intégré leur groupe quelques années auparavant._

« Je vois, ta relation avec lui me rappelle un peu la mienne avec Naruto. Dit Sasuke.

- Oui, nous étions amis et rivaux en même temps. Lui répondit Itachi.

- Et elle ? Quand l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Notre première vraie rencontre s'est faite alors que j'étais chunnin, mais je l'avais déjà vu une ou deux fois avec Shigure.

- Je t'écoute. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Votre groupe ? demanda Naruto.

- Comme nous avec Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru et tous les autres Naruto. Soupira Sakura.

- Ahhhh d'accord. Répondit ce dernier.

- Donc en fait tu as été le sensei d'Itachi. Continua Sakura.

- Dans un certain sens oui, mais il m'a très vite rattrapé, et dépassé. Confirma Shigure.

- Et pour toi Rin ? Demanda Naruto.

- Eh bien, en fait notre rencontre ressemble un peu à celle que Shigure vient de vous décrire.

- En fait je l'ai vraiment connu grâce à Shigure.

- Shigure ?

- Oui, je te rappelle qu'il m'entraînait. »

_Rin avait neuf ans et était gennin. Son équipe n'était composée que d'elle et d'Hikaru, le troisième membre ayant dû renoncer à être ninja suite à un accident. Les deux gennins en avaient marre de leurs missions qu'ils trouvaient trop simples et leur sensei voulait voir comment ils se débrouilleraient dans un autre environnement. Il furent donc tous les deux convoqués par l'Hokage qui leur donna une mission de type C à effectuer en compagnie de deux Chunnin pour une durée de trois semaines._

_« Mais pourquoi doit-on le faire avec des chunnins ? Nous ne sommes plus des bleus. Râla Hikaru._

_- Désoler, mais cela vous ferra du bien. De même pour ces deux chunnins qui pourront montrer de quoi ils sont capables en tant que chefs d'équipe. »_

_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître deux ninjas, le premier avait les cheveux bruns coiffés en pétard et les yeux noirs, quand au second il avait également les yeux noirs assortis à ses cheveux qu'il portait longs attachés par un élastique._

_« Rin, Hikaru, je vous présente Itachi et Shishui, ce sont eux qui vous encadreront._

_- Mais, on s'est déjà vu ! Dit Rin. »_

/Nar- Tu les connaissais déjà ?

Rin- Comme j'allais le préciser Naruto si tu me laisses continuer./

_« Eh ouais ! C'est toi qui t'entraînes avec Shigure. Lui répondit Shishui._

_- Tu les connais Rin ? Lui demanda Hikaru._

_- oui, je les ais déjà vu une où deux fois, ce sont des amis de Shigure. »_

/Nar- Ahhh d'accord.

Sak- Vue la description, ce ne serait pas eux que tu as rencontré lors de ton premier entraînement avec Shigure ?

Rin- Tous juste.

Nar- Ah bon ? … Ahhh oui c'est vrai./

_Le courant passa bien entre les deux gennins et leurs senseis, enfin surtout grâce à Shishui car Itachi n'étant pas très emballé par l'idée de se traîner deux boulets ne faisait aucun effort. La mission, même si elle se révéla plus compliquée que prévue suite à quelques omissions faites par le client, fut un succès. Après être rentrée, Rin apprit à Shigure qu'elle avait fait équipe avec les deux Uchiwa, il décida donc de l'intégrer à leur groupe qui, disait-il, manquait de présence féminine. A son grand étonnement elle s'intégra assez facilement et fut accepter par les deux garçons presque aussitôt._

« Et voilà comment je les ais rencontré. Conclue Rin.

- Que s'est il passé ensuite ? Demanda Sakura.

- Lorsque j'ai eu dix ans j'ai réussit mon examen chunnin alors qu'Itachi, qui avait onze ans, devenait junnin poussé par son clan et que Shishui lui restait chunnin. Continua Rin.

- Et à onze ans elle est sortie avec Itachi. Lança Shigure avec un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent en même temps Sakura et Naruto.

- Ca, tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire Shigure.

- Tu es vraiment…sortit avec lui, avec ce psychopathe ? Redemanda Naruto.

- Bah quoi ? Vous savez à l'époque c'était un vrai coureur. Expliqua Rin. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de fille qui ne sont pas passée par là.

- Tu es sûre que nous parlons de la même personne ? Insista Sakura.

- Demandez à Shigure après tout c'est de sa faute. Dit Rin.

- C'est vrai. On vous a dis que nous étions quatre dans le groupe, moi et Shishui nous parlions beaucoup, mais les deux autres ne disaient pas grand-chose. Nous nous sommes donc décidés à les mettre ensemble histoire qu'ils s'occupent. Leur expliqua Shigure.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour VOUS occuper ? Dit Sakura.

- Hum, en tout cas nous avons eu du mal, mais au final ça a coller, et même plutôt bien je dois dire, vous auriez dû les voir ils s'entraînaient tout le temps tout les deux, et à mon avis pas qu'au ninjutsu si vous voyez ce…AÏE…Rin-chan…

- Tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux ?

- Bah quoi, c'était plutôt drôle, et puis avoue que vous formiez un joli couple.

- Si c'était le cas cela aurait duré.

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Quelques semaines après que nous ayons commencé à sortir ensemble, je suis passée junnin avec Shishui tandis qu'Itachi, de nouveaux sous la pression du clan, entrait dans la police de Konoha chez les anbus. Seulement quelques mois après sa promotion, il a commencé à avoir un comportement…bizarre, il devenait de moins en moins social avec les autres et il tenait des propos étranges. Comme il commençait à me faire peur j'ai rompue avec lui.

- Et vu ce qui a suivi tu as bien fais. Dit Hiro.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda Naruto.

- A partir de là tout est allez très vite. Reprit Rin. Même si nous étions séparés notre groupe ne s'est pas dissout, enfin surtout grâce à Shigure et Shishui. Mais…peu de temps après, Shishui fut retrouvé mort, il s'était soi-disant suicidé mais cette hypothèse était étrange, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Aujourd'hui nous savons que c'est Itachi qui l'a tué.

- Quoi !

- Oui Naruto, il a tué son meilleur ami, mais nous ne l'avons su que plus tard. Continua Shig. A la suite de cet événement, Rin et lui s'évitèrent, et je fut bientôt le seul à qui il continuait un peu à parler, n'oublions pas que nous étions dans la même équipe. De plus je crois me souvenir qu'il s'était emporté face à son père. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que quelques semaines plus tard, Rin et moi étions chacun de notre côté en mission. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, se fut pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé au clan Uchiwa. Shishui avait en fait été tué par Itachi qui venait d'exterminé son clan ne laissant que son petit frère en vie, pour ensuite déserter. Au début nous n'avons pas voulu y croire, mais il a bien fallu regarder la réalité en face.

- Ca a été un coup dur. Dit tristement Rin. Puis j'ai fini par entrer à mon tour dans les anbus où j'eu la place laissée vacante par Itachi dans l'escouade de Shigure dont il était le leader. Nous avons même eu la permission de nous lancer à sa poursuite, mais il est demeuré introuvable. Quelques années plus tard, Hiro entra également dans les anbus et finit par être placé dans notre escouade.

- Je vois…cela n'a pas dû être facile. Dit Sakura.

- Non en effet, mais nous avons réussi à surmonter tous ça. La rassura Rin. Nous avons continué à nous entraîner pour le jour où nous le reverrions.

- Et c'est arrivé plus vite que prévu, n'est ce pas Rin ? Dit Shigure avec un sourire.

-…

- C'est vrai que nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, mais tout de même, si j'ai bien compris, sans l'intervention de leurs acolytes, nous aurions gagnés. Lança Hiro.

- C'est vrai ça, la prochaine fois on les aura ! Beugla Naruto.

- Naruto, tu es dans un hôpital je te rappelle, alors arrête de hurler.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Je me disais bien que leur visage me disaient quelque chose. Dit Sasuke.

- Tu as certainement dû les croiser au domaine lorsque nous partions nous entraîner, je crois même que tu nous as accompagné une ou deux fois. Lui répondit son frère.

- C'est possible en effet. Même après la « mort » de Sishui tu as donc gardé un contact assez fort avec Shigure alors que tu le minimisais avec Rin.

- …

- J'en conclus que la conversation est close.

- …

- … »

Sasuke n'insista pas, son frère avait répondu à sa question.

#Sas- Cela explique beaucoup de chose en effet.#

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Comme je l'ai promis à certains (n'est ce pas Popine), voici un petit récapitulatif sur les âges de certains personnages:

Shigure a 24ans (gennin à 7ans, chunnin à 9ans, anbus à 12ans)

Rin a 20ans (gennin à 8ans, chunnin à10ans, junnin à 11ans, anbus à12ans)

Hiro a 18ans (anbus à 14ans)

Itachi a 21ans (gennin à 7ans, il a eu le sharingan à 8ans, chunnin à 10ans, junnin à 11ans, anbus à 12ans, massacre sa famille à 13ans)

Nar/Sak/Sas ont donc 16ans

* * *

Coulisses :

Aya- Chapitre 11 terminé ! Maintenant il faut que je rédige le 12 avec entre autre la réunion de l'Organisation.

Shig- Au fait, je me disais quelque chose…

Aya- Oui ? #Aïe, ça sent la réclamation à plein nez.#

Shig- A chaque fois que j'aie de longues tirades qui sont magnifiques, fondamentales à l'histoire, admirables, brillantes, capitales, élémentaires, prédominantes, éblouissantes, éclatantes, formidables, idéales, harmonieuses, …

# Aya- Qu'est ce que je disais !#

# Hiro- Le café…#

# Sak- Mais on s'en fout de ses revendications à la noix.#

# SFI- Ouais, du coup on ne peux pas faire la notre avec Naruto.#

# Rin- On est pas sensés être convalescents? ça devrait être interdit.#

# Ita- Pire que Deidara et Sasori !#

# Kur- Bon, au moins les deux autres me fichent la paix.#

# Kis- Ouais, une paire de roi !#

# Sasu- Il est vraiment lourd lui aussi.#

# Nar- Les lèvres bougent, j'entend des sons qui en sortent, mais je ne comprend pas tout.#

# Zet- Ah non, ilme sort une paire de roi et j'ai rien pour riposter.#

# Dei- Ca pourrait être artistique si les mots explosaient.#

# Saso- Ca pourrait être artistique si les mots perduraient dans le temps.#

# Shik- Pourquoi je suis là moi ? Galère.#

Shig- … indispensables, glorieuses, incomparables, primordiales, parfaites, piquantes, somptueuses, supérieures, sérieuses, vitales, cultivées, délicates, exquises, riches, robustes, splendides, sont toujours coupées, donc je me disais… »

Shigure regarde la pièce : ils dorment tous. Puis, il regarde quelques lignes plus haut.

« Shig- Tiens ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! C'est toujours la même chose il faut toujours que…Mais, ils dorment tous là. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Niark niark niark. »

Il s'avance vers l'ordinateur à pas de velours et…

**Voilà chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous avez pu lire cet incroyable chapitre qui fait preuve de mon incroyable éloquence, non pas qu'il y ait besoin de preuve AHAHAH. Vous vous êtes sûrement retrouvés sans voix devant mon incroyable charisme. Ce chapitre 11 clos mon enfance qui est, comme vous avez pu le constater, passionnante en tout point, hélas je ne pourrais m'y étendre d'avantage car Aya dit que le chapitre est déjàtrop long et… (oups, il y en a qui commence à bouger.)**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour soutenir le mouvement SPA (Shigure the Perfect Actor) et… (Ah oui il faut que je mette ça sinon ça ferra louche et ils se douterons de quelque chose.) Pour laisser vos impressions blablabla si vous avez des requêtes à faire ou si vous n'avez pas tout compri n'hésitez pas blablabla enfin vous connaissez la chanson.**

**Minamoto Shigure alias Red Bird l'incroyable, chef de la fabuleuse escouade 5.**

« shig- AHAHAH, avec cet ordi je suis le maître du monde AHAHAH…bon c'est pas tout mais…comment est-ce qu'on poste un chapitre. »


	12. A la recherche des stèles perdues

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désoler pour le retard mais la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous la semaine dernière.**

**Voici donc mon douzième chapitre pour ce soir.**

**Grosse dédicasse à tous mes lecteurs!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et ah oui : vive la SPA (lol) !

* * *

**

**Chapitre12 : A la recherche des stèles perdues.**

Une semaine après l'altercation avec les anbus, l'Organisation se trouvait enfin réunie, enfin quatre sur six personnes étaient présentes à l'heure prévue. Fidèles à leur réputation, Zetsu et Kisame arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard et la réunion put enfin commencée. Après quelques formules d'usages (comme reprocher un certain retard) les hommes et la femme en noir (et oui ils sont tous en noir) abordèrent le vif du sujet.

« Comme vous le savez, le temps est bientôt venu de passer à l'action. Nous allons décider aujourd'hui du plan à suivre suivant de l'avancement de chacun de nos espions. Annonça Itachi. Sasuke, si tu veux bien commencer.

- L'espion en place à Iwa-no-kuni a trouvé l'emplacement de la stèle. Celle-ci se trouve dans les montagnes à l'écart du village. Selon ses investigations celui-ci ne se doute même pas de son existence, le plus dure sera donc de trouver l'emplacement exacte mais cela doit déjà être fait à l'heure qu'il est. Exposa Sasuke.

- L'espion en place à Kiri-no-kuni a terminé la traduction du rouleau un peu avant notre arrivée. Il a pu donc nous expliquer que la stèle se trouve dans une grotte sous-marine située sur la côte est de l'île. Par contre, il a eu le temps de faire un rapide repérage et l'endroit semble gardé par des samouraïs, rien de bien méchant donc mais il faudra se méfier. Il a donc commencé à se renseigner sur ces gardiens et nous en dira plus lors de la prochaine rencontre. Dit Sasori.

- L'espion en place à Kumo-no-kuni a trouvé la cible idéale pour nos questions. Par contre il va falloir agir vite, comme nous vous l'avions expliqué la famille avait des soupçons et ceux-ci n'ont cessés d'augmenter. Ce n'est donc plus qu'une question de temps avant que le chef de famille ne fasse part de ses doutes au Raikage, et à ce moment là tout risquerait de tomber à l'eau. Expliqua Zetsu.

- L'espion en place à Suna-no-kuni a également trouvé l'emplacement de la stèle. Elle se trouve dans un temple en pleine cœur du village, maintenant ce temple est surveillé et protéger par des ninjas du village. Il semble donc qu'ils connaissent son importance et… Deïdara semblait hésiter.

- Il y a aussi un problème ? Demanda Itachi.

- En fait…

Deïdara regarda Sasori qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- …Nous n'en sommes pas sûre, mais il est possible que quelqu'un ait surpris notre entretien.

L'assemblée fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça vous n'en êtes pas sûre ? Insista Itachi.

- Peu après l'arrivée de notre espion nous avons senti une présence, par précaution nous avons donc cherché l'éventuel intrus mais sans succès, nous avons donc commencé notre entretien, mais alors que nous allions nous séparer nous avons de nouveau tous les trois senti une présence, cette fois-ci nous avons passer le périmètre au peigne fin mais toujours sans succès. L'espion est donc reparti de son côté et nous sommes resté deux jours de plus pour vérifier si nous étions découvert ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Finit d'expliquer Deïdara.

- Il faudra faire attention car si nous avons été entendu il ne s'agit probablement pas d'un ivrogne. Ajouta Sasori. Mais bon, cela s'arrête là.

- Et pour Konoha ? Nous n'avons pas été découvert au moins ? Intervint Kisame.

- Comme vous le savez je n'avais pas pu rencontrer notre espion comme prévu, mais il m'avait prévenu de cet possibilité. L'incident de l'autre jour aurait pu mal tourné mais au final il aura eu l'avantage de le rencontrer tout de même et de me permettre de lui parler sans éveiller les soupçons. La situation est toujours la même, la stèle est toujours à sa place mais il ne sait toujours pas s'il a été découvert ou non même si l'incident a tendance à l'innocenter. Dit Itachi.

- Moi je continu à dire que vous auriez du les supprimer, au moins c'était toujours ça en moins à se soucier. Lança Sasori.

- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avons décidé.

- Vous auriez au moins pu nous prévenir, pour une fois que nous aurions pu nous amuser un peu…ils avaient l'air assez fort, c'était un défi que l'artiste que je suis aurait aimé relever. Dit Deïdara.

- Pfff, de toute façon… Commença Sasori.

- Je vous rappelle que nous avons autre chose à faire. Les coupa sèchement Itachi. Voici ce que je propose : le plus urgent me semble être Kumo, nous risquons à tout moment d'être découvert il faut donc passer à l'action le plus rapidement possible.

L'assemblée acquiesça à l'unanimité.

- Ensuite il faudrait s'occuper de Suna. Continua Itachi.

- C'est vrai que la situation n'y est pas sûre. Dit Sasuke.

- Pour les autres villages la situation est moins urgente, je vous propose donc Iwa puis Kiri. Finit Itachi.

- Moi cela me convient. Dit Kisame.

- Et pour la stèle de Konoha ? Demanda Zetsu.

- J'y viens. La stèle ne risque pas pour l'instant de bouger car personne n'y fait attention, de plus vu son statut notre espion peut nous informer de beaucoup de chose comme les relations secrètes entre les villages. Il faudrait donc qu'il reste en place le plus longtemps possible, ainsi si les choses bougent nous le saurons. Donc quand au moment où il nous faudra récupérer la stèle, nous verrons selon les évènements. Expliqua Itachi. Maintenant si tout est clair, ne perdons pas de temps. Partons contacter nos espions afin de leurs faire part de nos plans puis retrouvons nous à Kumo pour le mettre à exécution.

- Il faudra que vous vous chargiez alors de l'espion de Suna Itachi et Sasuke, il devait se rendre à Konoha. Annonça Deïdara.

- Bien, nous le contacterons en même temps.

- Ouais ! Nous partons à la recherche des stèles perdues ! Beugla Kisame.

- Je te ferrais remarquer qu'elles ne sont plus si perdue que ça au final.

- Ohh t'es rabat-joie Sasori. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

En cette fin de matinée, le ciel bleu arborait un fier soleil qui réchauffait le village de Konoha après les averses de la nuit. Naruto et Sakura, habillés en junnins profitait des rayons en attendant que leur prochaine mission se décide à arriver. Naruto faisait les cents pas plus impatient que jamais pendant que Sakura, les yeux dans le vide, semblait perdue dans ces pensées, pensées qui dérivèrent sur la raison de leur présence ici.

_« Quoi ! Nous devons jouer les nounous ? Brailla Naruto._

_- Naruto, il s'agit d'une personne importante, et au vu de son rang il est normal que des personnes soient chargées à ce que son séjour dans notre village se déroule pour le mieux. Précisa Tsunade en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser. »_

_Pour une fois ils recevaient leur mission de l'Hokage en personne, Kureno se contentant de quelques commentaires._

_« Vous serez donc entre autre chargés de lui faire visiter le village si il en a envie, lui servir de guide lors de ses déplacements, assurer sa sécurité ou encore vous occuper de la coordination entre lui et nous. Dit ce dernier._

_- Ouais bah c'est pareil pour moi. Continua Naruto. J'en veux pas de cette mission, elle a l'air naze et…AÏE…Sakura-chan._

_- Baka ! Nous acceptons la mission Tsunade-sama. Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses._

_- Mais Sakura… Tenta Naruto._

_- Cela me semble être une bonne expérience, et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'insister Naruto nous prenons la mission. Lui répondit elle tout en le menaçant d'un nouveau poing._

_- Pffff, bon d'accord. Dit Naruto vexé. Et on peut savoir de qui il s'agit ?_

_- Vous verrez sur place. Dit Kureno avant que Tsunade ne réponde._

_- Mais comment peut-on savoir, nous ne sommes pas devins !_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister ! Lui répondit son supérieur coupant toutes possibilité de négociation._

_- Et quand doit-il arriver ? Demanda Sakura voyant qu'insister ne donnerait rien. »_

Ils attendaient donc depuis plusieurs heures à l'entrée de Konoha une personne dont ils ignoraient le nom et l'apparence. Alors que Naruto arrivait de moins en moins à tenir sur place (enfin dans les vingt mètres carrés où ils faisaient je le rappelle les cents pas) un groupe s'approcha du village. Arrivé à l'entrée il fut arrêter par les sentinelles qui leur demanda la raison de leur visite.

« Voici nos laissés passés. Dit la première personne tout en montrant ces derniers. Nous sommes attendus par…

- Ehhh ! Beugla Naruto. Sakura viens voir qui c'est ! Salut Gaara !

- Bonjour Naruto. Répondit ce dernier. »

Le Kazekage était accompagné de trois personnes, Isuzu, Hana et un homme que nos deux anbus ne connaissaient pas à l'air peu aimable. Sakura et Naruto les saluèrent entamant les retrouvailles.

« Au fait Gaara, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais à Konoha. Se plaignit Naruto.

#Sak- Ne me dite pas qu'il n'a pas compris.#

#Gaa- Jouons le jeu.#

- En fait je m'ennuyais à Suna alors nous sommes venu faire un peu de tourisme. Répondit le Kazekage. Et vous ? Vous avez l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

- AHah, bien vu. En fait nous devons accueillir quelqu'un de très important. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder, n'est ce pas Sakura ?

- …Répondit celle-ci tout en essayant de se cacher comme elle le pouvait dans une de ses mains.

- Et de qui s'agit-il ? Continua Gaara.

- Naruto. Je crois que c'est lui que nous attendions. Finit par dire Sakura.

- Hein ? Ahhhh alors c'était toi ? Mais c'est génial alors, moi qui pensait tomber sur un vieux croûton. On va pouvoir te faire visiter la ville et… S'emporta Naruto.

- Je connais déjà Konoha Naruto.

- Oh, c'est dommage.

- Moi je ne suis jamais venue, pourras tu me faire visiter Naruto ? Demanda Isuzu.

- Bien sûre ! Tu aimes les ramens ?

- Euh, oui.

- Ouais ! Tous chez Ichikaru pour fêter ça. Annonça Naruto.

- Naruto, ils doivent être fatiguer de leur voyage. Dit Sakura.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu. Confirma Isuzu. »

Naruto et Sakura les amenèrent donc comme prévu à leurs appartements où un bon déjeuner attendait les voyageurs. Alors que ces derniers reprenaient des forces, Naruto et Sakura allèrent signaler l'arrivée du Kazekage à l'Hokage ainsi qu'à Kureno. Les deux anbus revinrent ensuite voir les nouveaux arrivants pour organiser leur après-midi, Naruto partit faire visiter le village à Isuzu, Sakura fit de même avec Hana mais à l'hôpital pendant que Gaara se mit en route avec la quatrième personne pour aller voir Tsunade afin de se préparer à la réunion qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

En effet, quelques jours auparavant Naruto et Sakura avaient été convoqué comme tous les anbus présents à une réunion. Kureno leurs avait annoncer qu'une réunion des cinq Kages du monde ninja allait avoir lieu à Konoha (et oui, il ne faut pas oublier que le village est à peu près au centre des cinq pays). Même si de telles réunions avaient lieu environs une fois par an, celle-ci avait été organiser rapidement à cause d'un problème qui pouvait s'annoncer d'envergure si des mesures n'étaient pas prises. A priori, il y avait du nouveau sur l'Akatsuki, à savoir un de leur espion avait été démasqué dans l'un des villages et la possibilité de la présence d'autres espions dans les autres villages n'était pas à exclure, au contraire. Les villages avaient donc décidé de se réunir le plus rapidement possible afin de débattre de la situation.

Pendant que Gaara réglait donc quelques détails avec Tsunade et le Tsuchikage qui était arrivé la veille, Isuzu se faisait littéralement trimballer par un Naruto plus excité que jamais à travers Konoha et ses alentours.

« Et donc ici c'est l'arène de Konoha. C'est ici que nous avons fini notre premier examen chunnin.

- C'était donc que se déroulait la dernière épreuve ?

- Oui ! Mais bon, tu dois être au courant que nous n'avons jamais fini l'examen.

- Je suis au courant. On continue ?

- Ok, alors…je vais t'emmener à l'académie, il y a…ah excuse-moi cinq secondes s'il te plait.

- Je t'en pris.

- Merci, dit-il avant de se mettre à hurler, oye Akemiiiii-chaaaan »

Isuzu vit Naruto se diriger en courant vers la personne qui se retournait en entendant son nom. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de son âge, elle avait des cheveux bruns au carré à part deux mèches plus longues qui lui encadraient le visage ainsi que des yeux bleus clairs (pas autant que ceux de Naruto bien entendu). Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent quelques mots puis se séparèrent sur un signe de main, la jeune fille continuant sa route et Naruto revenant vers Isuzu.

« Qui est-ce ? Une ninja de Konoha ?

- Non non, c'est une amie, elle travaille dans le salon de thé qui fait les meilleurs dangos de Konoha.

- J'aime bien les dangos.

- Si tu veux après l'académie nous irons en manger, ce n'est pas très loin. Je pourrais te la présenter, là elle était en livraison mais elle devrait être revenue.

- D'accord ! On y va ? »

C'est ainsi que l'après-midi passa, une fois la visite terminée et quelques dangos avalés, Naruto et Isuzu retrouvèrent Gaara et Sakura. Naruto leurs proposa alors de manger chez Ichikaru, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sauf Sakura qui rappela à Naruto qu'ils avaient un rapport à faire. Au terme d'une longue et acharnée négociation, Sakura finit par capituler devant Naruto et Isuzu qui avait envie de goûter aux ramens dont Naruto lui avait tant d'éloge pendant l'après-midi. Elle laissa donc Son coéquipier en compagnie des deux invités pour aller faire son rapport après s'être donner rendez-vous devant Ichikaru.

Sakura fit donc rapidement son rapport oral à Kureno puis passa par les vestiaires afin de vérifier quelque chose dans son casier.

#Sak- Mince, c'est bien ce que je pensait…plus de shampoing, il faudra que j'en ramène.#

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, elle croisa dans le couloir l'escouade 5. Après avoir parler un peu, elle leur proposa de se joindre à eux chez Ichikaru.

« Shig- Je sais pas trop, ouais pourquoi pas ?

Hiro- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Rin- Ok. »

Ils partirent donc ensemble rejoindre Naruto, Isuzu et Gaara. Après un copieux repas (attention, Isuzu tout de même réussi à suivre Naruto jusqu'à son sixième bol de ramens) ils décidèrent de se rendre au « Shinobi's dance » où Naruto avait donner rendez-vous à tout le monde pendant l'absence de Sakura. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la boite, le groupe ne les avait pas attendu et était déjà plus ou moins joyeux.

« Au fait Kiba, Hinata, votre formation prend fin dans combien de temps ?

- Alors là, nous ne sommes pas sorti de l'auberge. Répondit Kiba en rigolant. Même s'il y a du changement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dit leurs Hinata-chan !

- Eh bien, en fait. J'aie eu la confirmation que j'aurais une classe l'année prochaine où j'enseignerais. Annonça la jeune fille.

- Ouah ! Bravo.

- Mais Kiba-kun aussi. Ajouta-t-elle. Il n'a pas encore eu confirmation mais les commentaires à son sujet sont encourageants, n'est-ce pas Kiba-kun ?

- Pauvres gamins, qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

- Tu me cherches Uzumaki ?

- Et au fait vous, comment ça se passe ? Dit Ino pour calmer la situation en regardant Sakura et Hiro.

- Hem hem ! Toussota Rin.

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant Ino ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Dit Hiro.

- Comment ! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. S'excusa Ino. Et depuis longtemps ?

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent un instant puis Sakura prit la parole.

- Cela doit faireeee….quatre jours ?

- Oui cela doit être ça. Répondit-il.

- C'est bête, vous formiez un beau couple tous les deux.

- Bof, ça va tu sais, nous étions tous les deux d'accord, il n'y avait plus d'amour donc nous avons préféré redevenir amis. Dit Hiro.

- Et j'avoue que c'est bien mieux. Confirma Sakura. Mais bon, à part ça. Qu'est-ce que vous devenez vous autres ? Vous comptez rester chunnin toute votre vie ?

- Nonnnnn ! Je compte me spécialiser dans le renseignement et la filature. Annonça Ino. J'en aie parlé à Asuma-sensei et il m'a conseillé, dans peu de temps je devrais avoir un nouveau sensei attitré avec lequel j'effectuerais les missions. Mais je ne sais pas encore qui s'assurera de ma formation.

- Tenten et moi, nous allons essayer de passer junnin lors de la prochaine session qui est dans quelques mois. Leur dit Lee. »

La soirée continua donc de bon train entre verres et piste de danse, Lee restant au jus d'orange et Yukari essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Neji d'expérimenter en compagnie de Shino de nouveaux mélanges. Après un dernier slow avec Naruto, Sakura laissa son coéquipier sur la piste pour rejoindre la table où ils étaient installés. Après s'être rafraîchit elle se tourna vers sa voisine.

« Rin ! L'interpella-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

- Oui si tu veux. Lui répondit-elle.

- On peut aller dehors ? Euh Shigure je suis désolé mais… Voyant ce dernier se lever pour les accompagner.

- Shigure tu n'as aucun tact. Dit Rin.

- Bah quoi ? Vous avez des choses à me cacher peut-être ? Dit-il d'un sourire conspirateur.

- C'est une discussion entre fille baka. Répondit Rin

- Oups pardon. Finit Shigure en se rasseyant précipitamment. »

Sakura et Rin sortir sur le toit du bâtiment qui était déserté en raison de la fraîcheur. Une fois installée, Rin demanda à Sakura ce dont elle voulait lui parler et si c'était en rapport avec Hiro.

« En fait…voilà c'est quand nous avons rencontré Sasuke la dernière fois, en y réfléchissant je me suis rendue compte que… enfin voilà…

- Que tu l'aimais toujours c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et quel est le problème avec Hiro ?

- Oh, et bien après sa sortie de l'hôpital j'aie voulu lui parler car je sentais bien qu'entre nous cela n'allait plus, et en fait c'est lui qui a abordé le sujet et lorsque je lui aie confirmé il s'est contenter de dire qu'il s'en doutait.

- Ahahah c'est bien Hiro ça, il a le chic pour sentir le moment où tu vas vouloir casser. Dit Rin en rigolant.

- C'est vrai que c'est pratique, mais ce n'est pas lui le problème.

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

- En fait c'est moi…je te l'aie dit, j'aime toujours Sasuke, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Et tu te sens perdu ?

- C'est ça. Car même si je l'aime, c'est un criminel.

- Aïe, tu sais je ne suis pas très douée pour donner des conseils dans ce domaine. Tu aurais dû demander à une tes amie. Enfin…

- J'espérais que tu pourrais me conseiller car…enfin tu as connu un peu la même chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu étais bien amoureuse d'Itachi ? Qu'est ce que cela t'a fais de le revoir, es-tu encore…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il ne faut pas que tu compares ton histoire à celle des autres, cela ne serait pas une bonne chose car cela ne peut jamais être pareil. Le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner c'est de faire une croix dessus et même de le gribouiller complètement.

- Mais cela fait trois ans que j'essaye ! Commença à s'emporter Sakura.

- Attends attends, je t'ai dis que c'était le meilleur conseil que je pouvais te donner, maintenant je n'ai jamais dis que se serais mais je n'ai jamais dis que ce serais facile ou même faisable. Le problème Sakura, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu te fasse trop d'illusions, si il revenait comme toi et Naruto l'espèrent il serait tout de même juger pour ce qu'il a fait, et si tu décidais sur un coup de tête de déserter pour le rejoindre, tu serais pourchasser jour et nuit par le village jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et dans tous les cas, tu ne sais pas s'il t'aime et je ne pense pas qu'il en vaille la peine surtout si ce n'est pas le cas.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça, laisse faire un peu le temps, il finira bien par arriver quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Merci. »

Sakura ayant reçut les réponses qu'elle cherchait, les deux jeunes filles revinrent à l'intérieur, alors qu'elles approchaient de la table Rin parcourue celle-ci des yeux avant de demander à Naruto qui y était installé :

« Où est Shigure ?

- Shigure ? Euhhhh je sais pas, il a sûrement dû partir avec les autres, ils ont été coucher Neji et Shino et… »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Rin avait déjà disparue vers la sortie sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto, Sakura, Hiro et Tenten.

« Ouahou, elle est pressée votre amie. Dit cette dernière.

- Euh…C'est moi où elle est partie rejoindre Shigure là ? Demanda Naruto.

- On parle de moi ?

- Bah Shigure ! Tu étais où ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Euh, au toilettes. Il y a quelqu'un qui me cherchait ?

- Bah en faite oui. Lui répondit Naruto. C'était Rin, mais comme je croyais que tu étais parti je lui ais dis et elle est partie en courant mais je … »

Il n'avait de nouveaux pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Shigure avait à son tour disparu vers la sortie tout en poussant un juron.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces deux là ?

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres en ce moment. Dit Hiro.

- Comment ça ? Lui répondirent-ils.

- Et bah…en fait ils sont toujours ensemble depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital. Continua Hiro.

- Non ! Ne me dit pas que finalement…Commença Naruto.

- …ils se sont remis ensemble ? Termina Sakura. »

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 12 terminé. Je suis désolé d'avoir poster un chapitre aussi long mais j'aie la flemme de le retoucher pour dire la vérité.**

**Pas de coulisse non plus pour la même raison le moral n'y est pas.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Gros bisous !**

**Aya72.**


	13. Encore des réunions

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Je suis désoler pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques contres temps : tout d'abord je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordinateur, ensuite je suis parti en vacances (c'était trop bien XD ) et ensuite…Disons qu'il y a eu un manque de…dialogue avec une certaine personne (si tu te reconnais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas lol).**

**C'est donc parti pour le chapitre 13, le chapitre maudit (en fait c'était peut-être juste à cause de la malédiction que je n'aie pas pu poster lol).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Spécial dédicace à mes revieweurs!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Encore des réunions.**

Le monde ninja était composé de plusieurs pays mais cinq se révélaient être plus importants de part leur importance militaire due à leurs villages caché, un par pays, respectivement dirigés par un kage. Ces personnes étaient les plus puissantes des pays, et ils étaient tous réunis dans une même salle, Hokage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage et Raikage, s'ils le souhaitaient ils avaient le pouvoir de raser ce monde, mais même le plus puissant des hommes peuvent peut avoir du mal à enlever une épine de son pied. Aujourd'hui cette épine se nommait Akatsuki ou l'Organisation pour être plus à la page. Les Kage se réunissaient environs une fois par an, mais aujourd'hui c'était exceptionnel car quelque chose les inquiétaient.

Les cinq chefs de village étaient installés autour d'une table ronde, chacun ayant derrière lui un ninja qu'il soit jounin, membre du conseil ou anbu. Le Tsuchikage était un homme agé d'allure peu aimable et sévère (un vieux croûton quoi), derrière lui se trouvait un de ses jounin et membre du conseil d'Iwa qui, malgré son air sérieux semblait plus abordable que son supérieur. Le Kazekage était lui un jeune homme de 15ans, il était accompagné d'un jounin de son village, tous deux arboraient un visage fermé et concentré. La Mizukage était une femme de trente ans son air était doux mais il ne fallait jamais s'y fier, trop de ses ennemis avaient déjà commis cette erreur, elle était également accompagnée d'un jounin. Le Raikage venait de féter son quarante et unième anniversaire et était accompagné d'un anbus dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque sans ornement. Et pour finir l'Hokage, qui, même si elle en paraissait vingt, avait elle dépasser la cinquantaine, et était également accompagné d'un anbu arborant un masque de coq.

Après quelques minutes passées à se jauger, le Tsuchikage se leva pour annoncer que la réunion allait pouvoir commencer, en tant que doyen c'était à lui que revenait de diriger celle-ci.

« Tout a donc commencer il y a 2 mois lors de la découverte de quatre corps. Commença-t-il. Tout pensait à croire qu'il s'agissait de membres de l'Akatsuki, supposition qui a été confirmée 1mois et demi plus tard par des ninjas de Konoha qui ont croisé la route des membres de l'organisation restant qui leur ont révélé que c'était eux qui avaient tué leur anciens partenaires pour, dites moi si je me trompe Hokage-dono, désaccords.

- C'est bien ça. Confirma Tsunade.

- Cette nouvelle Akatsuki serait donc composée d'Uchiwa Itachi, de son frère Uchiwa Sasuke tout deux déserteurs de Konoha-no-kuni, d'Hoshigaki Kisame déserteur de Kiri-no-kuni ainsi que d'au moins une autre personne.

- Oui mais sachant que l'Akatsuki regroupait dix personnes et que quatre ont été retrouvées mortes, on peut supposer que les six restant sont ensemble et donc nous faire un idée sur le nombre de personnes restantes. Intervint la Mizukage.

- Oui mais il vaut mieux s'attendre à plus. Dit le Raïkage.

- En effet se serrait plus sage. Finit Gaara.

- Nos ninjas ont également appris autre chose. Annonça Tsunade. Il semblerait qu'ils ne s'intéresseraient plus aux porteurs de démon.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda le Tsuchikage.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais il semblerait que se soit vrai (après tout ils n'ont rien fait à Naruto alors qu'ils avaient une occasion en or).

- Si c'est vrai c'est une bonne chose, mais alors cela soulève une nouvelle question, quels sont leurs nouveaux objectifs ? Car je doute fort qu'ils arrêtent leurs activités et prennent leur retraite. Dit la Mizukage.

- Ce qui nous amène au dernier point. Dit le Tsuchikage. Nous avons tous pu constater que des informations plus ou moins confidentielles filtraient de nos villages respectifs, après de longues recherches nous avons pu découvrir que ces informations parvenaient à l'Akatsuki car ils semblaient trop bien informés. Nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour dire que nous devons tous présenter un ou plusieurs traîtres dans nos rangs. »

Tous acquiescèrent sur ce point avant que l'un ne prenne la parole.

« Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à démasquer un espion dans mon village.

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai pu assister à une de ses rencontres avec des membres de l'ancienne Akatsuki.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait de cet espion ?

- Pour l'instant je le garde sous surveillance afin d'en savoir plus tout en prenant garde bien entendu à ce qu'il n'ait pas accès à certaines informations. Finit le Kage.

- J'ai également démasqué un espion mais contrairement à vous, je l'ais fait arrêter avant qu'il ne divulgue plus d'information. Nous l'avons interrogé mais la seule chose qu'il nous ait dit est qu'il travaillait pour l'Akatsuki, même sous la torture il n'a rien avoué d'autre. Annonça le Raikage. Maintenant, étant donné que cette organisation n'est plus sensée exister, il reste à savoir si il agit sous les ordres de la nouvelle ou pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- S'agirait-il par hasard du prisonnier qui vous accompagne ? Demanda Tsunade.

- En effet, vu la situation le conseil a pensé que vous pourriez avoir plus de chance.

- Est-ce tout ? Demanda la Mizukage.

- Oui. Lui répondit-il. #Le clan a bien préciser qu'il ne voulait pas être nommé.#

- Continuons ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La réunion dura trois heures. Tsunade était à nouveau dans son bureau accompagné d'un bon mal de tête. Les Kages avaient particulièrement insisté sur la présence d'espions dans les villages, aucune éventualité ne pouvait être mise de côté.

« Tsunade-sama ?

- Mmmm ? Ah oui, pardon Kureno. Euh…où en étais-je déjà ? Occupe toi d'organiser l'interrogatoire de l'espion de Kumo, je pense que les autres Kages souhaiterons y assister. Ah oui, met au courant quelques anbus en qui tu as confiance, sinon je ne veux qu'aucune information ne passe.

- Bien Tsunade-sama. »

Le chef des anbus sorti du bureau laissant l'Hokage avec ses pensées et sa migraine qui n'allait pas finir tout de suite. Tsunade se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue de son village. Bleu le matin, le ciel avait viré au gris annonçant de nouvelles averses pour le restant de l'après midi.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures sur Konoha. Dans les forêts l'obscurité, déjà importante en temps normale, était grandement augmentée par la nouvelle lune et l'absence d'étoiles. La pluie semblait enfin vouloir s'arrêtée mais le ciel ne se dégageait pas pour autant. C'est donc dans le noir le plus total que deux ombres patientaient abritées par l'épais feuillage d'un arbre dans un lourd silence que seul interrompait les bruits de la forêt.

Cela faisait trois jours que Sasuke et Itachi avaient quitté les autres, et quatre heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils n'avaient à présent plus qu'à attendre l'heure du rendez-vous qui approchait.

A l'heure prévue, ils virent une ombre arrivée au pied de l'arbre. Celle-ci monta afin d'arriver à leur hauteur.

« Pile à l'heure. Lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

- Pourtant cela n'a pas été facile de sortir du village sans se faire remarquer. Répondit l'espion. On commence ?

- Non, nous attendons ton collègue de Konoha. Dit Itachi. »

Le silence revint immédiatement, chacun restant sur ses gardes au cas où une patrouille venait à passer par là. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, mais toujours personne en vu.

« Cela lui arrive souvent d'avoir une demi-heure de retard ?

- Non, ce n'est pas normal. Dit Itachi.

- Tu penses qu'il y a eu un problème nii-san ?

- … »

La pluie s'était définitivement arrêtée alors que le silence retombait à nouveau entre les trois personnages, mais cette fois le silence était plus lourd alors que le temps se remettait à défiler, que faisait donc cet espion ?

Puis, sans prévenir, une ombre en tenue d'anbu atterrit aux côtés du ninja de Suna. Après un bref salut, il ôta son masque et prit la parole.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à venir.

- Peut-on connaître la raison de ton retard ?

- Il fallait que je me débarrasse de quelqu'un de…collant.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agirait de la même personne que celle qui te soupçonnerait ?

- Hélas oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais en ce moment je n'arrive plus à m'en débarrasser.

- Qu'entends-tu par débarrasser ? Lui demanda Itachi appuyant ses paroles à son regard toujours aussi écarlate.

- Voyons, crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais tuer cette personne pour si peu ? Lui répondit l'espion d'un sourire narquois. J'ai juste eu du mal à lui faire lâcher prise, mais au moment où je pensait ne plus devoir venir, Kureno nous a donner une mission chacun à effectuer de notre côté, sur ce coup là le coq m'aura été utile.

- Enfin…Commençons, vas-y. Dit Itachi.

- Je n'ai appris la véritable raison de notre visite à Konoha que peu de temps avant mon arrivée. Commença l'espion de Suna.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Les cinq Kage se sont réunis aujourd'hui même afin de débattre d'un sujet qui…les préoccupe. Continua l'espion. En fait, ils se sont réunis uniquement pour vous. Continua-t-il. Ils se méfient de vos agissements. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant.

- Une réunion des cinq grands de ce monde juste pour nous ? Quel honneur. Souligna Sasuke d'un ton ironique.

- Tu sais autre chose ? Demanda Itachi à l'anbu.

- Je connais quelques détails dont Kureno nous a fait part et…ce n'est pas des plus réjouissant pour notre camp. Répondit-il d'un air grave.

- Comment cela ?

- Il nous a fait un petit compte rendu sans pour autant nous donner trop d'informations. En quelques mots il nous a dit qu'il y avait probablement un espion à Konoha, nous devons donc prendre garde.

- Auraient-ils des doutes eux aussi ?

- En tout cas il a bien laissé entendre qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui, mais ce n'est pas le plus…ennuyeux. »

Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, Itachi vit que son espion était tendu, quelque chose le tracassait et, le connaissant bien depuis le temps, il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Cela a l'air plutôt grave. Dit-il.

- Hier, j'étais assigné à la surveillance des alentours de Konoha, nous savions que d'importants personnages devaient arriver et il faillait un maximum de sécurité. Un groupe est finalement arrivé avec à sa tête le Raikage, il était accompagné d'une escorte un peu excessive cela m'a étonné et je me suis donc un peu approché.

- Et ? Demanda Itachi qui perdait patience.

- L'escorte n'était pas pour lui mais pour un prisonnier…

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Si, ils ont eu Kosuke…il sera interroger demain en présence de tous les Kage.

- … Sais-tu s'il a déjà parlé ?

- Non, et je n'ai pas pu aller le voir puisque je n'étais pas seul et ce n'est pas ce soir que je pourrais le faire.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir y aller nous même, qu'en penses-tu nii-san ?

- On dirait bien. Sais-tu où il est gardé ? »

La petite réunion se finit rapidement, après avoir donner l'ordre des villages dans lesquels ils interviendraient aux deux espions, l'anbu leur indiqua où se trouvait l'espion de Kumo puis, après quelques recommandations il partit effectuer sa mission (celle qu'il est sensé faire pour Konoha) pendant que les trois autres se dirigeaient vers Konoha. Au bout de quelques minutes l'espion de Suna bifurqua laissant Itachi et Sasuke se diriger vers les geôles.

Comme prévu, le bâtiment était bien gardé. Après un long quart d'heure à jouer à cache-cache avec les ninjas qui gardaient l'édifice et quelques corps laissés derrière eux, les deux déserteurs arrivèrent à destination. Ils désactivèrent le sceaux qui scellait la cellule et entrèrent.

Kosuke entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir, deux hommes masqués par leur cape entrèrent et ce n'est que lorsque l'un deux prit la parole qu'il le reconnu. Ils entreprirent de le libérer des chaînes qui l'entravaient tout en lui posant des questions. L'espion leur répondit n'omettant aucun détail, il s'était fait capturer il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, la famille avait parlé de ses doutes au Raikage qui l'avait fait surveiller et, suite à une imprudence, il s'était fait démasquer.

Une fois libéré, Itachi lui posa LA question, est-ce qu'il avait parler de quoi que ce soit lors des interrogatoires ?

« Je n'ai rien dit, tout ce qui a filtré est que je travaille pour le compte de l'Akatsuki, mais rien d'autre je vous assure. »

Les trois ninjas entreprirent alors de sortir, seulement à peine eurent-ils franchis le seuil de la cellule que trois anbus leurs barrèrent le passage. S'en suivit un combat court qui se solda par trois cadavres.

« Il vaut mieux se dépêcher, le combat a dû alerter d'autres gardes. Dit Itachi. Sasuke aide moi Kosuke n'est pas en état de se déplacer correctement.

- …Mais, qu'est ce que…M

- Quoi ?

- Il est mort.

- Mince, ils l'ont pas raté et… »

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une alarme retentit, se retournant ils virent qu'un des anbus était encore vivant et venait de l'actionner. Les deux frères le tuèrent et entreprirent de sortir du bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, leur espion de Konoha leur avait indiquer un passage afin sortir rapidement si jamais ils se faisaient repérer, heureusement car, aussi fort soient ils les anbus de Konoha l'étaient aussi et en surnombre et ils ne seraient pas en train de sauter de toit en toit. Le temps leur était compté, il fallait qu'ils passent à l'action au plus vite à Kumo. Tous ce qu'ils savaient c'est que leur espion n'avait pas parlé comme ils le pensaient, les villages ne devaient donc toujours pas être au courant de leurs objectifs, mais si résistant qu'il soit, il n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à passer l'interrogatoire qui lui était réservé le lendemain. Sur ce point là ils étaient rassurés, mais ils avaient perdus un espion et cela n'était pas négligeable. Les soupçons des villages grandissaient, oui il allait falloir faire vite au moins pour ce village, mais aussi redoubler de prudence.

**

* * *

Coulisses :**

« Nar- Y en a marre des réunions, déjà qu'avec les Kages c'est pas drôle, il a en plus fallu que tu nous en remettes une couche avec les espions.

Aya- Tu n'en as pas marre de raller ?

Nar- Et en plus on ne connaît même pas leurs identités donc on ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent.

Aya- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de connaître leurs identités ?

Nar- Bah, si ça se trouve on les connaît, c'est logique.

Aya- Sauf que peut-être qu'aucun de vous ne les connaît.

Nar- Mais … Ahhh, oui c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé.

Aya- … -.-'' Enfin c'est pas grave.

Nar- Sinon, j'ai remarqué que Gaara était le plus jeune des Kage. »

Naruto et Aya jettent un coup d'œil à Gaara qui est entouré de ces ainés.

« Rai- Tu t'en es bien sorti petit.

Mizu- C'est bien, tu as été très sage.

Hok- Tu veux une sucette mon garçon ?

Tsuchi- Moi de mon temps on ne se maquillait pas de cette façon, c'est de l'irrespect, ah les jeunes de nos jours !

Gaa- T.T Mais pourquoi je suis devenu Kage ? En plus y font que se moquer de moi, j'en est marreeeee.

Nar/Sak- On compatit. »

**Et voilà, le chapitre maudit est fini, dans le prochain notre organisation passera à l'attaque.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu et…n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**Aya72.**


	14. Première stèle

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car je n'étais pas satisfaite de mes derniers chapitres, mais bon il me semble que cette mauvais passe est passée (désoler pour la répétition)**

**Grâce aux reviews du dernier chapitre j'ai pu me rendre compte que je n'avais pas été claire, ainsi lors de la rencontre de la forêt il y a Itachi, Sasuke, l'espion de Suna (j'avais précisé avant qu'il devait se rendre à Konoha) et un anbu. En fait l'anbu n'est autre que l'espion de Konoha, il s'agit de la même personne ce qui donne un indice sur les fonctions que cet espion occupe au sein de la hiérarchie de Konoha. J'aime bien laisser de petits indices part-ci part-là de temps en temps, soyez donc atentifs chers lecteurs.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Première stèle.

Les deux ombres avançaient rapidement et furtivement comme à leur habitude. Pour une fois dans cette région le ciel n'avait pas revêtu un visage de colère même si celui-ci était chargé ne laissant pas le moindre rayon de soleil passer. Les deux ninjas se rapprochaient de leur destination, ils étaient partis il y a quatre jours déjà de Konoha ne ralentissant jamais l'allure et ne s'arrêtant que le moins possible, c'est-à-dire pour se reposer et se nourrir, pourtant les informations qu'ils détenaient ne devaient pas attendre, leur mission pouvait être compromise d'une journée à l'autre, ils se devaient donc d'arriver le plus tôt possible.

Après encore quelques heures de course, ils finirent par arriver au point de rendez-vous. La cabane pouvait avoir l'air toute simple à quelqu'un de normal, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il la trouve, bien camouflée avec en prime pour elle toute seule un fort sort de genjutsu, si quelqu'un arrivait à la détecter il aurait mérité un prix (même s'il n'aurait guère eu le temps d'en profiter étant tomber sur une cache où se trouvait les criminels les plus recherchés du moment qui n'auraient probablement pas appréciés d'être dérangé par un gigolo muni d'un trophée). Les deux hommes, après quelques vérifications, entrèrent dans le refuge. Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

« Itachi, Sasuke ! Nous ne vous attendions pas avant deux jours encore. Dit Deidara.

- c'est vrai ça. Il s'est passer quelque chose ? Leur demanda Kisame.

- En effet. Répondit Sasuke. Il va y avoir du changement dans nos plans.

- Cela doit être grave, vu dans l'état où vous êtes vous avez dû vous dépêcher. Dit Zetsu.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Le coupa Itachi. Nous avons un sérieux problème, avez-vous contacter Kosuke ?

- …En fait non, il n'est pas venu au point de rendez-vous habituel, et quand nous sommes parti en reconnaissance dans Kumo…il était introuvable, il s'était comme…envoler. Leur dit Kisame. Est ce que cela aurait un rapport avec ce que tu as à nous dire ? »

Itachi ferma un instant les yeux comme pour peser ses mots avant de les rouvrir :

« Kosuke s'est fait démasqué, il est mort. Annonça-t-il platement.

- …

- M.

- cela explique certaines choses.

- Comment est ce arrivé ?

- Apparemment, le clan possédant la stèle l'a repéré, il a été amené à Konoha pour être interrogé, notre espion sur place l'a repéré mais n'a rien pu faire. Commença Sasuke. »

Sasuke continua son explication relatant en détail ce qui s'était passé de la réunion des cinq Kages à la tentative raté d'évasion. Puis, après quelques secondes, Sasori prit la parole.

« Donc, si je comprend bien notre mission sur place est compromise.

- Exactement, il va falloir passer à l'action le plus rapidement possible. Acquiesça Itachi. »

Les six criminels passèrent le reste de la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à mettre au point leur plan, il fut décidé que celui-ci serait mis en exécution le lendemain, en pleine nuit. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini de peaufiner les derniers détails que les deux Uchiwas prirent un repos bien mériter laissant aux autres le soin de s'arranger pour les tours de gardes, ils avaient besoin de retrouver toutes leurs forces afin de mener à bien la mission de la nuit prochaine.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A Konoha, le ciel était bleu, comme la plupart du temps, et à par quelques petits nuages le soleil éclairait fortement cet fin d'après-midi. Quatre personnes étaient attablées au « kunai sucré » discutant fortement, enfin une personne parlait fortement si ce n'était pas beuglé.

« Mais alors pourquoi partez-vous déjà alors que tes réunions ne sont pas terminées Gaara ?

- Tous simplement car ma présence est requise d'urgence à Suna Naruto.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, cela fait trois fois qu'on le répète au moins. Le réprimanda Sakura.

- Pffff, ouais mais bon vous n'êtes pas rester longtemps.

- La prochaine fois ce sera à votre tour de venir nous voir. Dit Isuzu.

- Compte là-dessus. Lança le blond. »

Le Kazekage avait en effet reçu un message de son village lui demandant de rentrer le plus rapidement possible, les causes de ce départ n'ayant bien entendu pas été évoqués le jeune homme devait être parti d'ici quelques heures.

« Où devez vous retrouver les autres ? Demanda Sakura.

- Eh bien nous devons rejoindre Hana-sensei ainsi que le jounin nous accompagnant aux portes du village. Leur expliqua Isuzu.

- Oui et d'ailleurs nous ne devrions pas tarder afin de terminer nos affaires. Déclara Gaara.

- Ohhhhh déjà ? Soupira Naruto avec une moue boudeuse.

- Allez Gaara-kun encore un peu, s'il te plaiiiit. Le supplia Isuzu à l'aide d'un puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

- ...Bon...j'imagine qu'on est pas à dix minutes près. Lui répondit-il en détournant les yeux de ce spectacle.

- Ouaisssss, merci Gaara-kun lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- On a le temps de prendre une autre commande alors. Dit Naruto le sourire retrouvé avant d'apeller la serveuse. Akémi-chaaan.

- Oui Naruto-kun ? Lui répondit-elle.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait commander encore une fois s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûre, vous êtes là pour ça. Lui dit-elle en souriant avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe. Ce sera quoi ?

- Je voudrait des dangoos s'il te plait. Lança Isuzu. Naruto avait raison, je n'en avais jamais mangé d'aussi bon. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gaara leur annonça qu'ils devaient vraiment finir de se préparer s'ils ne voulaient pas partir en retard, et ce coup-ci la technique d'Isuzu ne put rien y faire. Et une heure après le groupe était devant les portes de Konoha.

« N'hésitez pas à revenir surtout. Dit Sakura au groupe de Suna.

- C'est valable également pour vous, les portes de Suna vous sont ouvertes. Répondit Gaara. »

Après les aux revoir, les quatre personnes disparurent rapidement en direction de leur village. Laissant Naruto et Sakura faire demi tour.

« C'est vraiment bête qu'ils ne soient pas rester plus longtemps, avec toutes ces réunions on a presque pas pu voir Gaara. Dit Naruto avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais bon nous avons quand même pu les voir. Continua Sakura.

- En tout cas, Isuzu et Gaara ont l'air de tenir comme couple.

- Ne m'en parle pas, si cela continu comme ça je serais encore célibataire qu'ils seront mariés alors qu'ils sont plus jeunes que nous. Ah la galère. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Pitié…c'est tous ce que je sais…je vous le jure.

- Pfff, il n'est vraiment pas amusant. Qu'en penses-tu Zetsu ?

- T'as raison Kisame. Non mais regardes le, on a même pas eu à sortir nos accessoires qu'il est déjà en train de pisser dans son froc. »

Le jeune homme ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé ici. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il était en route pour rejoindre équipe à l'entraînement dans la forêt puis…lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il était dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu avec deux…choses qui avaient commencé à le menacer de diverses choses peu enviables pour lui s'il ne répondait pas à leurs questions. Que pouvait-il faire ? Sans hésiter il leur avait dit tout ce qu'ils voulaient…et même plus.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Sasuke dans son encadrement :

« Alors, il a parlé ?

- Ca pour parler, on peut même te dire où est caché son journal intime et sa tirelire, et tout ça juste en lui disant une fois qu'il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure si il ne parlait pas. Lui répondit Kisame en faisant la moue en lui tendant les réponses qu'il désirait.

- Pff, pitoyable. Dit Sasuke en regardant avec mépris le jeune homme.

- Pour l'héritier d'un des plus grand clan de Kumo c'est vrai qu'il laisse à désirer, j'aurais pensé qu'il nous donnerait un minimum de fil à retordre. Se plaint Zetsu. Enfin, maintenant que nous avons ce que nous voulons qu'en fait-on ?

- P…pitié… »

Sasuke se retourna et dit quelques mots derrières lui avant de se retourner vers nos deux mutants :

« Nous n'en avons plus besoin, faites en ce que vous voulez. Dit-il froidement avant d'ajouter. Comme disent les autres, et je pense que vous êtes de notre avis, c'est à cause de leur clan que Kosuke est mort, n'oubliez donc pas de le remercier pour nous. »

Puis le cadet des Uchiwa referma la porte avec comme dernier commentaire « Ayez fini d'ans six heures » avant de rejoindre les autres du groupe afin d'intégrer à leur plan ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Heureusement pour leur concentration la pièce d'à côté était insonorisé alors que Kisame et Zetsu vengeaient leur camarade de Cluedo.

Les rues de Kumo étaient calmes alors que six ombres pénétraient dans le village, calme qui était normal étant donné l'heure tardive du soir…ou plutôt l'heure matinale car il était quand même trois heures du matin. Rapidement le groupe se sépara, trois partirent vers les hauteurs afin de surplomber le village pendant que les trois dernières se dirigeaient vers l'un des quartiers. C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard…

« BOUM »

La première explosion retentit soulevant un mouvement de panique alors que quelqu'un sautait de joie en admirant son spectacle.

« Ouais ! Regardez moi ça vous deux, n'est ce pas magnifique ? Il s'agissait de mon dernier modèle à quatre ailes, je l'ai allongé afin que sa forme soit plus aérodynamique, mais je pense pouvoir encore limiter les frottements de l'air en…

- S'il te plait Deidara, épargnes nous tes explications incompréhensibles et contente toi de faire une bête diversion. L'interrompit Kisame.

- En tant qu'artiste il est de mon devoir de donner la priorité à l'art dans chacune de mes actions et… Se défendit Deidara en envoyant un nouveau coléoptère explosif. »

Sasuke ne prêta pas plus attention à la conversation de ses deux coéquipiers pour se concentrer sur leur mission. Celle-ci était d'une base assez simple, en quelques mots Deidara s'occupait de…faire une bonne diversion afin de donner le champ libre aux autres, Kisame et lui l'accompagnait en renfort au cas où les ninjas du village déterminaient l'origine des explosions, ce qui ne saurait tarder, afin de gagner le plus de temps possible.

Une dizaine de ninjas sortirent d'une vaste demeure dès les premières explosions sans apercevoir les trois ombres dissimulées derrière le coin de la rue. Lorsqu'ils furent certains que la maison avait finit de se vidée ils se mirent en mouvement et sautèrent le mur de la maison afin d'atterrir dans le jardin. Personne en vue, comme prévue la villa s'était vidée de la plupart de ses ninjas afin de prêter main forte au village, il ne devait donc rester que quelques gardes sans grande importance. Les trois ombres firent le tour de la maison, comme leur avait signalé l'ex-héritier de la famille, une des fenêtres du premier étage était ouvertes, à peine une seconde plus tard, Itachi, Sasori et Zetsu étaient à l'intérieur. Maintenant leurs sens en alerte maximale, les trois déserteurs longèrent rapidement le mur, ils devaient traverser plusieurs couloirs afin d'atteindre l'escalier qui les mèneraient au rez-de-chaussée puis prendre à nouveaux d'autres couloirs afin d'arriver à leur but, et tout ça sans attirer l'attention. Ils durent ainsi jouer à cache-cache avec deux des rares ninjas restés afin de veiller à la sécurité de la maison, le chien de la famille faisant son petit tour des lieux, ainsi que la petite dernière née du clan qui, du haut de ses quatre ans peinait à regagner sa chambre après être aller aux toilettes malgré son radar.

Après cinq minutes, les trois ninjas arrivèrent à destination. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant un intersection, Itachi jeta rapidement un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers ses deux compagnons. Jusque là, l'ex-héritier ne leur avait pas menti, tous s'était révéler exact, du plan de la maison à l'emplacement des gardes. Deux gardes étaient postés devant une porte, il n'y avait plus qu'à s'en débarrasser puis vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne d'autres à l'intérieur de la pièce derrière la porte.

C'est ainsi que, quelques marionnettes maquillées en gardes de la maison et lianes empoisonnées plus tard, les deux gardes se retrouvaient…définitivement hors jeu, alors que les trois criminels de rang S se retrouvaient dans une salle sombre avec pour unique sortie la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir et se retrouvaient devant l'objet de leur convoitise.

« Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué. Commença Zetsu.

- Ce clan est vraiment en pleine décadence, un héritier sans aucune fierté et une famille trop sûre d'elle. Continua Sasori.

- Prenons la stèle et partons. Finit Itachi. »

La stèle en question était une pierre grise munie d'inscriptions indéchiffrables dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle était encadrée d'autres pierres plus petites qui elles faisaient plus office de décoration. Des Bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, Itachi sortit un rouleau ainsi qu'un pinceau et de l'encre, il le déplia et commença à y inscrire des incantations tout en laissant un blanc au milieu. Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de la pièce.

« Juinjutsu, emprisonnement de la stèle ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement alors que des ninjas se mettait en position de combat, seulement il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et celle-ci était vide à par quelques décoration n'ornant plus qu'elles même.

Les trois ninjas se dirigeaient vers la sorti du manoir, la mission était accomplie il était temps de battre en retraite afin de prendre le plus d'avance possible avant que le village tout entier ne se lance à leur poursuite.

« Sasori ! Interpella Itachi. Prévient les autres.

- C'est comme si c'était fait. Répondit-il. »

Le marionnettiste se saisit d'un rouleau sans faiblir l'allure alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du village, il invoqua une petite marionnette qu'il envoya rapidement vers les hauteurs de la ville où semblait se passer quelque chose. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte du village, quatre ninjas se mirent sur leur route afin de les arrêter. Seulement les déserteurs n'étaient pas de cet avis, toujours sur le même rythme Itachi prit un peu d'avance sur ses deux coéquipiers et disparu des yeux des trois gardes. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut un regard rouge dénué de sentiments.

Arrivés dans une clairière, le groupe consentit enfin à s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, trois nouvelles ombres apparurent :

« Vous l'avez ?

- Oui, et de votre côté ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, ils sont juste derrière nous.

- Bien, nous verrons plus tard alors. Dispersons-nous comme prévus, rendez-vous à la cache principale. »

Les déserteurs se séparèrent en groupe de deux et disparurent dans la nuit alors que les équipes anbus de Kumo se lançaient sur leurs traces.

Coulisses :

Kis- Ouais ! Ça y est, enfin !

Aya- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Zet- Il faut le comprendre, depuis le début de la fic nous avions l'air tous les deux de…

Sas- De deux mutants imbéciles qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser.

Zet (ironique)- Merci Sasuke.

Sas- C'est gratuit.

Kis- Et maintenant nous pouvons enfin montrer nos autres facettes.

Aya- C'est vrai que là, votre réputation de joueurs invétérés est un peu…compromise.

Kis- Peut-être mais ils l'ont bien cherché, comment va-t-on faire maintenant pour jouer au Cluedo, au Monopoli et tout le reste ? À deux ce n'est pas très passionnant.

Aya- En effet --''

* * *

**Voilà voilà, chapitre 14 bouclé. Bon, il s'agissait donc de la conquête de la première des cinq stèles perdues, donc premier commando de l'ex-Akatsuki. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions, cela me sera très utile pour écrire la suite car même si je connais mon histoire de fond j'ai en ce moment de petites pannes d'inspiration pour remplir mes chapitres (et comme la description ça va bien 2minutes…).**

**En fin bon, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt !**


	15. annonce

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater ceci n'est pas le chapitre 15. Il fallait juste que je vous prévienne que je ne pourrais pas poster la suite de ma fic avant quelques semaines (3 ou 4) car étant en période de partielles je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ecrire.**

**Je vous pris donc de m'excuser et j'espère que cela ne vous empéchera pas de lire la suite.**

**Salut à tout le monde et à la prochaine fois (dans pas trop de temps j'espère).**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Et oui après un retard dont les responsable sont les examens, voici le retour de Sharingan et compagnie.**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, voici le chapitre 15 avec au programme : de l'action, de l'aventure, de l'humour, de la paranoïa, de jeunes hommes, des pin up avec aussi des mutants, des moitiés mutants et des pas mutants, le tout dans un scénario digne des plus grandes productions hollywoodiennes.**

**Hum, donc après mon petit délire du dimanche matin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 :**

La clairière était calme d'habitude, c'était un endroit paisible où l'on se couchait volontiers dans l'herbe afin de ressentir pleinement l'appel de la nature et d'entrer en parfaite communion avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui, cela aurait relevé du quasi impossible, le silence habituellement omniprésent était complètement masqué entre autre par des bruits métalliques :

« Plus vite Sakura ! Naruto augmente la cadence de tes coups ! Qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, c'est mou tous ça ! »

Naruto et Sakura étaient en sueur katana en main face à Shigure dans le même état mais moi essouffler. N'ayant pas de mission pendant l'après midi, les trois anbus avaient décidé de s'entraîner au maniement de l'arme de prédilection de leur grade, Shigure ayant plus d'expérience avait pris les choses en main.

« Je crois qu'on va pouvoir arrêter pour aujourd'hui les jeunes. Dit l'aîné.

- Fuu fuu…Se contenta de dire Sakura en s'asseyant par terre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sévère. Traduit Naruto en imitant sa coéquipière.

- Peut-être mais comment veux-tu progresser sinon ? Et puis cela marche puisque vous vous améliorer, vous vous en êtes bien sorti. Lui répondit Shigure.

- Au fait, quand est ce que doivent revenir Hiro et Rin ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, leur mission était classée confidentielle et il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quand elle se finirait. Dit Shigure.

# Nar- C'est le moment, essayons d'en savoir plus. Niark niark. #

- Elle doit te manquer, non ? Commença-t-il.

- Mmh ?

- Vous êtes très souvent ensemble ces derniers temps. Continua Naruto.

- Ahhh qu'est ce que tu veux Naruto, elle est folle de moi, de ma profonde personnalité, mon incroyable charisme…

- Mouais. Dit Sakura d'un ton sceptique.

- Quoi ! Vous douteriez de ma parole ?

- Disons juste que nous trouvons la situation…Commença Sakura.

- Oh ! Mais l'heure passe et j'ai un rendez-vous. A plus tard les jeunes. Coupa rapidement Shigure avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

- …étrange. Finit la jeune fille.

- Encore raté. Il a le truc pour éviter les conversations qui l'ennuient. Souffla Naruto. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on essaye d'en tirer quelque chose et nous n'en savons pas plus sur leur relation.

- Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de Rin pour tenter de nouveau notre chance avec elle. Conclut Sakura. Courage Naruto nous les aurons bien à l'usure !

- Ouais ! Tu as raison, nous n'abandonnerons pas, et puis normalement Hiro devait s'occuper de Rin de son côté, peut-être qu'il aura appris quelque chose.

- Ahh tout de même ils sont bien bizarres, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne nous disent rien.

- Pfff, on va finir par devenir paranoïaque avec cette histoire d'espion. Avec ces deux là que l'on soupçonne de faire des trucs louches dans notre dos.

- Ne m'en parle pas si c'est comme ça je vais finir par croire qu'Hinata n'est pas timide mais que c'est un jeu pour cacher qu'elle est en fait un assassin professionnel au service de l'ennemi en infiltration afin d'approcher sa nouvelle cible.

- Où que Ichikaru est un contact ennemi.

- Que Shikamaru n'est pas flemmard, qu'il complote dans le dos de Konoha et… »

Les deux anbus se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Non, ahahah, ça ce n'est vraiment pas possible, ahahah.

- Oui, ahahah, tu as raison, ahahah. »

Après un long quart d'heure à faire des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres, les deux ninjas rentrèrent enfin chez eux afin d'être en forme pour leur mission du lendemain. Permettant à la clairière de retrouver son calme habituel.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Ahhh, j'aie encore les oreilles qui sifflent. Se plaignit Rin

- Eh bien, tu es au centre de beaucoup de conversation en ce moment. Se moqua Hiro.

- Oserais-tu te moquer de ton supérieur Cheese ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Bien qu'il soit masqué, on pouvait deviné un sourire ironique lorsqu'elle avait formulé la question, et le ton n'échappa pas à son coéquipier.

« Moi ? Mais jamais oh non jamais je n'oserais Kyo-sama. Répondit-il se prenant au jeu.

- Tu as de la chance que nous soyons occupés, mais je te préviens que lorsque nous en aurons fini avec cet mission je t'apprendrait à te payer ma tête. Lui dit elle d'un ton léger »

Les deux anbus continuèrent à se charrier jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une demeure imposante. Ils rejoignirent un ninja portant le symbole de Kumo sur son bandeau qui, après les avoir rapidement salué il annonça que le chef de clan avait accepté de les recevoir et les attendait. Les trois ninjas entrèrent dans le manoir qui un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant avait reçu la visite de trois criminels.

_A Konoha, le départ du Kazekage n'avait pas empêché les quatre autres à continuer de se réunir afin de régler certaines questions. Aujourd'hui la question tournait à propos d'éventuels accords avec un pays de l'ouest afin de faire baisser le prix du kunai, malheureusement cette passionnante discussion avait été brutalement interrompue par une ninja venue apporter un message à l'Hokage urgent. Tsunade parcouru rapidement le document des yeux avant de le passer à son collègue de Kumo lui disant que cela concernait son village. Celui-ci, relut plusieurs fois le message, espérant une erreur dans le décodage, mais non. Il se leva donc et annonça qu'il partait sur le champs, en effet il venait d'apprendre l'attaque qu'avait subie son village par l'ancienne Akatsuki la veille._

_« Vous comprendrez donc que je ne puis demeurer plus longtemps à Konoha. Leur avait dit à la fin de son explication. »_

_Etant donné que l'Akatsuki était également le problème des autres pays. Tsunade lui avait ensuite proposé l'aide d'une équipe de Konoha afin d'aider Kumo dans la traque des déserteurs et l'enquête, aide que le Raikage avait fini par accepter tout en soulignant qu'il partait dans une demi-heure équipe ou pas équipe. Tsunade avait ensuite fait signe à l'anbu au masque de coq qui se tenait derrière elle et celui-ci était immédiatement parti ne laissant qu'un peu de fumée derrière lui._

_20 minutes plus tard alors que le Raikage se dirigeait vers les portes de Konoha, deux anbus apparurent devant lui._

_« Nous avons été designer pour vous accompagner et vous aider dans vos recherches Raikage-sama. Lui dit celui, ou plutôt celle, qui portait un masque de chat. Je suis Kyo et voici Cheese, nous sommes à vos ordre le temps qu'il faudra._

_- Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps nous verrons les détails en route. »_

_Quatre jours plus tard Rin et Hiro étaient arrivés avec le Raikage à Kumo, après avoir assister à un rapide compte rendu de l'attaque, on leur assigna un jounin du village qui les aiderait et les guiderait dans le pays officiellement et les surveillerait officieusement (au cas où ils auraient eu d'autres ordres de Konoha moins honorables, n'oubliez pas que les villages ninjas sont malgré les accords au moins concurrents)._

_Rin, Hiro et leur coéquipier temporaire avaient ainsi participé à la traque des déserteurs, mais la piste qu'ils suivaient se révéla fausse, c'est donc bredouilles qu'ils étaient rentrés à Kumo. Ils apprirent là bas qu'une des équipe lancée à la poursuite des déserteurs avaient réussi à en rattraper deux seulement ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, et sur l'équipe de quatre deux seulement avaient pu revenir vivants à Kumo et pour un long séjour à l'hôpital. Toutes les autres équipes de poursuivants étaient revenues, soit elles avaient perdu la trace des déserteurs soit ils s'était révéler qu'ils suivaient de fusses pistes, de plus le village était sans aucune nouvelle de la seule équipe manquante. Avant de partir, le Raikage les autorisa à mener une enquête eux même._

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que l'Akatsuki avait dérober le bien d'un des clan du village et, grâce à l'appui du Raikage, avaient pu rencontrer le clan afin d'éclaircir quelques mystères restants, comme ce qui avait été volé. Les deux anbus de Konoha purent voir le lieu du vol et apprirent que l'objet volé était une stèle très ancienne dont le clan avait la garde, mais lorsque Rin et Hiro demandèrent en quoi elle pouvait intéresser l'organisation de déserteurs, le chef du clan fut incapable de leur répondre, pour le clan cette stèle était un trésor important pour le clan mais elle n'avait aucune utilité. Les deux anbus remercièrent le clan pour leur aide et partirent.

Ils allèrent directement voir le Raikage afin de lui annoncer que leurs investigations prenaient fin et qu'ils allaient rentrer à Konoha. L'homme les remercia pour leur aide et leur promis d'avertir Konoha si il apprenait d'autres choses.

Hiro et Rin avaient décidé de prendre directement la route. La première partie de leur voyage se passa silencieusement, ce n'est qu'une fois la frontière passée qu'ils commencèrent à engager la conversation. Hiro récapitulait la situation et Rin l'écoutait plongée dans ses pensées et répondant de temps à autre.

« Tout de même, ils se sont donnés bien du mal pour voler quelque chose qui ne leur servirait à rien. Dit-il.

- Ou bien le chef du clan ne nous a pas dit tout ce qu'il savait.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Konoha que les clans ont des secrets. Fit remarquer Hiro en rigolant.

- … Toutefois il faudrait que nous accélérions notre rythme si nous voulons atteindre Konoha avant demain soir.

- Tiens donc, tu es bien pressée tout d'un coup. Dit Hiro commençant à taquiner sa coéquipière.

- ? Se contenta de répondre Rin en haussant un sourcil sous son masque.

- Ohhh, allez, j'ai bien remarquer que Shigure te manquait. Continua-t-il.

- Que…tu… pff, tu ferrais mieux d'avancer au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Lui répondit elle en pouffant de rire.

- Tu es bien cachottière, dès que j'essaye d'en savoir un peu plus sur vos relations à tout les deux tu fais tout pour éviter de me répondre. Ce n'est quand même pas si l'on ne se connaissait pas, ce n'est pas la peine de faire des secrets. Se plaignit-il.

- Voyons Hiro, « a secret makes a woman woman » (traduction: les secrets rendent les femmes encore plus attirantes. /Ahh depuis le temps que je voulait placer cette réplique/).

- mouais, peut-être.

- Mais dis moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne serais un peu jaloux là ?

- Hein ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout !

- Ohhh si ce n'est pas mignon.

- Ahh mais arrête.

- Je t'avais bien dis que lorsque nous aurions fini je me vengerais. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire sous son masque.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Zetsu se matérialisa dans le couloire d'une grotte, pendant l'espace de deux secondes il eu une hésitation puis prit une des deux direction qui s'offraient à lui d'un pas sûr mais non préssé. Après avoir descendu un escalier, tourner à droite à la première bifurcation, à gauche à la deuxième, à droite à la troisième et à la quatrième, entré dans la cuisine, avoir bu un verre d'Ice Tea, pris un bout de poulet dans le frigo et l'avoir manger, il refit le parcours à l'envers toujours sur la même allure afin de revenir à son point de départ dans le couloire et ouvrit la première porte qu'il avait sur sa gauche pour entrer dans une salle où le reste de leur organisation était attablée et semblaient l'attendre. Le nouveau venu fit le tour de la table, pris le siège qui lui était destiné à côté de Kisame qui portait un bras en écharpe.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisait ? Chuchota ce dernier.

- Hein ? Ah j'ai fais un petit détour par la cuisine j'avais un creux. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- T'es carrément en avance, tu n'as que dix minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu, moi j'ai pas eu le choix mais tu aurait pu nous faire honneur.

- Je sais bien mais il n'y a plus grand-chose dans le frigo, j'ai donc pris le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main, mais j'aurais préférer du… »

L'homme plante se tu lorsqu'il sentit le regard pesant des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Il s'éclaircit donc un peu la voie et pris la parole.

« Les dernières escouades ont abandonné notre recherche, enfin tout du moins pour l'instant. Elles sont rentrées à Kumo en l'attente de nouvelles pistes. Les alentours sont calmes à part une équipe de gennins du pays de l'herbe qui cherchaient une bague que leur client avait égaré…d'ailleurs ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouver lorsque je suis parti.

- Mouais, Kumo va sûrement envoyer des équipes afin de chercher des indices. Dit Sasuke.

- Peut-être mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre de ce côté, après tout notre organisation est la discrétion même. Répliqua Deidara.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est à toi de dire ça.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Disons que d'un point de vue discrétion…tu n'es pas la mieux placée. »

_« BOUM »_

_La première explosion retentit soulevant un mouvement de panique alors que quelqu'un sauteit de joie en admirant son spectacle._

_« Ouais ! Regardez moi ça vous deux, n'est ce pas magnifique ? Il s'agissait de mon dernier modèle à quatre ailes, je l'ai allongé afin que sa forme soit plus aérodynamique, mais je pense pouvoir encore limiter les frottements de l'air en…_

_- S'il te plait Deidara, épargnes nous tes explications incompréhensibles et contente toi de faire une bête diversion. L'interrompit Kisame._

_- En tant qu'artiste il est de mon devoir de donner la priorité à l'art dans chacune de mes actions et… Se défendit Deidara en envoyant un nouveau coléoptère explosif. »_

_Sasuke ne prêta pas plus attention à la conversation de ses deux coéquipiers pour se concentrer sur leur mission. Celle-ci était d'une base simple, en quelques mots Deidara s'occupait de…faire une bonne diversion afin de donner le champ libre aux autres, Kisame et lui l'accompagnaient en renfort au cas où les ninjas du village déterminaient l'origine des explosions, ce qui ne saurait tarder, afin de gagner le plus de temps possible._

_Et en effet, une dizaine de minutes après le début des feux d'artifices, les ninjas eurent finis de s'organiser et d'évacuer les civils et fondaient sur eux._

_Les trois déserteurs engagèrent donc le combat, se débarrassant de leurs premiers adversaires facilement, le sharingan à trois gouttes de Sasuke était enclenché (comme toujours maintenant), Kisame alternait entre Suiton et moulinets de sa Samehada bien placés et Deidara bombardait perchée sur un oiseau à plusieurs mètres du sol._

_La deuxième vague fut plus difficile à contrer et les coups et sorts plus durs à éviter jusqu'à ce que le premier se fasse toucher._

_« Argh ! »_

_Sasuke se retourna vers le grognement sourd pour voir Kisame éviter un nouveau coup tout en se tenant l'épaule. Le junnin qui lui faisait face avait l'air doué, très doué même alors qu'il esquivait une araignée explosive tombée du ciel. Sasuke laissa son coéquipier se débrouiller, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aider au risque de se faire rapidement déborder par le nombre car aussi fort qu'ils étaient ils n'étaient pas invincibles._

_Ce fut à ce moment là que l'Uchiwa aperçut une petite marionnette._

_#Le signal#_

_« On y va. Cria-t-il._

_- Ok ! »_

_Sasuke envoya quelques kunai munis de notes explosives afin de mettre de la distance avec leurs adversaires pendant que Kisame lançait des fumigènes alors que Deidara faisait piquer son oiseau d'argile pour passer en raz motte, permettant aux deux autres déserteurs de la rejoindre, avant de remonter rapidement et de se diriger vers l'extérieur du village._

_Après quelques minutes de vole, Deidara fit atterrir leur moyen de transport dans une clairière où les attendaient trois ombres. Sasuke prit rapidement la parole._

_« Vous l'avez ?_

_- Oui, et de votre côté ? Lui répondit une autre paire de yeux rouges._

_- Ils sont justes derrière nous._

_- Bien, dispersons nous comme prévus et rendez-vous où vous savez. »_

_A peine les derniers mots avaient été prononcés que les déserteurs s'étaient élancés par groupe de deux dans des directions différentes, ainsi Deidara avait retrouvé la compagnie de Sasori et Itachi était parti avec Zetsu._

_Sasuke et Kisame s'imposaient un rythme élevé vers le sud-est malgré l'obscurité. Au début l'Uchiwa avait crains que son équipier ne tienne pas avec sa blessure, mais il fut vite rassuré voyant que l'homme requin ne faiblissait pas, de plus il est vrai qu'il était de constitution solide, il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait._

_Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube commença à se lever que les deux déserteurs consentirent à faire une pause. Après avoir poser plusieurs pièges aux alentours, ils s'installèrent dans un fourré dense bordant une rivière._

_Profitant du peu de répits qu'ils avaient et de la présence d'eau, Kisame nettoya sa blessure pendant que Sasuke sortait une trousse de soins dont il extirpa désinfectant, fil, aiguille et bande. L'Uchiwa venait à peine de finir de finir le dernier point de suture que le son d'une clochette retentit faiblement. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage le message était clair, quelqu'un venait de déclencher un des pièges et ce quelqu'un n'était pas un simple promeneur puisqu'il ne déclencha rien d'autre. Kisame se leva et commença à effacer les traces de leur passage pendant que Sasuke rangeait le matériel, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard ils étaient partis alors que le soleil émergeait de l'horizon._

_Après plusieurs jour de course, ils étaient enfin arriver au repère, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les groupes. Deidara et Sasori, arrivés quelques heures plus tôt, avaient été rattrapés par une équipe de junnin, ils leur avaient tendu une embuscade et les avaient ainsi mis hors d'état de nuire le plus rapidement possible avant de reprendre la route. Itachi et Zetsu avaient eu moins de chance, non seulement ils avaient été pris en chasse, mais en plus par une équipe d'anbus de Kumo particulièrement collants qui ne semblaient pas avoir appréciés la diversion « artistique » de Deidara. Après avoir cru les avoir semés, les deux groupes s'étaient retrouvés face à face, le combat s'était soldé par une victoire pour les déserteurs qui s'en tiraient avec quelques blessures toutefois sans grandes gravités. Après que Zetsu se soit charger de faire disparaître les cadavres, ils s'étaient remis en route pour arriver deux jours après les autres._

Maintenant les six déserteurs étaient assis autour d'une table afin d'établir leur prochain plan d'action.

« Il faudra prendre le temps de récupérer totalement de notre dernière expédition.

- Surtout que cette fois-ci nous n'aurons pas de forêts où nous mettre à couvert.

- Sasori, Deidara ! Voyez avec votre espion quelles seraient les caravanes que nous pourrions infiltrer afin d'entrer dans le village sans nous faire repérer.

- Et pour le retour ?

- je propose que nous nous séparions en deux groupes, l'un irait vers le nord pendant que l'autre partirait vers l'ouest. Il faudra rejoindre rapidement la frontière.

- …

- Pfff. Soupira Kisame.

- Quoi ? Un truc te chiffonne ?

- J'aime pas le désert, y'a pas d'eau.

**Coulisses :**

Gaa- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est très joli le désert.

Kis- Je suis à moitié poisson, je vais cuir moi sous ce climat !

Zet- Et moi je suis une plante et pas du groupe de celles pouvant résister à ces conditions de vie.

Aya- C'est vrai que toi tu ferrais plus plante tropicale. En tout cas ce sera cool pour les autres.

Kis- pourquoi ça ?

Aya- Bah ils ne mourront pas de faim dans le désert, ils auront avec eux du poisson frit et des légumes vapeurs.

Kis/Zet-Ahahah, très drole, nous sommes mort de rire!

Sa/Dei/Ita/Sas- Ah ouais, pas mal comme idée on n'y avait pas pensé.

Kis/Zet- T.T

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 15 est enfin publié après l'attente due à mes partielles. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de cette attente et que cela en valait la peine.**

**Attention, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour mon prochain chapitre, en effet j'hésite sur son contenu :**

**- Soit il s'agirait de l'expédition de l'Organisation à Suna afin de récupérer la stèle.**

**- Soit il s'agirait d'une mission anbu de Naruto et Sakura (et pourquoi pas de l'escouade 5).**

**Vous voyez bien à quel dilemme je dois faire face. Donc je vous en supplie, aidez-moiiiiii ! En espérant ariver aux 50 reviews.**


	17. Extraction

**Bonjour à tous ! Cela faisait déjà un petit moment. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire que pendant l'année scolaire et pourtant j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à m'y mettre, ahhh encore un grand et profond mystère de la vie.**

**Je vous annonce officièlement que la majorité écrasante a choisit la mission de nos deux petits anbus, j'aie donc due me creuser les méninges afin de leur trouver quelque chose à faire qui ne soit pas trop noir (et oui la température m'empèche de déprimer) au début je voulait donc faire une mission qui tournerait mal puis au final je me suis rappeller: "pas de violence, c'est les vacances" lol. Le passage déprimant est donc remit à plus tard, j'aie préféré faire apparaître des personnages qui n'étaient pas encore apparus dans ma fic.**

**Sur ce, je vous fais mes plus humbles excuses pour mon retardet vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Extraction.**

« Bon sang ! S'exclama Naruto. Depuis cette réunion de Kages, nous n'avons presque plus de temps libre.

- Qui est-ce qui se plaignait il y a quelques semaines qu'il n'avait assez de missions ? L'interrogea Sakura.

- Bon j'avoue, au début j'étais content de voir les missions arriver. Mais là c'est trop, à peine arriver on doit repartir. Continua à se plaindre le renard. »

Les deux jeunes anbus étaient revenus de leur dernière mission pendant la nuit, après une courte nuit de sommeil ils se dirigeaient ce matin vers le quartier général afin de faire leur compte rendu.

« Tu vas voir Sakura-chan, je sens que l'on va être bon pour une autre mission. Se plaignit Naruto alors qu'il poussait la porte du bureau B 128.

- Tiens, Monsieur Uzumaki et Mademoiselle Haruno, vous tombez bien. Leur lança une voie. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers celle –ci pour rencontrer le regard de M.Yashimoto qui les observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Bonjour à vous aussi M.Yashimoto. Lui répondit Sakura d'un grand sourire. Peut-on savoir pourquoi nous tombons bien ?

- Vous êtes attendus tous les deux dans le bureau de Tsuchita. Leur répondit-il en retournant à sa paperasse. »

Naruto et Sakura, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autres explications se dirigèrent donc vers la porte menant au QG des anbus. Après avoir passer la porte, ils montèrent l'escalier afin de déboucher sur le couloire. Arriver devant une des porte ils frappèrent, une voix leur intima d'entrer ce qu'ils firent avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Ah Naruto, Sakura ! Justement je vous attendais. Commença Kureno.

- Nous sommes venu vous faire notre rapport.

- Oui oui, mais tout d'abord j'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier.

#Nar- Ah ! Je l'avais bien dis. #

# Sak- Oh non. C'est pas vrai. Pff on est loin des 35H.#

# SFI- Je veux des vacanceeeees.#

- Nous vous écoutons. Répondit Sakura.

- Bien. Afin d'effectuer une mission banale, une équipe a été envoyer dans le pays du bois se trouvant au-delà du pays du pays de la pluie. Toutefois il y a eu quelques complications. Comme vous le savez je suppose, nous croulons en ce moment sous les demandes de missions.

#SFI- Nonnnn, on avait pas du tout remarquer. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait depuis ces dernières semaines à ton avis ? Du tricot ?#

- Nous avons donc été obliger de rappeler le sensei responsable de cette équipe, celle-ci devait donc finir sa mission avant de rentrer, celle-ci a d'ailleurs été un succès.

- Où se situe le problème alors ? Demanda Sakura.

- Nous avons reçu comme convenu un message de cette équipe disant que la mission avait été effectuée et qu'ils rentraient. Seulement ils ne sont toujours pas revenus, l'une des régions qu'ils devaient traverser afin de rentrer est assez risquée en ce moment, nous pensons donc qu'ils n'y soient bloqués … ou pire. Votre mission consistera donc à retrouver l'équipe 4 et à la ramener.

- Bien !

- Compris !

- Voici le dossier de l'équipe avec ce que vous devez savoir sur la région, vous ferrez un rapide rapport oral au Godaime dès votre retour. Vous partez le plus vite possible. »

Sakura prit le dossier puis, après avoir saluer leur supérieur, les deux anbus prirent congé de celui-ci afin de prendre conscience du dossier. La salle de repos étant vide, ils s'installèrent à la table et ouvrirent le dossier.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient mémorisé la situation de la région. Celle-ci faisait face à des différents entre plusieurs villages et deux camps s'affrontaient à cause de ceux-là. Avec l'aide du rapport du sensei de l'équipe 4 qui stipulait la route qu'avait due emprunter l'équipe pour le retour, ils en avaient donc déduis le parcours à prendre afin de mener leurs recherches le plus efficacement possible. Ils passèrent ensuite aux dossiers de l'équipe (si vous chercher quelqu'un c'est tout de même plus pratique de savoir à quoi il ressemble). La première fiche était celle du sensei.

« Tiens, il me dis quelque chose celui-là. Dit Sakura.

- Ehhh, mais c'est le pervers qui s'assume pas ! S'exclama Naruto. Et… »

# Attends, l'équipe dont il est responsable…#

Naruto tourna la page pour tourner sur la fiche du premier des trois ninjas.

« Mais, ce sont des gennins. Dit Sakura. Dit moi Naruto, je me trompe ou il s'agit bien de…

- Udon, Moégi et Konohamaru. Termina Naruto. Mince ! »

Même si son coéquipier le cachait, Sakura pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'il ressentait, elle s'avait qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce petit groupe, en particulier le petit fils du troisième Hokage qu'il considérait presque comme un petit frère.

« Ne perdons pas de temps Naruto, Allons-y. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers sa coéquipière. Grâce à ces quelques mots elle lui avait fais comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elle était prête à tout pour l'aider. Le blond lui décocha un de ses fameux sourire avant d'acquiescer. Ils se levèrent donc après avoir pris connaissance des derniers évènements, allèrent ranger le dossier, puis partirent se préparer dans les vestiaires pour leur nouvelle mission.

Sakura sortit de la salle des douches où elle s'était changée, elle se dirigea vers son vestiaire. A quelques placards, Naruto était en train de mettre son gilet de protection gris pendant que Sakura passait ses gants plaçant les plaques de protection sur le dos de ses mains de façon à ce qu'elles ne la gênent pas.

Alors que chacun vérifiait le contenue de leurs sacoches, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit laissant place à trois personnes.

« Tiens, salut les jeunes! Lança Shigure. Ca tombe bien je vous cherchait. »

Rin observa un court instant Naruto et Sakura, le premier était en train de rajouter quelques shurikens dans l'une de ses sacoches pendant que la deuxième passait ses protections aux avants bras.

« Laisse tomber Shigure, j'ai l'impression que ton idée pour ce soir est fichue. Dit Rin.

- Oh non! Me dites pas que vous repartez en missions. Se lamenta Shigure. »

Pour toute réponse, les deux jeunes anbus fixèrent leur sabre dans leur dos tout en lui lançant un regard voulant dire "désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois" accompagné par un petit sourire.

« Non, non, ne vous excusez pas. Commença Shigure en s'enflammant Je survivrais à la déception grandissante qui s'installe dans mon cœur lorsque j'imagine la soirée que j'avais préparé à moi tout seul dans l'optique de resserrer les liens entre nos deux équipes, même si pour l'instant la votre est incomplète. Mais le devoir vous appelle et c'est une chose que je comprends totalement, je resterais donc seul à vous attendre tel Egée les yeux fixés sur l'horizon guettant le retour de son fils… »

Naruto et Sakura, qui commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ce comportement assez spéciale / Même si je doute que l'on puisse s'y habituer totalement un jour lol. / Finirent de se préparer et fermèrent leur vestiaire respectif avant de se tourner vers leurs sempais.

« Bon, et bien bonne chance les petits. Leur lança Hiro.

- Revenez nous en entier. Leur dit Rin en esquissant un sourire. »

Naruto et Sakura les remercièrent et couvrirent leur visage de leur masque. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fox et Kitty étaient partis.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Konoha de Naruto et Sakura. Ces derniers avaient refais une partie du chemin que l'équipe 4 avait due parcourir et leurs investigations les menaient tout droit vers une petite ville.

Les deux anbus stoppèrent leur avancée, la ville était en vue. Les deux coéquipiers hottèrent leur matériel afin de revêtir des vêtements qui ne révéleraient pas leur condition de combattants ne gardant que quelques armes bien dissimulées au cas où. En effet, ces derniers temps, les conflits étaient montés d'un échelon avec l'entrée en scènes de ninjas mercenaires dans chacun des camps et de ce fait les ninjas étaient plutôt mal vus dans le secteur et il n'était pas prudent de le crier sur tous les toits.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune couple visiblement en voyage entra dans l'agglomération. Les deux jeunes gens essayèrent discrètement d'obtenir des informations toute la journée, mais sans succès les habitants se révélaient très paranos et ne semblaient pas très enclin à engager la conversation avec des étrangers.

« Bon sang, déjà une journée pratiquement finie et toujours rien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan. Si il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris avec Ero-sennin, c'est que rien de telle qu'un bar le soir pour récolter toutes les informations que l'on désire. L'encouragea Naruto d'un ton de professeur.

- Mouais.

- Eh, moi aussi j'étais sceptique au début, mais j'ai bien due me rendre à l'évidence.

- Ce n'est pas l'idée de base à laquelle je n'adhère pas, c'est plutôt que j'aie l'impression que Jiraya-sama n'y allait pas que pour ça. »

Pourtant, une poignée d'heures plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans un bar à siroter un verre. Cela faisait le cinquième qu'ils faisait et il semblait que leur chance avait finit par revenir. A quelques tables d'eux, la discussion d'un groupe se faisait intéressante, celui parlait d'un plan qui allait bientôt être mis à exécution et qui comprenait une attaque armée. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leur verre, le groupe régla sa note et sorti sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient pris en filature par deux jeunes gens dissimulés par la nuit sur les toits.

La conversation dériva de nouveaux sur un élément intéressant, l'une des personne commença à parler de jeunes ninjas qui avaient été capturés il y a une quelques semaines, ceux-ci n'auraient d'ailleurs toujours pas avouer qu'ils les espionnaient pour le compte du camp adversaire.

Après cette petite discussion, le groupe se sépara. Naruto et Sakura décidèrent de suivre l'un des hommes, celui-ci entra dans un immeuble puis dans un appartement qui semblait être le sien. D'un commun accord, Naruto parti chercher leurs affaires pendant que Sakura surveillait leur future cible.

Le jeune homme revint dix minutes plus tard. Comme il put le constater, l'homme n'avait pas bougé et semblait même s'être coucher. Tant mieux, cela rendrait la chose encore plus facile. Les deux anbus revêtirent leur tenue officielle puis, après une rapide mise au point quand à la tactique à adopter ils passèrent à l'action.

Les deux anbus forcèrent puis entrèrent discrètement par l'une des fenêtres. Alors que Sakura commençait à explorer et fouiller l'appartement, Naruto se dirigea vers la chambre de leur victime.

Comme prévu, celle-ci dormait paisiblement, mais pas pour longtemps. Naruto s'approcha sans le moindre bruit de l'homme et entreprit calmement de le réveiller.

Imaginez, imaginez-vous dans votre lit abandonné aux doux bras de Morphée quand tout à coup vous êtes réveillé par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. La première des réaction est de tenter de résister à ce dur réveille forcer afin de ne pas quitter le monde rassurant des rêves. Seulement la personne insiste. Et c'est là que vous tiltez: Vous habitez seuls, hors il y a bien quelqu'un à côté de vous. Vous finissez donc de vous réveiller et ouvrez les yeux d'un seul coup afin d'avoir la confirmation de votre impression, tout en priants que cela ne soit qu'une impression. Seulement vous vous retrouvez belle et bien nez à nez avec un inconnu dont le visage est recouvert d'un masque inquiétant, le premier réflexe de survie de toute personne normalement constituer sera alors de pousser un cri tout en essayant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'intrus. Oui, c'est certainement ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable n'est ce pas? Seulement dans votre situation cet inconnu s'attendait à cette réaction, le cri se retrouve donc étouffé par une main gantée qui, plaquée donc sur votre bouche qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, maintient une pression suffisante afin de vous empêcher la moindre fuite. Oui, vous me direz "Il suffit de donner des coups à l'adversaire" et il est vrai que dans ces cas là tous les coups sont permis, griffer, mordre, viser un point sensible de l'adversaire, ou tout simplement se débattre afin de lui rendre la tache le moins facile. Je ne dis pas, vous avez entièrement raison, sauf qu'une fois de plus l'intrus dans votre cas à un coup d'avance et, avant même de penser à toute tentative de résistance, vous sentez quelque chose de glacé contre votre gorge, et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas le vent frais. Et à se moment là, vous n'avez plus d'autres choix que d'attendre malgré votre panique grandissante de faire taire celle-ci afin de prêter toute l'attention nécessaire à la personne située au-dessus de vous.

C'est dans cette position inconfortable que se retrouva notre homme. Une fois calmé, Naruto commença à lui expliquer calmement la raison de sa visite. Une fois qu'il eut la confirmation que l'homme avait saisi la situation, le renard commença à poser ses questions. Il eu ainsi la confirmation que l'équipe 4 était retenue dans la ville même, sa victime lui révéla docilement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ainsi que le moyen d'y accéder.

Une fois que Naruto eu la confirmation qu'il ne lui avait rien caché, il l'assomma et retrouva Sakura qui venait de découvrir le plan du bâtiment en question.

Les deux anbus repartirent de l'appartement prenant la direction de l'immeuble où devait se trouver les trois gennins. Ils s'approchèrent le plus possible afin d'observer le bâtiment, élaborèrent une tactique puis contournèrent discrètement le bâtiment vers une des entrée arrière tout en évitant les quelques gardes.

Une porte forcée plus tard, les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent à descendre l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs gardes mais arrivaient, la plupart du temps, à les éviter grâce au plan, les rares qu'ils ne pouvaient contourner se réveilleraient le lendemain avec un bon mal de crâne sans en connaître la cause.

Les deux anbus finirent par arriver à destination, un simple couloir dont les seules décorations étaient des portes d'ailleurs, si l'on y prêtait plus d'attention, on se rendait compte que ces portes donnaient chacune sur une cellule et que certaines d'entre elles portaient des sceaux empêchant à l'occupant d'utiliser ses techniques en absorbant son chakra.

Grâce à la … collaboration dirons-nous de l'homme interroger quelques paragraphes plus hauts, les deux ninjas savaient où chercher leurs jeunes collègues. Chacun se dirigea donc vers une porte sans aucune hésitation puis entreprit de desceller celle-ci afin de l'ouvrir.

Sakura fit pivoter la sienne qui émit un sinistre grincement de mécontentement, elle scruta l'obscurité de la pièce puis tomba rapidement sur une forme humaine, habituellement celle-ci portait des lunettes mais à l'heure qu'il était, le seul ornement de ses yeux était un œil au beurre noir bien jaune. Celui-ci porta vivement sa main droite devant ses yeux afin de les protéger de la lumière entrant. Sakura vit qu'il était enchaîner au mur, la kunoichi entreprit donc de le libérer de ses fers avant de le faire sortir tout en le soutenant. Une fois dans le couloire, elle vit que Naruto avait libéré Moégi qui ne semblait pas être en meilleur état que son coéquipier. Les deux anbus laissèrent les deux gennins pour se diriger vers une autre porte.

Konohamaru entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir, le jeune garçon ne leva même pas les yeux vers les arrivants, il savait ce que ce bruit sinistre annonçait, un nouvel interrogatoire où il devrait de nouveau clamer son innocence. Mais le jeune ninja commençait à être à bout de nerfs, il avait faim et soif, ne savait pas où se trouvait ses deux coéquipiers et, même si au début il avait garder espoir et avait chercher le moyen de s'échapper, mais il commencer sérieusement à douter qu'il puisse jamais sortir d'ici un jour. Soudain une voie féminine le sorti de sa torpeur:

« Konohamaru Saturobi? »

Le jeune garçon étonné leva les yeux vers la personne qui s'approchait de lui, il s'agissait d'un ninja, et vu la manière dont il était vêtu il s'agissait anbu de Konoha.

« Konohamaru? Insista l'anbu.

-O…oui. Finit-il par articuler. »

Le ninja ne perdit pas plus de temps et le libéra de ses entraves avant de l'aider à sortir de la pièce. Konohamaru sentit la joie et surtout le soulagement lorsqu'il vit Moégi et Udon qui, bien qu'éprouvés et fatigués, lui adressèrent un faible sourire. Sans perdre plus de temps, les deux anbus les firent sortir tout en remerciant le plan qui leur évita bien des fois de mauvaises rencontres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois enfoncer dans la forêt qu'une halte fut acceptée par les deux anbus. Ceux-ci se présentèrent sous les noms de Fox et Kitty et expliquèrent qu'ils avaient été envoyés par le village afin de les retrouver et les ramener. Les trois jeunes remercièrent leurs sauveurs puis, après quelques minutes le groupe reprit la route. Seulement les deux meneurs se rendirent vite compte que les gennins n'arrivaient pas à suivre leur rythme, pourtant faible. C'est ainsi que Moegi se retrouva à voyager sur le dos de Kitty, Udon sur celui de Naruto et que Konohamaru se retrouvait à chevaucher un crapaud.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe atteignit enfin leur village natal. Les trois gennins furent immédiatement conduits à l'hôpital alors que les anbus allaient commencer leur rapport oral à l'Hokage.

Sakura frappa à la porte de la Godaime puis, après y avoir été invité, les deux anbus entrèrent dans le bureau et purent commencer leur rapport.

« Et donc selon l'homme que Naruto a interrogé, les deux groupes qui s'opposent dans cette régions auraient engagés des ninjas mercenaires, cela a d'ailleurs été confirmé par les trois gennins. Mais ce qui devient plus important, c'est qu'il semblerait à ses dires que ces mercenaires compteraient dans leurs rangs des déserteurs de divers villages cachés.

- Avez-vous vérifiés ses dires ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Non, nous avions décidé de faire passer la mission avant le reste.

- Et vous avez eu raison, c'est du bon boulot je vous félicite tout les deux. La rassura-t-elle. Bien, vous remettrez votre rapport écrit à Kureno demain au plus tard. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Bien ! S'exclamèrent les deux anbus avant de disparaître. »

Après une douche bien méritée, Sakura et Naruto décidèrent de régler la question du compte rendu immédiatement (ou plutôt Sakura réussit à convaincre Naruto sous la menace de son poing). Ce ne fut donc que quelques heures plus tard, après l'avoir déposé sur le bureau de leur supérieur, qu'ils purent enfin goûter à un repos bien mérité. Ils se séparèrent donc, Naruto se dirigeant vers son échoppe de ramens préférée et Sakura vers la maison d'Ino afin de voir si sa meilleure amie était là.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Restez avec nous car après une courte page de pub vous aurez le droit à 53 minutes de son non-stop, alors à tout de suite!

- Avant chaque mission, c'est toujours le même rituel, d'abord mon bandeau frontal, toujours, ensuite mon étuis à shuriken, et une gorgée de Suifraiche. Suifraiche, prenez le temps de vous ressourcer.»

Naruto écoutait d'une oreille le bruit de fond de sa petite radio alors qu'il finissait de s'essuyer après une bonne douche bien fraîche. Une fois le brossage de dent effectué, il sortit de sa petite salle de bain pour sa chambre.

« Nous voici donc de retour pour quasiment une heure de pur son, alors accrochez-vous bien car nous commencerons avec les "Blasts" puis nous aurons le nouveau single de "Music fire no jutsus" extrait de leur dernier album, mais avant ça voici Anna Tsuchiya interprétant son tube Rose" /il s'agit du générique de l'animé de Nana qui est géniale/… »

Pendant qu'il passait son uniforme de jounin, Naruto fredonnait les paroles de la chanson tout en pensant à sa future journée.

#Tout d'abord je vais aller saluer Akemi-chan pour lui demander si elle ne voudrait pas sortir boire un verre après son service, ensuite je dois retrouver Sakura-chan au QG…bon voyons, quel heure est-il ? Ah il faut que j'y aille si je veux arriver à la pause d'Akemi-chan, on pourra un peu parler comme ça #

Et ce fut sur ces pensées que Naruto, après avoir éteint sa radio, sortit dans les rues en direction d'un salon de thé qu'il fréquentait bizarrement de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Une heure plus tard, le visage du jeune homme était éclairé d'un large sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le palais de l'Hokage. Il eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à le camoufler alors qu'il prenait un air sérieux pendant que Kureno exposait sa prochaine mission avec Sakura, et il réapparut de lui-même dès que le jeune anbus eu franchit la porte de son supérieur en direction de la sortie.

« Naruto ? L'interpella sa coéquipière.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que signifie ce sourire idiot sur ta tête de baka ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est génial ! On a une super mission en perspective. »

En effet, lors de leur capture, l'équipe de Konohamaru avait identifié certains déserteurs figurant dans le Bingo-book de Konoha. Etant donné que Naruto et Sakura connaissaient déjà les lieux, il fut décider de les renvoyer là bas en compagnie d'un autre anbu afin de mettre fin à leurs agissements et de les ramener morts ou vifs.

« Je ne parle pas de ça Naruto. Insista la kunoichi alors qu'ils sortaient dans les rues du village.

- Hein ?

- Ne prend pas pour une idiote, tu arborais déjà la même expression avant la réunion, il y a donc une autre raison.

- Mais…mais non voyons. Lui assura t-il d'un air peu convaincant.

- Allez, avoue tu t'es décider à aller voir Akemi.

- …Bon, oui j'avoue, en plus on ne part que demain en début d'après midi, donc on pourra se voir comme prévue.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ?

- Euh… »

Heureusement pour Naruto, ce fut à ce moment là que quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Naruto-niisan. Hurla cette personne.

- Tiens, Konohamaru. Ca faisait longtemps. »

Le commando Konohamaru au grand complet se tenait devant Naruto et Sakura.

« Boss, vous devinerez jamais ce qui nous est arrivé. »

# Sak- Je ne crois pas.#

Les gennins se mirent alors à raconter dans les moindre détails leur aventure tout en mettant en avant le rôle essentiel qu'ils avaient eu à jouer, d'ailleurs Konohamaru souligna que l'arrivée des anbus avait été inutile puisqu'il avait un plan pour sortir son équipe de la, Udon lui demanda ce q'était ce plan ce à quoi Konohamaru répondit avec un sérieux qui semblait plus cacher de l'embarras qu'autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas le révéler afin de le garder en réserve.

#Sak- A l'entendre parler, nous n'avons fait que le gêner.#

#SFI- Et qui c'est qui t'as sorti de ta cellule hein ! Sale gamin !#

#Sak- Bon, retenons une chose à n'oublier sous aucun prétexte…#

#SFI- Ne JAMAIS le présenter à Shigure.#

* * *

Coulisses :

Aya- ça y est, ce chapitre est enfin clos.

Sas- Ouais, bah tu aurais pu le finir plus tôt.

Aya- Oui bon, je sais.

Nar- Dis moi Konohamaru, tu n'en ferrais pas un peu trop ?

Kono- Et je ne t'ais pas parler du Tyrannosaure qui est surgit alors que essayons de sortir du labyrinthe…

Shig- Salut tout le monde, il y a l'air d'avoir de l'ambiance aujourd'hui.

Sak- Arg, non, empêchez les d'entrer en contact sinon nous allons droit à la catastrophe

SFI- Dehors !

Shig- Aieeeee. Cria –t-il en se prenant la porte dans le nez. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Et voilà mon chapitre 16! Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'aie l'impression que la chaleur n'a pas arranger la flémardise. Heureusement que j'aie pris de l'avance pour le prochain chapitre. La prochaine fois nous irons voir du côté d'une deuxième stèle.**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et n'oublier pas le reviews afin que je sache ce que vous avez penser de mon chapitre.**


	18. La caravane de la vie

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…quoique…**

**Enfin bref voici enfin le chapitre 17 (comme vous vous en doutez lol) avec pour trames la première partie de l'expédition de l'Organisation à Suna et…autre chose, j'espère que vous ne me hurlerez pas dessus comme certaines l'ont fait.**

**Je suis très contente, j'ais rarement eu autant de reviews pour un chapitre, seulement les deux reviews anonymes m'ont posé problème.**

**RAR:**

**Taru- "encore un naruto baka et irreflechi" **

**Hachibi- "pour un anbu ce naruto l est bien gogole"**

**Voici ce que vous m'avez envoyé et j'avoue que ce n'est pas assez explicite pur que sache comment le prendre. Certes Naruto est un peu baka mais ce n'est en rien négatif, je pense donc qu'il y a un malentendu sur l'interprétation du personnage, Naruto n'est ni "gogole" ni "irréfléchi" sinon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait passé le stade gennin.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture**.

**Dédicace à Axelanderya qui m'a trouvé le titre de mon chapitre.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17: La caravane de la vie.**

Installées sous les racines d'un arbre imposant, deux personnes toutes de noir vêtues étaient installées de chaque côté d'un feu de camps. Arrivées en fin d'après-midi, Zetsu et Sasuke y avaient décidé d'établir leur campement, ni trop loin du point de rendez-vous, ni trop près afin de ne pas être dérangé. La plante avait été chargée de trouver ce qui serait leur dîner pendant que l'Uchiwa piégeait les alentours avant d'allumer un feu afin de cuire le fruit de la chasse de son compagnon. A présent, la nuit était tombée et il n'y avait plus que quelques braises qui éclairaient les deux déserteurs repensant au plan mis en place afin d'infiltrer le village de Suna.

Sasori et Deidara étaient revenus satisfais de leur rencontre avec l'espion, celui-ci leur avait expliquer qu'un festival allait avoir lieu dans quelques temps dans le village et donc que de nombreuses caravanes faisaient le voyage afin d'amener les voyageurs à bon port. Les deux déserteurs étaient donc revenus avec une liste des caravanes et leurs itinéraires ainsi que leurs passagers. Il fut donc décider que les six déserteurs se répartiraient par groupes de deux, chacun de ces groupes prendrait la place de deux personnes dans une caravane qui auront au préalable été éliminer. Après avoir étudier les passagers ils avaient donc retenu un jeune couple qui comptaient faire un voyage en amoureux, deux amis et enfin un homme accompagner de sa petite nièce de 5 ans, les six personnes sélectionnées semblaient devoir se retrouvées à Suna afin de passer le festival ensemble.

Zetsu et Sasuke avaient rendez-vous le lendemain à 8 heures afin de prendre leur caravane et, alors que cela ne semblait poser aucun problème à la plante verte, Sasuke n'appréciait décidément pas son rôle, en effet chaque groupe avait tirer au sort un duo et, en tant que plus jeune Sasuke n'avait pas eu le choix entre les deux personnages qui s'offraient à lui. La seule chose qui pouvait le consoler était que son frère n'était pas mieux lotis # Non, pensa Sasuke en se permettant d'esquisser un faible sourire, il a eu le droit à pire que moi.#

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, dans la région de Saikan au nord du pays de l'herbe, à 8 heure on pouvait apercevoir un groupe de personnes patientant comme il le pouvait en attendant l'arrivée de leur transport. Parmi eux on pouvait entre autre remarquer un homme souriant qui tenait une petite fille âgée de quelques années par la main. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs boudée et ne semblait pas apprécier le fait d'être au centre de la convoitise d'un groupe de vieilles dames qui venaient pourtant grâce à elle de trouver leur passe-temps.

« Mais c'est que tu es une petite très mignonne tu sais.

- Et quel âge as-tu ma petite ?

- Je vous félicite monsieur, vous avez là une fille très bien élevée.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas ma fille voyez-vous, c'est ma petite nièce. Répondit l'oncle Zetsu d'un sourire aimable.

- Ah excusez moi et où allez vous comme ça ?

- Nous allons assister à un festival à Suna.

- Ohhh mais quel heureux hasard, nous aussi. Alors ma petite, tu ais contente d'y assister ?

- … Se contenta de répondre Sasuke alias la fillette.

- Allons ne soit pas timide, nous n'allons pas te manger. Insista l'une des vieilles dames. »

Le problème, s'était que Sasuke n'était pas timide, au contraire, mais écouter de vieilles reliques qui lui parlait comme si il avait 5 ans le faisait bouillonner de rage et … bon c'est vrai, d'apparence il avait 5 ans. L'Uchiwa allait pousser un soupir dont seul son clan avait le secret quand il perçut une douleur dans sa main gauche, il tourna la tête vers Zetsu.

« Eh bien, tu ne réponds pas à la gentille madame ? »

Sasuke soupçonnait fortement Zetsu d'en profiter un maximum, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il se retenait d'exploser de rire. Mais bon, la mission avant tout, Sasuke prit donc une grande inspiration puit consenti à jouer son rôle de façon un peu plus crédible peut-être qu'après ça les vieilles folles le laisseraient tranquille.

« Je…je m'appelle Sachiko.

- Kyaaa elle est encore plus adorable »

En fin de compte, il aurait mieux fallu jouer la timidité et en plus cette caravane qui n'arrivait pas. Le voyage s'annonçait de plus en plus pénible.

Celle-ci consentit enfin à apparaître après deux de retard et ce n'est qu'à 11H30 que le départ fut sonné.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« …le ciel sera nuageux et malgré les nombreuses éclaircit on peut craindre quelques légères averses, méfiez-vous donc le temps ne sera pas stable en ce …scruich »

Naruto venait d'éteindre son radio-réveil mais alors que d'habitude le geste était rapide et précis, aujourd'hui le bras avait été lent pour presser sans grande conviction le bouton d'arrêt. Même le temps semblait s'être accorder sur l'humeur de notre blond préféré, soit morne en ce jour. Naruto s'assit sur le bord de son lit, c'était aujourd'hui à 15 heures tapante. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide tout en se regardant dans la glace. Son visage était impassible, il se baissa et s'aspergea du liquide froid afin de se changer les idées et accéléra le rythme, il ne devait se laisser abattre après tout c'était le lot des ninjas, le destin qu'ils avaient tous choisis.

Après s'être lavé et habillé Naruto commença à préparer son petit déjeuner, mais alors qu'il sortait ses tartines, il s'arrêta et les fixa un court instant avant de les ranger, certes il avait faim, mais rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée. Il décida donc de partir en forêt afin de commencer son entraînement, il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Il prit donc son équipement, sortit avant de refermer sa porte derrière lui et de partir en passant par les toits. Il arriva enfin à destination mais en se rendant compte où cela l'avait mené il décida de changer d'endroit. Déjà qu'il n'était d'humeur joyeuse, cette clairière avec ses trois poteaux rajoutait la nostalgie d'autres souvenirs. Vraiment il y a des jours comme ça où il ne vaut mieux pas ressasser les souvenirs quels qu'ils soient. Naruto ce dirigea donc vers un autre espace d'entraînement. Il y resta jusqu'à 13 heures puis comme son estomac commençait sérieusement à réclamer sa pitence il décida d'aller faire une pose et repartit vers le village afin de rejoindre son restaurant préféré.

Vraiment l'appétit lui manquait, il avait à peine touché à son troisième bol de ramen. Le jeune homme paya et préféra partir. Il était 14 heures passé, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de retourner s'entraîner, il rentra donc chez lui afin de se changer.

Décidément il n'aimait pas cet uniforme noir, il était trop triste, comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez. Il ressortit dehors, au pire il arriverait dans les premiers et avec un peu de chance il retrouverait d'autres personnes.

« Naruto ! »

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour tomber sur un regard aussi blanc et froid que la neige avant de répondre d'un sourire un peu forcé.

« Tiens, salut Neji. A ce que je vois toi aussi tu es prêt.

- Oui.

- On a qu'à faire la route ensemble. Lui proposa Naruto heureux de ne pas faire le chemin seul avec ses pensées.

- Mmmh, ok. »

Même si le Hyuga n'était pas démonstratif, lui aussi préférait un peu de compagnie. Les deux jeunes hommes habillés similairement reprirent donc leur marche silencieusement.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Enfin, enfin la semaine de voyage touchait à sa fin. Sasuke ne tenait plus, cela faisait une semaine qu'il devait supporter ces petites vieilles. Mais sa délivrance approchait, plus que 200m, plus que 100m, plus que 50m, 20m, 10m, 5m, 1m.

La caravane fut stoppée par les deux ninjas montant la garde aux portes du village. Ceux-ci contrôlèrent attentivement les papiers de tous les occupants puis…se fut la libération. Après quelques « aux revoirs » l'oncle et sa petite nièce s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Suna. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'hôtel dans lequel l'oncle avait fait une réservation, et heureusement car essayer de trouver une chambre de libre lors d'un festival était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Suna avait beau être perdu dans le désert, la ville était telle un oasis au milieu des dunes et son festival annuel était reconnu dans tous les pays aux alentours.

Enfin bref, revenons à nos deux personnages. L'homme et la fillette entrèrent donc dans l'hôtel se dirigeant vers l'accueil où l'oncle prit possession de la clef de la chambre 265. Probablement impatiente, la fillette n'attendit pas son oncle pour se ruer vers l'escalier et trouver la chambre, mais elle dû l'attendre car c'était lui qui avait la clef, on aurait d'ailleurs pus jurer que sa lenteur était intentionnelle, mais bon cela doit être notre imagination car il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela. Il s'approcha donc de la porte sans précipitation, sortit les clefs de sa poche calmement, approcha l'une d'elle de la serrure…

« Oups, ce n'est pas celle-ci. S'excusa-t-il en souriant gentiment à sa nièce qui elle ne tenait plus en place. »

Il reprit donc le petit trousseau et se lança dans l'étude des trois clefs qu'il comportait.

« Ohh, il est sympa ce porte-clef, j'aime bien la couleur de la fleur et…Ehhhhh ! »

La fillette venait tout bonnement de lui arracher des mains l'objet de sa contemplation trouvant, probablement par chance, la bonne clef avant de l'insérer dans la serrure, de la tourner, d'abaisser la poignée et de s'engouffrer dans la pièce sans demander son reste. L'oncle resta pendant quelques secondes à fixer sa main où se tenait il y a un court instant les clefs, d'esquisser une moue et d'entrer à son tour tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Il faut être plus zen que ça dans la vie ma petite et…ah tu as déjà repris ta forme »

En effet l'homme venait de se prendre un regard à glacer le soleil par un Sasuke qui ne semblait pas très enclin à faire de l'humour. Il poussa donc un soupir avant de reprendre sa forme également tout en reprenant la parole.

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il va être l'heure. Annonça Zetsu.

- …

- Allez Sasu, fait pas cette tête je te taquine c'est tout. Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça marche. Maintenant si tu veux bien reprendre ta forme d'empreint, nous allons y aller. »

Sasuke serra imperceptiblement les poings, il soupira et se retransforma en gamine de 5ans suivit de Zetsu qui reprenait son image d'oncle.

« Quand, même, tu es beaucoup plus mignonne comme ça.

- Tssss. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues de Suna. Celles-ci étaient en pleine effervescence, on sentait que l'ouverture du festival approchait à grands pas, celui-ci se ferait le lendemain soir à la tombée de la nuit. Les deux déserteurs finirent par entrer dans un bar, ils scrutèrent un instant l'assistance puis se dirigèrent sans la moindre hésitation vers une table de quatre personnes dont l'une d'elles leur faisait signe. Après quelques politesses échangées, ils s'assirent. Tout ce que les clients du bar virent, ce fut un homme avec une petite fille, ceux-ci observèrent l'intérieur comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un ce qui devait être le cas puisque quelqu'un leur fit signe, signe auquel ils répondirent en se dirigeant vers sa tables où était déjà installer un jeune couple et deux jeunes hommes. Les six personnes semblaient se connaître, probablement des amis de longues dates qui se retrouvaient tous les ans au village à cette période de l'année, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Après que tous soient installés, ils commandèrent quelque chose à boire ainsi que des dangos tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Après avoir finit, ils payèrent et partirent ensembles.

Les cinq personnes se dirigèrent riants et plaisantant vers l'hôtel de l'oncle et sa nièce, en fait ils avaient tous réservés dans le même bâtiment. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la même chambre qui se révélait être celle du jeune couple. Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée, chacun dissipa son henge et repris sa forme initiale, c'est ainsi que les deux amis se révélèrent être Sasori et Deidara, l'oncle était Zetsu et sa petite nièce Sasuke (mais ça nous le savions déjà), et enfin le jeune couple n'était autre que Kisame et Itachi, ce dernier arborait une aura particulièrement noire et meurtrière, je vous laisse donc deviner quel rôle il avait eu à jouer sachant que sont partenaire était Kisame. Les six déserteurs discutèrent ensuite rapidement de la suite des opérations ainsi que de leurs voyages respectifs. Une heure plus tard, le groupe s'était séparé et chaque duo en profita pour se changer les idées comme le ferait n'importe quel touriste. Chacun profitant du temps libre qui leur était imparti, c'est ainsi que les deux amis alias Sasori et Deidara se mirent en tête de visiter les rares musées de la ville. Par soucis d'éviter toute crise de nerf, Zetsu et Kisame se retrouvèrent dans les rôles de l'oncle et la nièce alors que les nouveaux protagonistes du couple restèrent enfermés dans leur chambre, les deux Uchiwa pouvaient enfin goûter au calme sans petites vieilles pour les harceler ou de mari trop collant, de plus personne de l'extérieur ne pouvait se poser de questions, après tout il n'était pas étrange pour un couple de rester enfermer dans une chambre.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

15 heures, devant la stèle des ninjas disparus on pouvait voir quelques dizaines de personnes, toutes portant le même uniforme, alignés en ordre, famille, amis, collègues ou coéquipier ils étaient presque tous là. A côté de la stèle se tenait l'Hokage revêtu du même uniforme sombre de rigueur lors de la cérémonie d'hommage d'un défunt.

La Godaime commença son discours, parlant de ce ninja travaillant pour la police de Konoha. Le décrivant comme un bon ninja respectant les règles mais n'abandonnant jamais un coéquipier.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut finie, la petite foule se dispersa alors que le ciel s'assombrissait. Naruto et Neji se dirigèrent en marchant vers le palais de l'Hokage, la cérémonie officielle était terminée, l'officieuse allait pouvoir commencer.

« C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Tsunade, toujours là pour ses coéquipiers, ne les laissant jamais tomber. Fit-il esquissant un faible sourire triste.

- Oui, et c'est ça qui aura causé sa perte finalement, en se sacrifiant pour eux et la mission. Répondit Neji. »

Naruto réfléchit un court instant, puis son sourire se fit plus sûr et il reprit :

« C'est vrai que c'est triste, mais je serais fier de mourir ainsi, pour la mission mais surtout pour mes coéquipiers.

- … Oui, tu as raison. Répondit Neji se permettant à son tour un faible sourire. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau B 128 et entrèrent. Arriver dans la partie réservée aux anbus, ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Naruto ouvrit son casier et ce changea revêtant sa tenue d'anbu masque compris. A peine venait-il de finir que Neji lui demanda s'il était près. Naruto parcouru la salle des yeux, son regard s'attarda sur le casier voisin, celui de Sakura.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Les deux anbus sortirent pour entrer dans une autre salle. Contrairement à Naruto, ce n'était pas la première fois que Neji entrait dans celle-ci, la salle où la carrière de la plupart des anbus se terminait. Même si les morts étaient rares (heureusement sinon ils auraient du mal à conserver leurs effectifs), ce n'était jamais facile d'assister à la disparition d'un de ses collègue, surtout qu'on connaissait pratiquement tout le monde.

Les anbus étaient tous alignés en rangées. L'Hokage entra accompagnée par d'un anbu portant un masque de coq, Kureno, celui-ci s'arrêta à côté d'une boite noire. La cérémonie officieuse allait pouvoir commencer, le silence se fit, Kureno se tourna vers ses subordonnés et prit la parole d'un ton ne reflétant aucune émotion. Après son court discours, un autre anbu arriva portant un carton, à partir de ce moment les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, ils étaient même superflus. Du carton Kureno sortit un uniforme sur lequel Naruto remarqua des taches de sang, celui-ci n'avait pas été lavé, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, c'était une fierté de mourir lors d'un combat, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de le cacher. L'uniforme fut placer dans la boite noire. Kureno sortit ensuite du carton un dossier, il s'agissait du dossier sur lequel figurait son appartenance aux anbus, lui aussi fut placé dans la boite. Et pour finir ce fut un masque qui fut sortit, un masque de chat, Naruto esquissa un faible sourire moqueur en se remémorant une phrase:

_« Regarde moi ça ! Se plaignit Sakura. Tout de même cela manque d'originalité, plus de la moitié des personnes travaillant ici portent un masque de chat, j'aurais bien aimé en avoir un sortant plus de l'ordinaire. Enfin, heureusement que les motifs sont uniques eux. »_

La kunoichi s'était plainte ce jour là, mais c'était fièrement qu'elle portait son masque par la suite, elle avait beau dire, comme chacun ce masque faisait partie d'elle même d'une certaine manière.

Lorsque toutes les affaires furent placées dans la boite, celle-ci fut refermée et placée au fond de la salle dans ce qui pourrait ressembler à une cheminée. Kureno recula, exécuta quelques signes et la boite prit feu, un feu dont les flammes étaient bleues elle ne mit donc pas longtemps à disparaître ne laissant que peu de cendres derrière elle signifiant que cet anbus n'avait jamais exister et la fin de la cérémonie. Naruto et Neji sortirent en silence de la salle pour aller se rechanger. Ils croisèrent Rin qui discutait avec d'autres anbus, ils se saluèrent brièvement d'un simple signe de tête avant que les deux garçons ne rentrent dans les vestiaires.

A peine avaient-ils finit que la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit laissant entrer un autre anbu visiblement essoufflé, en voyant Naruto il se dirigea vers lui et lui adressa la parole.

« Je suis arrivée trop tard ? D'une voix signifiant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, tu étais en mission.

- Peut-être mais je tenais à lui rendre un dernier hommage tout de même, après tout Seichiro-sempai nous a appris pas mal de chose.

- Nous n'avons qu'à aller boire un verre à se mémoire, qu'est ce que tu en dis Neji ?

- Ouais d'accord. Répondit ce dernier par-dessus la rangée de casier qui les séparait.

- Ok, mais donnez moi le temps de prendre une douche, je sens encore le marécage que j'aie du traverser il y a deux jours.

- On t'attend dans la salle de repos alors Sakura-chan. Lui dit Naruto pendant que la kunoichi enlevait son masque. »

Sur ce, Sakura se dirigea vers les douches pendant que Neji et Naruto sortaient des vestiaires. La vie reprenait son cours avec ses hauts et ses bas.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A 9 heures tapantes alors que la lune se levait au dessus du désert, le festival ouvrait ses portes pour trois jours avec un court discours du Kazekage. Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein et remportait comme à l'accoutumer un franc succès. La majorité des stands étaient des jeux, tiens d'ailleurs voici un jeune couple, si c'est y pas mignon il essaye de gagner quelque chose pour sa femme et…en fait il n'essaye plus il vient de remporter un gros ours en peluche mais, voilà qui est étrange, elle le refuse et essaye à son tour pour…elle vient de remporter également une peluche, un gros chien, je ne savais pas que les couples avaient de telles relations de rivalité. Plus loin nous croisons la route d'un homme, celui-ci tient d'une main un beau ballon rouge tandis que l'autre contient la petite main d'une fillette concentrée sur sa barbe à papa, miam ça me donne faim ça dirigeons nous vers ce stand. Tient ces deux amis semblent avoir une discussion particulièrement animé autour de leur bière…en fin de compte nous allons peut être nous diriger vers un autre endroit.

A présent il est 2H30 du matin, le festival a depuis longtemps fermé ses portes pour la nuit, le village semble endormi et tous les habitants et voyageurs sont en train de dormir du sommeil du juste. Tous ?

Le village de Suna se trouvait perdu au milieu d'un désert de sable et était entouré d'une haute muraille naturelle de pierre, la seule entrée pour y accéder était un petit canyon creusé dans la roche et surveillé en permanence. Ce village était une véritable forteresse naturelle, difficile d'accès et quasiment imprenable à moins de savoir voler, et ça peu de shinobis savaient le faire. Le village, on pouvait le dire, n'était donc pas vulnérable vis-à-vis des attaques extérieurs, mais qu'en était-il d'une attaque venant de l'intérieur ? Car là résidait le point faible de la ville, leur forteresse si rassurante se retournerait alors contre eux, les habitants se retrouveraient coupés d'une retraite rapide, bref ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Et des déserteurs dont la force n'était en aucun cas à négligée se trouvaient en ce moment même à l'intérieur du village.

Mais heureusement pour Suna, les six ninjas n'avaient aucunement l'intention de les attaquer de front, à vrai dire ils espéraient simplement passer inaperçu, tout du moins pendant un maximum de temps.

Six personnes s'étaient éclipsées pendant le festival et à présent six ombres avançaient silencieusement dans la nuit uniquement trahis par les rares rayons de lunes qu'ils étaient obligés de traverser. Ils se dirigeaient vers un bâtiment précis, ne se détournant de leur chemin que pour éviter les rondes de shinobis du sable pour le retrouver immédiatement plus loin. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent dissimulés dans l'ombre, ils étaient presque arriver à leur destination et remarquèrent une présence, l'un d'eux imita le cri d'un rapace nocturne du désert. Après quelques secondes le même cri retentit comme un écho au premier. Les six reprirent leur route pour se retrouver au pied du bâtiment, ils furent alors rejoint par une septième ombre presque aussi discrète qu'eux. Celle-ci échangea avec eux quelques signes leur confirmant que la voix était dégagée et le groupe se dirigea vers la paroi nord-est de la muraille naturelle entourant Suna.

Les six déserteurs et leur espion escaladèrent sans un bruit la paroi, préférant la plus grande discrétion à la facilité du chemin. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, dissimulés derrière un morceau de la paroi rocheuse, ils étudièrent rapidement leur prochaine étape. La stèle se trouvait dans un temple creusé à même la roche, celui-ci accueillait entre autre la stèle des ninjas morts en mission du village, la difficulté principale était que le temple était gardé 24H/24H, il y avait donc deux chunins entre l'entrée et les sept ombres. Enfin bon, difficulté était un bien grand mot pour notre Organisation car la seule chose qui pouvait les ennuyer était qu'ils devaient passés sans pour autant les tuer ni donner l'alerte. Mais bon cela ne semblait pas insurmontable, de plus leur espion leur avait dit qu'aux cours d'une discussion avec le Kazekage il lui avait dit que la plupart du temps les ninjas assignés au temple étaient plus ici pour l'image et en corvée, ce n'était donc pas avec sérieux qu'ils accomplissaient leur mission.

Ce fut Itachi qui se chargea des deux hommes. Il leur lança tout simplement un léger genjutsu, les deux gardes ne semblèrent même pas s'en rendre compte fixant un point imaginaire au loin, les sept ninjas n'eurent plus qu'à passer devant eux et entrèrent dans le temple.

L'espion connaissait parfaitement la typologie des lieux, il avait parfaitement mémorisé le chemin qui les guiderait jusqu'à l'objet voulu. Alors qu'il conduisait les déserteurs, ceux-ci mémorisaient à leur tour le chemin emprunté : tout droit, gauche, gauche descendre les escaliers, droite, tout droit, tout droit… chacun se tenant sur ses gardes au cas où il y aurait un imprévu.

Sasuke avait reconnu tout de suite le ninja qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques mois plus tôt, celui-ci était compétant, très compétant et d'une certaine c'était du gâchis pour le village, mais d'un certain point de vue ce tord prendrait bientôt fin. Pour un espion ce ninja était assez étrange, certes à première vue il n'était guère impressionnant mais ce n'était pas une exception loin de là. Non, ce qui l'intriguait était qu'il trahisse son pays alors qu'à côté il avait exigé le moins de bain de sang possible lors de leur petite expédition, il connaissait certes les raisons mais cela lui semblait tout de même contradictoire. Sasuke arrêta là ses pensées, ils venaient d'entrer dans une salle, celle-ci ne comprenait pas de porte mais d'une simple ouverture, il s'agissait d'une salle avec en son milieu une stèle. Le groupe entra prudemment dans la salle, d'un simple regard ils se répartirent les taches, un resta dans l'entrée, quatre examinèrent les murs (et oui, un part mur) tandis que les deux derniers s'occupaient de la stèle et son support. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils se rassemblèrent, Itachi sortit un rouleau et se prépara à seller la stèle.

« Alors, tu es décidée ? demanda Sasori à l'espion.

- Oui. Répondit-il.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Certaine, je reste à Suna. Ma place est ici et puis j'ai fais ce que vous m'aviez demander comme convenu.

- Oui »

Sasori regrettait de se séparer d'un si bon élément, pour bien faire l'Organisation devrait se trouver un nouveau médic mais le recrutement n'était pas facile ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que tout le monde connaissait l'Akatsuki. En temps normal, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé partir, mais cet espion leur avait été fidèle du début à la fin et puis, il pouvait toujours leur être utile un jour ou l'autre de toute façon il en savait trop peu pour leur nuire. Et puis bon, Sasori avait fini par s'y attacher, c'était tout de même lui qui l'avait recruté et entraîné, il en était fier. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes pourtant de s'attacher pour autre chose que ses œuvres, pourtant il se considérait presque comme un père pour cet espion, après tout vu son âge il aurait très bien pu être sa fille. Ces sentiments…probablement la vieillesse car même s'il possédait un corps à l'abri du temps, ce n'était pas le cas de son cœur.

Le marionnettiste fut soudain coupé dans le cours de ses pensées, en effet l'entrée se retrouvait à présent condamnée par un mur, un épais mur de sable qui semblait très résistant. Alors en fin de compte on leur avait tendu une embuscade, pris d'un doute il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'espion, mais celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que les déserteurs et c'est dans un tournoiement de sable qu'un groupe de ninja se téléporta dans la salle. Ils étaient menés par le Kazekage en personne et n'était composé que de ninjas d'élite, la partie allait être serré il leur fallait une issue.

Le piège avait fonctionné à la perfection, les deux gardes postés à l'entrée avaient été prévenu d'une éventuelle attaque dans les prochains jours et étaient donc sur leurs gardes lorsque le genjutsu avait été lancé. Ils avaient toutefois mis du temps à s'en libérer afin d'aller prévenir leur supérieur. A présent,Gaara se tenait devant six des plus dangereux et recherchés déserteurs. Il aurait du être fier que tout ait fonctionner correctement, pourtant une partie de lui-même non négligeable aurait souhaiter que cela ne marche pas. Le Kazekage leva son regard neutre et froid vers l'espion alors qu'en lui tout bouillonnait.

« A présent peut être est ce que tu me diras pourquoi, Isuzu. »

* * *

Coulisses:

Kisame court après Itachi pour le pelotter, Zetsu couve Sasuke

Aya- vala, vala, chapitre 17 terminé, maintenant en avant le 18.

Kis (entrant puis sortant de la salle)- Itachi-chou, où te caches-tu mon trésor?

Aya(Se baissant pour voir sous son bureau)- Qu'est ce que vous nous faites encore?

Ita- Chuuut! Tais-toi il va me repérer, avec toutes ces histoires il na fait que me courser pour me pelotter, marre moi!

Sas- Ouais bah tu n'es pas le seul.

Zet- Alors ma petite sasu-chan, tu veux ton doudou?

Ita- Désoler mais je ne pense pas que tu sois le plus mal loti.

Sas- Si!

Ita- Non!

Sas-Si!

Ita- NON!

Kis(entrant à nouveau attirer par la discussion)- Bah te voilà mon cœur.

Ita(s'enfuit en courant)- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Kis- Ah lala, il est joueur en ce moment.

Aya- -.-'' mouais, chapitre 18 donc.

**Et voilà, chapitre bouclé. Alors, avez-vous cru que Sakura avait rendue l'âme? Je vous avez dis que j'allais vous jouer un mauvais tour. Mais bon en consolation, vous savez maintenant avec certitude qui est l'espion de Suna. Maintenant la question est, comment l'Organisation va-t-elle se sortir de ce pétrin? Gaara va-t-il se jeter aux pieds d'Isuzu en pleurant afin qu'elle lui explique? Sasori va-t-il faire un petit spectacle de marionnette afin de faire diversion? Ou alors vont-il jouer l'issue de cette rencontre dans une partie de Twister géant? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode s'intitulant…euh…en fait il n'a pas encore de titre alors on va juste dire dans l'épisode 19.**

**Sur ce bonjour à tous (il est 00H30 c'est le matin) merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine j'espère.**


	19. Certitudes

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Bon, alors là j'en ais marre de marre (grrrrr) tout d'abord j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le site qui ne voulais pas me sauvegarder mon document. Et hier soir, miracle! Cela a marcher, j'ai donc poster mon chapitre 18. Le problème c'est que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des erreures dans les clés de lectures. J'aie donc décider de remanier le chapitre. Mais nouveau problème, lorsque j'ai voulu reposter...le site a refait des siennes. Mais bon ce problème est réglé, ouf.**

**Je vous pri donc de m'excuser pour ce retard qui, pour une fois je veux bien l'admettre, n'est pas de ma faute.**

**Ensuite je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il s'agit de mon plus gros chapitre. Au départ j'ai pensé le couper, mais toute l'ambiance était mise à l'eau donc... j'espère que vous serez d'accord.**

**Bon je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 18 : Certitudes première partie. **

_« A présent peut-être est ce que tu me diras pourquoi, Isuzu »_

La mission qui il y a quelques minutes était presque terminée, venait de prendre un nouveau virage, et un virage très serré. Les sept ninjas faisaient face aux shinobis de Suna, Isuzu était en arrière plan par rapport aux déserteurs, la situation allait bientôt dégénérer elle le savait, heureusement elle avait prévue un plan de secours, elle ne voulait pas que cela finisse comme ça. La jeune femme se pencha imperceptiblement du ninja le plus proche qui se trouvait être Sasuke afin de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Lorsque je vous ferais signe, allez tous contre le mur est et protégez vous. Lui souffla-t-elle discrètement. »

L'Uchiwa n'eut aucune réaction, mais le message était passé, maintenant Isuzu n'avait plus qu'à gagner un peu de temps afin qu'il le fasse passer aux autres. Elle poussa un soupir puis s'avança entre les déserteurs vers les ninjas du sable, elle s'arrêta avant de plonger son regard dans celui du porteur du Shukaku, habituellement chaud et rempli d'amour pour elle, il était à présent distant et sans aucune émotion, elle n'avait pas Gaara devant elle mais le Kazekage de Suna. Puis elle prit la parole.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour te le dire.

- Tu as raison, attendons l'interrogatoire. En attendant je vous déclare tous en état d'arrestation. »

Isuzu sentit les deux camps se tendre, non il était encore un trop tôt.

« Comment as-tu tout découvert ? Demanda-t-elle.

- … Le hasard tout simplement. Lui répondit le Kage.

- Dis moi, Sabaku no Gaara, ne serait ce pas toi qui aurais surpris l'un de nos entretiens ? Lui demanda Sasori. »

Sasuke se rappela de l'une de leur réunion à propos des espions :

_- L'espion en place à Suna-no-kuni a également trouvé l'emplacement de la stèle. Elle se trouve dans un temple au village, maintenant ce temple est surveillé et protégé par des ninjas du village. Il semble donc qu'ils connaissent son importance et… Deidara semblait hésiter. _

_- Il y a aussi un problème ? Demanda Itachi. _

_- En fait… _

_Deidara regarda Sasori qui lui fit signe de continuer. _

_- …Nous n'en sommes pas sûre, mais il est possible que quelqu'un ait surpris notre entretient. _

_L'assemblée fronça les sourcils. _

_- Comment ça vous n'en êtes pas sûre ? Insista Itachi. _

_- Peu après l'arrivée de notre espion nous avons senti une présence, par précaution nous avons donc cherché l'éventuel intrus mais sans succès, nous avons donc commencé notre entretien, mais alors que nous allions nous séparer nous avons de nouveau tous les trois senti une présence, cette fois-ci nous avons passer le périmètre au peigne fin mais toujours sans succès. L'espion est donc reparti de son côté et nous sommes resté deux jours de plus pour vérifier si nous étions découvert ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Finit d'expliquer Deïdara. _

_- Il faudra faire attention car si nous avons été entendu il ne s'agit probablement pas d'un ivrogne. Ajouta Sasori. Mais bon, cela s'arrête là._

#Alors en fin de compte s'était plus sérieux que ça. Pensa Sasuke.#

Gaara reprit la parole de son habituelle voix neutre :

« En effet, je me promenais simplement sur les hauteurs du village et quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir une ombre sortir discrètement du palais, surprise renforcée lorsque j'aie identifié cette ombre comme étant Isuzu qui était sensée dormir dans sa chambre. Je l'aie donc suivie et j'aie put assister à votre petit entretien.

- Nous n'avions donc pas rêvé. Intervint Deidara.

- Tu devais être en réunion ce soir là normalement. Dit Isuzu. J'aurais dû être plus méfiante.

- Il semblerait, je me suis donc arrangé afin que certaines informations vous parvienne comme cette histoire de gardes n'exécutant pas son travail avec sérieux.

- …

- Et je pense que vos escapades vont se terminer là.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

L'air de la salle déjà pesant se fit plus lourd, Isuzu le savait ils allaient devoir se battre, elle espérait juste que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps, il fallait qu'Itachi se dépêche de sceller la stèle ensuite ce serrait bon.

Le terrain semblait ne pas être en faveur de la plupart des personnes, la salle bien que grande n'était assez vaste pour un affrontement avec autant de ninjas, par exemple Deidara ne pouvait guère utiliser ses techniques sous peine que tout ne s'effondre et ne les ensevelisse, alors que Gaara ne possédait que le sable contenu dans sa jarre et la majorité était occupé à boucher le passage. Tout à coup les hostilités furent lancées par une volée de kunais venant de l'un des ninjas du sable, volée qui fut facilement évitée par l'Organisation qui se sépara. Itachi entreprit de s'occuper de la stèle couvert par Kisame et sa fidèle Samehada pendant que les autres s'occupaient de leurs adversaires. Isuzu se retrouva seule fasse à un jounin, quelques jours auparavant ils s'étaient salués et maintenant ils enchaînaient les mouvements de taijutsu avec vitesse et fluidité, son adversaire fut d'ailleurs étonné, elle n'était pas sensée être aussi douée et c'est ce qui le perdit, la jeune femme se baissa accroupie afin d'éviter le plat de la main qui se dirigeait vers son cou et tendit la jambe droite avant de commencer une rotation sur elle même dans le but de balayer son adversaire. Celui-ci vit le coup venir et sauta pour l'éviter se permettant un sourire

# Trop facile se dit-il. #

Mais son sourire ne tarda pas à laisser place à un grimacement de douleur et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'Isuzu n'avait toujours pas finie son balayage, au contraire elle l'avait stoppée net afin d'envoyer un senbon dans le bras de son adversaire alors que celui-ci était en hauteur et sans retraite possible. Le jounin atterrit et arracha d'un geste brusque l'aiguille, il ne se ferrait pas avoir une deuxième fois et allait immédiatement passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'empara d'un kunai dans chaque main et s'élança vers Isuzu qui avait fait de même, la jeune femme eut du mal à contenir les premiers assauts, heureusement pour elle les mouvements de son adversaire devenaient de moins en moins précis, celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par s'éloigné d'un léger bond vers l'arrière afin d'analyser la situation. Il ne comprenait pas, ses attaques perdaient en puissance à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et sa vision donnait des signes de fatigue. Le ninja se força à inspirer profondément pour reprendre son calme, il n'y avait aucun doute le senbon était empoisonné, il devait donc en finir rapidement. Le jounin lança ses kunai à Isuzu qui les esquiva d'un simple pas de côté et commença une série de signe mais, alors qu'il allait lancer sa technique, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard de son adversaire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Isuzu jeta rapidement un regard aux alentours, Sasuke se battait aux côtés de Zetsu contre trois junnins, Sasori et Deidara étaient aux prises avec quatre dont le Kazekage et enfin Kisame faisait face à deux autres. Soudain Isuzu perçut une faible lueur en provenance du centre, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Itachi ranger le rouleau et aller prêter main forte à Deidara et Sasori, qui n'étaient pas les plus avantagés pour utiliser leurs techniques, en se dirigeant vers Gaara. En voyant cela le sang d'Isuzu ne fit qu'un tour, c'était le moment.

« Maintenant ! Cria-t-elle »

Les six déserteurs ne perdirent pas une seconde, ils se ruèrent sous les regards incompréhensifs de leurs adversaires vers l'un des murs alors qu'Isuzu composa un signe et se concentra. A peine une seconde s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle les avait prévenue que le mur opposé explosa. La jeune fille connaissait les lieux par cœur et avait donc fait un repérage minutieux, elle s'était donc rendue compte que l'un des mur donnait directement sur l'extérieur, et plus précisément sur le désert, elle avait donc dans la journée poser des notes explosives, à ce moment elle avait pensé que son action était inutile, mais maintenant elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir écouté cette petite voix.

Les déserteurs ne perdirent pas de temps et, pendant que les ninjas du sable encore conscients reprenaient leurs esprits, ils s'élancèrent par la nouvelle ouverture. Isuzu les suivit du regard, regardant pour la dernière fois ces ombres alors que les junnins encore valides s'élançaient à leur poursuite sans la remarquer. Elle avait fait son choix, sa place était à Suna et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Lentement elle parcouru la salle du regard, la plupart des ninjas étaient blessés mais sans grande gravité, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le jounin qu'elle avait empoisonné il y avait à peine une minute et commença à le soigner, si elle ne le faisait pas immédiatement il risquait définitivement d'y passer.

Une fois cela fait, elle se releva et se retourna pour faire face à Gaara, ses deux yeux vert menthe la fixaient ne laissant filtrer que de l'incompréhension. Il fit signe à l'un de ses jounin qui disparut pour réapparaître immédiatement derrière Isuzu, celle-ci n'esquissa aucun geste se contentant de fixer Gaara alors que le jounin lui prenait son équipement et lui attachait les mains derrière son dos solidement. La jeune femme ne broncha même pas lorsqu'elle sentit les liens se resserrer alors que Gaara prenait la parole.

« Isuzu, tu es accusée de trahisons envers ton village ainsi que de collaboration avec une organisation criminelle. Tu es donc en état d'arrestation. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

- Non.

- Bien. »

Les deux voix ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion tandis que leurs deux propriétaires se fixaient. Puis, Gaara détourna lentement les yeux avant de faire signe au jounin qui entraîna la jeune femme vers la sortie dont le sable s'était retiré. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie des tunnels du bâtiment, le jounin et sa prisonnière croisèrent l'équipe médicale, celle-ci leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais ne s'en préoccupa plus, mais parmis eux, une femme s'arrêta devant Isuzu, celle-ci compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Alors que l'équipe médicale évoluait rapidement dans les couloires, deux ombres apparurent devant eux l'une derrière l'autre, elle failli passer devant elles sans y faire d'avantage attention, comme le reste des medic, jusqu'à ce qu'elle identifie la personne de devant, voulant lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici elle s'arrêta devant elle, c'est alors qu'elle vit qu'elle était attachée, elle comprit alors. Isuzu garda son regard rivé sur le sol, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de sa sensei, mais si elle l'avait regardé, elle y aurait lu tout d'abord de l'incompréhension puis une profonde déception suivit de tristesse. Non, tous ce que vit la jeune fut les pieds d'Hana se détourner d'eux pour continuer sa route. Le ninja derrière elle lui donna une pression lui intimant de faire de même, elle reprit donc sa route ne pouvant s'empêcher, malgré toutes ces certitudes, de craindre le futur qu'elle venait de choisir.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'Isuzu s'était faite arrêtée, mais combien elle était incapable de le dire. Isuzu n'était jamais entrée dans ce bâtiment, en temps que chunnin elle n'avait pas le droit, maintenant elle savait pourquoi, il s'agissait de la section interrogatoire là où étaient gardés et interrogés les prisonniers du village. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur cet endroit n'étaient que les rumeurs qui couraient à son propos, certaines fausses, par exemple racontées par les mamans disant que les méchant enfants n'obéissant pas étaient envoyés là-bas, et d'autres véridiques, celles-ci disaient que la plupart des prisonniers qui y entraient n'en ressortaient jamais. En pensant à ce qui l'attendait, l'espionne ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de panique de demeurer en elle, tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était cacher aux autres cette nausée installée au fond de sa gorge et empêcher les larmes de coulées.

La jeune femme était incapable de donner les dimensions de la salle où elle était retenue, elle se trouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale depuis le début et ne distinguait rien, pas même ses jambes. Après son arrestation, elle avait été conduite dans cette salle sombre avant d'être solidement attachée à cette chaise profondément ancrée dans le sol et laissée avec pour seule compagne cette obscurité. Elle pensait que l'interrogatoire allait avoir lieu tout de suite, mais non. Elle avait attendue, attendue dans un silence oppressant que quelqu'un se décide à venir. Mais personne ne venait. Accablée par la nuit et ce stress elle finit par s'endormir alors que la matinée devait être bien avancée. Soudain une puissante lumière fut allumée dans la salle, une sorte de projecteur. La jeune femme se réveilla dans un sursaut incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait dormit, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux distinguant avec peine une silhouette dans la lumière qui s'approchait d'elle. La jeune femme se raidit pensant que le moment était venu, la silhouette arriva à sa hauteur et … lui montra une bouteille d'eau. Isuzu se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche sèche, il est vrai que la dernière chose qu'elle avait bue remontait à la veille pendant le festival, elle acquiesça légèrement avant que la silhouette ne lui tende l'ouverture de la bouteille et ne la fasse boire. La jeune femme savoura le passage du liquide, sentant sa bouche et sa gorge se réhydrater sur sa route. Lorsqu'il eut jugé qu'elle en avait eu assez, il lui ôta la bouteille avant de repartir et d'éteindre le projecteur. Isuzu se retrouva donc à nouveau dans le noir, dans un certain sens elle était même soulagée par l'extinction de cette lumière qui lui meurtrissait les yeux. Et le temps se remit à défiler, lentement pour la jeune femme se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était ici, un jour, deux peut-être, mais le manque de repères empêchaient de confirmer toutes certitudes.

En fait cela faisait à peine une journée que la jeune femme était sur sa chaise, qui devenait de moins en moins confortable au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, dans Suna, le soleil avait depuis peu passé le zénith, l'affaire qui avait eu lieu dans la nuit n'avait pas été ébruitée, il n'y avait que les ninjas qui y avaient participés qui étaient au courant et ils avaient ordre de n'en parler à personne, le sujet avait été placé secret défense. Ce matin lorsque l'hôpital avait remarquer l'absence d'Isuzu, le responsable avait demander à son sensei, Hana, si elle savait où elle était, celle-ci avait simplement répondu d'un sourire franc qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission par le Kazekage très tôt mais qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Bien entendu personne ne se douta de quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que la jeune fille était emprisonnée, mais pour elle cela pouvait être une semaine uniquement rythmée par les visites de la silhouette, ces visites n'étaient pas régulières quelques fois il venait afin de lui proposer de l'eau, il était venu une ou deux fois pour lui donner à manger, mais la plupart du temps il se contentait d'allumer le projecteur, de se poster devant elle puis de repartir en éteignant la lumière. Isuzu savait que la première partie de l'interrogatoire avait commencé, ils l'affaiblissaient psychologiquement lui faisant perdre toute notion du temps. Pourtant cette fois-ci il y eu un changement.

La silhouette s'avança et, comme à son habitude lui proposa de l'eau qu'elle accepta avant de se diriger vers la sortit. La jeune femme attendit que le projecteur ne s'éteigne, mais cela n'arriva pas, pourtant la silhouette avait disparut de son champ de vision. Alors que les questions fusaient dans sa tête, elle vit deux nouvelles personnes faire leur entrée. A ce moment elle sentit son corps se glacer, la nausée ainsi que la boule au fond de sa gorge refit surface refirent surfasse brutalement avec une nouvelle intensité et la jeune femme eut du mal à réprimer ses larmes. Cette fois-ci elle en était sur, l'heure de l'interrogatoire en lui même était venu.

Les deux silhouettes s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'elle toujours masquées par le halo de lumière, puis l'une d'elles prit la parole.

« Es-tu disposée à parler ? »

Lorsque la jeune fille entendit la voix, son cœur manqua un battement, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait lui qui mènerait l'interrogatoire. Elle inspira afin de se calmer avant de répondre d'une voix faible (et oui cela fais tout de même trois jours qu'elle n'a pas dit un mot) mais sûre :

« Oui. »

Après tout ce n'était pas plus mal que ce soit Gaara qu'elle ait en face d'elle, c'était à lui qu'elle mourait d'envie de tout dire depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, c'était à lui qu'elle voulait dire comment tout s'était passé.

L'intensité du projecteur baissa tandis qu'un néon s'allumait au dessus d'elle, lui permettant de distinguer les traits du Kazekage et du ninja qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci portait un masque, il s'agissait donc d'un membre des services secrets de Suna, quand à Gaara il était égal à lui-même, impassible les bras croisés devant lui et son regard neutre fixé sur elle. La jeune femme réprima une nouvelle remontée de larmes puis, décidée, prit la parole tout en ancrant son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Commençons par le début. Lui répondit le Kazekage. Comment es-tu entrée au service de l'Akatsuki.

- Bien…… Cela remonte à un bon nombre d'année. Dit elle avant de commencer son récit. »

_Isuzu avait 7 ans, cela faisait un an qu'elle était entrée à l'académie. Aujourd'hui une sortie dans le désert était prévue, ils devaient en étudier ses ressources afin d'être capable d'y survivre ainsi que ses dangers allant des serpents aux sables mouvants sans oublier les tempêtes de sables. Ces dernières étaient dangereuses, car il était difficile de les prévoir. L'apprentie ninja comme la plupart de ses camarades écoutaient les paroles de leur professeur puis, lorsque celui-ci eut fini la classe se disloqua. Les élèves se répartirent en petits groupes afin d'aller étudier par eux même l'objet de la leçon. _

_ Seulement, alors qu'ils n'avaient commencé que quelques minutes auparavant, le vent se mit soudainement à souffler, le professeur rappela ses élèves, mais alors qu'ils n'étaient pas tous revenus le sable sembla se déchaîner, le sensei se dépêcha donc de rassembler ses derniers élèves avant de les diriger vers un abri. Cependant ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé qu'il put remarquer que certains manquaient à l'appel, il s'aventura donc dans la tempête afin de les ramener ce qu'il fit, un par un les élèves manquant furent escortés jusqu'au refuge, mais le professeur eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas la dernière. _

_ Avant que la tempête ne se lève, Isuzu s'était un peu éloignée de son groupe, elle avait cru voir quelque chose qu'elle finit par trouver, fière de sa trouvaille, elle appela ses amies. _

_« Quoi ? Lui demandèrent-elles en s'avançant vers elle. _

_- Prévenez Hôjô-sensei, j'aie trouvée un scorpion. Leur répondit-elle sans quitter l'animal des yeux afin de ne pas le perdre. _

_- Génial ! Avec ça on est sûre d'avoir une bonne note. » _

_ Mais à peine cela avait été dit que la tempête s'était levée. Au début Isuzu ne voulut pas abandonner sa découverte, mais lorsqu'elle entendit son sensei appelé la classe elle se résigna laissant filé sa note avec regret. Seulement à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que la tempête s'intensifia faisant danser le sable autour d'elle, elle continua à marcher dans la direction du groupe mais un coup de vent plus fort que les autres la fit tombée. Courageusement elle se releva et fit un pas avant de se figer, sa chute lui avait fait perdre le sens de l'orientation, elle n'avait aucun repère et la tempête l'empêchait de voir ou d'entendre ses camarades. La meilleure des choses à faire dans cette situation aurait été de rester en place et d'attendre que l'on vienne la chercher, mais au bord de la panique elle commença donc à marcher droit devant elle espérant avoir choisi la bonne direction alors qu'en réalité elle s'éloignait de sa classe, seulement à force de lutter contre la tempête elle se retrouva rapidement à bout et fut une nouvelle fois renversée par le vent. La dernière chose qu'elle distingua fut une silhouette se diriger vers elle. _

_ La jeune fille se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le ciel étoilé et perçu une douce lumière à sa gauche, elle tourna donc la tête dans sa direction afin d'en déterminer son origine qui se révéla être un simple feu de camp. _

_« Tu es réveillée. » _

_ La fillette ne sursauta pas, la voix était grave mais douce. Elle parcouru des yeux les alentours pour s'arrêter sur une silhouette assise à ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sous lesquels se dessinaient des yeux verts. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle un peu méfiante. _

_- je t'ai trouvé en pleine tempête. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferrais aucun mal. Lui répondit il calmement en souriant. » _

_ Isuzu ne s'inquiéta pas d'avantage, sa voix avait quelque chose d'apaisant ce qui l'incita à lui faire confiance. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était recouverte d'un long manteau, probablement celui de l'homme en face d'elle. En se relevant elle détailla la couverture improvisée, c'était bel et bien un manteau celui-ci était noir pourvu de nuages rouges. Un peu gênée elle le tendit afin de le rendre à son mystérieux sauveur, mais celui-ci déclina en lui disant qu'elle en aurait plus besoin que lui. En effet dans le désert les nuits sont froides, elles peuvent même être glaciales, Isuzu mit donc le manteau bien trop grand sur ses épaules, celui-ci bien que peu épais la réchauffa rapidement. _

_ La jeune fille regarda discrètement dans la direction de l'homme, celui-ci était plutôt beau il devait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'année. L'homme en question se sentant observé tourna la tête vers elle et, malgré l'air amical qu'il affichait Isuzu ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il y avait quelque chose de froid au fond de son regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. _

_« Tu as encore froid ? _

_- Euh non, non merci ça va. Lui dit-elle en détournant les yeux et enfonçant sa tête dans le large col afin qu'il ne remarque pas le rouge lui montant aux joues. _

_- …Dis moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il. _

_- Euh…je… » _

_ Sentant qu'elle hésitait à lui donner son nom il accentua son sourire afin de la mettre en confiance. _

_« C'est juste histoire de faire connaissance, je t'indiquerais comment rentrer chez toi demain, il faut bien passer le temps en attendant. Moi tu peux m'appeler Sasori. /note : sasori signifie scorpion./ _

_- … Je m'appelle Isuzu. Finit elle par répondre. _

_- Alors, comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cette tempête ? » _

_ La discussion commença, au début Isuzu se contentait de répondre aux questions de l'inconnu, puis peu à peu elle se détendit, elle lui parla de sa famille, de ses amis alors qu'il faisait de même. _

_ Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube commença à apparaître qu'elle se rendit compte combien le temps était passé vite. Son professeur devait la chercher partout et sa famille et ses amis devaient être inquiets. Elle annonça donc à l'homme qu'il faudrait qu'elle rentre chez elle afin de rassurer tout le monde. Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en se levant, récupérant son manteau il le remit avant de se mettre en marche en compagnie de la jeune fille. Il avancèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure puis il s'arrêta. _

_« C'est ici que nous nous séparons. Lui annonça-t-il. Suna se trouve dans cette direction, tu devrais trouver le village sans trop de problèmes à présent. _

_- Ah bon ? Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi, Je ne vous ais pas remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie. _

_- Je voudrais bien mais il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne suis pas très apprécié dans ce village. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Ça, tu es trop petite pour le comprendre. Lui répondit-il en lui souriant. _

_- Je ne suis pas petite ! Se défendit-elle en commençant à bouder. » _

_ Le jeune homme se permit un rire devant son expression avant d'ajouter : _

_« Mais, si tu tiens tellement à me remercier, je peux te promettre de revenir te voir. _

_- C'est vrai ? _

_- Bien entendu mais j'y met une condition que tu dois absolument respecter. _

_- Quoi ? Quoi ? _

_- Il faudra que tu ne parles de notre rencontre à personne, pas même à ton professeur ou tes amis. _

_- Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée. _

_- Disons que, comme je ne suis pas très apprécié cela risquerait de t'apporter des ennuis. Répondit-il en posant une main sur sa tête. _

_- …mmmmh, bon d'accord. Après tout, j'aie une énorme dette envers vous. » _

_ Sur ce, ils se dirent au revoir et repartirent chacun de leurs côtés, l'une contente de rentrer chez elle et l'autre satisfait de ce premier contact qui il espérait signifiait le début d'une longue collaboration._

« Et c'est donc comme cela que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Akasuna no Sasori. C'est tout de même assez amusant, en y repensant cela commence avec un scorpion et cela finit avec un autre.

- Oui, je me souviens que tu m'ais parler de cette mésaventure, mais tout ce que tu as dis c'est que tu as trouvé un abris en attendant que la tempête se calme puis que tu t'es mise ensuite en route.

- C'est ça.

- Continue ! »

_ Par la suite, Sasori venait la voir de temps à autres avec quelques mois d'intervalle. A chaque fois il venait la trouvé alors qu'elle était isolée et hors de vue des éventuels curieux, il lui arrivait même de lui demander quelques informations, des banalités sur le village qu'il connaissait très bien. Sans le savoir Isuzu était lentement et soigneusement testée, elle, croyait rendre service à quelqu'un tout simplement. A présent cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans que leur rencontre avait eu lieu, il était de nouveau venu la voir toujours vêtu de son manteau noir à nuages rouges. Ce soir là elle insista afin de faire quelque chose pour lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie elle avait donc toujours une dette énorme envers lui, une dette à vie. _

_ Intérieurement, Sasori était satisfait, très satisfait de sa réaction, le moment était venu il allait voir si elle serait fiable ou non, s'il avait bien fait d'arrêter son choix sur elle. Le jeune homme soupira, semblant être gêné par sa future demande alors qu'Isuzu insistait. Il lui dit donc qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un dans ce village, quelqu'un qui lui serait totalement dévoué et qui pourrait lui fournir des informations. Lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles, l'enthousiasme d'Isuzu retomba brutalement. _

_« Vous…vous me demandez de faire de l'espionnage et de trahir mon village ? Lui demanda-t-elle totalement abasourdit. _

_- Je ne te demande pas vraiment de le trahir, je n'ais rien contre Suna, il s'agit tout de même de mon village natale. En fait ce que je prévois serait même dans son intérêt, donc au lieu de trahir ton village, tu l'aiderais et le préserverais. » _

_ La jeune fille avait perçu un changement dans sa voix, une insistance qu'il n'employait pas habituellement, comme s'il voulait que ses paroles aient plus d'impact. Cet homme lui proposait d'aider son village, mais l'espionnage restait de l'espionnage même pour une bonne cause et Isuzu savait parfaitement ce que le village réservait aux traîtres. D'un autre côté, elle avait une dette envers cet homme, et son honneur était mis en jeu. Devinant le doute qui habitait la jeune fille, il reprit la parole décidant lui en révéler d'avantage. _

_« Connais-tu Sabaku no Gaara ? _

_- Euh… oui. Répondit elle sortant de ses pensées. _

_- Que penses-tu de lui ? _

_- Je…je ne sais pas. Lui dit elle craignant un piège. Je ne l'ais jamais rencontré mais tout le monde dit qu'il est très dangereux, il tue pour le plaisir, il a même tué sa tante. _

_- Bien, et ne penses pas qu'il est dangereux pour le village ? _

_- … Si. Il a blessé plusieurs de mes amis une fois. » _

En racontant ces dernières phrases, Isuzu n'avait pas baissé la tête voulant conserver une certaine fierté, après tout c'était une des dernières choses qui lui restait si ce n'était pas la dernière. Par contre son regard avait dévier, s'efforçant à présent de fixer un point imaginaire sur l'un des murs qu'elle pouvait à présent distinguer, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas voir la réaction que Gaara avait eu en entendant ça. Il savait qu'avant leur rencontre il la terrifiait comme tout le monde à Suna d'ailleurs, mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé des autres sentiments qui l'habitaient alors. Et même si depuis qu'elle le connaissait vraiment elle avait honte de ces sentiments qu'elle avait eu, elle ne pouvait pas pour autant les renier, car cela ne servait à rien de se mentir.

Si elle avait continué à l'observer sans ciller, elle aurait pu observer…absolument rien dans le regard du Kazekage, ni dans son attitude. Il ne laissait rien transparaître comme à son habitude, la jeune femme n'aurait pu donc rien dire s'il ressentait quoi que soit, si c'était de la tristesse, de la colère, ou rien.

Ce fut le ninja des services secrets qui ordonna à Isuzu de continuer voyant que ni la prisonnière ni le Kazekage ne réagissaient.

« C'est donc comme ça que tu es rentrée dans l'Akatsuki.

- … Non, en fait à ce moment là je ne savais rien de cette organisation. »

_« Réfléchie à ma proposition Isuzu. Je te laisse y penser mais lorsque je reviendrais j'aimerais avoir une réponse. » _

_ Sur ces derniers mots, le marionnettiste laissa la jeune fille avec ses pensées. Après de longues minutes, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, il était déjà tard et sa famille risquerait de s'inquiéter. _

_ Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas faciles pour la jeune fille, elle se sentait totalement perdue. _

_ Trois jours après la rencontre, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée, la jeune fille alla à l'académie, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses nombreux doutes et essayant de ne pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle craignait le moment où Sasori allait lui demander une réponse, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer quel que soit son choix. A la fin de la journée pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rendre à l'endroit où avait eu lieu la dernière rencontre. Elle s'allongea à même le sable faisant le vide dans son esprit, quand cela fut fait, elle ferma lentement les yeux et récapitula la situation. D'un côté elle mourrait d'envie de tout raconter à quelqu'un comme son sensei en qui elle avait confiance car elle savait que ce qu'on lui proposait était une trahison envers ce village, mais d'un autre côté on lui donnait la possibilité de protéger le village et les personnes auxquelles elle tenait, un mal pour un bien, mais un mal non négligeable. Finalement, elle prit sa décision avec certitude, elle ne reculerait pas, même si elle craignait le moment où elle l'annoncerait à l'homme, sa réaction, et le futur qu'elle venait de choisir. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux où une lueur de détermination pouvait s'y lire, elle fixa un instant le ciel, celui-ci était sombre et étoilé, elle était rester plus longtemps que prévue. La jeune fille se releva donc et commença à marcher. _

_« Alors, t'es-tu décidée ? » _

_ Isuzu ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la voix l'interpella, elle se retourna brusquement pour voir l'homme qu'elle redoutait de revoir dans son manteau qu'elle pensait alors unique. Toutefois la jeune fille se ressaisit rapidement, prenant une inspiration, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas direct, sans la moindre hésitation pour s'arrêter devant lui. A présent il n'y avait que deux mètres qui les séparaient. _

_« Oui, j'ais pris ma décision. _

_- Et puis-je savoir qu'elle est-elle ? _

_- J'accepte ! » _

_ La réponse avait été directe, comme elle se l'était promise elle n'hésita pas, laissant de côté ses doutes et ses craintes. Sasori lui ne put réprimer un sourire, en toute honnêteté il pensait qu'elle aurait hésitée plus longtemps, il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepte, et si cela n'avait pas été le cas ou si elle avait parlé il l'aurait simplement tuée effaçant toutes trace. Elle aurait été portée disparu et il se serait mis en quête d'une autre proie. _

_« Tu as fais le bon choix, je t'en félicite. _

_- Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le sauras en temps et en heure. A présent écoute moi. Je sais que dans quelques temps, auront lieu les examens afin de passer gennin. Je veux que tu t'y présentes. _

_- Mais, je suis encore trop jeune ! Ils ne m'accepteront pas. Rétorqua-t-elle surprise. _

_- Insiste, dis à ton professeur que tu es déterminée, il devrait finir par te laisser faire. L'épreuve ne devrait pas te donner de mal, presque tout le monde y arrive il s'agit simplement d'exécuter une technique de base de ninjutsu comme une permutation après celle-ci tu recevras ton bandeau frontal et comme tout tes camarades tu fêteras ça. Seulement toi tu sauras quelque chose qu'eux ne se douteront même pas. » _

_ Sasori fit une pose, Isuzu l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, il reprit. _

_« Il y a une deuxième épreuve avant que vous ne soyez vraiment considérés comme des ninjas. _

_- Je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'une autre épreuve et je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer la jeune fille. _

_- C'est parce que tu n'es pas sensée connaître son existence avant de la passée. _

_- Et en quoi consiste la deuxième épreuve ? _

_- Celle-ci est faite afin de faire le tri parmis les aspirants, entre ceux qui ont du potentiel et ceux qui n'ont pas les tripes pour devenir ninja. La plupart des villages cachés fonctionnent ainsi, lors de la première épreuve la quasi-totalité des aspirants qui se sont présentés ont eu leur bandeau. Ils en sont fier et s'en vante même, ils ont enfin réussi à devenir de vrais ninjas, mais ça c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Si je ne me trompe pas, à Konoha il y a une réunion où ils sont répartis dans des équipes de trois avec comme sensei un junnin, c'est lui qui va leur apprendre qu'il leur reste une épreuve à passer, celle-ci varie d'un professeur à l'autre selon ce qu'il veut enseigner, mais surtout il leur apprend que sur toute la promotion, il n'y aura que un tiers qui pourra vraiment passer gennin afin de continuer leur voix ninja, les autres sont renvoyer à l'académie, mais beaucoup abandonnent. A Suna, cela ne se passe pas comme ça, tout le monde peut réussir comme échouer. Il s'agit de survivre pendant trois mois et ce sans aucune aide quelle qu'elle soit, il est interdit de demander à une ferme d'être héberger ou de pénétrer dans une ville, on doit être seul. _

_- Trois mois comme ça ? Mais j'en suis incapable ! _

_- Il est vrai que je ne te cacherais pas que le taux de réussite est faible, et le risque est important, certains ne reviennent jamais. Mais c'est là que nous intervenons. Ces trois mois seront mis à profit pour t'entraîner. » _

_ Lorsqu'Isuzu rentra ce soir là, elle se fit réprimander par sa mère sur l'horaire, mais sa fille ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda une explication, Isuzu sembla revenir à la réalité faisant taire sa mère par son expression sérieuse et déterminée. _

_« Maman, j'ai pris une décision. Je veux passer l'examen pour devenir gennin ! » _

_ Au début ses parents et professeurs avaient essayé de l'en dissuadé, puis en voyant qu'elle ne changeraient pas d'idée se résignèrent et l'aidèrent même. Son professeur l'a suivit plus que les autres, ne la lâchant que lorsqu'elle réussissait l'exercice demandé, ses parents eux se firent plus souples au niveau des horaires lui laissant ainsi plus de temps afin de s'entraîner. D'un certain côté, Isuzu s'en voulait, ils faisaient tant d'efforts pour elle, alors qu'elle n'était déjà qu'un traître à présent. _

_ Enfin le grand jour arriva, et malgré le stress qui l'habitait, Isuzu réussit l'épreuve, obtenant ainsi le bandeau orné d'un sablier symbole de son appartenance à Suna. Ce soir là, la famille fut en fête, la félicitant pour sa réussite, pourtant Isuzu se coucha tôt prétextant être fatiguée. Le lendemain une réunion allait avoir lieu, et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle trouva le sommeil. _

_ Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle eut du mal à sortir de son lit. Comme chaque matin elle se lava et s'habilla, mettant pour la première fois son bandeau frontal. Elle partit ensuite déjeuner avec ses parents puis se mit en route. La réunion commença dans un grand brouhaha, mais lorsque les professeurs annoncèrent l'épreuve de survie de trois mois, ce fut un silence de mort qui s'abattit sur les récents promus, ne leur laissant pas le temps de protester, on leur annonça que leur départ aurait lieu le soir même aux portes du village, ils avaient rendez-vous à _ _18H. _

_ Isuzu rentra chez elle et prépara ses affaires. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, et dans un certain sens elle le préférait. Elle leur laissa donc un mot expliquant la situation et partie en direction de la sortie du village. Lorsqu'elle arriva, presque tout le monde était là. Et lorsque l'heure arriva, ce fut avec appréhension, comme la majorité, qu'elle franchit les portes. Une fois que le groupe l'eut fait, il s'arrêta un instant, puis, chacun parti dans le désert, la plupart droit devant eux, vers le sud ouest. Isuzu hésita puis partie, elle contourna les falaises et s'enfonça à son tour dans l'étendue de sable vers le nord, la direction que Sasori lui avait dit d'emprunter, il devait la retrouver plus loin. _

_ Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'elle était partie, la frontière approchait et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Sasori. Elle avait quitté le désert quelques heures auparavant pour une forêt et était à court d'eau, Isuzu décida donc de s'arrêter, justement une rivière se dessinait devant elle. Lorsque sa soif fut étanchée et sa gourde de nouveau pleine, elle se releva, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, la jeune fille se saisit soudainement d'un kunai mettant tous ses sens en alerte. Elle venait de sentir une présence et se fut donc avec prudence qu'elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans les bois. Mais, à peine avait elle fait une centaine de mètres qu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpella. _

_« Tu as réussi à ce que je vois. » _

_ Isuzu sursauta, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle n'était qu'à moitié rassurée. Ce malaise s'accentua lorsqu'elle se retourna. La voix était celle de Sasori elle aurait pu le jurer, pourtant elle faisait face à deux personnes qui lui étaient et pour le moins inquiétantes. L'une d'elle était une femme, elle avait des cheveux blonds ainsi que les yeux marron et la lueur qu'ils abritaient n'avait rien de rassurant pour la fillette de 9ans. La deuxième personne, était petite, où plutôt basse, elle semblait massive et ramassée sur elle-même. La seule chose qui semblait dire à Isuzu qu'elle était tombée sur les bonnes personnes était le manteau identique qui les revêtait, noir avec les nuages rouges. _

_ Comme la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir de réaction, la personne trapue sembla se disloquée, laissant apparaître une nouvelle personne. A sa vue, Isuzu se détendit bien que surprise de voir Sasori sortir de ce qui lui semblait être une sculpture de bois. _

_« Maintenant tu ne peux plus reculer Isuzu. _

_- je sais, cela fait longtemps que je ne le peux plus. _

_- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer ton entraînement. » _

_ A peine avait il prononcer ces mots qu'il exécuta rapidement quelques signes, Isuzu ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa, mais une panique inexpliquée s'empara d'elle alors que le paysage semblait tournée autour d'elle. Celui-ci se mit à tourner de plus en plus rapidement, puis Isuzu sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut Sasori revêtir de nouveau la sculpture. _

_ Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Isuzu se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Elle se leva puis partie en direction de la porte, mais bien entendu celle-ci était fermée. La jeune fille parcouru la pièce des yeux, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, encore abasourdie elle décida de retourner à son lit et d'attendre. _

_ L'attente ne fut pas longue, après dix minutes la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme qui accompagnait Sasori, elle lui apportait quelque chose à manger. C'est ainsi que commença l'entraînement d'Isuzu, pendant trois mois Sasori lui enseigna l'espionnage ainsi que les bases de la médecine, d'ailleurs la jeune fille se révéla naturellement douée pour cet art. C'est au cours de cette période qu'Isuzu apprit l'existence de l'Akatsuki et leur but de s'emparer de tous les démons, la jeune fille rencontra d'autres membres également, enfin plutôt croisa en compagnie de Sasori essayant de ne pas se faire remarquée car si Sasori revêtu de sa sculpture l'avait effrayé, d'autres avaient une apparence encore effrayante. L'entraînement fut particulièrement éprouvant et, alors que les trois mois arrivaient à son terme, Sasori lui annonça qu'il était temps qu'elle reparte à Suna. La jeune fille fut droguée afin de ne pas connaître l'emplacement de la cache, lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle se trouvait au même endroit qu'il y a presque trois mois. Sans attendre d'avantage, elle se mit en route. _

_ Elle arriva à son village deux jours plus tard et fut accueilli par son professeur qui lui annonça qu'elle avait réussit l'épreuve, à ses yeux, son élève avait l'air d'une personne ayant passer trois mois à se débrouiller, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales, elle semblait avoir besoin de sommeil et de se restaurer d'un vrai repas. La jeune fille fut alors répartie dans une équipe et commença la vraie vie de ninja et surtout d'espion, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa véritable force afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Peu de temps après, elle émit le désir de se spécialiser en tant que medic-nin, sa demande fut acceptée et elle fut prise en charge par un nouveau sensei, Hana. _

« En ce qui concerne l'Akatsuki j'ai ensuite passé les années suivantes à rassembler des informations pour leur compte, principalement sur toi Gaara. C'était soit Sasori soit Deidara qui venait récupérer les infos, sauf une fois. Je devais avoir un peu plus de 13 ans, ce jour là, j'avais reçu un message signifiant qu'une rencontre allait avoir lieu, je me suis donc rendue au point de rendez-vous, seulement ce n'était pas Sasori qui était là, ni même Deidara, il s'agissait d'un autre membre que j'avais croisé une fois pendant mon entraînement.

- Et qui était ce ?

- Il s'agissait d'Itachi Uchiwa. Je lui ai demander pourquoi ce n'était pas Deidara ou Sasori qui était là, il s'est juste contenté de répondre qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de notre rencontre, comme l'Organisation et m'a ensuite dit qu'il avait une proposition à me faire. Je l'ai donc écouté, il avait réussi attisé ma curiosité, c'est là qu'il m'a parlé de son projet.

- Et quel était-il ?

- Je pense que vous le connaissez maintenant, enfin pour résumer. Se débarrasser de certains des membres de l'Akatsuki et arrêter la recherche des démons pour celle de stèles dont l'une était à Suna, il attendait de moi que je découvre son emplacement. J'aie donc décidée de me mettre à son service trahissant ainsi l'Akatsuki. La suite, je pense que vous la connaissez. »

Le silence revint dans la salle, Gaara se dirigea vers le ninja des services secrets et échangea quelques mots avec lui. Au bout de quelques instants celui-ci sortit de la salle laissant le Kazekage seul qui revint se mettre en face de la prisonnière.

« Bien. Apparemment tu n'as pas mentit. Lui dit-il.

- … Et donc vu que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?

- Disons qu'il y a certains points d'ordre privés dont j'aimerais que nous parlions. Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus froide que jamais.

- …Je t'écoute.

- Tout d'abord, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es engagé dans l'Akatsuki pour avoir ma tête. J'avoue que cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, je ne suis pas dupe et je pense que beaucoup de monde dans le village aurait été prêt à le faire afin de se débarrasser de moi. Tu es donc véritablement entrée au service de cette organisation à 9ans, nous nous sommes rencontré deux ans plus tard. Tout d'abord je veux savoir si tu avais prévu cette rencontre.

- Non. Répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Cette rencontre est bien le fruit du hasard.

- Bien. Maintenant pourquoi es-tu devenue mon amie ?

- … J'aimerais te dire que c'est parce que je ressentais déjà quelque chose pour toi…mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'avoue qu'il y a eu quelque chose lors de notre première rencontre mais c'est mon travaille d'espionne pour l'Akatsuki avant le reste qui m'a pousser à te revoir par la suite.

- Je vois. Au moins c'est clair à présent.

- Seulement. Continua-t-elle en accentuant son premier mot. Cela a évoluer autrement de ce qui était prévu. Je t'ai rapidement apprécié pour ce que tu étais, oubliant le démon qui était en toi, j'ai pris conscience que tu étais une personne à part entière et non la bête sanguinaire que tout le monde continuait à décrire. Lorsque Sasori a su que je t'avais rencontré, c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de me rapprocher de toi, je devais devenir une amie pour toi. Seulement cette amitié ne s'est pas faite dans un seul sens, et…lorsque tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, si j'y ai répondu positivement c'est parce que c'était ce que je ressentais.

- Tu es en train de me faire croire que tu étais vraiment amoureuse de moi ?

- Crois ce que tu veux, je te demande juste d'écouter ce que j'aie à dire. Car à ton avis, grâce à qui as-tu la vie sauve aujourd'hui ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- L'Akatsuki cherchait les démons, or tu es le porteur de l'un d'eux. Ils avaient prévu de s'occuper du tien il y a environ un an. Lorsque je l'ai appris j'ai supplier Sasori de te laisser en vie, mais il a été ferme à ce sujet, je n'ai pourtant pas lâché prise demandant au moins un sursis disant qu'il me devait bien ça, après tout je lui étais fidèle depuis le début. Au final il a du avoir pitié de moi car il m'a promis de faire ce qu'il pourrait, et lorsqu'il est revenu quelques semaines plus tard, il m'a annoncé que ton démon passerait en dernier. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais t'obtenir, me rebeller n'aurait servi à rien, il m'aurait simplement tué et tu aurais été de nouveau le prochain sur la liste.

- Et j'imagine que tu attends des remerciements pour ça ?

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, après tout contrairement à ce que je m'étais juré depuis le début, je ne pouvais pas protéger une personne qui m'étais chère, j'avais même contribuée à sa perte. Seulement un jour l'espoir est revenu, lorsqu'Itachi Uchiwa m'a fait sa proposition. Lorsqu'il m'en a parlé je n'ais pas acceptée tout de suite, mais il n'était pas venu me voir pour rien, et il m'a proposé ce qu'il fallait. Il m'a juré que si j'acceptait il ne toucherait ni à toi ni au village, pour peu que vous ne vous retrouviez pas sur sa route bien entendu. C'est à cette seule condition que j'ai acceptée sans hésiter. Maintenant crois moi ou non, c'est à toi de choisir. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Gaara continua à la fixer pendant quelques minutes, il ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou non, il en mourrait d'envie. Seulement il n'était pas que Gaara, il était le Kazekage de Suna, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre n'importe quelle décision à la légère. Et pour l'instant, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui éviter la peine capitale. C'est donc décidé à garder les évènements secrets en attendant une meilleure décision que Gaara se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle sans un mot ni un regard pour celle qui il y a quelques jours était sa petite amie.

Isuzu quand à elle se sentait mieux, elle était soulagée d'avoir parler, mais ce répit fut bref. Elle regarda Gaara essayant de déceler la moindre émotion dans son regard, mais c'était peine perdue, elle vit donc le Kazekage se détourner d'elle. A peine était-il dehors que le ninja des services secrets entra à nouveau, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, il la détacha de sa chaise et l'aida à se lever. La portant à moitié (n'oubliez pas les trois jours) il la conduisit à travers un dédalle de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Le ninja déverrouilla et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois avant d'entrée avec Isuzu dans une salle minuscule. Là il lui ôta ses liens, Isuzu ressentit avec un plaisir non dissimulé le sang parcourir de nouveau correctement ses poignets et ses mains, l'homme lui passa ensuite des chaînes aux poignets, celles-ci étaient reliées au mur et l'empêcherait d'atteindre la porte. Puis, après avoir une dernière fois vérifier la solidité des entraves, le ninja sortit de la cellule refermant la porte derrière lui.

Isuzu parcouru la pièce des yeux et remarqua qu'on lui avait laissé un repas, morte de faim, elle l'avala. Elle fit ensuite le tour de la cellule, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait faire du tour vu ce que lui permettait les chaînes. La jeune fille appuya ensuite son dos contre le mur où était raccrochées les chaîne puis dans un sanglot se fit glisser au sol, réalisant pleinement qu'elle avait tout perdu, elle laissa donc sa fierté de côté pour laisser couler librement les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis ces derniers jours, cette dernière ne lui servait à présent strictement à rien elle laissa donc la peur et la panique se répandre en elle jusqu'à la submerger totalement.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait pour avoir trahi Suna, peut être même une condamnation à mort, et ce n'est pas l'Organisation qui viendrait l'aidée, elle avait fait son choix et ne le regrettait pas, elle assumerais ses actes jusqu'aux bout même si cela devait la mener à la mort, elle savait que si c'était le cas même Gaara ne pourrait rien faire pour elle et puis bon, elle restait une kunoichi, elle ne craignait pas la mort. Non, la chose qui l'effrayait vraiment, c'était de mourir sans que Gaara ne l'ait cru ni elle ni l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et continuait d'éprouver pour lui.

Et c'est en prononçant le nom du Psychopathe de Suna qu'Isuzu se laissa emportée par le sommeil.

**Coulisses : **

Naruto entre brusquement dans le bureau d'Aya :

Nar- Aya ! C'est quoi ça ?

Aya- (aucune réponse)

Nar- Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas dans le chapitre ? Je suis le héros pourtant et je ne suis même pas cité.

Aya- (toujours pas de réponse).

Nar- Eh ! Tu pourrais m'écouter au moins !

Aya- (nada)

Nar- Mais … Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Naruto s'avance vers l'auteur qui depuis le début lui tourne le dos, il remarque qu'elle se trouve avec les membres de l'Organisation et qu'ils sont tous en demi-cercle devant quelque chose tout en mangeant du pop-corn.

Nar (toujours beuglant)- Bon tu me réponds ou pas ?

Aya- Mais chuuuut.

Zet - Mais il ne peut pas la mettre en veilleuse 5min celui-là.

Sas- Taisez-vous !

Nar (chuchotant à Aya)- Bon, alors ?

Aya (chuchotant aussi)- Regarde tu vas comprendre.

Naruto obéit, et :

Isu- Bouhhhh, je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Gaa- Mais non, c'est moi

#Nar- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça. #

Isu- Je mérite pas d'être pardonnéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Gaa- Mais si voyons, je t'aime.

Isu- Snif, snif, c'est vrai ?

Gaa- Bien sûr mon canard en sucre.

Isu- Ohh, merci mon tanuki glacé.

Dei- Ohhhhhh ils sont trop mignooooooons.

Kis- Snif, ça m'a toujours émus ces moments là.

Ita- … (mange son pop-corn tout en faisant attention à cacher ses yeux avec ses mèches)

Sas- … (idem mais sans pop-corn et avec un mouchoir)

Zet- Prrrrrrrrrfffffffffff (se mouchant) c'est trop chou !

Sas- Mon… mon petit bébé a tellement grandi snif qu'il a sauvé le Kazekage (voix s'étranglant vers la fin).

Aya- (Tiens ça me dis quelque chose ça)… snif, T.T

Nar- Snif snif, je pourrais avoir un mouchoir ?

**Voilà, j'espère que malgré sa longueur ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Pour le prochain, j'ai décidée de faire plaisir à certains lecteurs qui trouvaient qu'on ne voyait pas assez Shigure, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.**

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	20. Pause

**Bonjour à tous !!!!!**

**Je sais, je sais, cela faisait longtemps, mais que voulez-vous ce sont les aléas (est ce que cela s'écrit bien comme ça?) du métier (lol). En effet, ce n'est pas que je suis en manque d'inspiration, bien au contraire, mais depuis quelques chapitres j'ai du mal à être satisfaite de ce que j'écris. **

**Au début comme j'avais lu que certains réclamaient leur présence, ce chapitre ne devait traiter que de l'escouade 5 et d'une mission qu'elle devait remplir, un peu comme dans le chapitre 16 avec Naruto et Sakura (donc sans rapport direct avec la trame de l'histoire). Mais je n'étais pas sûre que cela vous aurait convenu (il y a déjà assez de hors série avec l'anime lol). J'ai donc arranger tout ça à ma sauce (bon d'accord je ne suis pas très bonne cuisinière mais je fais très bien les gâteaux), mettant un peu de tout dans cette petite pause avant la prochaine étape. La mission n'est donc qu'aborder sans aller plus loin.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse (enfin) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**RAR :**

**cygnus crew- Tu me demandes si Naruto a une vie amoureuse. Je pense que ce sont des choses qui prennent plus ou moins de temps, et je ne pense pas que Naruto soit du genre à rentrer dans le tas pour ce genre de chose dans ma fic. Mais ça vient petit à petit.

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 : Pause

Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce uniquement dérangé par une respiration douce et profonde émanant du lit. A côté de celui-ci, on pouvait voir une banale table de chevet en bois sur laquelle reposait une lampe, un livre d'où débordaient un marque-page et un réveil. Ce dernier faisait pâle figure, la quantité de scotch révélait la tendresse avec laquelle son propriétaire en prenait soin. On pouvait lire l'heure via un écran digitale vert, il était 5H29. Ah non en fait il est maintenant 5H30 et …

« Titititit titititit titititit titititit tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

Malgré le bruit infernal du réveil matin, un grognement émanant du lit se fit entendre, ou plutôt émanant d'un tas de couvertures sur le lit. Avec une grande difficulté, un bras réussit à s'échapper de l'amas se résolvant à quitter la tiédeur des draps pour la fraîcheur de la pièce. Alors que le réveil s'évertuait à faire correctement son travail en continuant à se déchaîner, la main se trouvant au bout du bras forma un poing et commença à frapper la malheureuse table de chevet autour du réveil faisant par la même occasion tomber le livre. Soudain, semblant se résigner, le bras retomba lourdement sur les draps, il enserra les couvertures comme pour se protéger de l'agression matinale.

« …iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiscruitch. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire tit, le faiseur de bruit s'était retrouvé à effectuer un superbe vol plané à travers la chambre. Sa course se finit brutalement contre l'un des murs faisant, par la même occasion, taire la charmante mélodie.

A présent, une personne était assise dans le lit, les draps recouvrants encore ses jambes. L'homme était vêtu d'un simple yukata gris, celui-ci suite à la profonde et calme nuit que semblait avoir passé son propriétaire était largement ouvert sur le torse de l'homme et tombait même laissant apparaître une épaule. Le vêtement était surmonté comme vous pouvez fortement vous en douter … d'une tête ! Celle-ci était orné, comme la plupart du temps, d'un nez, d'une bouche pour l'instant fermée et de deux yeux noirs à demi clos fixant un point de la pièce recouverts de cheveux semblants s'être livrer une importante bataille pendant la nuit, ceux-ci étaient brun mais viraient au gris en de nombreux endroits. Les yeux étaient fixés sur le défunt réveil semblant assimiler ce que venait de provoquer l'individu.

« Et fluuteeee, je suis encore bon pour en racheter un. Grommela-t-il. C'est le troisième ce mois ci ….. Camelote ! »

Après cette remarque pertinente, Shigure se décida enfin à mettre fin à son intense réflexion du réveil pour se lever. Sa chambre était simple, il y avait deux portes, l'une d'elle donnait sur la salle de bain et l'autre sur la salle principale de son appartement. A l'opposé de cette dernière se trouvait le lit dont la tête était collée contre le mur complété de chaque côté par deux tables de chevet identiques seulement différenciées par la présence d'un réveil sur l'une d'elle, enfin d'habitude. Collé au mur de droite il y avait une commode où trônait entre autre une photo encadrée, au dessus on pouvait voir un panneau de liège accroché au mur où était épinglé d'autres photos de façon désordonnées semblait-il. Shigure se dirigea vers la commode et s'empara d'une petite radio portable qu'il mit en route.

« …Et tout de suite la météo suivie de votre horoscope… »

Shigure se dirigea ensuite vers la première porte avec la nouvelle source de bruit. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain, monta le son de la radio avant de la poser sur une étagère. L'homme commença alors à faire couler l'eau de la douche la laissant se réchauffer pendant qu'il retirait son yukata et l'accrochait au portemanteau situé dos à la porte.

« …Rat : vous risquez aujourd'hui de vous retrouvez légèrement tendu… »

Il entra ensuite dans la douche refermant les battants pour se laver tout en prêtant l'oreille à la radio.

« …Les Tigres : L'heure des prises de conscience et des remises en questions a sonné. Les énergies bénéfiques de Mercure et Pluton sont une invitation à prendre un peu de recul afin de faire le bilan. Personne ne vous oblige à persévérer dans la même ligne de conduite si celle-ci ne vous permet pas réellement de vous épanouir. N'oubliez pas qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire ! Vous ne manquez pas de ressources intérieures pour mener une existence plus satisfaisante et harmonieuse. Lièvre… »

Shigure se saisit de son gel douche, fit sortir un peu du gel dans sa main puis commença à se masser le corps par des mouvements circulaires sur chaque parcelles de sa peau.

« …Pour les Dragons : il est possible que vous ayez à défendre votre territoire ou vos intérêts dans ce bureau. Vous êtes tenté de baisser les bras pour éviter les conflits ou pour ne pas tomber dans des jeux de cours qui vous font horreur. Vous voulez rester digne et du coup vous lâcher l'affaire. Pourtant vous n'avez aucune raison de vous laisser marcher sur les pieds. Montrez leur ce qu'un natif du dragon a dans le ventre. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir. Chez les serpents… »

Ayant finit de se laver, Shigure resta tout simplement sous le jet, essayant de mettre en place ses idées, se remémorant ce qui était prévue pour la journée à venir. Ces derniers mois, tout semblait s'être précipité, il ne savait pas quand cela arriverait, mais il était convaincu que le masque allait bientôt tomber, le moment arrivait et il le craignait.

« …Les chevaux : avez-vous satisfaits toutes les demandes de votre corps ? N'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un qui fait pression sur vous en ce moment ? Votre vie sexuelle est-elle comblée ? Votre corps est un bon indicateur de votre état psychologique. Faîtes attention de ne pas trop lui en demander. Chez les moutons… »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à éteindre l'eau et à sortir de la douche. Attrapant une serviette il commença à se frictionner afin de se sécher, puis il la passa autour de ses hanches et sorti de la salle de bain, en attrapant au passage la petite radio, pour se retrouver de nouveau dans sa chambre devant sa commode.

« Chien : En ce moment, la lumière se fait petit à petit dans votre 'grenier intérieur', là où vous mettez les choses et les sentiments que vous n'avez pas encore traités. Attendez-vous donc à avoir des histoires un peu anciennes qui ressortent à la surface. Par exemple une vieille envie d'être artiste pourrait bien vous revenir en plein cœur. Et pour finir les Cochons… »

Il y reposa la radio et se dirigea vers une chaise située à côté du meuble où reposait sa tenue officielle de jounin. Otant la serviette il revêtit la tenue.

« L'Aspirant ! Cette espèce essentiellement recensée dans les villages cachés intrigue depuis toujours la curiosité des chercheurs. Adepte de mœurs étranges, il fait et dit des choses que nous ne comprenons pas :

_- Ouais, super !!! Je vais passer l'examen demain !!!_

Spécialiste de l'évasion :

_- Eh ! Le prof a des moments d'absence en ce moment, on y va ?_

_-Ok ! On te suit !_

Il se révèle toutefois fin stratège, courageux et audacieux lorsque la situation l'exige afin de mener à bien sa mission :

_- Bon, alors toi tu contournes l'objectif sans te faire repérer afin d'être en position à l'entrée nord. Toi tu fais de même pour la porte nord-ouest. Pendant ce temps vous deux vous faîtes une diversion devant l'entrée principale afin de l'attirer à l'extérieur, et lorsque le moment sera venu je vous donnerais le signal et vous deux vous quittez vos positions afin de vous emparez du paquet. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans la cabane pour partager les gâteaux, maman n'y verra que du feu._

Il lui arrive toutefois de communiquer avec l'espèce des parents qui ne saisissent pas toujours la subtilité de son langage.

_-J'vais m'entraîner avec des copains._

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Des shurikens._

_- Où ça ?_

_- à Konoha._

_- Où ça ?_

_- Dans la forêt._

C'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir s'adapter à lui, nous nous y sommes intéresser et l'avons étudier… »

Shigure retourna ensuite dans sa salle de bain afin de se coiffer puis revint à sa commode, ouvrit l'un des tiroir pour en sortir sa sacoche et son étui à shuriken avant de les fixer. Une fois cela fait il regarda longuement les photos du tableau puis éteint sa radio avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il arriva dans la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du micro-onde : 6H30, il allait être en retard. Il attrapa donc rapidement une pomme dans le panier à fruit et sortit de son appartement. Une fois dehors et la porte fermée à double tour, il s'élança dans Konoha, pomme à la bouche alors que l'aube commençait à pointer son nez, vers le lieu de rendez-vous de son escouade.

Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes que Rin et Hiro patientaient sur la tête du Yondaime en attendant leur coéquipier. Et ils commençaient à se demander où était passé ce dernier.

« Tu crois qu'il a encore massacré son réveil et qu'il s'est rendormit ? Demanda Hiro.

- Cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Lui répondit-elle. Ah non ! Le voilà. »

En effet Shigure descendait vers eux du haut de la falaise tout en finissant ce qui avait dû être une pomme.

« Salut vous deux ! Leur lança-t-il une fois qu'il fut à leurs côtés. Désoler pour le retard.

- Il faut que tu t'arrêtes au retour de notre entraînement pour acheter un nouveau réveil c'est ça ? Demanda Rin.

- Euh…oui entre autre. Répondit-il sans se défaire d'un sourire nullement gêné.

- Qu'est ce que je te disais. Soupira Hiro. Enfin.

-Ohhhh, c'est bon c'est juste pour notre entraînement. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Se défendit Shigure.

- Bah en fait cela pourrait rapidement être le cas si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. Annonça Hiro.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea Rin.

- J'attendais que tu arrives pour vous le dire. Hier lorsque j'ai rendu notre dernier rapport à Kureno, celui-ci m'a dit qu'il voulait nous voir ce matin dans son bureau.

- Ah ce n'est que ça. En conclut Shig.

- Et maintenant grâce à ton retard, c'est dans cinq minutes. Les informa Hiro.

- En effet, il vaudrait mieux nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas que cela chauffe pour notre matricule. Annonça Shigure sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur. »

Les trois ninjas commencèrent donc à dévaler la falaise de Konoha tout en discutant.

« Au fait, il faut que je vous donne vos horoscopes du jour ! Lança subitement Shigure.

- C'est pas vrai. Soupira Hiro. Ne me dit pas que tu donnes toujours de l'importance à ce truc.

- Voyons Hiro, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la puissance des astres, rien n'est dû au hasard en ce bas monde, tous n'est que fatalité…ah non la je me trompe de manga (vous aurez peut être reconnu l'une des phrases fétiche de Clamp). Enfin bref, je pensais t'avoir au moins appris cette chose qu'est l'importance de l'écoute de notre monde, surtout que les prédictions se révèlent toujours juste pour quelqu'un qui sait les déchiffrer, et je peux vous garantir qu'aujourd'hui elles sont en béton, comme la fois où…

- Qu'est ce que disais le mien ? Le coupa Rin.

- Alors pour toi Rin-chan, il disent que tu dois te demander si tu ne dois pas changer de voix si celle-ci ne te convient pas. C'est un signe du ciel, il faut que l'on se remette ensemble afin de te permettre de t'épanouir totalement, et tu sais que pour cet optique je consent à me sacrifier uniquement pour toi et ton bien-être afin de … AÎEEE, Rin-chan.

- Baka. Soupira-t-elle d'un ton qui ne cachait tout de même pas totalement son amusement face aux tentatives humoristiques de son coéquipier.

- Hum, alors pour toi Hiro…

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Dit ce dernier.

- … Il parlait de défendre ton territoire, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds et que tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, il faut donc que tu montres plus d'ardeur au sein de notre groupe et…

- Je vois, donc la prochaine fois je ne vous lâcherais pas avant que le rapport ne soit entièrement rédigé. Dit Hiro soudainement intéresser.

- Oh, enfin tu cherches à percer ce secret qu'est la lecture des astres de notre ciel, je suis si ému de ton nouvel intérêt…même si au final je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour moi. Lui répondit Shigure d'un ton faussement sérieux.

- Sur ce coup là, tu aurais peut-être dû te taire Shigure. Soupira Rin. Enfin, et toi qu'est ce que cela disais ?

- je vais devenir un grand artiste. Leur annonça-t-il fièrement.

- et bah ça promet. »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient finit par arriver devant le bureau B128. L'escouade entra tout en saluant M.Yashimoto qui daigna généreusement leur répondre d'un grognement sans pour autant lever les yeux de ses documents. Ils passèrent la seconde porte et empruntèrent les escaliers afin de déboucher sur le couloir du quartier général. Les trois anbus se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de leur supérieur, saluant au passage les collègues qu'ils croisaient. Soudain Shigure, qui était en tête, stoppa nette son avancée pour engager la conversation avec les deux personnes qui semblaient se dirigées vers la salle de repos.

« Bien le bonjour vous deux ! Lança-t-il.

- Tiens, salut Shigure. Lui répondit Naruto de son éternel sourire.

- Bonjour Shigure, Rin, Hiro. Répondit également Sakura plus calmement que son coéquipier.

- Salut les jeunes ! Désoler de ne pas pouvoir nous attarder mais nous sommes attendu dans à peine une minute. Leur expliqua Rin en poussant vers l'avant Shigure avant qu'il n'engage la conversation.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Dit Sakura. De toute façon, nous aussi devons partir, tu viens Naruto ?

- Ouais, ah si, faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée dans la semaine. Ça fait longtemps. Leur cria Naruto tout en s'éloignant tiré par Sakura qui semblait comprendre que leurs collègues étaient attendus.

- Ah zut !

- Qu'y a-t-il Shigure ?

- J'ai oublié de leur donner leur horoscope, c'était pourtant le leur le plus drôle. »

30 secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de Kureno qui leur donnait les instructions pour une nouvelle mission. Il s'agissait d'exécuter un échange entre deux rouleaux qui avait été conclut avec un clan indépendant du pays de la terre. Leur supérieur ne s'étendit pas d'avantage sur le sujet disant que l'Hokage souhaitait s'en charger, l'escouade était donc attendue le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau de cette denière afin de recevoir la suite des instructions.

Ce fut donc rapidement que l'escouade se retrouva dans les vestiaires occupée à revêtir l'uniforme réglementaire de l'Anbu sous les commentaires de Shigure.

« Pffff, décidément cet Hokage est une sacrée feignante, elle aurait pu se déplacer elle-même tout de même. Râlait-il.

- Elle doit être occupée c'est tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Répondit vaguement Hiro.

- Mouais…si tu veux mon avis elle a encore trop fait la fête hier et elle déjà eu tant de mal à retrouver son bureau qu'elle ne veut pas reprendre le risque. Ricana Shigure alors qu'il revêtait son masque.

- Ne parle pas de l'Hokage comme ça Shigure. Le réprimanda Hiro étouffant un rire en imaginant la scène.

- Et puis pense un peu aux conséquences si elle apprenait ce que tu venais de dire. Dit Rin.

- Ohhhh il faut vous détendre un peu vous deux. Enfin j'imagine que vous devez avoir raison, comme d'habitude.

- Je vois que tu as tout compris ! Acquiesça Hiro dont l'on devinait un sourire sous le masque.

- Allons-y les garçons ! C'est pas tout mais nous sommes attendus. »

C'est ainsi que plusieurs minutes plus tard (ils avaient recroisé Naruto et Sakura et Shigure n'avait pas raté l'occasion pour se rattraper de son erreur et avait donc pu leur donner leur horoscope), les membres de l'escouade 5 apparaissaient dans le bureau de la Godaime tous trois parfaitement alignés, un genou et un point à terre en signe de respect envers l'Hokage.

« Vous nous avez fait demander Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Red bird. »

Il y avait déjà trois personnes dans le bureau avec lesquelles Tsunade s'entretenait. Mais sur les trois il n'y en a que deux que les anbus reconnurent, il s'agissait d'une kunoichi dont les cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en deux macarons ainsi que d'un ninja tous de vert vêtu et dont la coupe de cheveux, bien qu'apparemment entretenue avec soin, laissait à désirer. La troisième personne était une kunoichi qu'ils avaient du croiser mais qu'ils ne connaissaient pas plus que ça. Les trois ninjas, après s'être tournés vers les trois nouveaux arrivants afin de les identifier, refirent face à l'Hokage qui était assise derrière son bureau et à Shizune qui se trouvait derrière cette dernière. L'Hokage reprit donc sa conversation là où elle l'avait arrêté.

« Je tiens donc encore à vous féliciter pour votre réussite à cet examen junnin. A partir de demain vous remplirez vos nouvelles fonctions, je vous reverrais donc dans le hall de distribution des missions demain à l'heure habituelle. Ah oui et n'oubliez pas de réfléchir à la possibilité de prendre en charge une équipe gennin, ce n'est pas obligatoire comme je vous l'ais déjà expliqué mais conseillé, et comme les examens auront lieux dans quelques mois. Enfin sur ce, vous pouvez y aller. »

Les trois nouveaux junnins saluèrent l'Hokage puis sortirent du bureau suivis par Shizune qui prit quelques dossiers et sortit également après avoir dit qu'elle serait de retour d'ici une dizaine de minute.

Une fois la porte de la pièce refermée, Tsunade se leva, passant devant son bureau elle s'appuya sur le meuble faisant face à l'escouade des forces spéciales puis prit enfin la parole afin de leur expliquer plus en détail leur mission.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que l'Organisation avait récupérée, tant bien que mal, la stèle de Suna. Pour l'heure, les six déserteurs étaient dans leur cache principale, majoritairement occupés à récupérer de l'altercation avec le Kazekage et ses ninjas. Ainsi Itachi entraînait son cadet, Sasori finissait de réparer quelques marionnettes, et Deidara s'était laissée entraîner par Kisame et Zetsu dans une partie de « Mad » (si vous ne connaissez pas, il s'agit de la bonne paye, mais là le but du jeu est de ne plus avoir d'argent).

« Ahah ! Zetsu, t'as gagné à la loterie ! Annonça Kisame.

- C'est vraiment pas de bol hein ? Renchérit Deidara.

- Ohh, ça va. De toute façon vous allez bientôt recevoir votre salaire. Leur rappela Zetsu.

- Mince c'est vrai….Aïe !

- …

- Toujours mal à ton bras Deidara ? Lui demanda Kisame.

- …Ouais, il ne m'aura pas louper celui-là. Je te raconte pas l'ecchymose qu'il me reste. Et toi Zetsu ta cuisse ?

- Ca va, la plaie ne s'est pas infectée donc ouais. Répondit ce dernier.

- L'air de rien, autant Kumo a été une réussite, autant pour Suna l'opération a bien foiré. Lança Kisame.

- Mouais, si tu veux mon avis on les a sous-estimé un peu ceux là. Acquiesça Deidara.

- Dans les deux cas, on a perdu notre espion. Ça fait tout de même deux ninjas en moins qui auraient pu être utile pour la suite. En plus du coup avec tout ça on se retrouve sans médic-nin, et ce n'est pas que Sasori ne fasse pas l'affaire mais le jour où ce sera sérieux … Oh cool, une facture d'électricité, super ! Dit Kisame.

- C'est vrai, en plus il n'est pas très délicat. Je ne te raconte pas lorsqu'il m'a recousu la cuisse. C'est quand plus efficace avec un sort. Confirma Zetsu.

- Tsss, elle a été stupide d'avoir tout de même voulue rester. Nous n'aurions pas dû la laisser faire, si jamais elle parle ça pourrait être un problème pour la suite. Dit Deidara.

- C'est vrai que normalement elle devait rester à Suna mais personne n'aurait jamais rien su et elle serait toujours rester plus ou moins à notre service cela aurais toujours pu nous être utile, alors que là …. Et zut j'ai hérité de ma grande tante. Lança Zetsu.

- Nous aurions mieux fais de la tuer. En conclut Kisame.

- Peut être mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps pour ça. Nous nous sommes aperçut qu'elle ne nous suivait pas qu'une fois sorti de la grotte, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire demi-tour. Ce n'est pas la peine de le ressasser. Tous ce qu'on peut faire, c'est espérer qu'elle n'aura pas trop parlé avant son exécution et mieux nous préparer pour la prochaine. Trancha Deidara.

- Mouais. En tout cas il va falloir se dépêcher maintenant, nous devrions pouvoir partir pour Kiri dans quelques jours, tout le monde devrait alors avoir récupérer. Dit Kisame.

- …

- …

- …

- Dîtes…vous avez penser à ce que vous alliez faire une fois que les stèles seront toutes récupérées ?

- Ouais, moi j'y ais réfléchit. Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Si, si. C'était juste pour savoir et … ah chouette, je passe la prison et je dois payer une amende, je vous signale que je suis en train de gagner.

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon on a vu. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Lorsque Naruto et Sakura avaient croisé l'escouade 5, ils sortaient quelques secondes auparavant du bureau de Kureno où ils avaient rendu le rapide compte rendu de leur patrouille de la veille. Hélas pour Naruto, rien de bien palpitant ne s'était passé, en effet à part un groupe de quatre sangliers et six marcassins, trois lapins, un faisan, la moitié d'une des classe d'Iruka en sortie occupée à chercher l'autre moitié, une biche et son faon s'abreuvant à un ruisseau, l'autre moitié de la classe occupée elle à faire une partie de cache-cache et un grand nombre d'oiseaux en tout genre, les deux anbus n'avaient rien croisé au sud de Konoha. C'est donc dépité qu'ils étaient allé s'offrir une pause café dans la salle de repos (enfin un chocolat chaud pour Sakura et un soda pour Naruto en fait). Ils étaient ensuite ressortis pour retomber de nouveau sur l'escouade 5 en tenue cette fois. Shigure ne perdit pas cette occasion pour leur faire leur prédiction du jour. Apparemment il s'agissait de son nouveau hobby du moment et il est vrai que cela se révélait quelques fois assez surprenant et amusant. Aujourd'hui cela semblait parler de vie amoureuse active que semblait réclamer leur corps, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Rin et Hiro avaient ensuite réussit à décoller Shigure des deux « jeunes » afin de partir vers leur prochaine mission laissant leurs cadets.

Pour Naruto et Sakura le restant de la matinée était libre, ils ne reprenaient les rondes qu'un peu avant midi et décidèrent donc de s'accorder un peu de repos. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin calme sur l'herbe afin de profiter calmement de quelques heures de calmes. Leur discussion commença, tout naturellement, par Naruto qui se plaignait du manque d'action qui faisait rage pendant leurs patrouilles, Sakura le modéra en lui rappelant que s'était leur tour et que leur semaine se terminait bientôt, la semaine prochaine une autre escouade prendrait leur place et eux reprendraient dès lundi les missions à proprement parler.

La discussion qui dériva ensuite sur la soirée qui avait lieu le soir même pour fêter la réussite à l'examen junnin de Lee et Tenten, Naruto se rappelant mentalement qu'il devait aller chercher Akemi chez elle à 20H15 et Sakura se passant dans sa tête l'intégralité de sa garde robe en boucle afin de trouver sa tenue du soir. Les deux coéquipiers avaient d'ailleurs eu du mal à trouver les cadeaux idéals pour leurs deux amis, et ils s'étaient longtemps creusés les méninges afin de respecter la tradition. Alors qu'ils s'étaient rapidement décider de prendre le prochain modèle de nunchaku qui devait sortir dans deux semaine pour Tenten (et oui, grâce à leur statut d'anbu ils avaient réussit à faire marcher quelques relations afin de l'avoir en avant première), la tache s'étaient révélée particulièrement ardue pour le cas de Lee. Sakura avait rejeté la proposition de Naruto d'offrir à Lee une épilation des sourcils ou une coupe de cheveux, au grand dam de Naruto, prétextant qu'il risquerait de le prendre mal, ils avaient finalement opté la veille pour une panoplie complète de bandages pour son entraînement, certains lestés de poids, d'autres enduits de substances permettant une meilleur récupération des membres après un effort intense ou encore des fantaisistes ornées de petits kunais et shurikens.

« N'oublie pas de me faire penser à prendre les cadeaux lorsqu'on se séparera Naruto.

- Ouais, ouais t'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan.

- Quand je pense que les dernières promotions que nous avons fêtée ce sont les notre…plus de six mois déjà. Dit Sakura exprimant sa pensée tout haut.

- Ouais. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Tu penses que ce sera qui la prochaine fois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être Ino, après tout elle a commencé sa spécialisation, une fois celle-ci finit elle souhaitera peut être passer également junnin, mais bon cela prendra du temps tout de même et il peut se passer pas mal de choses d'ici là.

- On pourra lui demander ce soir.

- Non, elle est en mission.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, elle est partie à Suna avec son nouveau sensei. Pfff, c'est pas juste. Elle a le droit d'aller à Suna et nous on se coltine des patrouilles à la noix.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tsunade-sama a jugé bon d'envoyer cette équipe, la situation ne demandait pas d'anbu à ce que je sache.

- Oui oui, je sais, l'ex-Akatsuki a débarquée à Suna pour dérobé quelque chose, heureusement le village avait identifier leur espion ce qui leur a permis de leur tendre un piège, seulement cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, il y a eu combat au cours duquel il n'y a eu aucune perte pour Suna, par contre l'espion en question a été tué pendant l'altercation. Le groupe des déserteurs a toutefois pu s'enfuir avec son butin dans le désert. Récita Naruto comme une leçon apprise par cœur.

- Eh bien, et moi qui croyait que tu n'écoutais pas pendant le compte rendu de Kureno. Le félicita Sakura. Tu vois donc bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'envoyer une équipe anbu, tout ce qu'il y a à faire c'est de constater les faits afin de prévenir une situation similaire qui pourrait arriver à notre village. Rien de plus, je crois qu'ils vont encore plus s'ennuyer que nous.

- Peut être mais au moins j'aurais pu voir Gaara. Enfin j'espère qu'elle pensera à passer le bonjour à Gaara et Isuzu de notre part.

- Moi aussi. »

La jeune femme leva la tête et contempla le ciel, elle aussi aurait aimé participer de plus près à l'enquête principalement, tout comme Naruto au fond, non pas pour revoir le Kazekage, mais surtout pour continuer à être sur les traces de leur ancien coéquipier de l'équipe 7. Les deux anbus avaient l'impression d'être mis un peu sur la touche depuis qu'ils avaient revu l'Uchiwa.

Chacun ruminant des pensées similaires, le silence se fit pesant entre les deux coéquipiers pendant quelques minutes puis…

« Dis c'est pas tout mais tu crois que notre horoscope va se réaliser aujourd'hui ? Demanda Naruto à Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, attend cela parlait de quoi déjà ?

- Si je me souviens bien, Shigure nous a dis qu'il fallait que nous ne forcions pas et que l'on en profite un max afin d'assouvir nos envies. Lui rappela Naruto.

- Mouais, je te paris qu'à la fin de la journée nous aurons trouver une interprétation qui marchera. Mais tout de même…

- Quoi ?

- Il avait un drôle de sourire quand il nous la annoncer. Expliqua Sakura d'un ton soupçonneux.

- C'est vrai. Tu sais quoi Sakura-chan ? Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas tout dis.

* * *

**Et voilà chapitre 19 enfin terminé !**

**Pour les horoscopes, il s'agit du mien cet été, comme je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre je me suis donc amusée à consulter pendant une semaine mon horoscope sur le site de msn puis j'ai attribuée une de mes prédictions à chacun de nos petits personnages. Comme je ne connais pas précisément leur date de naissance et que je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en donner pour les personnages de mon invention, j'ai opté pour l'horoscope chinoix et donc en fonction des année en mettant comme base que Shigure était de l'année du chien (bah oui il faut bien commencer quelque part lol) et j'ai ensuite calculé selon les différences d'âges pour connaître le signe des autres (vous aurez donc remarquer que Naruto et Sakura sont cheval, Rin est tigre et Hiro dragon).**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment quand le prochain chapitre apparaîtra car je dois tout d'abord écrire un one-shot pour un concours, mais je ferais de mon mieux. N'oublez pas la petite review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine j'espère !**

**Aya72.**


	21. Poisson vaseux

**Salut tout le monde !!!!!**

**Bon oui je sais, cela fait longtemps, mais bon la troisième année de fac n'est pas la plus facile, je n'ai jamais autant bossé. Ajouter à cela un emploi du temps pourri qui fait tout tomber en fin de semestre et des partielles à la rentrées des vacances de noël et je vous dis que c'est encore moins drôle.**

**Sinon qu'est ce que je disais…ah oui ! Donc voici mon chapitre 20 qui vient s'ajouter aux autres. Je ne vous dirais rien de plus sur son contenu en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Poisson vaseux**

Le Pays de l'eau avait la particularité d'être fragmenté en des dizaines d'îles plus ou moins grande, allant de l'ordre de plusieurs kilomètres au simple massif rocheux. De ce fait, le seigneur de ce pays avait en tout temps eu du mal à faire respecter son autorité et avant que le Pays ne soit unifié, la plupart des îles étaient le plus souvent dirigée par un clan, et de ce fait les guerres étaient fréquentes.

Pourtant un jour, une des îles se démarqua. Un village ninja venait d'être fondé, le Village de la brume. Celui-ci, avec la demande et le soutien du Seigneur, se lança dans un vaste projet de conquête afin de réunifier le pays. Cette campagne dura des années avant que le dernier clan ne se rende, à présent les rares à se rebeller le payent lourdement et ne laissent que peu de survivant, malgré cela la majorité de la population perpétue la rancœur du vaincu espérant qu'un jour la gloire du passé ressurgirait.

Aujourd'hui encore malgré les années qui passent, la culture guerrière restait donc profondément ancrée dans les mœurs, que ce soit dans les îles ou dans le Village de la brume même où l'apprentissage des futurs shinobis était considéré comme le plus cruel par ses voisins. Grâce à cela, le pays tout comme le village avait pu prospéré malgré son découpage si particulier.

Le moyen le plus rapide pour se déplacer était bien entendu le bateau, que ce soit pour des civils ou bien des ninjas. Certes ces derniers pourraient très bien se contenter de se déplacer à la surface, mais ce n'était en réalité utilisé qu'en dernier recourt car trop fatiguant et surtout trop peu discret. En effet que pouvait-il y avoir de plus tape-à-l'œil que des personnes se déplaçant à la surface du liquide, surtout si l'on ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer de loin.

C'est donc dans une banale embarcation de pêcheur qu'une partie de l'Organisation rentrait vers sa cache après avoir récupérer ce qu'elle désirait. Alors que le soleil se levait ils finirent par arriver près d'une petite île à l'aspect inhabité. Le bateau longea les falaises jusqu'à une percée discrète dans la roche que l'embarcation emprunta entrant ainsi dans une petite crique. Une fois accosté, cinq personnes descendirent sur la terre ferme avant d'emprunter un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la végétation en direction d'une mince fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel matinal.

Sur la même île, un jeune homme d'environs 16 ans semblait être bien installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Celui-ci était installé face à l'une des portes à proximité de la cheminée rougeoyante. L'une des mains du jeune homme tenait un livre, mais pour l'instant le petit ouvrage semblait être à deux doigts de faire une rencontre soudaine avec le sol. Le propriétaire de la main arborait un visage sérieux mais paisible, le visage de toute personne se trouvant les doux bras de Morphée.

Un faible bruit résonna dans la maison, une porte venait apparemment de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Le jeune endormi n'esquissa pas le moindre battement de sourcil à l'exception de sa main libre qui glissa d'un geste lent et souple vers l'un des nombreux kunais qu'il portait à la cuisse. Si l'on exceptait ce geste discret, le bel endormi le semblait toujours alors qu'un brouhaha approchait de sa position.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement que le jeune homme ouvrit de la même façon ses yeux rubis afin de déterminer l'identité du réveil et de la réaction qui en découlerait. Pourtant il ne sut guère qu'elle était la meilleur réaction à avoir face à ce qui venait d'entrer.

« Mais puisque je t'ais dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Kisame !

- Pas fait exprès ? Pas fait exprès ? Non mais tu te fiche de moi là Deidara ! »

Cinq personnes venaient d'entrer menée à leur tête par ce qui semblait être Kisame. Semblait car il était peu méconnaissable si l'on n'y faisait guère attention étant donné la noirceur peu habituelle qu'arborait sa peau originellement bleu.

Sasuke opta donc pour l'absence totale de réaction et se détendit, il se leva de son fauteuil tout en remettant son arme en place de la même discrétion avec laquelle il l'avait sortit et attendit que le reste du groupe entre dans la pièce. Zetsu fila directement prendre un bain de chaleur devant le feu de cheminé rapidement rejoint par Kisame qui semblait toujours en vouloir à Deidara.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Sasuke. »

Pour toute réponse, Itachi se contenta de sortir et lui présenter un rouleau permettant de résumer l'état des choses rapidement. Les cinq nouveaux arrivants semblaient fatigués, particulièrement Kisame, Itachi et la cinquième personne, tous trois étaient plus ou moins couverts de blessure et leurs vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Deidara accusait également quelques blessures alors que Zetsu n'avait pas une égratignure comme à son habitude étant donné son style de combat. Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur cette cinquième personne qui était également la dernière personne à être entrer. Celle-ci lui était inconnue et ce fut Deidara qui fit les présentations même si Sasuke se doutait bien son identité.

« Sasuke, voici Naoki notre ex-espion anciennement infiltré à Kiri. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

- nnnnh. Acquiesça-t-il en saluant d'un discret hochement de tête le nouvel arrivant qui fit de même avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

- Sasori n'est pas là ? Demanda Naoki.

- Il est parti faire une ronde dans les environs, mais il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Répondit le cadet des Uchiwa. »

Ce dernier arriva une heure plus tard. Il avait vu la petite embarcation arriver et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie, il était. Lorsqu'il rentra Sasuke parti à son tour faire une ronde le temps que ses coéquipiers se restaurent et donne les tours de gardes. Lorsqu'il revint ces derniers étaient faits, Sasori, Deidara et Naoki furent donc les premiers à prendre leur trois heures de garde. Chacun parti donc se coucher, ou plutôt s'appropria un coin de la pièce afin de ne pas se disperser au cas où, à l'exception du trio qui sorti se positionner un peu plus en hauteur afin d'avoir en vu la maison, ses alentours ainsi qu'une bonne partie de mer.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sans baisser leur garde, les trois déserteurs engagèrent la conversation. Enfin plutôt Deidara et Naoki prirent la parole après que le marionnettiste leur ait demandé comment s'était passé leur incursion. Demande qu'il regretta bien vite alors que les deux autres commencèrent à lui raconter tous les détails. La prochaine fois il leur préciserait qu'il souhaiterait un résumé, mais pour le moment il écouta.

**FLASH BACK**

_Laissant Sasuke et Sasori, les quatre déserteurs quittèrent la maison en début d'après-midi. C'est ainsi qu'après une longue traversée, ils débarquèrent sur l'une des îles voisines à celle de leur cible. Ils s'enfoncèrent pendant quelques minutes à l'intérieur de la terre émergée jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une silhouette devant eux qui, les ayant sentit arriver, se retourna._

_« Salut ! Vous êtes en avance. Leur annonça Naoki de son habituel ton enjoué._

_- Toi aussi comme toujours. Lui répondit Deidara. »_

_Après s'être assuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait dans le coin, les membres de l'Organisation se tournèrent vers leur espion afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Ce dernier prit donc la parole et commença son topo sans se défaire de son habituel sourire enjoué._

_La stèle était située dans une grotte, comme le savait déjà l'ensemble du groupe, jusque là aucune « originalité » n'était à signalée. Là où il y en avait une, c'était que la grotte en question se trouvait en dessous du niveau de la mer et plus précisément à 10m de profondeur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée afin d'y accéder, celui-ci se trouvait dans le fond de l'un des étangs de l'île. En effet si l'on plongeait au bon endroit, à savoir le long de la rive Sud Sud Est, on atteignait un trou, ou plus précisément une entrée camouflée par une importante population d'algues vertes la camouflant parfaitement pour un œil non averti. Il suffisait ensuite de nager en suivant la galerie pour déboucher à l'air libre dans une petite caverne. Il ne restait qu'à suivre un plan précis afin d'arriver dans la partie du réseau de galeries souterraines où était entreposée et conservée la stèle recherchée._

_Tout en parlant, Naoki avait sortit le plan en question en indiquant aux autres le chemin à suivre dans le dédale souterrain. Lorsque l'espion de Kiri eut terminé d'exposer les bases de l'opération, il passa à un deuxième point, les complications._

_La première n'était qu'une simple formalité, en effet le tunnel menant à la grotte était totalement immergée jusqu'à celle-ci, il fallait donc l'atteindre puis faire le chemin en apnée soit quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir en plus. Bien que cela soit long, c'était possible pour des ninjas entraînés._

_La deuxième était que l'intérieur de la grotte jusqu'à la stèle était piégé. Heureusement le plan qu'avait pu « emprunter » Naoki dans les archives secrètes du village de la brume les indiquait, seulement rien ne disait que s'était le cas pour tous car le plan datait de la fin des conflits, il était donc possible que les pièges aient été revus. Il faudrait donc avancer avec la plus grande prudence afin de ne pas tomber sur de mauvaises surprises._

_La dernière chose était que, bien que l'île ne soit pas à proximité de l'île principale et donc du Village caché de Kiri et de ses troupes, elle était habitée par un ancien clan de samouraïs. Celui-ci, après avoir combattu de nombreuses années, avait fini par se rendre et accepter la domination du seigneur du Pays de l'eau ainsi que celui des ninjas. En échange, personne ne venait les déranger sur leur île où ils vivaient en une sorte de communauté plus ou moins coupée du monde. La difficulté venait du fait que, non seulement ces samouraïs n'appréciaient guère les étrangers qui débarquaient sans y avoir été autoriser, mais qu'en plus ils étaient au courant pour la stèle et la protégeaient jours et nuits se considérant comme les gardiens de cette pierre. Et, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de ninjas, ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère ne serait ce que par leur nombre._

_Suite aux précisions de Naoki, il fut rapidement décidé que le groupe se diviserait en deux. Itachi devait seller la stèle. Naoki avait parfaitement étudier la carte et donc connaissait le réseau de galeries, si ils venaient à se perdre ce serait lui qui serait le plus à même de retrouver leur route. Kisame était de loin le plus à l'aise dans l'eau, si jamais il y avait un problème lors de la plongée de l'allée ou du retour, il pourrait rapidement venir en aide aux autres. Certes lorsqu'on modèle de l'argile il faut l'humidifier, mais le trop plein d'eau la rendait inutilisable, les explosions de Deidara n'étaient donc pas garantit après un passage aquatique, et surtout personne n'avait envie de se retrouver enterrer vivant. Quand à Zetsu, sa physionomie ne lui permettait guère d'être à l'aise dans l'eau. _

_Itachi, Kisame et Naoki formeraient donc le premier groupe, chargé de récupérer la stèle pendant que le deuxième, composé de Deidara et Zetsu, devrait s'occuper du clan si jamais il manifestait l'envi de se mêler de leurs affaires._

_Dès que la nuit fut tombée, quatre des cinq déserteurs rejoignirent l'embarcation et se dirigèrent discrètement vers l'île des samouraïs pendant que Deidara les suivait perchée à une bonne hauteur sur un oiseau d'argile. Puis, après avoir débarquer dans un coin tranquille, le bateau fut dissimulé par un genjutsu avant d'être laissé. Les trois ninjas se mirent donc en route en direction du plan d'eau alors que Zetsu se fondait dans la végétation environnante et que Deidara continuait discrètement à les survoler afin de couvrir leur avancée._

_Itachi, Kisame et Naoki arrivèrent facilement au bord de l'eau, tout aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans le liquide rendu sombre par la nuit. Ils longèrent pendant quelques secondes la berge avant d'arriver à l'endroit voulu. Kisame plongea alors en reconnaissance munit d'une corde afin de reconnaître le chemin pendant que les deux autres patientaient. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le déserteur au sabre refit surface. Il fixa solidement une extrémité de la corde à la racine d'un arbre bordant l'étang puis fit quelques signes à ses deux compagnons pour leur faire comprendre que le chemin était tracé avant de replonger. Itachi et Naoki prirent plusieurs grandes inspirations afin d'oxygéner un maximum leur sang puis après une dernière bouffée d'air disparurent ne laissant de leur passage que quelques légères ondulations à la surface du liquide et un bout de corde parfaitement camoufler._

_La descente se fit rapidement, suivant la corde que Kisame avait fixé, les deux hommes progressaient à présent dans une large galerie. Un peu plus de sept minutes après avoir disparut de la vue de Deidara, ils atteignirent la surface accueillant avec enthousiasme l'entrée du précieux air dans leurs poumons alors que Kisame montait la garde en attendant que ses coéquipiers le rejoigne. Ceux-ci sortirent rapidement de l'eau pour le rejoindre, ils s'immobilisèrent un instant guettant tout bruits ou présence suspects. Mais rien ne semblait troubler le silence oppressant des souterrains._

_« C'est étrange. Murmura Naoki brisant ainsi le silence. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une armée entre nous et la stèle, mais quelques sentinelles tout de même._

_- Il semblerait qu'encore une fois ceux qui ont la garde de ces pierres sont trop confiants. Conclut Kisame._

_- Apparemment nous ne nous sommes pas fait repérer mais il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes. Continua Itachi en énonçant la pensée de tous. Naoki, c'est toi notre guide à présent. »_

_Les trois ninjas, après avoir allumer quelques torches qu'ils avaient mis à l'abri de l'humidité, commencèrent donc à avancer rapidement mais prudemment dans le dédale sans se douter qu'ils avaient tord de penser qu'ils étaient passer inaperçus._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Exactement trois heures après le début de sa garde, Deidara prévint Itachi et Kisame que leur tour était venu. Les deux nouvelles sentinelles allèrent donc relever Sasori et Naoki qui les attendaient à leur poste. Ces derniers les laissèrent après leur avoir dit qu'ils n'avaient rien aperçu de suspect.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même entre les deux coéquipiers, les laissant scruter les alentour avec attention pendant qu'ils se remémoraient la nuit passée.

**FLASH BACK**

_Les trois ninjas venaient d'entrer après leur petit parcours aquatique dans ce qu'il semblait être une petite caverne. Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus facile que prévu, ainsi tout en restant sur leurs gardes, Naoki prit la tête afin de les guider à travers les souterrains à l'aide de la carte._

_Grâce à cette dernière ils évitèrent les pièges les uns après les autres, entre des volées de flèches ou des trous s'ouvrant subitement sous leurs pas, la carte semblait en fin de compte tous les indiquer sans exception. Les couloirs se succédaient donc un à un tous semblables. Et pourtant._

_Après un croisement, Naoki sembla hésité un moment puis s'arrêta avant de répondre aux interrogations de ses deux compagnons._

_« Je suis sûr que nous sommes déjà passés par ici. Leur dit-il._

_- La topographie des lieux aurait-elle changée ? Le questionna Itachi._

_- Il semblerait, pourtant la carte était juste au départ. Confirma-il. »_

_Le petit groupe reprit donc sa route, mais dans un doute Naoki sortit un kunai et fit une marque à l'un des murs. Les minutes se succédèrent, peut-être qu'il s'était tout simplement tromper après tout, mais les pensées des trois déserteurs furent de nouveau interrompu par un nouvel arrêt du guide. Devant lui se trouvait la marque laissée un peu plus tôt._

_« On tourne en rond. Confirma Kisame._

_- Ce n'est pas possible, vu le trajet que nous avons prit ainsi que l'orientation des galeries c'est impossible, j'ai bien fait attention. Assura Naoki. A moins que… »_

_Il se retourna vers Kisame et Itachi qui lui confirmèrent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose._

_« Genjutsu. Enonça Itachi »_

_Le jeune homme se concentra un court instant, les deux autres sentirent comme un courant d'air avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole._

_« C'est bon. Il n'était pas très puissant mais assez discret pour que nous ne nous en rendions pas compte. Expliqua-t-il._

_- En fin de compte ce plan n'est pas aussi exact qu'il le laissait penser. Dit Naoki._

_- Apparemment le clan s'est initié à quelques techniques ninjas. Pourtant ils devaient bien se douter que les personnes qui seraient capable d'arriver jusqu'ici s'en rendraient compte. En déduit Kisame._

_- C'est comme si ce genjutsu servait à faire gagner du temps. Jusqu'ici la carte s'est révélée juste, le clan doit donc être au courant de son existence. Comme tous les pièges étaient parfaitement indiqués, notre attention a malgré tout baissée ce qui nous a empêché de contrer immédiatement le sort. Dit Itachi. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance._

_- Oui car ils voulaient gagner du temps, mais pour quoi ? Demanda tout haut Naoki. »_

_Les trois shinobis reprirent donc leur route, seulement à partir de là, la carte ne se révéla plus tout à fait exact en ce qui concernait les pièges. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la plupart de ceux qui étaient indiqué sur la carte alors que des « nouveautés » se déclenchaient. Les déserteurs évitèrent ainsi entre autre de finir brûlé par des jets de flammes ou encore empoisonnés par des serpents particulièrement dangereux tombant de la voûte._

_Malgré tout, ils finirent par arriver dans la petite salle ou était entreposée la stèle. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Itachi la sella dans un parchemin. Une fois cela fait, ils firent demi tour afin de faire le chemin inverse. A part quelques uns, la plupart des pièges ayant déjà été déclenchés ou désamorcés, le retour se ferait donc sur un rythme un peu plus élevé._

_Pourtant au bout d'une minute, les trois ninjas perçurent quelques vibrations dans le sol et les parois qui les entouraient. Ils stoppèrent donc leur avancée afin d'en déterminer la cause se préparant à toute éventualité de combat. Puis une sorte de ronronnement commença à se faire entendre, mais ce doux bruit se transforma rapidement en un grondement qui semblait venir de derrière eux._

_Soudain un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Kisame, il se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers qui l'interrogeaient du regard et sans perdre une seconde :_

_« COUREZ !!! VITE !!! »_

_Sans attendre d'avantage, les trois déserteurs s'élancèrent dans une course folle en direction de la sortie tout en évitant, autant qu'ils le pouvaient avec leur vitesse, les rares pièges fonctionnant encore. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous plus ou moins blessés au dernier embranchement. Apercevant au bout du couloir l'eau de la sortie._

_Alors que leur but se rapprochait de plus en plus, le grondement se fit soudain plus fort. Itachi risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il comprit ainsi tout de suite pourquoi Kisame les avait ainsi pressé. Un véritable torrent avancer vers eux à toute allure comme élancé à leur poursuite. Itachi augmenta autant qu'il pouvait sa course imité par les deux autres, seulement l'eau fut la plus rapide. Le déserteur fut littéralement fauché par le liquide tout comme ses deux compagnon, il inspira ce qu'il put d'air avant de se retrouver ballotter par les remous. Ceux-ci cessèrent rapidement l'eau ayant finit de remplir le tunnel. Itachi put donc se rétablir et, après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que Naoki et Kisame faisaient de même, nagea rapidement vers la galerie qui le mènerait à l'extérieur. Il agrippa la corde et tout en se propulsant à l'aide de ses jambe, se tira en même temps grâce à celle-ci afin d'aller plus vite. Seulement même comme ça, ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler. Doucement au début se contentant de répandre une vague chaleur, mais rapidement la douleur se fit plus intense, la tête commença à lui tourner. La sortie approchait de plus en plus, mais pas assez vite, bientôt le point de rupture serait atteint, le réflexe prendrait le dessus et une goulée d'eau serait prise noyant les poumons et scellent le destin du ninja._

_Soudain alors qu'il commençait à peiner à nager, le déserteur se senti prit par le col et tiré, quelques secondes plus tard, s'était vers le haut qu'il était tiré. Et c'est dans un autre effort que Kisame propulsa Itachi et Naoki sur la berge. Alors qu'il prenait pied sur la surface liquide, il les vit heurter le sol et se relever tout en toussant fortement voir crachant un peu d'eau. Sur ce coup là, sa physionomie et son anatomie particulière les avaient tous les trois sauver d'une mort certaine, n'importe qui d'autre y aurait laisser la vie, c'était passer à un cheveux près pour Itachi et Naoki._

_Alors que ses deux compagnons reprenaient leur souffle, Kisame détecta un rapide mouvement derrière lui mais eut à peine le temps de se protéger._

_« BOUM ! »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Malgré la puissance qu'abritait Kisame et Itachi en matière de combat, leur expérience leur avait été inutile sur ce coup là. Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais Itachi avait béni sur le coup Kisame et ses particularités. Car sans l'homme-poisson, tout futur seraient déjà tomber à l'eau.

Itachi ne put réprimé le haussement des coins de sa bouche en se rendant compte à quel point sa remarque était on ne peut plus vraie.

« Et bah, tu as vraiment dû boire une sacrée tasse, et l'eau devait être louche. Dit Kisame à qui le geste n'avait pas échappé.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda Itachi sachant pertinemment à quoi il faisait référence.

- Ne serait-ce pas un semblant de sourire ironique qui s'est dessiner sur ton visage l'espace d'un instant ? Et peut-on savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? Habituellement il n'y a que quelques une de tes victimes qui y ont le droit … ou ton frère lorsque tu lui mets une raclée. Rajouta-t-il après avoir réfléchit un court instant.

- Tssss. Répondit l'Uchiwa reprenant son attitude habituelle avant de continuer. Disons simplement qu'avec cette stèle en plus, notre but se rapproche de plus en plus. Nous n'en avons plus que deux à nous procurer. A ce propos, j'espère que tu as pensé à envoyer le message.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Notre espion devrait le recevoir sous peu, il fera donc ce qui est nécessaire afin d'être au rendez-vous avec elle lorsque nous lui aurons fait signe. Il se tiendra prêt en attendant.

- Bien. Nous devrions accoster au Pays du feu dans la nuit prochaine. Si nous prenons ensuite un peu de temps pour récupérer, nous devrions être à Konoha dans moins de deux semaines. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A présent l'endroit était surveillé par Zetsu et Sasuke. Dans exactement deux heures et quarante minutes, ils retourneraient à la maison où se reposait le reste de l'Organisation présente ce qui annoncerait leur départ pour le continent. Mais pour l'heure, les deux coéquipiers étaient occupés à scruter les alentours. Comme à son habitude, Sasuke restait silencieux alors que Zetsu parlait. L'Uchiwa avait fini par se faire à son coéquipier et pour ne pas avoir à entendre n'importe quel sujet, le cadet avait simplement demandé à l'homme-plante ce qu'il s'était passé, lui permettant par la même occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité.

**FLASH BACK**

_Dès que les ninjas avaient accosté sur l'île du clan de samouraïs, Zetsu s'était immédiatement fondu dans la végétation. Il suivit avec un peu d'avance Naoki, Itachi et Kisame jusqu'à l'étang sécurisant ainsi la zone avec Deidara qui surveillait les alentours, à partir du ciel, ainsi que les premières habitations situées à quelques centaines de mètres._

_Sans négliger sa surveillance, Zetsu vit les trois plongeurs disparaître dans l'eau obscure. Il s'éloigna donc un peu afin de se rapprocher des habitations pour prévenir de tout dérangement. Le déserteur patienta ainsi pendant quelques minutes remarquant de temps à autre l'oiseau de Deidara qui enchaînait les allées et venues entre l'étang et les maisons._

_Soudain, Zetsu se tendit, il semblait y avoir de l'agitation vers les habitations, et à cette heure de la nuit ce n'était guère normal. Il se rapprocha donc au maximum afin de pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait. En effet, trois personnes frappaient à chaque porte de toutes les maisons, lorsque l'une d'elle s'ouvrait, quelques mots étaient échangés avant que l'ouverture ne se referme. Le membre de l'Organisation était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se racontait, toutefois les regards lancés ainsi que les doigts tendus vers le point d'eau ne signifiaient rien de bon. A peine une minute plus tard après le début de ce remue-ménage, des hommes armés sortirent des maisons et commencèrent à se rassembler, par chance, assez près de lui pour que l'homme-plante puisse écouter les conversations entre les personnes rassemblées._

_Apparemment, une alarme avait été déclenchée dans l'entrée des souterrains. Peu après, un homme d'apparence âgée arriva afin de donner les instructions._

_« La vidéo surveillance vient de nous confirmer la présence de trois intrus dans le sanctuaire. Commença-t-il d'une voix forte et clair imposant le silence. Ils viennent déjà de se libérer du genjutsu que nous avions fait poser mais celui-ci a tenu juste assez longtemps pour nous permettre de nous préparer. Que tout le monde aille à son poste au cas où ils arriveraient à s'en sortir et que l'équipe de plongée se tienne prête pour aller repêcher les corps de ces trois criminels. »_

_Les guerriers commencèrent immédiatement à se diriger vers l'étang. Seulement, alors qu'ils commençaient à se séparer en plusieurs groupes, quelque chose tomba du ciel pour atterrir entre l'un d'eux. Alors que la première explosion retentissait, Zetsu ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en préparant l'une de ses techniques._

_Zetsu n'était pas à l'aise en combat rapproché, sa spécialité était l'espionnage, il préférait donc attaquer par surprise et à distance ses adversaires tout en restant à l'abri dans les végétaux environnants restant ainsi invisible. Après avoir enchaîner quelques signes, des lianes commencèrent à se former autour de lui se tordant et prenant rapidement de la longueur. Puis, comme d'un commun accord, elles avancèrent vers un groupe de samouraïs, trop occuper à repérer d'où provenaient les explosions, en rampant sur le sol tel des serpents traquant leur proie. C'est ainsi qu'alors que la plupart des hommes du groupe avaient repéré l'oiseau d'argile au dessus d'eux et s'apprêtaient à commencer la riposte, trois d'entre eux tombèrent au sol (note de l'auteur : si vous avez vu Jurassique park 2, je pensais à la scène dans les hautes herbes avec les vélociraptors en écrivant ce passage). Les regards se portèrent immédiatement vers les trois malheureux qui furent rapidement étouffés par l'importante pression exercée par les tiges. Lorsque les premiers commencèrent à réagir, il était trop tard. Les lianes lâchèrent leurs proies et se dirigèrent vers de nouvelles victimes avec pour décors les ordres donnés et les explosions qui se déclenchaient de tous les côtés._

_Seulement les samouraïs n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, et alors que la plupart reprenait leur route vers l'étang, les autres s'organisèrent. Des sabres furent dégainés et commencèrent à engager la confrontation avec les lianes alors des flèchent visaient Deidara. Cette dernière se dirigea plus vers l'étang, occupée à lâcher ses œuvres d'art tout en évitant les projectiles meurtriers, alors que Zetsu fit apparaître de nouvelles excroissances végétales en changeant régulièrement de positions afin de ne pas être repéré._

_Il arriva ainsi à encercler le groupe rester en arrière, les membres de celui-ci s'étaient mis dos à dos chacun fauchant tous ce qui l'attaquait tout en couvrant ses voisins. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans la formation, aucune faille, une mouche n'aurait pas pu espérer passer indemne. Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas ainsi Zetsu pesta, il renvoya de quoi occuper le groupe puis se mit à composer de nouveau une série de signes._

_Les samouraïs virent la nouvelle vague arrivée, aux fines lianes se mêlait des racines, plus grosses, plus solides. Sans se laisser déconcentrer, ils attendirent patiemment leur arrivée. C'était à peine si la fatigue commençait à venir, ils avaient bien été entraînés pour le jour où ils auraient à défendre leur île, et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Ils ne failliraient pas à leur devoir, ils protégeraient le sanctuaire et ce qu'il renfermait._

_Seulement s'était sans compter sur le sol qui s'effondra soudainement sous leurs pieds avant de se refermer sur eux les engloutissant._

_Zetsu sorti de sa cachette visiblement fatigué par ce dernier jutsu. Un regard aux alentours lui permit de voir Deidara plus loin, elle se trouvait sur l'eau apparemment son perchoir avait fini par être abattu car c'est à pied qu'elle en fit apparaître un nouveau voyant que les flèches la frôlaient bien trop à son goût. Elle avait l'air tout de même de s'en sortir, Zetsu parcouru donc rapidement les alentours des yeux afin de rechercher d'éventuels renforts. Son regard fini par se poser vers une forme qui remuait. Le déserteur s'en rapprocha et d'un coup de pied retourna la forme qui grogna sous le coup. Il s'agissait d'un jeune samouraï, probablement toucher par une explosion de Deidara vu le bras gauche qui lui manquait ainsi que les brûlures importantes qui n'avait épargnés aucune parcelle de son corps de ce côté. Toutefois malgré son état, il leva les yeux vers l'homme-plante tout en esquissant un sourire._

_« De toute façon, vos amis sont déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont déclenché eux même leur propre mort en repartant. Lui dit-il avant de tousser afin de cracher le sang qui commençait à se répandre dans ses poumons._

_- … Ce ne sont pas des « amis », plutôt des coéquipiers momentanés avec lesquels j'ai un but commun. Répondit Zetsu en observant l'agonie de son interlocuteur._

_- Keuf…Vous n'aurez jamais la stèle, mon clan fera tout pour vous en empêcher._

_- Ça s'est un peu trop tard. Dit Zetsu. C'est plutôt vous qui êtes morts. Et puis même si les autres sont morts, nous serons tranquille pour aller la chercher dès que nous aurons fini de nous occuper de cette île, à présent ce sera un jeu d'enfant._

_- Keuf keuf … elle ne tombera jamais entre vos mains, c'est déjà trop tard … keuf keuf_

_- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Zetsu qui commençait à prêter un peu plus attention à l'homme à ses pieds._

_- … Lorsque vous nous avez attaqué, des sentinelles restez au village ont tout observé … vu la tournure, elles ont déjà enclencher … l'effondrement des souterrains. Arriva-t-il à expliquer malgré sa difficulté à respirer._

_- …_

_- … Même si vous avez les autres, il vous sera impossible d'utilisez leur pouvoir …keuf keuf keuf keuf … jamais, vous ne pourrez jamais… »_

_Le samouraï ne finit jamais sa phrase, Zetsu venait de l'achever avant de revenir près de l'étang. C'était une chose de perdre Itachi, Kisame et Naoki, s'en était une autre de perdre totalement la possibilité d'obtenir une stèle._

_Il n'y avait plus de samouraï debout, et pourtant il n'y avait pas un oiseau dans le ciel. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur quatre ombres, deux étaient debout semblant se disputer avec ardeur alors que les deux autres étaient assises. Zetsu les rejoignit rapidement. Apparemment la récupération de la stèle avait été un succès, mais cela n'avait tenu qu'à un cheveu. Zetsu remarqua que Deidara, qui se disputait avec Kisame, avait été touchée à plusieurs reprises par les flèches, dans la majorité des cas il ne s'agissait que d'éraflures, mais son poids ne semblait pas réparti uniformément sur ses deux jambes même si cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se déplacer ou de se battre. Itachi et Naoki semblaient finir de récupérer et présentaient de multiples blessures telles que des brûlures ou des coupures tout comme Kisame qui en plus arborait une couleur noire pour le moins douteuse._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Et d'où venait cette couleur ? Sans parler de l'odeur. Demanda Sasuke à Zetsu.

- Et bien en fait, Deidara avait vu Itachi et Naoki se faire projeter sur la berge et avait bien remarquer qu'ils n'était pas en état de se défendre à ce moment, plus occuper à respirer. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas été la seule à s'en apercevoir et des hommes ont commencé à se diriger vers eux, Deidara a donc largué l'une de ses petites créations afin de les empêcher de nuire. Seulement elle n'avait pas remarqué Kisame qui était à proximité, le souffle de l'explosion ne l'a pas blessé, mais il a été assez fort pour le recouvrir d'une bonne quantité de vase. Et comme il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller se rincer.

- Je comprends mieux l'origine de leur dispute, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Conclut Sasuke. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, le reste de l'Organisation rejoignit Zetsu et Sasuke. Etant tous prêt, ils avaient décidés de partir en avance par rapport à l'heure prévue. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur embarcation et entamèrent leur traversée en direction du continent. Si le temps se maintenait, ils débarqueraient au Pays du feu dans une demi-douzaine d'heure. Et dans deux semaines maximum, l'Organisation serait à Konoha, village caché de la feuille.

* * *

**Et voilà, ici finis le chapitre 20.**

**Je sais, je sais, encore une fois Naruto and Co auront été écartés. Mais bon de un je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance, de deux je trouvais le chapitre déjà assez long et complet, et de trois…et bien cela en fera plus pour la prochaine fois. En effet le chapitre suivant sera principalement axé sur Konoha et nos petits anbus, mais je peux vous garantir qu'il ne sera pas totalement hors sujet…surprise.**

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous donnera encore plus envi de lire la suite. Surtout que les choses s'accélèrent plus qu'elles n'y paraissent.**

**A bientôt j'espère (cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps hélas), et n'oubliez pas une petite review cela fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à nos fics.**

**Aya72.**


	22. Promenonsnous dans les bois

**Bonjour à tous !!!!!**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de « Sharingan et compagnie » le 21ème déjà (lol).**

**Bon alors pour le petit blabla, je précise qu'avec l'arrivée des épisodes shippunden (pas de fautes j'espère) de l'anime, nous avons la certitude que Deidara est du sexe masculin…j'avais une chance sur deux et j'ai perdu. Mais bon dans ma fic Deidara restera une femme (n'avait qu'à pas être aussi androgyne d'abord).**

**Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Tashiya pour son soutien qu'elle m'apporte pour cette fic depuis son début.**

**Merci également à fifi et tutu pour leur review, mais si vous voulez une réponse il faudra me laisser votre adresse mail la prochaine fois.**

**Il y a quelques chapitres, une review me demandait si Naruto avait une vie amoureuse. Comme je lui ais répondu ce sont des choses qui prennent du temps selon moi, mais comme toutes choses les réponses finissent toujours par arriver.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 :** **Promenons-nous dans les bois…**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que Naruto et Sakura n'avaient pas bougé de leur poste. Arrivés avec le crépuscule pour remplacer les anbus qui étaient restés toute la journée, ils ne seraient relevés à leur tour qu'à l'aube.

Les deux ninjas avaient pour mission de protéger et surveiller un homme qui avait été retrouvé blessé et inconscient par une équipe gennin aux abords du village. L'homme était inconnu au village et comme il ne s'était pas toujours réveillé les causes précises de ses blessures, et de sa présence, restaient un mystère. Ne préférant prendre aucun risque, l'Hokage avait donc décidé de le placer sous surveillance et Naruto et Sakura, ou plutôt Fox et Kitty, étaient pour l'instant chargés des périodes nocturnes.

C'est ainsi que Sakura se retrouvait dissimulée dans l'épais feuillage d'un arbre avec vue sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital de l'homme pendant que Naruto tenait compagnie à ce dernier, enfin si l'on pouvait dire puisqu'il était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un des coins de la chambre elle-même.

Depuis qu'ils avaient revu Sasuke et l'avaient combattu, les deux jeunes anbus avaient l'impression d'être mis à l'écart de toutes les enquêtes et missions ayant un rapport avec l'ex-Akatsuki et donc avec le jeune Uchiwa. Il y a quelques jours, n'y tenant plus, ils l'avaient fait remarquer à Kureno après avoir effectuer un rapport. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord commencer à leur dire que pour l'instant rien de concluant n'avait été trouvé, seulement devant l'insistance dont avaient fait preuve ses deux subordonnés qui souhaitaient absolument faire quelque chose ayant un quelconque rapport, il avait fini par céder…mais peut-être pas comme les deux anbus l'auraient souhaité.

Au final ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à analyser le rapport de mission que venaient de rendre Ino et son sensei sur le vol de la stèle par à Suna. C'est donc avec le sentiment de s'être fait avoir une fois de plus par leur supérieur qu'ils s'étaient acquittés de leur tâche. Après avoir éplucher en détail le compte rendu de la mission, c'est avec une sensation de défaite qu'ils avaient été annoncer à Kureno qu'ils n'y avaient relevé aucun indice, la seule chose qui clochait était l'espion que Suna avait découvert. Le rapport stipulait bien que ce dernier avait été abattu pendant l'altercation entre de l'ancienne Akatsuki avec les unités de Suna et le Kazekage. Seulement lorsque les ninjas de Konoha avaient voulu avoir son identité ainsi que voir le cadavre afin d'éventuellement en tirer quelque chose, on leur avait aimablement prié de ne pas se préoccuper de ces détails, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre était que tout ce qui concernait cet espion était classé secret défense et donc inaccessible à tout autre village.

Il était donc clair que le village du sable dissimulait quelque chose, seulement Konoha ne pouvait pas se permettre d'essayer d'en savoir plus de quelques manières qu'il soit, Suna était un allié non négligeable. Envisager l'incident politique, pour quelque chose dont on n'était même pas sûr que cela contribue de façon utile à l'enquête, n'était pas envisageable. Le point fut donc souligné mais cela n'alla pas plus loin.

Cette situation ne plaisait guère à Naruto, il s'était donc jurer d'essayer d'en savoir plus auprès de Gaara la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le Kazekage à Suna, car après tout s'était son tour d'aller le voir lui et Isuzu puisque la dernière fois c'était ces derniers qui s'étaient déplacés à Konoha.

Sakura sortit soudainement de ses pensées, elle venait de percevoir un mouvement furtif à proximité du bâtiment. Ne relâchant pas sa garde aux alentour, elle se focalisa un peu plus vers l'origine du mouvement afin d'en identifier la cause. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour déterminer l'identité du responsable, il ne s'agissait que d'un chat qui semblait venir de perdre son dîner. La kunoichi reprit donc le cours de sa pensée tout en scrutant avec attention le terrain.

Naruto observa l'infirmière de garde vérifier que le blesser allait bien. Après avoir vérifiée ses fonctions vitales, elle changea la perfusion puis partit continuer sa ronde sans avoir sentit la présence de l'anbu. Alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait, Naruto soupira intérieurement se répétant que s'était leur avant-dernière nuit. En effet après la nuit prochaine une autre équipe prendrait le relais, après une semaine de surveillance nocturne les deux ninjas avaient besoin d'une pause. Ils avaient donc les deux jours qui suivaient de congés, à moins bien sûr que Kureno où l'Hokage n'ait besoin d'eux, et l'emploi du temps de leur première nuit de libre était déjà déterminé.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes revenu à Konoha où nous avons d'ailleurs été chaleureusement félicité par l'Hokage pour avoir effectué brillamment cette mission. Mais bon comme d'habitude ne souhaitant pas m'imposer d'avantage, car après tout je n'avais fait que mon devoir, je me suis solennellement excusé auprès de Godaïme-sama car nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de rester étant donner que d'autres missions nous réclamaient moi et mon équipe. Je suis donc repartit avec eux vers de nouvelles aventures aussi complexes que palpitantes que seul notre équipe et moi-même pouvions résoudre.

- Ouhaaa ! Cette mission avait l'air délicate mais vous l'avez tout de même réussis. Pourtant la protection de ce chef de famille n'avait pas l'air évidente et les ennemis que vous avez dû affronter devaient être très fort.

- AHAHAHAHAH !!! Et oui Akémi, Naruto ne t'avais pas dis que tu avais en face de toi la merveilleuse équipe5, l'équipe de Shigure de la police de Konoha et accessoirement la meilleur du village, que dis-je, du Pays même si ce n'est du continent et même de la Terre, mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer sur ce sujet tout de même car je n'ai jamais encore eu l'occasion de voyager partout dans le Monde j'espère par ailleurs avoir cette occasion un jour.

- Vous devez être très efficace vous et votre équipe alors Shigure.

- AHAHAHAHAH !!! Je t'aime bien Akémi, dis moi tu ne veux pas laisser tomber Naruto pour sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ehhhhhhhh !!!! S'indigna Naruto.

- Hein ! Mais … euh … Tenta la jeune fille.

- J'ai bien plus de qualités : je suis beau, jeune, plus mature, avec un charisme incomparable et un AÏE … Rin-chan !

- Baka. Répondit cette dernière.

- Naruto, tu aurais dû prévenir Akémi qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dis Shigure. Interrompit Hiro.

- Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas vrai ? Demanda Akémi.

- Disons plutôt qu'il prend quelques libertés par rapport à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Expliqua Hiro.

- Quoi ? Hiro sous-entendrais-tu que, MOI, Shigure, je mentirais ?

- Je ne le sous-entends pas. Le rassura ce dernier. Je l'affirme !

- Mais alors que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Akémi.

- Ce n'est pas compliquer. Commença Rin. Pour l'histoire principale, si tu enlèves les passages où ce baka se met en valeur c'est à peu près ça. Par contre pour la fin, il est vrai que nous avons réussi notre mission avec brillance. Seulement lors de l'un des affrontements, l'un des bâtiment de la demeure de notre employer a été endommagé, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne tenait plus debout. Et ce dernier a refusé de payer Konoha, nous n'avons donc eu peu de félicitations mais une bonne dose de savon de la part de notre supérieur car l'Hokage a eu un mal fou à convaincre l'homme de verser le salaire du village. »

Akémi rit en voyant la tête que faisait Shigure au fur et à mesure que sa coéquipière faisait la lumière sur l'affaire. Elle n'était pas ninja et ni elle ni ses parents n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'entamé la formation. Même si elle n'avait jamais été tentée de suivre cette voie, elle aimait entendre le récit des aventures des shinobis. Elle fut sortit de ces pensées par Shigure qui semblait lui adresser la parole alors que Naruto gravissait rapidement les tons de rouge.

« Oui ? Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Non, je disais juste que Naruto a pris son temps pour te faire sa déclaration. Redit Shigure.

- AH ! Et c'était mémorable comme moment je peux vous le garantir. Affirma Sakura.

- Mais euh … comment le sais-tu Sakura ? Nous étions seul à ce moment. Demanda Akémi donc la couleur du visage s'accordait à présent parfaitement à celle de son petit ami.

- Bah … euh … Essaya la kunoichi avant d'enchaîner rapidement. Mais au fait Rin je t'ais vu l'autre jour avec un charmant jeune homme, qui était-ce dis moi ?

- Oh, tu dois avoir vu mon…Commença-t-elle.

- Tiens tiens Rin, aurais-tu épinglé une nouvelle cible à ton tableau de chasse ? Il va falloir que j'aille le voir afin de le prévenir et que je lui raconte deux ou trois petits trucs sur toi. Annonça Shigure en lui coupant la parole.

- …mon cousin. Finit la ninja.

- … Oui c'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, pour certains c'est le cousin, pour d'autre c'est juste un ami, où encore leur fils. Continua Shigure. Mais il est de mon devoir de l'avertir de ta véritable personnalité car il a le droit de savoir, comme ce qu'il s'est passé lors de tes 9 ans à…

- Si tu dis UN mot à propos de CE sujet, je te jure que les tourments de l'enfer te sembleront être relaxant suite à ce que je t'aurais fait subir. L'interrompit brutalement Rin d'une voix soudainement menacente.

- Ah, euh, mais je peux…Tenta-t-il.

- Et je ferrais de même si tu écris quoi que ce soit. Continua-t-elle sans le lâcher de son regard.

# Bon, rater pour le message anonyme. Ah oui ! Je sais. #

- De même si tu exécutes le moindre geste. Finit-elle avant que Shigure n'ait esquissé le moindre geste.

- Quoi ! Même pas de charade ? Oh, tu es dur Rin-chan. Se plaignit Shigure. »

Shigure se mit à faire semblant de bouder sous le regard plus que sérieux de sa coéquipière et le rire plus que fou de ses amis.

La soirée continua dans la même bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Sakura regarde sa montre.

« Déjà 1H30. S'exclama-t-elle. Le bar ne va pas tarder à fermer.

- C'est passé vite. Il ne va pas falloir que je tarde je dois recevoir des livraisons en début de matinée au magasin. Ajouta Akémi.

- Moi aussi je vais devoir y aller. Dit Hiro. A ce propos Rin, tu pourrais aller déposer notre dernier rapport s'il te plait ? Il est dans mon casier.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- S'il te plait. Ajouta Hiro. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me voir attribuer une mission.

- … Bon d'accord.

- Merci, je te rendrais la pareille.

- Non non, ça ira. Et puis pour une fois. Le reprit Rin. Dis nous plutôt ce que tu comptes faire à la place.

- De toute façon il fallait que je vous prévienne. Si vous me cherchez demain matin je serais chez moi mais pas seul donc je vous prierais de ne pas venir me déranger. Expliqua-t-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots en fixant ses deux coéquipiers.

- Pas de problème. Je ne serais pas chez moi, oui Shigure je dors autre part. Dit elle ne laissant pas la remarque de Shigure sortir.

- Et bien moi. Leur annonça Shigure à son tour. Je serais chez moi et comme je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars je vous demanderais de ne pas m'en dire plus. »

C'est sur cette dernière marque d'humour que se termina la soirée. Hiro se leva puis partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le tour de Rin car devant tout d'abord déposer le rapport elle ne voulait pas traîner. A peine fut-elle partie que Shigure bredouilla quelques excuses avant de partir en vitesse à son tour laissant Naruto, Sakura et Akémi perplexes.

« Ils sont vraiment de plus en plus bizarres ces deux là. Dit Naruto.

- Ca fait un bout de temps que leur manège dure. Acquiesça Salura.

- Mais…je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Demanda Akémi.

- On va t'expliquer en route. Lui dit Naruto.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux les suivre Naruto ? Demanda Sakura.

- Y en a marre de leurs cachotteries, il est tant que nous les prenions sur le fait. Expliqua le jeune shinobi. Vu comme cela tourne, je suis sûre qu'ils vont se retrouver et que si Rin n'est pas chez elle mais Shigure oui il y a une raison.

- Mouais, c'est vrai que c'est même certain. Et puis comme Hiro est occupé ils sont sûrs de ne pas être déranger demain.

- Voilà, et donc pas de risque d'être découvert.

- Ok, comme on ne sait pas où ils doivent se retrouver nous n'avons qu'à attendre que Rin sorte du bâtiment de la police. Proposa Sakura en faisant attention aux mots qu'elle employait devant Akémi qui naturellement ignorait leur appartenance aux anbus.

- Ouais ! Bonne idée Sakura. Acquiesça Naruto.

- Mais est ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Insista Akémi.

- Et bien en fait cela remonte à un certain temps… »

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment tout en expliquant à Akémi la situation. Celui-ci n'était pas très loin, ils y seraient en à peine dix minutes et avec de la chance Rin ne serait pas encore sortit. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur un toit voisin à attendre patiemment la sortie de la jeune femme. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard cette dernière apparue enfin. Après être sortit par une fenêtre elle se mit à sauter rapidement de toit en toit. Sans perdre une minute, Naruto fit monter sur son dos Akémi afin que tous trois puissent la suivre sans risquer de la perdre.

Rin quitta rapidement le centre ville, elle traversa sans ralentir les quartiers en bordure de Konoha semblant se diriger vers la forêt qui bordait le nord du village. La nuit n'était pas très claire, la lumière de la lune était la plupart du temps cachée par des nuages plus ou moins isolés. Agrippée au blouson de Naruto, Akémi distinguait avec peine la silhouette qu'ils avaient pris en filature, pourtant vue la vitesse avec laquelle ils avançaient cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger les deux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci bondissaient légèrement et sans un bruit d'un toit à l'autre évitant les obstacles avec la même facilité qu'en plein jour sans pour autant altérer leur vitesse. Akémi vit soudain la forêt se dessiner devant eux, c'est tout d'abord avec soulagement qu'elle sentit Naruto réduire son rythme dès les premiers arbres avant de retenir un cri de surprise et d'excitation lorsqu'elle le sentit décoller pour atterrir sur une branche passant des toits au support végétal. Bien qu'elle ait toute confiance en son petit ami, la jeune fille ne put empêcher un léger vertige s'emparer d'elle en voyant se succéder les feuillages et préféra fermer les yeux afin de le faire diminuer.

Naruto et Sakura repéraient les moindres détails dans les déplacements de leur collègue. La kunoichi semblait chercher quelque chose, aux aguets du moindre détail, de la moindre trace : elle suivait une piste. De plus ses gestes n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, il y avait quelques hésitations, de légères maladresses trahissant de la nervosité. Quoique ce soit, ce qu'elle semblait suivre lui occupait l'esprit.

Soudain Rin se laissa tomber au sol et s'arrêta immédiatement imitée par ses poursuivants. Ceux-ci se dissimulèrent derrière des buissons ce qui permit à Akémi de descendre avec soulagement du dos de Naruto. Un rayon de la lune réussit à percer la couche nuageuse permettant aux yeux entraînés des shinobis de deviner plus de chose alors qu'Akémi plissait les siens afin de distinguer quelque chose.

« Naruto. Chuchota Sakura de manière à ceux que seul son coéquipier ne l'entende. Tu as remarqué ?

- Oui. Répondit ce dernier sur le même ton. Elle est en tenue »

En effet Rin n'était plus habillée de la même façon qu'au bar. À présent elle était en tenue d'anbu, son sabre était fixé dans son dos tout comme ses sacoche à sa ceinture, le tout complété par son étui à shurikens qui ne quittait jamais sa jambe comme tout ninja. Elle avait même revêtue son masque.

« Naruto. Reprit Sakura.

- Ouais je crois qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Aquiesça Naruto.

- Kureno lui a refilé une mission et on est en train de venir avec elle.

- pffff, on aurait dû s'y attendre. C'est à chaque fois pareille, on rend un simple rapport et il trouve le moyen de nous donner autre chose.

- Bon bah, je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire demi-tour. Soyons discret mieux vaut que Rin n'en sache rien, comme les autres. »

Mais, alors que Naruto se tournait vers Akémi pour lui dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés, Rin se tendit mettant ses sens en alerte. Sakura crût pendant un instant qu'ils avaient été repérés mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas puisque l'anbu se tourna brusquement d'un quart de tour vers la droite puis s'éleva d'un bond en arrière pour atterrir sur une branche. Elle s'y dissimula tout en gardant son regard braqué dans la même direction.

Naruto commença à regretter d'avoir emmener Akémi, vu sa tenue Rin était bel et bien en mission. Si l'on en déduisait son attitude cette mission devait se passer dans le coin et connaissant son grade il ne s'agissait pas de trouver et ramener le chat de la femme du seigneur de Pays du feu, bien que cette mission-ci se révèle de plus en plus périlleuse au fil des années. Si cela tournait mal il ne pourrait pas se pardonner d'avoir exposé sa petite amie au danger, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre n'ayant aucune notion d'une quelconque forme de combat.

Des fourrés frémirent un peu plus loin sur la droite, Naruto avança sa main vers les shurikens qu'il portait contre sa cuisse en permanence et attendit. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose approchait, il en était sûr, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Sakura pour voir qu'elle avait compris la même chose que lui et se préparait également à toute éventualité. C'est pourtant à peine s'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Akémi s'emparer de son bras. Un dernier frémissement d'une branche et une silhouette apparue. Mais ce ne fut pas une chose que craignait Naruto qui s'avança.

Revêtu de son uniforme de junnin, Shigure avançait prudemment semblant chercher quelque chose. Dès qu'il le vit Naruto laissa tomber la main qui s'apprêtait à saisir une arme observant la scène bouche bée. Il savait que Rin était dissimulée sur la branche d'un arbre situé seulement à quelques mètres de Shigure et devait observer celui-ci.

« En fin de compte Naruto, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas déplacer pour rien. Lui chuchota Sakura en esquissant un large sourire. »

Alors que Sakura terminait sa phrase Shigure s'arrêta et prit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de se cacher, si tu veux me faire peur c'est raté. Se contenta-t-il de dire dans le vide d'un ton ironique. »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans un bruit puis Rin descendit de son arbre pour atterrir au pied de celui-ci à plusieurs mètres de son coéquipier.

Akémi observait la situation avec attention, sur leur gauche Rin venait de descendre d'un arbre et sur leur droite Shigure venait d'arriver. La jeune femme avait été inquiète pendant un court instant, lorsque Rin s'était totalement immobilisée elle avait ressentit une tension s'installer et lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers Naruto afin de voir si c'était son imagination elle avait vu le bras de celui-ci descendre vers ses armes alors que le visage du propriétaire ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux. Le regard d'Akémi s'était alors de nouveau porté devant elle mais là nouvelle surprise, il n'y avait plus personne. Tout d'abord déconcertée elle n'avait pu empêcher un sentiment de peur s'emparer soudainement d'elle alors que des branches craquaient et des feuilles frémissaient et avait saisi le bras de son petit amis. Elle observa une silhouette avancer devant eux serrant de plus en plus le bras qu'elle tenait. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix s'éleva qu'elle reconnu son propriétaire. Elle lâcha immédiatement le bras de Naruto honteuse d'avoir eu peur pour si peu et surtout de lui avoir montré. Après tout son petit ami était ninja, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible, au moins de caractère.

« Tu as donc fini par me repérer. Dit Rin d'un ton ennuyé.

- Voyons Rin-chan, tu n'espérais tout de même pas le contraire. Lui demanda Shigure avec amusement.

- J'avoue que pendant un moment, si. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour en discuter.

- Tu as raison. Vous savez, c'était également valable pour vous. Ajout-t-il. Montrez-vous. »

Sur ces dernières paroles les visages de Rin et Shigure s'étaient tournés vers les buissons derrière lesquels se trouvaient les trois espions. Sakura soupira, ils avaient encore des choses à apprendre de leurs aînés, mais il faut dire qu'échapper à la vigilance de deux anbus n'était pas une chose facile, et la présence d'Akémi n'avait pas dû aider non plus. Naruto lança un regard à Sakura avant de se lever émergeant des végétaux avec les deux jeunes femmes, il chuchota à Akémi de rester en arrière d'eux lui disant d'observer d'ici les choses, que c'était plus prudent. En effet si elle s'approchait de trop elle finirait par remarquer que Rin portait l'uniforme des forces spéciales, ce qu'elle ne devait pas découvrir car n'étant pas idiote elle ferait vite le rapprochement. De plus, qui pouvait prévoir la réaction des deux anbus.

C'est donc maladroitement que Naruto et Sakura s'avancèrent vers leurs deux collègues suivis d'Akémi qui restait un peu derrière entre eux.

« Euh…salut. Dit maladroitement Naruto. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement préférant conserver une distance raisonnable avec Rin et Shigure. On ne savait jamais comment ces derniers prendraient le fait qu'ils aient été découverts et que pour le prouver ils avaient été prit en filature.

« On attend des explications. Commença Rin.

- Et bien en fait…Commença maladroitement Sakura.

- C'est plutôt nous qui aimerions avoir des explications, petits cachottiers. Continua Naruto en beuglant tout en pointant du doigt les deux intéressés.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Shigure.

- Oh ça va hein ! On a tous comprit votre petit jeu. Continua le jeune ninja.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivez ici ? Questionna Rin.

- Euh… Répondit Naruto qui n'osait pas vraiment aborder cette partie.

- C'est très simple. Se lança Sakura. Nous avons suivi Rin qui te suivait semble-t-il.

- Me suivait ? Répéta Shigure en glissant un regard vers Rin.

- Bien sûr. Reprit Naruto. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret. »

A peine Naruto eut il fini sa phrase que Shigure gloussa.

« Et bien Rin, te faire suivre comme ça. On dirait une débutante. Dit-il sur un ton cynique.

- Tu oublis que eux n'en sont pas non plus. Répondit-elle sèchement, puis à ses cadets. De plus j'étais occupée par autre chose.

- Tu n'as jamais été discrète de toute façon. Lança Shigure à Rin.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Mais tu t'y crois toujours autant ma parole, il va pourtant bien falloir que tu te rende compte que tu ne peux pas toujours arriver à tous. »

Naruto et Sakura observaient les deux anbus attaquer et contre attaquer verbalement, cette activité n'était pas inhabituelle en elle-même, non ce qu'il y avait d'étrange c'était le ton que prenait les deux adversaires. Habituellement il était enjoué, taquin, alors que là il était piquant voir même méchant et cela ne semblait pas être un jeu.

« Enfin. Et depuis quand Rin ?

- Plus que tu ne le pense Shigure.

- Oh ! Attendez une minute là. Les coupa soudainement Naruto. »

Les deux interpellés cessèrent de parler sans toutefois quitter l'autre du regard.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble en cachette ? Continua-t-il.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Rin. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Bah oui, cela fait un bout de temps que nous avons remarquer que vous vous comportiez étrangement l'un envers l'autre. Nous avons donc fini avec Hiro par en déduire que vous ne vouliez pas que quelqu'un le sache.

- Tsss, décidément vous ne comprenez rien à rien, à se demander si vous êtes ninjas. »

Naruto se tendit soudainement et recula d'un pas. Le regard qu'avait accompagné la dernière phrase de Shigure était tout sauf moqueur. Comme le ton il était froid, agressif, sec. Le jeune anbu ne put empêcher un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, la seule fois où il avait vu son aîné ainsi, il essayait d'éviter l'assassinat d'une famille qu'ils devaient éliminer afin d'infiltrer un gang, cette fois là cette voix lui avait fait perdre bien des illusions. A ce moment là il en eut la certitude, les deux anbus n'étaient pas en forêt pour une sortie romantique au clair de lune. Il n'aurait pas dû emmener Akémi.

Sakura avait ressentit la même chose que son coéquipier. Shigure et Rin étaient sérieux cette fois, la tension était de plus en plus palpable dans l'air. Pourtant à bien y réfléchir l'hypothèse du couple était plus qu'envisageable, jusqu'à la remarque de Shigure. Pourtant il semblerait que cela cache autre chose, mais quoi.

Akémi elle ne savait plus quelle posture adopter, la tension était revenue à grande vitesse, elle apprécia grandement que Naruto lui ait demandé de rester un peu en arrière, en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas en première ligne son malaise descendit un peu. Malheureusement pour elle ce ne fut que de courte durée et lorsqu'une nouvelle voix, cette fois-ci inconnue, retentit en face elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Et bien et bien, tu n'étais pas sensé venir avec tout ce monde. Dit soudainement une voix en hauteur.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'un de plus aura été découvert. Répondit une autre. »

Lorsque la voix avait retentit, aucun n'avait perdu de temps, Shigure s'était saisi d'un kunai, Rin avait empoignée son sabre et Naruto et Sakura s'étaient mis en position de combat immédiatement alors qu'Akémi s'était rapprochés d'eux. En alerte, Naruto leva les yeux vers l'origine de la voix, ceux-ci se posèrent sur deux personnes se distinguant à peine du sombre feuillage. Pourtant un nouveau rayon de lune lui permit d'en identifier un avec certitude, le rougeoiement de ses yeux et les deux cernes qui lui barraient le visage ne laissait aucun doute.

Dès que Sakura l'identifia, son regard se porta instantanément vers la deuxième personne, seulement ce fut pour être déçu, il ne s'agissait pas de son ancien coéquipier. La silhouette était petite, où plutôt basse, elle semblait massive et ramassée sur elle-même, la seule chose qui dépassait était ses membres qui le maintenaient sur la branche. Laissant sa déception de côté, la kunoichi reprit un visage neutre, après tout la question du moment était avant tout que faisaient-ils là ? Sakura repensa à ce qu'ils venaient de dire, apparemment ils étaient venu voir quelqu'un, or à part quatre anbus de Konoha et une civil il n'y avait personne, où alors…La mémoire de la jeune kunoichi fit défiler à une vitesse folle certains de ses souvenirs.

Après tout lors des réunions anbus, le fait qu'il y ait probablement un espion dans le village avait été fortement souligné et même l'Anbu n'était pas écarté des soupçons. Les comportements étranges de leurs deux collègues depuis un certain temps comme leurs départs précipités. Cela expliquait également d'où provenait l'explosion du fumigène au début du combat lors de leur rencontre avec les deux Uchiwa ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été épargnés, un seul survivant aurait paru louche. Pourtant ils avaient tous participé aux combats, Naruto avait été mis KO par Sasuke, Hiro avait failli mourir empoisonné, Rin avait subi le Mangekyou Sharingan Shigure l'avait vu de ses propres yeux avant d'être assommé à son tour, il avait été le dernier à tombé et...

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Rin en tenue d'anbu, elle avait donc une mission. Puis ses yeux passèrent sur Shigure qui avait revêtu son uniforme de junnin, ce qui était plus prudent lorsqu'on sortait du village, on ne pouvait jamais savoir sur ce qu'on pouvait tombé. La preuve était faite.

Naruto regardait alternativement Rin, Shigure, et les deux déserteurs. Avec lui et Sakura, les quatre groupes (comptons Shigure et Rin comme un groupe chacun) dessinaient un losange presque parfait où Rin et Shigure occupaient deux côté opposés et les deux membres de l'Organisation de même avec Naruto et Sakura.

N'en tenant plus, Naruto décocha une salve de quelques shurikens en direction de l'Uchiwa et de son compagnon. Pourtant alors que ces deux derniers n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste, leurs trajectoires furent brutalement déviées dans une courte série de tintements métalliques. Les yeux de Naruto se firent plus large de surprise mais très vite son regard reprit tout son sérieux et toute sa concentration, la conformation du losange avait bien changée maintenant et un seul angle était resté identique alors qu'une personne venait de s'interposer entre les shurikens et leur cible. Toujours son arme en main, fixant ses quatre nouveaux adversaires cette même personne ne fit pas le moindre geste alors que d'un bond souple et silencieux les deux déserteurs venaient d'atterrir à ses côtés tout en restant un peu en arrière. Et c'est sans ciller du regard que l'individu prit la parole d'une voix légère mais sérieuse.

« De toute façon ce n'est plus la peine de me cacher. »

Cette fois-ci, en plus de la peur Akémi sentait une panique sourde monter en elle tordant ses entrailles. Elle ne connaissait pas les deux nouveaux arrivants, mais la posture qu'avait pris Naruto et Sakura lui avait confirmer qu'ils ne devaient pas être en bons termes…oui elle pouvait même dire qu'ils semblaient dangereux. Les nuages avaient fini par libérer complètement l'astre lunaire et sa clarté lui permettait à présent d'en distinguer d'avantage. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose mais ces yeux rouges ne lui semblaient en rien rassurants même si l'on mettait de côté la couleur de même que la personne qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passa ensuite, tout ce qu'elle vit ce fut un mouvement de Naruto devant elle puis une série de bruits métalliques avant de se rendre compte du changement de place de l'une des personnes présentes. Lorsque les deux nouveaux arrivants vinrent se placer à ses côté, elle ne put empêcher sa panique augmenter de nouveau incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle avait beau vouloir paraître forte, elle était parfaitement consciente que dans ce qui allait se dérouler d'un moment à l'autre elle ne pourrait être que spectatrice, un poids pour les autres alors que Naruto se plaçait entre elle et les trois personnes qui leurs faisaient face.

Itachi fit un pas en avant se mettant presque à la hauteur de son 'défenseur'.

« Tu ne crois pas que du coup tu peux ôter ce masque ? Je ne pense pas que tu en ais encore besoin cette fois. Lui dit-il.

- C'est vrai, mais bon je l'aime bien quand même. Eut-il en réponse alors que son subordonné s'exécutait »

# Décidemment je n'aurais vraiment pas dû emmener Akémi. Se sermonna une énième fois Naruto.#

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre 21.**

**Bon d'accord, presque tout le monde avait deviné qui était l'espion (enfin la moitié pour être exact lol). Il semblerait que je ne sois pas encore assez douée pour semer vraiment le doute dans vos esprits.**

**Pour finir il semble que j'ai du mal à faire des coulisses en ce moment, mais je pense peut être mettre des scènes bonus comme la déclaration de Naruto à Akémi…mais je ne sais pas trop.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, le prochain chapitre va me donner du fil à retordre surtout pour les combats (lol).**

**A bientôt j'espère.**

**Aya72.**


	23. Si le loup y était

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!!!!**

**Voici donc la suite de « Sharingan et compagnie » (oui je sais, c'est logique) avec la suite directe du dernier chapitre (relogique cela n'allait pas être du troisième lol).**

**Petit conseil, pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance, relisez les deux derniers paragraphes du chapitre précédent (le dernier point de vue d'Akémi) cela ne vous prendra que deux minutes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : …Si le loup y était…**

Seul les bruits nocturnes de la forêt les environnant troublaient le silence des sept personnes qui se faisaient face, six shinobis et un civil pour être plus précis.

Akémi se força à respirer le plus calmement possible, paniquer ne lui serait d'aucune utilité elle le savait bien. Sentant ses jambes tremblées, elle se força à détailler la scène afin de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Juste devant, elle voyait le dos de Naruto ainsi que celui de Sakura. Ceux-ci faisaient rempart face aux trois personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'eux. Akémi tendit un peu le cou afin de distinguer ces derniers. À présent que le ciel se dégageait elle distinguait plus de détails, c'est ainsi qu'elle en remarqua un qui la frappa. Elle n'était peut-être pas une kunoichi, mais elle connaissait le fonctionnement de son village tout de même, et le fait que les membres des forces spéciales, l'anbu, portaient tous un masque était connu de tous. Alors que la protection qu'elle venait de remarquer était ôtée, la jeune fille se souvint d'une phrase : _# Akémi, voici Shigure, Rin et Hiro, ce sont des collègues ils travaillent comme moi et Sakura pour la police de Konoha. Lui expliqua Naruto en présentant le groupe à sa petite amie.#_.

Naruto ne voulait pas y croire, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que cet anbu était un traître. Cette escouade les avait suivi lui et Sakura dès le premier jour où ils avaient été promus. Il avait une totale confiance en eux n'hésitant à leur confier sa vie. Il y avait bien un truc, quelque chose…Mais au fond de lui Naruto savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

Sakura était plongée dans ses pensées, cherchant le détail qui lui avait échappé. A bien y réfléchir lorsque les cinq anbus s'étaient retrouvés face aux deux Uchiwa, les hostilités avaient suivis l'explosion d'un fumigène à leurs pieds…un fumigène sorti de nulle part. A présent cela semblait si évident que cela provenait de l'un d'entre eux.

En apparence, Shigure était impassible comme tout ninja en mission doit l'être. Une personne ne le connaissant pas admirerait son sérieux, son calme. Seulement ceux qui le connaissaient pouvaient savoir que cette attitude face à l'ennemi n'était pas normale. Habituellement il arborait une apparence décontracté, moqueuse, déstabilisant l'adversaire de ses remarques. Mais là Shigure n'avait aucune envi de s'amuser, trop occupé à contenir ses émotions : déception, colère, tristesse, haine…jalousie.

Rin était tendue, même si son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, son regard lui n'était pas de cet avis semblait-il. S'il n'avait pas fait nuit, tout le monde aurait pu y lire la tourmente qui faisait rage en elle.

Quand aux deux derniers, personne ne pouvait savoir quoique ce soit de l'attitude de Sasori puisque celui-ci était à l'intérieur de sa marionnette et Itachi ne laissait, comme d'habitude, rien filtrer. Ce fut celui-ci qui rompit le silence en s'adressant à son espion.

« Alors ? »

A ces mots, Rin, sans dévier le regard, plongea sa main dans l'une de ses sacoches arrière. Celle-ci fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir avec un rouleau qu'elle lui tendit tout en tournant sa tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

« Même avec tes instructions ça n'a pas été facile, les sceaux n'ont jamais été mon fort. Lui dit-elle.

- Une de plus. Annonça Sasori alors qu'Itachi rangeait le rouleau contenant la stèle de Konoha. »

Shigure fut soudainement parcouru d'un soubresaut comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Contractant vivement ses poings et serrant un peu plus les dents, il coupa le court des pensées de chacun afin de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rin ? »

Le visage de Rin se tourna de nouveau pour regarder Shigure d'un air quelque peu ennuyé. Elle poussa un soupir puis prit la parole à son tour afin de répondre simplement à la question formulée :

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

La réponse si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça désarçonna Shigure un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Et depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il sur une voix bien trop calme pour être assurée

- Depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne peux penser Shigure. »

Les yeux de ce dernier passèrent sur la personne qui venait de répondre. Apparemment Itachi avait décidé de prendre part à la conversation…après tout elle le concernait. Voyant sa réaction, Itachi continua.

« Tu crois vraiment que seul j'aurais pu exterminer tout un clan sans qu'aucune alarme ne soit donnée ? Sans que rien ne soit découvert avant que cela ne soit fini ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, elle était comme moi en mission cette nuit là. Rétorqua Shigure d'une voix plus forte.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas participé au massacre concrètement. Admit Rin. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, j'y ais tout de même grandement contribué. »

Shigure semblait totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pensait pas Rin capable d'une telle chose…quoi que comme lui elle était ninja avant tout, capable de compartimenter ses émotion lorsqu'il le fallait. C'était donc parfaitement possible, un massacre parmi tant d'autre, une mission parmi tant d'autre.

Itachi pouvait percevoir sans peine l'état d'esprit de Shigure, son ancien rival du temps où il était encore ninja de Konoha. L'occasion était trop belle et ne se représenterait plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance et en profita donc pour enfoncer plus loin le clou. Toujours plus loin.

« Et oui Shigure, elle m'est totalement dévouée…entièrement. Ajouta-t-il en accentuant bien le dernier mot. »

Afin d'accompagner ses paroles, les doigts de l'une de ses mains passèrent dans l'une des mèche de Rin qui ne broncha pas, n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'en défaire. Les deux hommes se fixait, l'un dont les poings se serraient de plus en plus fort, l'autre dont la bouche esquissait un sourire mauvais en constatant qu'il avait touché juste la où il le fallait.

« Et bien, serais-tu jaloux ? Ajouta-t-il.

- …

- C'est vrai que cela doit être dur de n'être considérer que comme un frère par la personne que l'on aime, et encore pire lorsque l'on constate qu'elle vous poignarde dans le dos sans aucun remord. Continua-t-il alors que son rictus s'élargissait.

- …

- Je crois que ça suffit Itachi. L'interrompit Rin. »

Itachi mécontent d'avoir été interrompu détacha son regard de Shigure pour croiser celui de Rin qui semblait agacée. Après un coup d'œil sur Sasori qui semblait également avoir atteint les limites de sa patience, il se retourna vers Shigure dont la colère se faisait de plus en plus palpable.

« Tss. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas que ça à faire. Se résigna-t-il d'un ton déçu avant de reprendre son habituel regard neutre et une voix méprisante. Après tout nous sommes attendu, faisons vite. »

Voyant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à passer à la vitesse supérieur Naruto, sans quitter du regard les trois déserteurs, tourna la tête vers Akémi qui eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

« Akémi, restes pas là. Lui demanda-t-il.

- …Hein ? Mais je…tu

- Restes pas là j't'ais dis ! Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. »

Akémi eut un pas de recul lors de la dernière phrase, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler Naruto sur ce ton. Et elle savait qu'il avait raison, dans ce qui allait suivre elle ne serait qu'un poids pour eux et risquait de se faire tuer…seulement elle était toujours incapable de faire ne serait-ce que trois pas sans que ses jambes ne cèdent, la tension était trop élevée. C'est à peine si elle vit Naruto se jeter sur elle afin de plonger dans une autre direction.

La première volée de shirukens fut dirigée vers Naruto, Sakura et Akémi. Et cette dernière ne dut son salut qu'à Naruto qui l'agrippa afin de les éviter. Le trio plongea donc sur le côté avant de se relever promptement alors que les deux anbus évaluaient rapidement la situation.

Ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait suivre, ils avaient suivis Rin à plusieurs kilomètres du village. La topographie des lieux n'était pas non plus à leur avantage, entre eux et Konoha se dessinaient un bon nombre de collines plus ou moins imposantes, les éventuels dégâts ne seraient pas remarqué de loin et le bruit serait totalement absorbé par la végétation. Les seuls qui auraient pu donner l'alerte auraient été les patrouilles, or depuis quelques jours elles étaient presque essentiellement concentrées au sud-est du village suite à une agitation de Kiri…ils se trouvaient presque à l'exact opposé, autant dire que la probabilité d'obtenir des renforts était nulle. La rencontre entre Rin et les deux membres de l'ancienne Akatsuki était donc parfaitement préparée, ils avaient pris les précautions nécessaires au cas où ils auraient été surpris. Préparations qui révélaient en ce moment même de leur nécessiter.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La salve de shurikens avait augmenté la distance entre Shigure et les deux jeunes anbus. Parfait ce serait plus simple. Itachi ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers Rin lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« J'imagine que tu souhaites régler ça. Lui dit-il alors que son ton n'évoquait en rien une interrogation.

- Comme tu veux. Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Je m'occupe des gamins. Intervint Sasori. Je n'ais pas eu l'occasion d'exprimer mon art lors de notre dernière mission et je n'ais pas vraiment envi d'interférer dans vos histoires.

- Soit. Je vais donc me contenter de vous observer. Annonça Itachi. »

Sasori se détacha des deux autres déserteurs pour se placer face à Naruto et Sakura tandis que Itachi se décalait de quelques pas pour laisser à Rin le champ libre.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Shigure bouillonnait intérieurement. N'y tenant plus il laissa sa colère s'exprimer alors que Rin faisait un pas dans sa direction.

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer aussi facilement Itachi ! Cria-t-il. C'est entre toi et moi ! »

A ces mots, il se rua vers l'Uchiwa armé d'un kunai à la main. Prenant en quelques foulées de la vitesse, il bondit afin de fondre sur sa victime. Itachi n'esquissa même pas un geste, se contentant de suivre calmement des yeux son ancien compagnon. Alors que le saut de Shigure s'engageait en phase descendante, Shigure sembla le remarquer. C'est à ce moment que Rin choisit de bondir à son tour dégainant son sabre afin de faucher l'anbu « au vol ».

Shigure réussit à parer le coup de sa coéquipière les faisant se repousser tous les deux. Rin atterrit devant Itachi, elle rengaina son sabre avant de se remettre immédiatement en garde pendant que Shigure faisait de même quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je pense plutôt que c'est entre nous deux Shigure. Rectifia la jeune femme. »

Shigure serra les dents pendant que son expression exprima pendant un éclair de temps le dégoût et la tristesse que ce combat lui inspirait avant de se résigner.

« … soit ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Alors que Sasori s'avançait vers eux, Naruto créa un clone. Il demanda à celui-ci de se mettre en arrière avec Akémi et de la protéger des coups perdus. Les regardant se mettre à l'abri derrière des buissons un peu plus loin, il fit ensuite face à son adversaire. Bien entendu il aurait préféré que son clone ramène Akémi au village, seulement rien ne garantissait que Itachi et Sasori étaient les seuls dans les parages, de plus les déserteurs ne les laisserait sûrement pas donner l'alerte aussi facilement. Dans tous les cas même un grand nombre de clones n'aurait pas suffit à protéger la jeune fille et il ne pouvait pas laisser Sakura et Shigure seul pour tenter quoi que ce soit. La solution la moins risquée était donc celle-ci, il protègerait sa petite amie ici tout en faisant son devoir.

Soudain il aperçut Shigure s'élancer vers Itachi. Naruto voulu lui prêter main forte mais il avait à peine esquissé un pas qu'une voix le rappela à l'ordre.

« Désoler de te décevoir, mais ce sera moi votre adversaire. Lui dit Sasori. Alors essayez de me distraire un minimum avant de mourir gamins. »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, un rouleau sortit du manteau de la silhouette, la seconde d'après, deux marionnettes venaient d'apparaître. Naruto et Sakura comprirent à l'instant même qu'ils avaient face à eux un marionnettiste comme Kankuro. Leur adversaire privilégierait donc le combat à distance ce qui amenait deux problèmes. Tout d'abord Naruto et Sakura étaient des combattants spécialistes du combat rapproché, il allait donc leur falloir une tactique pour pouvoir se rapprocher du manipulateur de pantins. Venait ensuite le deuxième problème et non le moindre. Les deux anbus savaient ce qu'ils avaient appris des marionnettistes, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient en affronter un. De plus celui-ci ne devait pas être novice dans ce style de combat pour être dans une telle organisation, au contraire. Décidément cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Alors que du côté de Shigure et Rin il n'y avait plus de mouvement, Naruto consulta Sakura du regard.

« Formation habituelle. Lui répondit-elle.

-Ok ! Acquiesça-t-il. »

A peine avait-il dit ce mot que Naruto fit apparaître quatre clones. Ceux-ci s'élancèrent vers les marionnettes les assenant de coups. Ces dernières évitèrent toutes les attaques. Mais tout à coup chacune vit l'un de ses bras faire place à tout un assemblage de lames. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire kunai, les clones se retrouvèrent fauchés.

Durant l'attaque, Sakura et Naruto n'avaient perdu aucune miette de l'échange. Dès que le dernier disparut, Naruto fit apparaître cinq nouveaux clones cette fois qui, ne perdant pas de temps, s'armèrent chacun d'un kunai et chargèrent les deux pantins de plusieurs côtés à la fois.

Cette fois-ci les opposants échangèrent des coups, lames contre kunai. Soudain, alors que l'un des clones se faisait coupé en deux par l'un des bras d'une marionnette, son autre membre antérieur se tendit vers un autre. La main se releva et un senbon jaillit de l'articulation du poignet pour traverser le naruto. La fumée englobait à présent plus ou moins la marionnette la dissimulant par endroit à son manipulateur.

« Ah ! »

Sakura écrasa son poing sur le pantin le faisant volé en éclat.

En même temps, l'autre marionnette enfonça l'une de ses lames dans le corps d'un clone. Mais le faible écran de fumé que dégagea sa disparition ne camoufla pas Naruto et le clone qui préparaient un rasengan. Voyant qu'une technique allait être exécutée, Sasori envoya sa marionnette sur eux. Seulement se fut trop tard, les lames du bras tranchèrent un corps qui vola en fumé alors que le deuxième combattant enfonçait son attaque dans le bois de son adversaire. La marionnette explosa répandant des débris un peu partout.

Sakura jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux morceaux de lames qui avaient atterris à ses pieds.

« Naruto prend garde. Les armes sont enduites de poison, cela doit être le cas pour toutes. » Prévint-elle alors que Naruto hochait la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu.

Sasori permit à un sourire de se former à l'un des coins de sa bouche. Les deux gamins s'en sortaient plutôt bien et ils faisaient preuve d'un bon travail d'équipe.

#Voyons voir comment ils s'en sortent avec ça.#

« POUF »

Naruto et Sakura comprirent instantanément qu'une nouvelle invocation venait d'être faite par leur adversaire. Renforçant leur garde, ils observèrent la fumée se retirer prêt à tout. Fumée qui se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place aux dix nouvelles marionnettes.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Rin et Shigure se mesuraient du regard, jaugeant l'adversaire, le maximum de leur attention s'y attelait, le minimum restant attentif au reste. Celui qui lui faisait face ne semblant pas très enclin à commencer, Rin prit la parole.

« Et bien. Dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'ironie et de moquerie. Habituellement tu aimes donner le coup d'envoi lorsque tu es face à ton adversaire.

- …

- Ok. Conclut-elle en poussant un léger soupir. J'ai compris nii-san. »

A ce mot, Shigure cligna des yeux.

**FLASH BACK**

_Une fillette de 8 ou 9 ans visiblement essoufflée se tourna vers un garçon âgé d'environs 13 ans._

_« Tu as vu ça nii-san ? J'ai réussi, je maîtrise cette technique. Lui dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste allié d'un large sourire._

_- C'est cool ça Rin. Lui répondit-il d'un même sourire. Tu auras réussit plus vite que je ne l'imaginait._

_- Ahah ! Rit-elle. Tu vas voir, bientôt je serais plus forte que toi._

_- Ca tu vois, ça m'étonnerais. Se moqua-t-il gentiment. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Voyant que Shigure semblait dans ses pensées, Rin fonça sur lui armant son poing. Un autre clignement des yeux, Shigure évita en reculant d'un pas le poing qui visait son visage puis dévia celui qui menaçait de s'abattre sur son ventre.

Rin exécuta un demi-tour. Sa jambe droite suivit souplement puis en montant prolongea le mouvement vers le cou de Shigure. Celui-ci parât d'un bras mais il avait mal évalué la puissance du coup et se retrouva projeté en arrière.

L'anbu se releva souplement afin de faire face à son adversaire. Il fit faire quelques petits mouvements à son bras afin de faire passer l'engourdissement qui suivait le coup.

« C'est vrai que tu as progressé depuis autrefois. Admit-il comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Heureusement tout de même. Répondit Rin. Te contenter d'esquiver ne te sortira plus d'affaire à présent, si tu ne m'attaques pas sérieusement tu vas perdre très vite. »

Shigure ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement à cette dernière phrase.

**FLASH BACK**

_La fillette se releva essuyant le sang qui perlait à sa lèvre inférieur avant de se remettre en garde face à son entraîneur._

_« Je t'ais déjà dit de ne pas te contenter de m'esquiver, si tu ne m'attaques pas sérieusement tu vas perdre. Le réprimanda ce dernier. »_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

« Tu as raison après tout. Admit-il avant de râler. Aaaaaah, si je commence à ne pas appliquer mes propres paroles ça ne va pas aller.

- Enfin tu te réveille on dirait. Remarque Rin.

- Oui, on peut commencer. Annonça-t-il. Rin montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle chargea une nouvelle fois Shigure. Mais avec plus de vitesse. Shigure lui décocha un Shuriken. Rin se contenta de l'éviter en changeant simplement de trajectoire. Seulement c'était exactement ce que Shigure avait prévu, prenant à son tour de la vitesse il amorça donc son coup de poing gauche. Alors que celui-ci n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de sa cible, Rin posa sa main droite sur le poignet qui filait vers elle. Sa vitesse et celle de Shigure les empêchant de s'arrêter, elle le laissa passer sa main toujours en appuis lui faisant effectué une rotation. Alors qu'elle enlevait sa main, elle se retrouva ainsi dos à Shigure. Celui-ci coupa son mouvement afin de ne pas être prit par derrière mais sa vitesse précédente l'empêchait de le faire rapidement. Rin elle continua à se laisser emporter par le mouvement, elle abaissa légèrement son tronc alors que sa jambe droite filait vers les côtes exposées de Shigure alors que celui-ci se retournait. Shigure l'intercepta avant l'impact à l'aide de son bras droit et agrippa la jambe l'empêchant de faire tout autre mouvement alors que son poing filait vers le visage de son ancienne coéquipière. Voyant celui-ci arrivé, Rin profita du nouvel appui dont disposait sa jambe droite, abaissant subitement et plus fortement son tronc, sa jambe gauche décolla à son tour pour frapper la tête de Shigure. Au dernier moment, l'anbu dévia son poing pour arrêter cette nouvelle menace et la bloqua.

Dès que Rin sentit sa deuxième jambe fortement agrippée comme la première, elle prit appuis de toute ses forces mains au sol puis s'arque bouta. Shigure, qui au même moment changeait d'équilibre afin de la mettre à terre, ne put empêcher son corps de basculer vers l'avant. Il atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté de Rin, la lâchant par la même occasion afin de pouvoir se rétablir et de se mettre en garde pour faire face à la suite qui arrivait.

Alors que Shigure dessinait une belle trajectoire au-dessus d'elle et finissait par la lâcher. Rin se contenta d'effectuer une roulade avant souplement. Alors qu'elle commence à se relever, sa main se dirigea vers son dos et dégaina son sabre. Lorsqu'elle arriva accroupis, elle se retrouva juste au-dessus de Shigure et n'eut plus qu'à planter d'un geste brusque et précis son arme.

Shigure vit la lame arriver, se dirigeant vers son torse. Il n'eut que le temps de rouler vers sa droite sentant son bras se faire entailler par la lame. Ne perdant aucune seconde, il effectua une torsion et envoya d'un mouvement tonique un pied vers Rin qui l'encaissa en plein dans le menton. Suite à ça Shigure effectua une roulade arrière, se releva sur ses pied puis s'éloigna de quelques bonds avant de commencer l'enchaînement de signes.

Rin vit Shigure roulé alors que son sabre n'entaillait qu'un peu de chair comparer au sol.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de pied qui lui percuta la mâchoire. Légèrement sonnée elle dégagea rapidement son katana et recula de quelques pas en sentant un liquide répandre un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Elle s'était mordue lors de l'impact.

# Match nul.# Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle essuyait le coin de sa bouche d'un revers de main plus par réflexe que pour essuyer les éventuelles traces de la blessure. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Shigure annoncer :

« Doton, les dagues de terre ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dix marionnettes faisaient à présent face à Naruto et Sakura.

« Maintenant que nous sommes échauffés, je vais vous montrer la puissance de mes marionnettes humaines. Les prévint Sasori. »

A ses mots, l'un des pantin avança un peu par rapport aux autres puis ouvrit la bouche. Où plutôt sa bouche se fragmenta en plusieurs morceaux qui s'écartèrent laissant un trou énorme se former dans la tête en bois. Seulement cette tête devait être creuse vu la quantité de senbons qui en sortit.

Alors que Naruto dût bondir dans les arbres afin d'esquiver, Sakura réussit à esquiver la pluie de métal et de poison qui s'abattait sur eux. Après tout l'esquive était l'une des spécialité d'un medic-nin, et donc d'elle. Alors qu'elle évitait les derniers, elle vit quatre marionnettes se diriger vers elle plus ou moins rapidement tout en déployant de nouvelles ressources cachées.

Elle évita les attaques de la première arrivante souplement l'empêchant ainsi de lui planter le crochet qui lui faisait office de main dans la tête. Alors qu'elle esquivait une nouvelle fois d'un pas sur le côté, elle aperçu du coin de l'œil une deuxième marionnette arriver derrière elle. L'épaule de cette dernière était agrémentée d'une scie circulaire, Sakura l'esquiva en se laissant tomber accroupi. Comme le nouveau pantin était plutôt grand, elle se propulsa un peu en arrière et passa ainsi entre les jambes de son adversaire alors que le crochet se plantait à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à peine une seconde plus tôt. Une fois passée sous le massif de bois, elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête tout en répartissant son chakra dans ses pieds. Puis brusquement, elle poussa avec force sur ses mains tout en se contractant de manière tonique et en levant ses jambe les adaptant à l'angle voulu. La marionnette vola en éclat dès que les pieds de la kunoichi touchèrent le bois.

Le mouvement permit également à Sakura de se relever atterrissant juste à côté de la première marionnette. Elle n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement son buste, se décaler d'un pas pour éviter le crochet, sauter pour éviter la faucille qui venait de tenter de lui balayer les jambes, avant de défoncer du poing le pantin de bois qui tomba inutilisable.

Seulement l'anbu ne se permit pas de prendre le temps de récupérer, deux nouveaux adversaires arrivaient sur elle.

En voyant quatre marionnettes fondre sur lui, Naruto créa huit clones. Huit Naruto s'élancèrent à la rencontre de leurs adversaires alors que le dernier restait en arrière à l'abri des lames.

La situation ne plaisait pas à Naruto. Non pas qu'il avait peur de l'issue du combat, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose face à de tels adversaires, ses techniques demandaient un minimum de préparation comme tout sort. Plus que 7 clones. Seule Sakura était assez forte pour détruire les outils de Sasori. Plus que 6. Bien sûr il aurait pu créer quelques rasengans et s'en charger, mais le marionnettiste ne lui en laisserait pas le temps, la petite ruse de tout à l'heure ne marcherait pas deux fois sur cet adversaire. Plus que 4. Tout ce qu'il pouvait donc faire ne pouvant exécuter de ninjutsu, c'était d'occuper les marionnettes pour que, de un Sakura vienne s'en charger une fois qu'elle se serait occupée des siennes, et de deux attendre l'ouverture propice à son entrée en scène.3.

Voyant le nombre diminuer face aux machines à tuer auxquelles il faisait face, Naruto enchaîna de nouveau les signes faisant apparaître douze nouveaux clones cette fois ci.

Le schéma se répéta. Treize clones. Plus que douze. Onze.

Les naruto se faisaient tour à tour, transpercés, tranchés, écrasés. Les combattants étaient de moins en moins visible à cause de la fumée qui s'échappait de chaque clone vaincu, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Sasori.

Huit. Six clones.

Soudain les marionnettes cessèrent tous mouvement avant de revenir à tout allure aux côtés de leur maître qui les avait rappelé. A présent deux pantins se distinguaient des autres. #Ceux qu'il n'a pas envoyé à l'attaque. Remarqua Sakura.#

« La particularité de mes marionnettes humaines. Commença Sasori. Est qu'elles peuvent utiliser les jutsus que connaissait le corps d'origine avant que je ne le transforme ! »

Alors qu'il finissait ses mots, l'un des pantins ouvrit la boule d'où sortit une langue de feu. Ne laissant pas Naruto et Sakura réfléchir, le deuxième pantin ouvrit également la bouche…mais rien ne sembla en sortir. Pourtant la langue se trouva tout à coup ravivée et gonfla tout en se dirigeant vers les deux anbus.

# Katon plus futon. Mince, ces deux affinités se complètent. Pensa Naruto.#

Le double sort fonça vers les deux ninjas et à cette vitesse ils ne pourraient l'esquiver. Sans perdre un instant, Sakura avança de quelques foulées alors que Naruto se plaçait derrière elle en quelques bonds rapides. La kunoichi arma son poing fermement.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ah ! »

Avant de l'abattre violemment contre le sol. L'onde de choc souleva d'énormes morceaux de terre qui formèrent une véritable barrière contre lesquels le feu s'écrasa avant de s'éteindre.

Sasori observa les morceaux de sol retomber avec fracas d'un air contrarier.

# Ils s'en sortent vraiment bien. Se dit-il alors qu'il renvoyait l'ensemble de ses marionnettes à l'attaque. Si cela continue je vais être obliger d'utiliser…#

Sa pensée fut interrompue lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement rappelant une marionnette, mais pas assez vite. Deux Naruto lui sautaient dessus à l'aide d'un rasengan. Une queue articulée sortit soudainement de la cape noire qui le recouvrait, dernière défense qu'il avait le temps d'activer.

« POUF ! »

L'un des naruto venait de se mettre sur le chemin de la queue de métal permettant à l'autre de frapper le marionnettiste de la boule de chakra. Marionnettiste que se fragmenta et explosa alors qu'une forme s'extirpait rapidement de l'enveloppe de bois.

La forme en question s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres rappelant les marionnettes autour de lui. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Naruto et Sakura purent l'apercevoir en détail. Il n'avait pas l'air très vieux, ses cheveux étaient rouges et ses yeux verts. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, les deux anbus auraient pu jurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne.

« Et bien il semblerait que je n'ais pas été assez sur mes gardes. Je dois dire que c'était bien joué. Reconnut-t-il avant de prendre un regard plus mauvais. Mais au final le point me reviens je crois. »

Sakura ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Naruto qui avait détruit la cache du marionnettiste. Elle allait passer sur celui qui se tenait derrière elle depuis qu'elle avait défoncé le terrain lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Le détail en question était une longue entaille qui se dessinait le long du flanc du premier Naruto. Entaille qui se teintait de rouge au fur et à mesure des secondes.

# Non ! Il a été lui-même porter le coup et il s'est fais toucher par la queue, et comme les autres armes… Pensa Sakura à toute vitesse.#

Comme pour confirmer son idée, le clone qui se trouvait derrière elle disparut alors que l'original apparaissait à ses côtés.

« Désolé Sakura, mais je crois qu'il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieur. S'excusa-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois. Le reprit-elle d'un ton brusque. Tu te retires du combat, si tu t'actives le poison se répandra encore plus vite dans ton organisme.

- Non ça va aller. Kyubi va pas me laisser crever aussi facilement, il commence déjà à contenir le poison. La rassura-t-il.

- Mais tu ne…

- Et puis si on perd notre temps, tu ne pourras pas me soigner rapidement. Conclut-il. »

Sakura sembla alors se résigner car elle ne rajouta rien d'autre. Elle savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de résonner son coéquipier, avec ou sans son accord il continuerait ce combat.

# Par contre il va falloir régler ça en vitesse. Pensa Naruto.#

Sa tête commençait déjà à bourdonner.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Doton, les dagues de terre ! »

Dès que Shigure eut prononcé ces mots, des pics de terre sortirent du sol se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers Rin.

A la seconde où elle entendit le nom de la technique, Rin effectua à son tour une série de signe tout en gardant son sabre en main. Elle ferma un court instant les yeux semblant se concentrer puis :

« Futon, l'aura du sabre ! »

Un premier pic arriva à sa hauteur, d'un simple mouvement elle fit effectuer à son sabre une diagonale de bas en haut. On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas effleuré l'excroissance de terre…pourtant celle-ci fut parfaitement tranchée en deux. Rin renouvela la même opération avec un deuxième pic, puis un troisième, avant de s'élancer vers son ancien coéquipier sautant et tranchant ce qui passait sur son chemin.

La voyant arriver sans être énormément ralentit par son attaque, Shigure abandonna son sort.

# Il ne faut pas qu'elle m'approche, elle est spécialiste du combat rapproché. # Se dit-il avant de former immédiatement un autre enchaînement de signes.

« Katon, les lances de flammes ! »

Prenant son inspiration, Shigure expira brutalement. Une langue de feu sortit de sa bouche avant de filer vers son adversaire, suivi une deuxième, et ainsi de suite.

Voyant les flammes se diriger vers elle, Rin abandonna immédiatement son futon afin de ne pas être transformé en torche puis évita les premiers jets de flammes. Seulement ceux-ci étaient si nombreux qu'elle dut arrêter sa course afin de se concentrer sur l'esquive. Tout en effectuant un saut elle entremêla à nouveau ses doigts puis pris une grande inspiration.

« Suiton, la barrière d'eau ! »

Pour recracher une grande quantité d'eau qui forma un mur contre lequel vinrent s'écraser une à une les flammes de Shigure. D'ailleurs malgré la défense d'eau celui-ci continuait ses attaques brûlantes faisant voler des gerbes d'eau éclaboussant tout aux alentours dont Rin.

# Ca ne va pas, il faut absolument que je me rapproche de lui. Il est spécialiste du combat à moyenne et grande distance, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps. Bon on y va. #

Alors qu'elle exécutait une autre technique, Rin se rendit compte que Shigure venait de cesser ses attaques.

« Raiton, l'onde électrique ! »

Rin annula immédiatement sa défense avant de se rendre compte de sa terrible erreur…mais trop tard. Shigure apposa une main sur le sol humide et une onde électrique fila immédiatement vers Rin à présent à moitié trempée.

« Ahhhhhh ! »

La secousse fut brève mais bien suffisante. Shigure vit Rin tomber à genoux avant de……se changer en eau qui se déversa sur le sol l'humidifiant encore plus.

Ce n'est que de justesse qu'il esquiva le sabre qui venait de tenter de lui trancher la tête. Rin tourna le poignet et tenta de porter un nouveau coup. Mais sa lame ne rencontra que de l'air. Pourtant Rin ne se déconcentra pas, cette fois-ci les jambes. Shigure esquiva une nouvelle fois d'un bond avant de sortir un kunai pour parer cette fois-ci le sabre commençant à prendre le rythme qui lui était imposé. Seulement comme il s'y attendait, connaissant la plupart des techniques de son ancienne coéquipière, ce rythme commença à augmenter, puis certains coups sortirent de la cadence. Shigure commença à peiner, s'essoufflant, s'il arrêtait de parer il était mort.

Voyant que l'effet voulu était là, Rin profita d'un petit déséquilibre de son adversaire pour porter un coup d'estoc à l'abdomen offert. Un coup facile, trop facile. Au dernier moment, Shigure se laissa tomber a terre puis déplia sa jambe.

Rin vit Shigure se baisser se rendant compte de la ruse de ce dernier. Elle ne put arrêter sa lame qui se planta dans le tronc de l'arbre auquel elle faisait à présent face. Pressentant le nouveau mouvement de Shigure, elle lâcha le manche de son sabre sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de le retirer avant l'impact et préféra se protéger le ventre.

Shigure voyant Rin esquisser un mouvement de défense ne lésina pas sur la force de son coup. L'instant d'après la kunoichi était propulsée avant de se faire violemment arrêté par un tronc d'arbre. S'écrasant au sol elle tenta aussitôt de se relever à l'aide de ses avant bras tout en reprenant le souffle qui avait été coupé au moment de l'impact.

L'anbu profita de cette pause pour reprendre sa respiration, il vit Rin cracher du sang. Il avait une chance de reprendre le dessus puisqu'elle se trouvait à nouveau à une distance raisonnable. Rin tourna la tête dans sa direction. La respiration de Shigure revenait à la normal, il entreprit donc de se relever.

Soudain il vit Rin esquisser un sourire et lever deux doigts devant son visage.

#Mince ! S'exclama-t-il.#

Ne prenant pas le temps de voir où était le parchemin explosif, il s'élança le plus loin possible. Il n'eut le temps de ne faire que quelques foulées qu'il se sentit propulsé par un souffle chaud dans son dos. Il atterrit lourdement au sol en une série de roulés-boulés.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Shigure se releva pour se rendre compte qu'il avait atterrit aux cotés de Naruto, Sakura et au milieu d'une bonne quantité de débris de bois. Ceux-ci semblaient essoufflés et Naruto un peu fiévreux.

« Ca va aller ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Oui oui. La rassura-t-il tout en se relevant. »

Tous trois faisaient à présent face à Sasori, qui semblait sur le point d'invoquer de nouveaux pantins, bientôt rejoint par Rin qui semblait avoir récupérée son sabre. Shigure fit quelques pas dans leur direction avant de s'adresser à ses deux collègues.

« Placez-vous derrière moi. Leur ordonna-t-il. »

Obéissant instantanément, les deux jeunes anbus se placèrent en arrière de leur aîné qui commença une longue série de signes. Seulement une volée de shurikens et kunais vint l'interrompre.

Itachi atterrit souplement aux côtés des deux déserteurs.

« Ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait penser à rapidement abréger. Leur dit-il calmement.

- Ce sera vite réglé. Le rassura Sasori.

- Tu ne m'as pas bien compris Sasori. On arrête ! Insista l'Uchiwa d'une voix plus froide.

- …Bien. Acquiesça Rin en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sasori se résigna également d'une moue déçue.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser partir peut-être ? Hurla Naruto.

- …C'est pourtant ce qu'il va se passer. Lui répondit toujours aussi calmement Itachi. Sasori ?

- …C'est bon. Répondit ce dernier. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Akémi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et pour cause ceux-ci étaient tout bonnement incapables de suivre la plupart des mouvements qui se déroulaient. Entre les marionnettes toutes plus bizarres et effrayantes les unes que les autres, les Naruto, la force de Sakura et les échanges de Rin et Shigure ainsi que leurs sorts, Akémi était impressionnée. En tout cas heureusement que Naruto avait laissé un clone pour la protéger, il lui avait évité bien des dégâts la protégeant des senbons et autres armes où bien des modifications brutales infligées à la terre par Sakura.

A présent que les combattants s'étaient regroupés, elle se trouvait en bordure de ce qui sera à présent une clairière entre les blocs de sol et des morceaux plus ou moins gros de marionnettes en compagnie de son clone de Naruto. Ce dernier l'avait de nouveau ramené derrière les trois anbus qui faisaient face aux déserteurs permettant ainsi de mettre une distance plus raisonnable avec ceux-ci.

Akémi observait donc la scène, débarrassée des arbres la lune l'éclairait aidée par plusieurs végétaux en feu, le katon de Shigure avait fait quelques ravages dans la flore. Apparemment celui aux yeux rouges semblait vouloir partir au plus vite. #Tant mieux. Pensa Akémi# Seulement celui aux cheveux apparemment rouges, qui était sorti un peu plus tôt de la sorte de carcasse en bois, ne semblait pas de cette avis. Pourtant il sembla se résigner.

Entendant cela Akémi poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'entendre une autre voix :

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laissez partir peut-être. »

Sur le coup Akémi maudit Naruto. Leurs trois adversaires semblaient vouloir laisser les hostilités de là où elles en étaient, cela convenait très bien à Akémi. Alors pourquoi diable ouvrait-il la bouche…la réponse était simple et Akémi s'en doutait se résignant également #Le devoir avant tout je suppose. # Et puis elle avait son Naruto personnel pour la protéger en cas de problème.

« C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer. Lui répondit calmement Itachi. Sasori ? »

A ces mots Akémi leva le regard vers les déserteurs, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« …C'est bon. Répondit ce dernier après un temps de pause. »

Akémi ne put empêcher un frisson lui remonter le dos, elle n'avait pas rêvée juste avant de prononcer ces mots l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui avait alors le regard porté sur les trois anbus s'était décalé dans sa direction. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Soudain une ombre passa devant le clone qui explosa, mouvement de recul qui avorta lorsqu'elle se cogna à quelque chose derrière elle et sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa gorge.

« Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle faiblement. »

« Akémi ! Cria Naruto.

- Ne bougez pas. Ordonna Sasori. Une seule égratignure suffirait. »

Personne n'osait bouger. Akémi était paralysée ne pouvant rien faire à par jeter un regard suppliant à Naruto. Naruto regardant impuissamment sa petite amie sous la menace d'une marionnette, certes non complète, mais tout de même capable du pire au moindre geste suspect. Sakura qui même si elle ne quittait pas des yeux les trois déserteurs savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait. Shigure qui était parfaitement impassible. Sasori, Itachi et Rin, qui n'avaient pas de raison de bouger attendaient les réactions.

Réactions qui ne tardèrent pas.

« Laissez la tranquille. Leur hurla Naruto. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Ce n'est guère prudent de promener un civil. Ils sont si fragiles, si faible. Répondit Itachi sur un ton satisfait.

- Vous n'êtes que des lâches. Reprit Naruto se retournant vers ses interlocuteurs.

- Je pense que maintenant vous allez reconsidérez notre départ. Leur assura l'Uchiwa.

- Vous ne… Commença Naruto.

- Et moi je pense que vous prenez vos espoirs pour la réalité. Cela ne te ressemble pas Itachi. »

Les mots du jeune anbu s'arrêtèrent d'eux même. Shigure avait sortit sa phrase comme si de rien était, comme si la situation n'avait pas changée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Sakura craignant comprendre.

- En tant que ninjas et surtout anbus de Konoha nous avons un devoir à remplir. Expliqua calmement Shigure.

- Mais …Commença la kunoichi.

- Et le devoir avant tout ! Cracha-t-il. Ou bien envisages-tu de trahir ton village toi aussi. »

Naruto et Sakura n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que Shigure serait près à ça pour une mission, sacrifier aussi facilement quelqu'un. Pourtant certain semblèrent moins surpris que les deux anbus.

« Toujours égal à toi-même. Dit Rin.

- On ne se refait pas. Confirma Shigure. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Naruto.

« Shigure espèce de… Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'énerva-t-il. Akémi n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

- Calmes-toi Naruto. Lui répondit Shigure d'un ton lasse. On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser filer, ils sont trop dangereux pour le village. Je croyais que tu avais compris depuis le temps que les pertes étaient inévitables et…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Le coupa Naruto. »

Sakura sentait bien que Naruto risquait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre, mais elle était totalement d'accord avec lui, et puis il n'était plus le gennin turbulent d'autrefois. Elle se contenta donc de surveiller leurs adversaires et de chercher une autre solution. Naruto se tourna vers Shigure menacent.

« Ma parole ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te… »

Naruto esquissa un pas vers Shigure, seulement ce fut l'effort de trop.

« Naruto ! Cria Akémi »

Les jambes du jeune homme lâchèrent et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Akémi l'appeler alors que Sakura se précipitait sur lui.

L'apercevant du coin de l'œil s'effondrer, Shigure tourna la tête vers lui. Seulement il ne se rendit compte de la conséquence de son inattention que trop tard alors qu'il sentait la lame pénétrer sa cuisse. Il s'écroula donc à son tour dans un grognement de douleur qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas transformer en cri.

Rin retira d'un geste brusque son sabre observant son coéquipier. Sakura voulut intervenir mais Sasori l'en dissuada lui rappelant la menace qui planait sur Akémi. Shigure, serrant sa jambe de ses mains dans un vain réflexe d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler trop rapidement de la plaie, leva le visage vers son ancienne coéquipière.

« Pou…pourquoi Rin ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- … Parce que quelques fois des choix s'offrent à nous et qu'il faut savoir prendre une décision. Choisir un chemin même si celui-ci n'est pas le plus facile, il faut rester fidèle à soi-même. Répondit-elle en s'accroupissant.

- Tu…tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

Rin sembla réfléchir un instant.

- … Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Disons que je me suis jurer de l'aider à atteindre son but par n'importes quels moyens.

- Mais pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

La jeune femme repoussa d'un geste tendre et délicat une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux de Shigure souriant tristement.

- Ils avaient raison, à l'époque tu n'étais pas prêt à nous suivre…et tu ne l'ais toujours pas et ne le sera sûrement jamais.

Shigure avait de plus en plus de mal à avaler les paroles de Rin. Même si cela faisait des mois qu'il s'en doutait. Inspirant profondément afin de garder le contrôle de la douleur de sa jambe mais aussi celle de son cœur, il posa une dernière question.

- Et Shishui…vous l'avez…tuez parce qu'il vous avait découverts ?

Cette fois-ci le sourire de Rin se fit plus large perdant de sa mélancolie et, se penchant à l'oreille de Shigure afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre la réponse.

- Tu tires toujours trop vite tes conclusions nii-san. Murmura-t-elle. »

N'attendant pas la réaction de son interlocuteur, Rin se releva brutalement puis, après avoir ranger son arme, revint à hauteur de Sasori et Itachi d'un bond. Ce dernier prit à nouveau la parole.

« Nous vous laissons une nouvelle fois la vie sauve. Mais il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne vous retrouviez pas à nouveau sur notre route. »

Puis dans un nuage de fumée ils disparurent.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La marionnette qui menaçait Akémi tomba au sol, inerte. Celle-ci ne sembla pas le réaliser tout d'abord puis dans un sursaut elle se précipita vers les trois anbus. Sakura après avoir rapidement constaté que Naruto pouvait attendre se précipita vers Shigure craignant le pire pour sa blessure. A peine agenouillée à sa hauteur, elle commença à évaluer les dégâts. La blessure la plus importante était naturellement celle que venait de lui infliger Rin, pourtant même si celle-ci saignait abondamment, Sakura se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas aussi grave que ça. En effet la déserteuse n'avait pas toucher l'artère principale, pourtant sachant de quoi elle était capable ce n'était pas une erreur. Rin savait parfaitement où elle avait frapper.

Une fois Shigure stabilisé qui avait finit par perdre connaissance probablement à cause du sang perdu, Sakura chercha Akémi des yeux. Elle vit cette dernière agenouillée aux côtés de Naruto. Sakura se dirigea vers elle afin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien. Voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement. La jeune fille sursauta en sentant le contact et se retourna brusquement. Les larmes baignait son visage cependant les sons eurent du mal à passer sa bouche.

« Sa…Sakura, qu'est…qu'est ce qu'il a ? Tu es médecin non ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Akémi écoute moi. Dit Sakura en essayant de ne pas la brusquer.

- Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Et puis Rin, pourquoi elle ? …… Naruto, aide le !

- Akémi reprend toi ! Dis plus fortement Sakura.

- S'il te plait, j't'en supplie, il faut l'aider. Paniquait de plus en plus la jeune femme.

- AKEMI ECOUTES MOI ! »

La claque résonna dans un bruit sec faisant taire immédiatement Akémi. Voyant que celle-ci était calmée et disposée à l'écouter Sakura repris d'une voix douce.

« Ecoute moi bien. Naruto a été empoisonné, tous ce que je pourrait faire pour lui maintenant ce serait lui retirer le poison, seulement de un je n'ais pas le temps mais surtout de deux je n'ais rien pour le stocker afin de pouvoir l'étudier pour composer son antidote.

- Mais comment ça ? Commença Akémi.

- Akémi !

- Pourquoi tu ne peux…

Akémi fut coupée par Sakura qui lui agrippa le visage afin de la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je n'ais pas fini ! Continua Sakura d'une voix ferme. Je vais appeler du secours, mais pour la suite je vais avoir besoin de toi donc il faut absolument que tu te reprennes, pour Naruto. »

Au nom de son petit ami Akémi se détacha de la main ferme de Sakura, elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, inspira un grand coup puis acquiesça sous le regard satisfait de Sakura. La kunoichi se mordit le pouce droit, exécuta rapidement quelques signes avant de plaquer sa main au sol.

« Kushiyose no jutsu ! Annonça-t-elle. »

Un petit nuage apparut entre elle et Akémi, celui-ci se dissipa très vite révélant une limace verte et noire d'une cinquantaine de centimètre.

« Kana j'ai besoin que tu portes un message d'urgence au poste de surveillance anbu le plus proche. Dit Sakura.

- Bien Sakura-sama je vous écoute. Lui répondit le mollusque.

- Il se trouve dans cette direction à environs trois kilomètres. Dis leurs qu'il y a eu une altercation avec des ninjas ennemis. Il y a deux blessés graves l'un est stabilisé l'autre est empoisonné et est donc à évacuer le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital. Tu peux y aller. »

La limace n'attendit pas d'autre ordre et fila d'un rapide glissement disparaissant en quelques secondes de la vue de sa maîtresse et d'Akémi qui avait observée la scène étonnée. Sakura poussa un soupir # une bonne chose de faite. # pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant de nouveau vers Shigure. Elle prit l'anbu dans ses bras et revint aux côtés d'Akémi et Naruto afin de le déposer aux côtés de ce dernier. Une fois fait elle refit face à Akémi qui s'était calmée attendant ses instructions.

« Bien je vais t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire. Je vais partir à la poursuite des trois ninjas que nous avons affrontés.

- Quoi ? Mais non tu ne peux pas partir, et si jamais il y en avait d'autres ? Je ne pourrais pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Sakura. Kana est la limace la plus rapide que je connaisse, dans un quart d'heure maximum les secours seront là tu n'as rien à craindre. Si je n'en étais pas sûre je ne vous laisserais pas.

Voyant qu'Akémi acquiesçait elle continua.

- Bien. Lorsqu'ils arriveront tu leurs expliquera la situation, tout d'abord que Naruto est empoisonné et que Shigure est blessé à la cuisse. Ils te demanderont ce qu'il s'est passé, tu leur expliqueras en précisant que l'un des ninjas avait les yeux rouges, ils comprendront à qui nous avons eu à faire. Après leur avoir dit tous ça tu leur diras que je suis parti à leur poursuite, je les prends en filature et laisserais des traces afin que les renforts me rejoignent, précise bien que je les attendrais avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. C'est bon ? »

Akémi acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Puis après un dernier encouragement, Sakura disparut à son tour la laissant seule avec les deux blessés, pas totalement rassurée mais bien décidée à faire ce que Sakura lui avait demandé.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté Akémi, Sakura atterrit silencieusement dans une clairière.

# Bon, leurs traces m'ont conduites jusqu'ici. Récapitula-t-elle. Et apparemment ils étaient attendus. Si j'en crois ces traces ils étaient quatre à les attendre…ça colle avec le rapport de Suna qui disait qu'il y avait six attaquants.#

Sakura avait de la chance les traces étaient fraîches, si elle avait attendu d'avoir une équipe de disponible il aurait été déjà beaucoup plus difficile de les suivre. L'anbu ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction, en laissant des traces comme elle le faisait les renforts mettraient environs une journée à la rejoindre, et s'ils se dépêchaient dans quelques jours cette organisation serait coincée #Et Sasuke avec eux.#.

* * *

**Bon et bien chapitre 22 terminé.**

**J'étais pressée de l'écrire celui-ci du point de vue révélation. En effet à présent il n'y a plus aucun doute quand à savoir qui est l'espion de Konoha. Par contre j'avais une forte appréhension pour les combats. Au final j'ai essayé de bien les développer afin de contenter ceux qui me l'avais demander, j'espère donc que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus surtout que je ne pense pas en réécrire d'aussi long dans cette fic. Enfin l'avenir nous le dira.**

**Apparemment beaucoup de personnes adhèrent à l'idée de mettre la déclaration de Naruto à Akémi, je pense donc la mettre en bonus prochainement, je ne l'ais pas fait pour ce chapitre car il était déjà assez long comme ça (lol).**

**Sur ce merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas la petite review afin que je puisse connaître vos opinions et impressions et ne vous faîtes pas manger par le grand méchant loup.**

**Aya72.**


	24. 24H

**Bonjour à tous!!!!!**

**Cela faisait longtemps non? Désoler pour ce retard mais ces derniers mois c'était un peu la folie. Je vous assure, entre les comptes rendus de TP, le mémoire et les partiels...je ne vous raconte pas.**

**Mais bon cette période est terminée et je suis à présent en vacances (pour l'instant lol).J'en est donc profitée pour clore le 23ème chapitre avec au programme Naruto, d'un côté et Sakura de l'autre. Attention, la fin s'amorce pour bientôt arrivé dans le dernier virage.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23: 24H**

Naruto grogna faiblement. Lorsque ce n'était pas ce satané réveil qui le réveillait, il fallait que ce soit le soleil qui s'en charge l'obligeant à sortir de ses rêves. Quoiqu'il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, celui qu'il venait de faire était bien…bizarre. #Pourquoi est ce que je n'ais pas manger ces ramens ? Et pourquoi une pile ?#

Souhaitant se soustraire à la luminosité, Naruto voulu rouler sur le côté. Seulement il suspendit son mouvement dans un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit une douleur, globale mais bien présente, envahir l'ensemble de ses muscles. Il sût aussitôt que ce n'était pas normal.

Le jeune homme ouvrit donc brutalement les yeux tout en se relevant d'un coup malgré la douleur. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. La luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas importante, malgré l'absence de volets ou de rideaux à la fenêtre, mais le peu avait suffit à réveillé Naruto, le soleil devait s'être levé il y a peu de temps.

#Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est…# Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une personne. Celle-ci était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit et se servait de celui-ci comme d'un support pour dormir. Même si le visage n'avait pas été tourné vers lui, Naruto aurait immédiatement reconnu Akémi.

La jeune femme dû sentir Naruto bouger car elle remua.

« Akémi ? Appela doucement Naruto.

- Mmmmh oui Naruto ? Répondit-elle avant de se rendre compte. Naruto ? »

Alors qu'elle citait le prénom de son petit ami réalisant qu'il était réveillé, elle se redressa brutalement.

« Ça y est, tu es réveillé ? Enfin. Comment te sent tu ? »

Vu les cernes qu'arborait Akémi, celle-ci avait dû le veiller au moins une bonne partie de la nuit. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, habituellement lorsqu'il séjournait à l'hôpital elle venait le voir mais ne restait pas indéfiniment, comme tous ses amis. Cette pensée fit sourire Naruto. Mais ce sourire s'effaça vite de son visage lorsqu'il vit les larmes de la jeune femme.

« Dieu merci. Dit-elle en se jetant au cou de son petit ami. J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Cette dernière réaction et ces mots finirent de mettre la puce à l'oreille du ninja. Après tout il avait l'habitude de l'hôpital, ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière.

« Euuuh. Commença-t-il un peu embarrassé. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois ici.

- Comment ça que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Répliqua vivement Akémi en se détachant de Naruto, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Tu as failli mourir et ce n'est pas grave peut être ? Et moi, je n'ais rien pu faire ! …je n'ai été qu'une gêne. »

Naruto ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Même si le ton était plein de reproches, le visage d'Akémi reflétait l'inquiétude et les larmes le soulagement. Naruto fut pris d'un doute.

« Akémi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sur le coup la serveuse ne sût quoi répondre.

« Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi est ce que je suis à l'hôpital ? Reformula-t-il. Une mission s'est mal passée ?

- … Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- … Non. Admit-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura-t-elle. Les médecins ont dit que tu aurais peut être une petite perte de mémoire. Ça va bientôt revenir.

- Dis moi, s'il te plait. Insista-t-il. »

La jeune soupira. Elle se rassit sur la chaise avant de prendre la parole. Elle lui rappela qu'ils étaient sortis avec Sakura et trois de leurs collègues, Hiro, Rin et Shigure. Akémi raconta brièvement la soirée, puis les départs précipités de Shigure et Rin, et enfin la prise en filature de cette dernière. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Naruto revoyait les scènes.

« Et à ce moment les…deux ninjas sont apparus, et puis….

- Rin les a rejoint. Fini Naruto. Ça y est je me souviens. On s'est battu, Shigure contre Rin et Sakura et moi contre l'autre avec ses marionnettes.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Mais je me suis fait empoisonné. Et au final ils…

Au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient, Naruto avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux comme si cela l'aidait à recouvrer sa mémoire plus rapidement. Mais là il se redressa soudainement fixant Akémi de ses grands yeux bleu où brillait l'inquiétude.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda-t-il précipitamment un peu fort.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ais rien. Lui répondit-elle d'un sourire rassurant. »

Akémi raconta ensuite à Naruto ce qu'il s'était passé après que celui-ci ait perdu connaissance. L'attaque de Rin sur Shigure, le départ des quatre ninjas, les soins de Sakura, l'attente des secours et enfin leur prise en charge.

Après qu'elle eut terminé, les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux. Akémi ne sachant que dire et Naruto encaissant pleinement la situation. Afin de briser le silence, Naruto demanda à Akémi des nouvelles des autre. La jeune fille sembla hésiter un court instant mais se reprit. Elle lui expliqua que Shigure s'était réveillé la veille et qu'il était déjà sortit de l'hôpital. Apparemment sa blessure à la jambe, bien qu'impressionnante, n'était pas réellement dangereuse, il avait donc pu quitter le centre hospitalier avec la promesse de se ménager dans les prochains jours.

« Akemi. Tu dis que Shigure s'est réveillé hier matin. Demanda Naruto.

- Oui c'est ça. Acquiesça-t-elle.

- … Cela fait combien de temps depuis…

- … Il y a plus de 24 heures. Ça s'est passé hier, nous étions partis tard du bar…ou tôt selon le point de vue. »

Naruto sentit ses mains se crisper violement sur son drap. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il dormait. Il avait l'impression que les affrontements venaient d'avoir lieu. Toutefois le jeune homme prit sur lui afin de ne pas inquiéter d'avantage sa petite amie notant au passage que celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle évoquait Shigure. Elle ne devait pas avoir digérée le fait que ce dernier l'ait aussi facilement laissé tomber. Akémi savait bien pourtant que chez les ninjas seul le village et la mission devait compter, mais Shigure l'avait abandonné avec tellement de facilité qu'elle aurait probablement du mal à lui faire confiance désormais. Naruto se promit d'en toucher quelques mots au concerné et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se faire bien comprendre.

Le ninja décida de reprendre la parole :

« Ahlala ! Je suis sûr que Sakura va encore me frapper pour ce nouveau séjour à l'hôpital en me disant « Baka ! Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention ? Vraiment tu n'en loupes pas une. » Se lamenta-t-il tout en imitant sa coéquipière. »

Akémi laissa échapper un rire en voyant l'imitation de Naruto. Toutefois celui-ci fut de courte durée et se stoppa lorsqu'il lui demanda où était la kunoichi car il aimerait l'éviter quelques temps pour ne pas prolonger son séjour à l'hôpital.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre à Naruto. Elle se doutait bien que lui révéler que sa coéquipière, et accessoirement meilleure amie, était partie et pour quoi n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour que le jeune homme se repose. Elle chercha donc un autre sujet, il lui en fallait un bon pour capter son attention. Seulement il n'y en a qu'un de ce genre qui lui vint à l'esprit. Après tout il fallait qu'elle lui en parle, elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa propre voix. Inspirant un grand coup elle se lança.

« Dis moi Naruto. Commença-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu m'avais bien dit que toi, Sakura, Hiro, Shigure et … Rin étiez collègues ?

- …Oui pourquoi ? Confirma le jeune homme après une hésitation.

- Je … enfin hier…avant que vous ne commenciez à vous battre … j'ai vu que… »

Akémi fut coupée dans sa phrase par la porte de la chambre qui fut ouverte énergiquement. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent instantanément leur tête en direction de l'ouverture afin d'identifier l'auteur de l'intrusion. Dès qu'ils identifièrent celui-ci, Akémi se leva afin de saluer la femme à l'opulente poitrine avec respect alors que Naruto se redressa un peu plus sur son lit tout en prenant la parole.

« Eh la vieille ! Quand est ce que je sors ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**24H avant le réveil de Naruto**

Une silhouette courait rapidement à travers les champs, se déplaçant de bosquet en bosquet, dissimulée par la brume matinale. Arrivée à un nouveau regroupement d'arbre, Sakura s'autorisa une pause. La jeune fille ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa filature, elle commençait donc à ressentir une légère fatigue et ne voulait pas que celle-ci affecte ses capacités.

#Avec ce groupe, on est jamais assez prudent ! Se rappela la kunoichi.#

#SFI- Ouais mais quand même. Ils ont le feu au cul ou quoi ? #

En effet, les fuyards qu'elle poursuivait semblaient maintenir un rythme élevé. Ils semblaient pressés. Cette impression qu'avait Sakura était renforcée par le faite qu'ils ne disposaient aucun piège dans leur sillage. Ce manque de prudence traduisait leur absence de temps, mais plus probablement la confiance qu'ils avaient en eux. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à être pris en filature aussi vite, et étant donné que leurs traces étaient légères tout poursuivant ultérieurs auraient eu tôt fait de perdre leur piste.

Cette pensée vint alimenter la détermination de Sakura. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle perde leurs traces, mais il n'était pas question pour autant de se mettre en danger. Même s'il ne semblait pas y avoir de pièges de posés, rien ne garantissait que ce soit le cas pour la suite. Et s'épuiser ne la mènerait à rien, de quoi aurait elle l'air si, lorsque les renforts arriveront, elle s'effondrait de fatigue. Non, elle devait être prête à toute éventualité quelque soit le moment.

Profitant de sa pause, la kunoichi en profita pour recenser ce qu'elle avait sur elle. En effet lors de l'affrontement elle ne possédait que son étui à shuriken à sa cuisse, qui ne la quittait jamais. Avant de partir elle avait donc « emprunter » les deux sacoches de Shigure après l'avoir soigné. En effet étant donné qu'il était en uniforme de junnin, il avait emmené son équipement.

#Il savait. D'une manière ou d'une autre il devait se douter de quelque chose, pourtant il n'a rien dit, pourquoi ? Pensa la jeune fille en contemplant les deux sacoches.#

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu un soir avec Rin :

**FLASH BACK (cf chapitre 12)**

_« - Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il ne faut pas que tu compares ton histoire à celle des autres, cela ne serait pas une bonne chose car cela ne peut jamais être pareil. Le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner c'est de faire une croix dessus et même de le gribouiller complètement._

_- Mais cela fait trois ans que j'essaye ! Commença à s'emporter Sakura._

_- Attends attends, je t'ai dis que c'était le meilleur conseil que je pouvais te donner, maintenant je n'ai jamais dis que ce serais facile ou même faisable. Le problème Sakura, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu te fasse trop d'illusions, s'il revenait comme toi et Naruto l'espèrent il serait tout de même juger pour ce qu'il a fait, et si tu décidais sur un coup de tête de déserter pour le rejoindre, tu serais pourchasser jour et nuit par le village jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et dans tous les cas, tu ne sais pas s'il t'aime et je ne pense pas qu'il en vaille la peine surtout si ce n'est pas le cas._

_- C'est vrai._

_- Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça, laisse faire un peu le temps, il finira bien par arriver quelque chose.__ Et à ce moment là, tout sera clair._

_- Tu as raison. Merci. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

# Elle avait si bien lu dans mon esprit ce jour là … Etrange que je repense à ça maintenant.#

Sakura secoua vivement la tête pour en sortir ces idées. Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose et mettre ce qu'elle ressentait de côté, encore une fois. Seulement en l'absence de Naruto…

# Alors voyons voir : trois, cinq, huit, dix, quinze kunais. Ensuite…quatre fumigènes. Fil de fer. Rouleaux….mais à moi ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité. Notes explosives, ils y en a…#

L'anbu continua son inventaire, rangeant au fur et à mesure les deux sacoches à sa manière afin de pouvoir utiliser le plus facilement possible son contenu. Après que ce fut fait, elle ingéra une ration alimentaire puis alla se désaltérer à un court d'eau auprès duquel elle s'était arrêtée avant de reprendre sa course poursuite. La brume s'était levée, le milieu de matinée arrivait.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

L'Hokage ferma un instant les yeux et respira lentement décidant de laisser passer pour cette fois la conduite de son subordonné. Malgré la veine qu'elle sentait palpiter sur son front elle rouvrit les yeux pour s'avancer au chevet du blessé avant de répondre.

« Nous allons en parler justement. Mais avant cela il faut que je te parle. »

Tsunade termina sa phrase en posant son regard sur Akémi. Celle-ci sembla comprendre le message de la dirigeante du village, car après quelques balbutiements elle annonça qu'elle devait retourner à la boutique afin de réceptionner une livraison. Puis après avoir embrassé Naruto et lui avoir promis de repasser dans la journée elle partit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que l'Hokage souhaitait s'entretenir seule avec Naruto. Après tout ce dernier était anbu, ses activités devaient donc rester secrètes. Et oui, Akémi avait compris que Naruto appartenait aux anbus dès qu'elle avait identifié l'uniforme que revêtait Rin, et particulièrement son masque. Celle-ci était une collègue de Naruto travaillant dans la même section de la police de Konoha, il était donc clair que tous les deux ainsi que Sakura, Shigure et Hiro faisaient de ce fait également parti des forces spéciales du village. De plus ils n'avaient pas paru l'air surpris de l'uniforme de Rin. Avant que Tsunade ne rentre, Akémi avait eu l'intention d'en parler à Naruto. Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche même si elle ne savait pas quelle réaction elle aurait eu quelque soit la réponse. Pour l'heure, elle décida donc de garder ça pour elle. Bien entendu elle ne dirait rien à personne, mais lorsqu'elle reverrait Naruto elle lui en parlerait. C'est sur cette décision qu'Akémi sortit de l'hôpital et, se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était, partit en courant tout en essayant de concentrer ses pensées vers sa journée de travail.

Tsunade avait attendu que la porte de la chambre se referme pour prendre la parole.

« Comment te sent tu Naruto ?

- Bah très bien comme d'habitude. Répondit ce dernier avant de continuer. Je veux sortir d'ici, j'ai plus rien.

- Cela devrait être possible dans la journée après quelques examens. Lui annonça calmement la Godaime.

- Comment ça je ne peux pas sortir ? Mais j'en ais marre de……Naruto arrêta brusquement sa phrase prenant le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait d'être dis. C'est vrai ? »

Tsunade ne put empêché un sourire s'étirer devant la réaction de Naruto. Comme elle s'y attendait il était prêt à défendre son point de vue avec la même obstination que les autres fois. Il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle l'avait complètement désarçonné avec sa réponse positive.

« Ne sois pas si étonné et arrêtes de gober les mouches. Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Tes blessures étaient superficielles, la seule chose inquiétante lorsque tu es arrivé était le poison. Mais à présent celui-ci a totalement été traité et a donc disparu de ton organisme. Même si Kyubi n'a pas pu empêcher l'empoisonnement il a considérablement ralentit l'avancée du poison. Sans lui tu serais mort dans la demi heure. Les examens sont là pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de lésions secondaires. »

Le jeune anbu écouta les explications de son supérieur tout en élargissant son sourire au fur et à mesure. Soudain il se souvint d'un détail.

« Ah au fait. Akémi n'a pas eu le temps de me donner des nouvelles de Sakura. Elle va bien vu que c'est elle qui a soigné Shigure et prévenu les secours mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus. »

Tsunade marque un temps de pause. En fin de compte cela risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu de faire garder son lit à Naruto ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

« En fait Sakura n'est pas à Konoha. Commença-t-elle.

- Ne me dites pas que Kureno lui a déjà refilé une mission ? Pfff il est vraiment sans-cœur celui-là. Soupira l'anbu.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout Naruto. Sakura n'est pas rentrée à Konoha depuis votre altercation.

- …Comment ça ? Pourtant Akémi m'a bien dis qu'elle avait prévenu les renforts et…

- Si tu me laisses continuer mon explication tu vas vite comprendre. Le coupa Tsunade avant de reprendre. En effet elle a soigné Shigure puis, comme elle ne pouvait rien faire pour toi, elle a envoyé un message pour obtenir une équipe de secours. Akemi n'a pas dû oser te dire la suite mais quand l'équipe en question est arrivée sur les lieux il n'y avait plus que toi et Shigure qui étaient inconscients ainsi qu'Akémi. Celle-ci nous a expliqué que Sakura était parti prendre en filature Rin, Itachi et Sasori, le troisième ninja qui vous a attaqué. Sakura lui a demandé d'expliquer la situation.

- Un instant ! Cela veux dire que Sakura est partie seule ? Mais c'est, c'est…

- Elle a fait exactement ce que tout ninja, anbu de surcroît, se devait de faire. Elle savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre leur piste.

- Peut être mais seule c'est de la folie. Commença à s'emporter Naruto. Si jamais ils se rendent compte de sa présence elle ne pourra pas faire le poids.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu aurais fait? Lui demanda Tsunade d'un ton provocateur, puis voyant que Naruto ne rajoutait rien signe qu'il avait comprit elle continua. Maintenant ne la prends pas pour plus bête qu'elle ne l'est, elle connaît parfaitement les risques. C'est pourquoi elle nous a fait dire par Akémi qu'elle se contentait de suivre les traces en gardant une bonne distance en attendant des renforts. Dès que j'ai été mise au courant de la situation, j'ai donné des ordres à Kureno qui a envoyé une équipe anbu afin de la rejoindre. Lorsque ce sera fait ils doivent continuer leur filature en attendant des renforts plus conséquents que nous enverrons dès qu'ils nous signaliseront leur position. »

Naruto ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Sakura les avait suivi. Oh il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille n'était pas irréfléchie, elle ne foncerait jamais dans le tas de manière inconsidérée…contrairement à lui. Cette dernière pensée réconforta Naruto. Oui Sakura était loin d'être bête et quoiqu'il arrive elle ne prendrait aucun risque de se faire repérer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son amie, et il était sûr d'une autre chose :

« Je veux faire parti des renforts. Je ne peux pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces alors que Sakura risque sa vie à suivre une des organisations de ninjas les plus dangereuses, si ce n'est pas la pire. Annonça-t-il à l'Hokage d'une voix faisant comprendre que s'il n'avait pas l'autorisation il s'en passerait.

- Ahhhh ! Soupira Tsunade. Je savais que tu dirais ça, Shigure m'a à peu près fait comprendre la même chose. Enfin, tu as d'abord des examens à faire et il est hors de question que tu les évites.

- Mais… Tenta Naruto.

- Cela ne devrait prendre que la matinée. Tu es attendu au bureau de Kureno dès que se sera terminé. Rajouta-t-elle ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer. »

Naruto ne rajouta rien. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une infirmière qui annonça à Naruto qu'il allait devoir l'accompagner pour son premier examen. Après un dernier coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que Naruto respecterait bien ses ordres, Tsunade sortit prenant la direction de son palais. Il y allait avoir du travail.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**Environs 24H avant la sortie de l'hôpital de Naruto**

Plusieurs heures après avoir repris sa route suite à sa pause, Sakura arriva à l'orée de ce qui semblait être un bois. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et approchait de son zénith.

La kunoichi était satisfaite d'elle, elle avait bien évalué la durée de sa pause et ses proies en avaient pris une similaire voir même un peu plus longue. De plus leur rythme s'était fait moins rapide, après tout Konoha était loin à présent.

La piste du groupe de déserteurs semblait s'engager sous le couvert végétal. Sakura reprit donc sa course. Cependant elle hésita un instant. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose la gênait. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir un professionnel de la filature comme Kakashi avec elle, quelqu'un comme lui aurait pu remarquer si quelque chose clochait. Son regard se posa sur le bois qui s'étendait devant elle : les arbres étaient relativement rapprochés les uns des autres, ne laissant que peu passer la luminosité. Non, son malaise ne devait être dû qu'à cet aspect peu engageant. Sakura chassa donc ses doutes et s'enfonça rapidement entre les arbres, elle avait perdu assez de temps à hésiter.

Après son entrée dans le bois, les minutes passèrent les unes après les autres. Cependant le malaise de Sakura ne disparaissait pas pour autant et le faite qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'expliquer pourquoi l'inquiétait. C'est ainsi que, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se fit de plus en plus silencieuse, se confondant de plus en plus dans les ombres. La kunoichi avait l'impression que les arbres se refermaient sur elle. La végétation se faisait de plus en plus dense. Cette ambiance commençait à l'angoisser malgré elle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas, elle s'était déjà aventurer dans des endroits bien plus hostiles que ce bois. Plusieurs fois elle crue avoir perdu la piste, mais elle finissait par la retrouver en cherchant un peu. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt étrange. Après tout dans une végétation aussi dense, il était quasiment impossible de se déplacer sans laisser de traces. Il y avait toujours une branche abîmée, le sol moelleux enfoncé, quelque chose quoi. Mais là, quelques fois, la piste semblait s'arrêter pour reprendre un peu plus loin sans raison apparente.

#Comme s'ils se téléportaient d'un endroit à l'autre, comme si…Mince !#

Cette fois ci cela parut clair dans l'esprit de Sakura. Ce réflexe inconscient acquis par l'expérience de vouloir passer inaperçu avant tout, ce malaise qui ne faisait que grandir depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans les bois. Bois plus grands que prévus. Maintenant cela paraissait évident, elle connaissait ce sentiment pour l'avoir déjà subit pendant plusieurs missions. Ce sentiment de quelqu'un qui vous suit. Elle n'était plus le chasseur, elle était la proie à présent.

Ne se laissant aucunement déborder par la panique, Sakura se retourna pour rebrousser un peu le chemin afin de trouver un terrain qui lui serait un peu plus favorable, elle en avait noté mentalement un peu plus tôt. Seulement ce fut pour se retrouver face à un mur végétal.

#J'étais pourtant certaine de…#

La jeune fille coupa d'elle-même sa phrase. Elle inspirant profondément se concentrant sur son environnement actuel. Dans le même temps, elle plongea sa main vers l'une des sacoches accrochées dans son dos et en sortit une pilule énergisante avant de la croquer et de l'ingérer. Puis elle ramena ses deux mains devant elle effectuant un signe:

« Kai ! »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Finalement, les résultats des examens se révélant positifs pour lui, Naruto put sortir de l'hôpital en début d'après midi. Malgré la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir, il fila directement au QG afin d'obtenir plus de détails sur l'affaire qui l'intéressait ainsi que pour faire parti des renforts.

C'est à peine s'il fit attention à M.Yashimoto, qui râla devant sont manque de politesse, lorsqu'il passa sans le saluer pour accéder aux quartiers de l'anbu du village. Alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau de son supérieur, Naruto put remarquer que deux personnes patientaient déjà devant la porte.

« Salut vous deux. Leur lança Naruto sans grand enthousiasme.

- Salut. Lui répondit Hiro sur le même ton tout en tournant la tête vers lui. »

Shigure se contenta de lever son regard vers le nouvel arrivant mais ne prononça pas un mot et n'esquissa aucun geste avant de rediriger ses yeux vers le mur qu'il semblait contempler l'instant d'avant.

Voyant le manque de réaction de son coéquipier, Hiro poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole en s'adressant à Naruto.

« Toi aussi tu es convoqué ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, comme vous à ce que je voix.

- …

- …

- Ça va tes blessures ?

- Oui oui. Il n'y a plus aucune trace du poison. Je ne cours plus aucun danger. Et toi Shigure, tu es rétabli ?

- Oui. »

La réponse étonnamment courte de l'anbu finit d'alerter Naruto. Shigure n'était pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Ce fut Hiro qui se chargea de compléter sa réponse.

« Apparemment sa blessure à la jambe n'était pas très grave. De plus comme Sakura lui a prodigué des soins rapidement il a put sortir plus tôt de l'hôpital que si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

- Bon nous sommes tous rétablis alors. Constata Naruto.

- …

- …

- …

- … »

Entre Shigure qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Hiro et Naruto qui ne savaient pas quoi dire, le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Ce fut ce dernier qui se décida à parler le premier du sujet qui les préoccupait tous.

« Vous… Vous avez également été convoqué pour la nuit dernière ?

- Oui. Nous voulons convaincre Kureno de nous laisser faire parti des renforts prévus.

- Ah ah ah, nous avons les mêmes objectifs à ce que je vois. Dit Naruto d'un rire plus triste que sincère.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Après tout nous avons tous une coéquipière et amie impliquée dans cette affaire. Confirma Hiro en esquissant un sourire sans remarquer que Shigure avait tiqué à sa dernière phrase. Je…j'ai appris la nouvelle hier matin au QG alors que je voulais vérifié que Rin avait bien déposé le compte-rendu de notre escouade…j'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elle…

- Je comprends. Répondit Naruto d'une voix compatissante. Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter que quelqu'un sur lequel on comptait nous a trahi.

- Rin n'est plus un membre de notre équipe ! »

Naruto et Hiro eurent un léger sursaut lorsque la voix de Shigure retentit. Le ton de celle-ci était froid et l'on sentait une colère sourde qui émanait d'elle.

« Shigure…Tenta Hiro d'une voix soudainement lasse.

- Non pas de « Shigure » Hiro. Elle a trahi le village, elle NOUS a trahi pour suivre ce…ces... A présent c'est un traître à ramener mort ou vif à Konoha. Répondit Shigure en haussant la voix.

- Arrêtes ! Ne pousses pas trop loin non plus. On ne connaît pas ses motivations, et puis elle ne t'a pas tué alors qu'elle le pouvait. Essaya à son tour Naruto.

- Et bien c'est un moment de faiblesse qu'elle a eu, et moi je ne ferais pas la même erreur ! Trancha Shigure en criant presque sa dernière phrase. »

Naruto et Hiro regardaient Shigure comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient, totalement abasourdis. Le Shigure qu'ils connaissaient n'était pas comme ça, certes il pouvait se montrer impitoyable lorsqu'il le fallait, mais avec Rin…

« Comment peux-tu…Commença Naruto.

- Vous n'avez pas un peu bientôt fini ? Vous pensez peut-être que nous n'avons que ça à faire ? »

La voix autoritaire résonna dans le couloir, faisant taire les trois anbus. Kureno venait de sortir de son bureau et ne semblait pas d'humeur à supporter une dispute.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se quereller. Vous trois dans mon bureau tout de suite ! Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans la pièce en question d'où il venait de sortir. »

Naruto, Hiro et Shigure ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent à leur tour en prenant soins de fermer la porte derrière eux. Alors que leur supérieur prenait place derrière son bureau, ils se placèrent tous trois alignés et droits afin de l'écouter.

Kureno ferma les yeux un instant puis, après avoir respiré profondément, il les rouvrit afin de fixer tour à tour ses trois subordonnés.

« Il va falloir que chacun y mette du sien et se calme. Nous avons besoin de têtes froides, pas de gamins irréfléchis. Gardez vos opinions pour vous et agissez en ninja ! Les sermonna-t-il.

- Bien ! Acquiescèrent les trois anbus.

- Bon. Reprit Kureno. Etant donné que vous connaissez le plus les membres de cette organisation, j'ai décidé de vous intégrer dans les renforts prévus. Cependant comme vous êtes chacun fortement impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'apprécierais que vous ne preniez aucune initiative. C'est pourquoi aucun de vous ne sera chef d'équipe. Vous suivrez les ordres d'un autre anbu. Ne me faîtes rien regretter. »

En entendant ces paroles, Naruto sentit un poids s'envoler. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre son équipière et une nouvelle fois tenter de ramener Sasuke. Toutefois le faite que Kureno les place sous les ordre de quelqu'un signifiait qu'il n'avait pas une totale confiance en eux.

# Mais bon après tout c'est un peu justifié. Se dit Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Shigure.#

« Voilà comment cela va se passer en gros. Leur exposa Kureno. Normalement à l'heure qu'il est, l'escouade que j'ai envoyé a dû rejoindre Sakura. Cette équipe doit l'épauler dans la filature afin de continuer celle-ci avec un minimum de risques. Dès qu'ils l'avaient rejointe, ils avaient pour ordre de me donner leur position via un message afin que des renforts supplémentaires puissent être dépêchés. Message qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsque vous les aurez rattrapé, vous devrez les arrêter quelques soient les moyens. Pour les détails vous verrez ça avec votre chef d'équipe.

- Bien ! Nous allons donc nous retirer afin de nous préparer. Annonça Hiro.

- Attendez ! Je n'ai pas fini. Ajouta Kureno. Il y a certaines choses dont je dois vous parler. »

Kureno reprit donc la parole pendant plusieurs minutes, écouté par ses trois auditeurs qui ne perdaient pas une miette de son récit.

A peine eut-il terminé que des coups résonnèrent à la porte du bureau. Après que Kureno l'eut invité à le faire, un anbu entra précipitamment dans la pièce, un papier à la main. Il ressortit juste après l'avoir donner à Kureno. Celui-ci, tout en ouvrant le message, donna la permission à Naruto, Hiro et Shigure de se retirer. Seulement ceux-ci avaient à peine ouvert la porte qu'il les rappela.

« Attendez ! »

Les trois anbus reprirent donc leur place initiale alors que leur chef lisait et relisait ce qu'il y avait sur le message. Il finit par poser celui-ci sur son bureau et releva la tête vers les trois anbus qui lui faisaient face. Fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arête du nez à l'aide du pouce et de l'index de main droite il d'adressa à eux.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_« Kai ! »_

Le décor changea immédiatement. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les bois, mais à présent elle était au pied d'une petite falaise d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur.

#Trop haut pour bondir rapidement à son sommet. Remarqua Sakura.#

« On dirait qu'elle a réussi à sortir de ton genjutsu plus vite que prévu. Annonça une voix.

- Oui, tu es plus douée que tu n'en as l'air. Dit une nouvelle voix en s'adressant à l'anbu. »

Sakura avait beau se concentrer, elle n'arrivait pas à situer les origines des deux voix. Leurs propriétaires masquaient à merveille leur présence et la roche de la falaise faisait rebondir le son, empêchant la kunoichi d'en déterminer la source. Falaise qui lui coupait également toute retraite. Sakura jura, elle s'était faite avoir. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_« Attendez ! »_

_Les trois anbus reprirent donc leur place initiale alors que leur chef lisait et relisait ce qu'il y avait sur le message. Il finit par poser celui-ci sur son bureau et releva la tête vers les trois anbus qui lui faisaient face. Fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arête du nez à l'aide du pouce et de l'index de main droite il d'adressa à eux._

« Il s'agit du message des renforts…Commença-t-il.

- Et bien alors ? On peut partir! Ne put s'empêcher de conclure Naruto.

- Votre mission est annulée. »

Le soulagement qu'avait commencé à ressentir Naruto s'effondra immédiatement à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Comment ça annulée ? Commença à s'emporter Naruto.

- Il y a des complications ? Demanda Hiro.

- En effet et pas des moindres. Pour aller à l'essentiel, les renforts ont perdu la trace de des déserteurs…et de Sakura. Annonça Kureno.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible. Continua Naruto sentant la colère monter.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Le coupa Kureno avant de reprendre son explication. Apparemment ils suivaient les traces que Sakura laissait. Seulement à un moment elles s'arrêtent subitement, comme ci Sakura s'était envolée. Le problème, c'est que là où les traces s'arrêtent ils y a des traces de combats. »

Naruto encaissa les paroles de Kureno les unes après les autres se forçant à conserver son calme.

« Alors on a plus rien. Conclue-t-il tout en serrant ses points. Nous sommes revenus au points de départ avec en prime Sakura qui a disparu et probablement pas de son propre chef.

- Effectivement. Acquiesça Kureno. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que vous attendiez d'avantage d'informations, je ne peux pas vous laissez partir à l'aveuglette.

- …… Dans ce cas j'ai peut-être une idée. Annonça Naruto avant de reprendre. Kureno-sama, je vous demande la permission d'aller à Suna. »

* * *

**COULISSES :**

« Et voilà, chapitre terminé. S'exclama l'auteur toute contente. Plus que le bonus et je pourrais poster.

- Un crayon de bois, une boite de Tic Tac cerise, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier une gomme, un briquet, une pièce de puzzle, … Enumérait Sakura.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait. Demanda l'auteur.

- Je crois qu'elle continue à faire l'inventaire des sacoches de Shigure. Lui répondit Rin.

- Oh Rin. Dit Shigure d'une voix pleine de compréhension. Maintenant mon cœur a enfin compris ce que tu faisais passer comme message, cette séparation est une épreuve à notre amour que tu as choisi afin d'éprouver ma fidélité envers toi et qui…

- Je croyais que j'étais, attend que je relise, ah oui : « un traître à ramener mort ou vif à Konoha » ! Répliqua Rin en coupant Shigure.

- … une pièce de 5 yens, un bon pour des ramens, un tube de colle…Continuait Sakura.

- Ramens ? Répéta Naruto en passant la tête par la porte du bureau.

- Mais tu as mal compris voyons. Expliqua Shigure. Il s'agit de mettre du piment dans ce couple si merveilleux que le notre car je ne puis, hélas, l'éblouir de ma seule personne, il faut également lui donner l'occasion de resplendir grâce à ta combativité et à ton obstination. Alors que tu chercheras à trouver la force digne de notre amour je te chercherais pour le faire exploser au grand jour…

- C'est ça. Dit Rin en se mettant la tête dans une main.

- Encore hors sujet ? Demanda Naruto.

- Il est parti dans son truc. Confirma l'auteur.

- Oui et quoi qu'on dise il n'en sortira pas. Ajouta Rin.

- … un bon de réduction pour un marteau, quatre stylos dont un vert, un rouge, un bleu et un noir, trois préservatifs banane, un baume pour les lèvres, des clés de maison avec un porte clé chien…

- …oui, ce jour où nous nous retrouverons enfin sera ainsi le plus beau des jour où le soleil brillera à son firmament afin de faire partager au monde entier ce bonheur qui sera notre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon esprit et mon corps pourront supportés cette énorme charge grâce à ma remarquable personnalité qui n'aura rien perdu de sa splendeur la conservant jusqu'à la fin de notre…

- quatre pansements, un élastique, un paquet de chewing-gum, un quitte de poche de couture, un couteau suisse multi fonction, une photo avec dessus…voyons voir…

- pour nous…#Photo ? sacoche ?# Non non, ce n'est rien ! Dit précipitamment Shigure en arrachant l'image des mains de Sakura.

- Ehhhh j'ai pas eu le temps de regarder. Se plaignit Sakura.

- Tu n'aurais pas trouvé ça intéressant. Répondit Shigure.

- Tu aurais quelque chose à cacher ? Demanda l'auteur.

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Tenta de se justifier Shigure.

- Qu'est ce que cela pourrait bien être. Se demanda Rin à voix haute.

- Et bien cela pourrait être un photo compromettante, une photo qu'il garde sur lui pour que personne ne tombe dessus…ou alors… Enuméra Naruto.

- Tiens ! Alors c'est toi qui avais mes clés d'appartement ? Fit remarquer Shigure à Sakura. A cause de ça j'ai dû aller dormir chez quelqu'un.

- Ouais, merci pour le cadeau. Se plaignit Hiro. Ma copine fait la tête.

- Ou alors ? Continua Sakura.

- Ou alors c'est une photo fétiche ou porte bonheur. Termina Naruto.

- Porte bonheur ? Demanda l'auteur.

- Mais oui, selon Ero-sennin dans certains moments de solitude parfois certains hommes… Expliqua Naruto.

- Moi je pencherais bien pour un truc de ce genre. Annonça Sakura.

- Moi plutôt pour la photo compromettante. Dit Rin.

- Voyons, comment pouvez-vous avoir une telle opinion de moi ? S'indigna Shigure. Et… Qu'est ce que c'est que ces regards…Non, non !

- Reviens ici !!! »

* * *

**Et voilà!!!!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu **

**Qu'est il arrivé à Sakura? Que compte faire Naruto à Suna? Et surtout...Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur la photo de Shigure???????**

**Hum hum. Pour le savoir, rendez vous au prochain épisode. Oui je sais, vous auriez pu le deviner seul, mais bon il faut bien que j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose T.T**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas les critiques grâce à une petite review.**

**Aya72.**


	25. Amitié

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !!!!!**

**Oui oui, je sais. Une fois de plus j'ai traîné. Et une fois de plus je vous pris de m'excuser car la faute ne me revient pas entièrement. En effet j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé pendant un eu plus d'un mois.**

**De ce fait pendant cette période je n'ais pas touché à « Sharingan et Co ». En plus de mes petits problèmes, j'avoue avoir traîné sur ce chapitre. Maintenant encore je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux. Je pense que vous comprendrez ce qui m'a posé problème lorsque vous lirez le passage.**

**Avant de vous laissez enfin tranquille, je tenais à vous prévenir que, comme le chapitre précédent, il y a un décalage entre la partie avec Naruto et l'autre. Faites donc attention lorsqu'il y a un changement de scène afin de ne pas vous perdre.**

* * *

Noir, tout était noir. 

Puis tout à coup, une lueur au loin.

Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers cette source de lumière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'y diriger, tel un papillon elle était comme hypnotisée. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait d'autres choix, cela ne la contrariait pas, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était cette lumière blanche. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de tunnel. Celui-ci semblait se rétrécir petit à petit comme un entonnoir dont la sortie déboucherait sur cette lumière.

« C'est bizarre, cet endroit me dit quelque chose. Dit une voix soucieuse.

- C'est beau. Répondit Sakura. »

La jeune femme ne chercha pas des yeux la personne qui venait de prendre la parole préférant continuer d'avancer en fixant la lumière. Le ton de cet individu était soucieux, mais comment pouvait-il l'être avec une lumière si apaisante. Plus elle approchait et plus la lumière se faisait forte. De blanche elle commença à virer lentement au bleu pale.

« Ça y est ça me revient ! Reprit la voix d'un ton triomphant avant de reprendre avec plus d'appréhension. Mais attends…tunnel…lumière au bout…euh je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de continuer notre route là. »

Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Que pouvait-on craindre d'une lumière si douce ? Cette voix disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Et puis la fin du tunnel était proche, encore quelques mètres.

« Non mais je rigole pas là ! Eh ! Et ne m'ignores pas comme ça ! »

La jeune femme commença à ressentir un mal de crâne. Décidément cette voix était particulièrement agaçante se dit-elle en se retournant pour voir la personne qui troublait sa sérénité. Seulement il n'y avait personne.

« Non, sans blague ! Ça c'est une nouvelle ! Railla la voix semblant sortir de nulle part. »

C'était comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées. Etrange, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêterait. La jeune femme franchit la sortie, elle ferma les yeux alors que la lumière bleutée semblait l'entourer.

Sentant un contact sous ses pieds, la jeune femme se décida à rouvrir les yeux.

« Non mais quel boulet ma parole ! »

Sakura sursauta lorsque la voix reprit la parole. Surtout que cette fois ci cela semblait venir d'à côté d'elle. Sakura se retourna donc vivement pour se retrouver face … à elle-même. Son double paraissait passablement énervé d'ailleurs.

« Non seulement tu ne m'écoutes pas, mais en plus tu as vu où tu nous emmènes ? Non mais regardes moi ça, ça ne ressemble à rien. Si c'est ça la vie après la mort et bah bonjour l'ambiance. »

Sakura parcouru des yeux l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et en effet le paysage n'était pas très chaleureux, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

La jeune femme et son double, qui ronchonnait dans son coin, se trouvaient dans une étendue plate de terre qui n'arborait que des cailloux. On ne voyait que ça à perte de vue.

« Je pensais quand même que le Paradis serait plus accueillant et chaleureux…de même pour l'enfer même si ce ne serait pas dans le bon sens des termes. Continua à dire tout haut le double.

- Qui es-tu ? »

Sakura avait posé cette question à son double d'une voix calme et sereine. Après tout elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver.

« Qui je suis ? Répéta le double. Euh…tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? C'est moi !

- …

- Je suis ta conscience. Affirma d'un air sérieux son double.

- Ma conscience ? Répéta Sakura.

- Non non, c'est une blague j'avais toujours eu envie de dire ça. Bon j'avoue que nous ne nous sommes jamais vu face à face mais bon……c'est moi, ton fort intérieur ! »

Dès que son double l'eut dis, cela sembla clair dans l'esprit de Sakura. Bien sûr son double sarcastique, cela expliquait pourquoi il lui avait semblé si familier.

« Alors je serais morte. Pensa tout haut Sakura.

- Bah…vu qu'on a traverser le tunnel….ouais ! Confirma SFI »

C'est vrai que le décor était assez étrange. Il lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

Soudain un miaulement sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Baissant la tête, elle vit un chaton gris comme la cendre à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et se mit à le caresser. Lorsque le chaton se mit à ronronner, Sakura suspendit son geste.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda SFI.

- Ce paysage et ce chaton, je me rappelle où je les ais vu. Répondit Sakura.

- Où ça ?

- … C'est un rêve que j'ai fais il y a quelques jours. »

Un ange passa.

« Donc je crois que je ne suis pas morte. Continua-t-elle. »

Un autre ange passa.

« Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible tu as passé le tunnel et il y avait la lumière au bout. S'exclama SFI.

- En même temps tu es déjà morte une fois ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Bah non.

- Alors comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- C'est vrai…Mais ça veut dire que tu es en train de roupiller! Feignasse !

- C'est vrai ça, il faudrait que je me réveille ce rêve est vraiment trop bizarre. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Acquiesça Sakura. »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, Sakura frissonna. Ce qui était étrange car il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Elle ferma les yeux en se frictionnant, espérant ainsi se réchauffer. Elle commençait également à ressentir des douleurs musculaires ainsi que d'autres aux articulations des poignets et des chevilles.

Puis tout s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Une à une, Sakura sentit ses sensations revenir lui permettant de distinguer certaines choses, comme le fait qu'elle se trouvait au sol ou encore des voix.

« …devrait plus tarder maintenant. Alors ?

- Nous ne sommes pas encore tombé d'accord… »

Souhaitant identifier les personnes auxquelles appartenaient les voix, Sakura essaya de tendre l'oreille se concentrant davantage. Seulement un nouveau mal de crâne, plus violent celui-là, se fit sentir lui arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement ce qui lui value en prime une série de toussotements lorsqu'elle inspira de nouveau.

« …Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais… »

Bon elle était grillée, tant pis pour la discrétion. Sakura tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, seulement il lui fallu plusieurs tentatives afin de réussir seulement à les entrouvrir, le mal de tête ne l'aidant pas. Elle finit donc par les refermer afin de tenter de le faire baisser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger que Sakura se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé. Non décidément elle n'était ni au Paradis ni en Enfer, le sol était dur et les liens particulièrement serrés.

Sentant sa migraine diminuer, Sakura retenta l'ouverture de ses paupières. Cette fois-ci, bien que leur ouverture n'était pas totale, sa vue qui auparavant était floue semblait revenir à la normale. La jeune femme se trouvait en extérieur, apparemment la nuit était tombée depuis peu au vu des dernières zébrures orange qui parcouraient encore le ciel. Même s'il n'était pas important il y avait un couvert végétal, elle se trouvait donc dans une portion de forêt peu dense, probablement dans la périphérie.

Sakura fit ensuite basculer son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait la discussion dont elle venait d'entendre quelques brides. Tout d'abord elle ne distingua que deux ombres debout. L'une d'elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Je dois y retourner. Lança l'ombre qui partait.

- J'ai compris je reste. Répondit l'autre en soupirant. »

#Ces voix…Se dit Sakura. Je les connais.#

La personne restante se rapprocha de la kunoichi alors que la vue de celle-ci s'habituait peu à peu à la pénombre. Sakura força sur ses liens afin de tester leur solidité, mais elle ne réussit qu'à alimenter d'avantage la douleur.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser Sakura. Lui dit la personne qui s'accroupit devant elle. Même si tu arrivais à te détacher, tu penses vraiment que nous te laisserions filer aussi facilement ?

- Rien ne coûte d'essayer. »

Sakura leva les yeux vers son ancienne collègue. Ainsi c'était bien sa voix qu'elle avait entendue. Elle pensait peut être se tromper vu que ses sens étaient un peu perturbés, mais apparemment l'ouïe n'était pas concernée. Et si elle ne s'était pas trompée pour elle, cela devait également être le cas pour l'autre voix. Rin s'accroupie au niveau de la tête de Sakura, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

« Tu me déçois d'une certaine manière Sakura. Continua Rin. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez stupide pour nous suivre.

- Hum. Se permit de pouffer Sakura avant de répondre. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix non plus, tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas vous laissez filer aussi facilement. C'était une occasion en or pour moi.

- Je dois bien admettre que tu n'as pas tord. Mais seule c'était risqué, la preuve.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez mis hors service ceux qui auraient pu m'accompagner. Encore une fois je n'ais pas eu le choix.

- Ahah, ce n'est pas faux non plus. Consentie Rin d'un ton plus léger malgré la situation Et puis autant l'avouer tu as bien failli passer inaperçue.

- Quand et comment m'avez-vous repérés ? Demanda Sakura.

- Lors d'une pause, pour le comment je dirais juste que nous avons des éclaireurs très performants. Et puisque tu étais seule nous avons décidé de te piéger dans ce bois. Dès que tu y as posé le pied tu as été pris dans un genjutsu qui nous a permis de t'emmener exactement là où nous le voulions. Cela aurait été problématique si des renforts t'avaient rejoints.

- Je vois, j'ai encore des progrès à faire. Et maintenant ? J'avoue que je suis étonnée d'être toujours en vie. »

Lorsque Sakura posa sa question, elle vit que Rin reprenait un air plus sérieux.

« Pour l'instant tu as eu de la chance, beaucoup même.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que certains ne souhaitaient pas t'épargner malgré ce que tu peux représenter pour nous. Et c'est toujours le cas. Pendant que je te surveille le reste de notre Organisation est en train de statuer sur ton sort.

- Tu ne participes pas au débat ?

- Nous ne sommes pas assez fou pour te laisser sans surveillance. Et puis j'ai déjà donné mon opinion, ceux qui sont du même avis la défendront.

- Et quelle est-elle ? Osa demander Sakura.

- …

- Je le saurais bien assez tôt c'est ça ?

- Exactement. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, aucune ne baissant son regard. En tendant l'oreille, Sakura entendait le bruit d'une discussion semblant provenir de derrière elle. Seulement les protagonistes étaient trop éloignés pour qu'elle puisse distinguer le moindre mot qui aurait pu la renseigner sur son futur proche. Une brise se leva au dessus des arbres faisant bruisser leurs feuilles. Finalement ce fut Rin qui baissa le regard la première en poussant un soupir.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu suivi ? Demanda-t-elle à Sakura d'une voix calme. Pourquoi t'es-tu autant exposée ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'avais pas le choix. Répondit l'anbu.

- Moi je ne pense pas. La coupa Rin en balayant l'air de la main. Tu as pris de grands risques en nous suivant d'aussi prêt, et ne vas pas me dire que tu risquais de perdre notre trace si tu avais gardé plus de distance. Tu aurais pu le faire, certes peut être avec plus de difficulté mais cela t'aurais probablement permis de te faire moins vite repérer et surtout de te faire rattraper plus rapidement par des renforts. Avoue que ton comportement prête à confusion.

- … »

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de détourner les yeux, incapable de répondre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Elle aurait souhaité répondre à Rin qu'elle ne pensait pas être aussi proche d'eux, qu'elle avait agit uniquement pour ne pas laisser s'enfuir des criminels activement recherchés par Konoha. Seulement cela aurait été se mentir à soi-même. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'elle sentait le doute s'infiltrer en elle, qu'elle se posait des questions sur ses motivations. Peut-être que cette nuit elle pourrait trouver des réponses, même si cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment, c'était maintenant où jamais, après tout elle ne verrais sûrement pas le soleil se lever.

« Tu te rappelles le soir où je t'avais demandé si je pouvais te parler ? Demanda Sakura à Rin.

- …euh, soit plus précise.

- C'était au cours d'une soirée au Shinobi's dance, et nous étions sortis sur le toit pour être tranquilles.

- Oui, maintenant je me souviens. Se rappela Rin.

- Même si tu m'avais conseillé de ne pas me prendre la tête avec ça, c'est après cette discussion que j'ai vraiment commencé à me poser réellement des questions. Tu avais évoqué des choix à faire.

- Oui. Acquiesça Rin qui faisait mine de ne pas voir où Sakura voulait en venir.

- … Comme quoi nous sommes plus similaire que ce que tu disais ce soir là. Termina Sakura.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as dû choisir, entre ton cœur et ton devoir, entre tes amis et…

- Non. La coupa net Rin. Je te l'ais déjà dis c'est différent. Oui j'aime Itachi, mais pas comme toi tu aimes Sasuke. Ce n'est pas de l'amour avec un grand A, et même si c'était le cas ce ne serait absolument pas réciproque. J'ai décidé de les suivre car je savais que je pourrais leur être utile, que ma place était avec eux. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et j'ai fais le serment de les suivre quoiqu'ils fassent afin de les aider. Entre moi et Itachi il n'y a que de l'amitié, d'une certaine manière. Je suis prête à tout pour le suivre, je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber.

- …

- Je pense que si je n'avais pas accepté de les aider, si je n'avais pas trahie le village, je pense qu'au fond de moi je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Même si cela m'aurait ouvert d'autres choses. Confia Rin, en laissant s'imprimer ses mots dans l'esprit de Sakura. Pour moi, l'amitié a primé sur le reste.

- …

- Il reste juste à savoir ce que toi tu pourrais regretter, Sakura.

- … »

Alors que l'ancienne anbu allait reprendre la parole, quelqu'un l'appela. Rin se releva en fronçant des sourcils et, sans adresser un regard de plus à Sakura, s'éloigna en direction de la discussion que tenait le reste de l'Organisation. Pourtant, alors qu'elle rejoignait le groupe, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de satisfaction. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à son remplaçant qui se demanda ce que cela augurait.

Laissée seule, Sakura repensa aux paroles que venait de prononcer son ancienne collègue. Elle faillit rire de dérision lorsqu'elle trouva ses réponses. Mais elle se permit de ne pas réprimer un sourire en coin, sourire qui s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à elle.

« En fin de compte tu n'as pas changé Sakura. Toujours incapable de te débrouiller seule. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**Environs 16 heures plus tard**

C'est en claquant la porte du bureau de Kureno que Naruto avait quitté son supérieur ainsi que Shigure et Hiro. Il failli bousculer plusieurs anbus alors qu'il se précipitait vers la sortie, dévala ensuite les escaliers et ne prêta aucune attention aux bougonnements de M.Yashimoto lorsqu'il passa devant lui en coup de vent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ou plus exactement 3 minutes 47 secondes et 12 dixièmes, le jeune anbu ouvrait la porte de son appartement pour s'y engouffrer et disparaître immédiatement dans sa chambre. Sans un regard, il attrapa son sac à dos et le posa précipitamment sur son lit afin de le remplir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois son bagage prêt que Naruto s'accorda une pose afin de récapituler ce qu'il avait encore à faire, c'est-à-dire : prévenir Akémi de son départ puis finir de s'équiper au quartier général. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il attrapa son sac par une bretelle, le jeta sur une épaule en sortant de son appartement, puis finit de l'enfiler alors qu'il verrouillait la porte avant de s'élancer en direction du « Kunai Sucré ».

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Naruto entrait en trombe dans les vestiaires de l'Anbu. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, le jeune homme aperçu Shigure qui finissait de s'équiper. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais chacun savait pertinemment ce que l'autre pensait. Ce fut une rangée de casiers qui leur fit rompre le contact visuel, Naruto ne s'étant pas arrêter.

Alors que Naruto commençait à revêtir son équipement devant son casier ouvert, il entendit Shigure refermer le sien dans un claquement énergique et sonore. Tournant les yeux vers la sortie, il aperçu ce dernier ouvrir la porte et sortir tout en vérifiant d'une main que ses sacoches étaient bien fixées.

Même après que la porte se soit refermée, Naruto continua à fixer celle-ci pendant quelques secondes. Cela ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Naruto acheva de se préparer en fixant son masque. Il referma la porte de son casier puis marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sans tourner la tête, il fit basculer son regard sur le côté. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui alors qu'il regardait en coin le casier de Sakura. Il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais pressentiment ou bien une impression, mais il lui semblait que plus rien ne serait pareil et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Une fois était déjà de trop. Prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, Naruto détourna les yeux du point qu'il fixait et sortit de la salle.

En ce milieu d'après midi, le soleil était faiblement masqué par de légers nuages. Ce qui n'empêchait la rivière de scintiller de milles feu reflétant ainsi les rayons de lumière sur les arbres qui bordaient l'eau. Lorsque Naruto atterri sous ces derniers, il y avait déjà deux personnes. Les trois anbus se consultèrent du regard puis disparurent.

Le rythme de course était plus élevé que la dernière fois où Naruto était allé à Suna avec Sakura. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Kureno d'aller à Suna, Naruto avait craint que son supérieur ne refuse catégoriquement, qu'il n'y verrait qu'une perte de temps. Pourtant contre tout attente il l'avait laissé exposé son idée. Bon il est vrai qu'il n'avait laissé à Naruto qu'une minute pour le convaincre, pourtant celui-ci, de nouveau contre toute attente, l'avait fait en trente secondes. Mais le plus surprenant restait sans aucun doute ce que leur avait révélé Kureno après qu'il ait reçu le message annonçant la disparition de Sakura ainsi que l'admission de l'idée de Naruto.

**FLASH BACK**

_Le chef des anbus avait commencé en leur rappelant que la présence d'un espion parmi les forces spéciales n'avait jamais été écartée, et que pour cette raison les informations avaient été distribuées au compte goutte._

_« On le sait bien ça, c'est la procédure habituelle dans ces cas là. Avait fait remarquer Naruto. »_

_Loin de perdre le fil de son récit Kureno avait continué, leur expliquant que certains avaient volontairement été mis à l'écart de certaines avancées. Il avait dis cela en fixant ses trois subordonnés l'un après l'autre._

_« Donc si je comprend bien…avait commencé Hiro._

_- Nous avons chacun été écartés volontairement. Finit Naruto d'une voix calme qui se rappelait le nombre de fois où, avec Sakura on leur avait dis qu'il n'y avait aucune information._

_- Oui, plus ou moins selon la personne. Confirma Kureno. Par exemple, Naruto et Sakura n'ont eu quasiment aucune information du fait de leur relation avec Sasuke et de leur récente intégration des services spéciaux. De vous trois ici présent, c'est Hiro qui a eu le plus de données. Mais même lui n'est pas au courant de tout. En faite le nombre de personnes à Konoha qui étaient totalement au courant de ce dont je vais vous parler se compte sur les doigts d'une main dont moi et Hokage-sama._

_- Et pourquoi nous en parler maintenant ? Même si un espion a été démasqué, rien ne prouve qu'il était seul. Fit remarquer Shigure d'un ton monocorde._

_- En effet. Admit leur supérieur. Mais au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout de votre mission, je juge que certaines de ces informations pourraient vous être utiles, voir indispensables »_

_Kureno fit une pause, regardant ses trois subordonnés. Les visages de ces derniers étaient impassibles, mais l'on pouvait tout de même remarquer une certaine curiosité dans leurs regards, avides d'en savoir plus ainsi qu'un peu de rancune._

_« Nous ne disposons que de peu d'informations sur le sujet que je vais abordé, mais celles-ci aussi maigres soient-elles ne présagent rien de bon qu'en aux objectifs de ces déserteurs. Il s'agit du résultat de plusieurs mois de recherches. Repris Kureno. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Si cela n'avait pas été son supérieur et dans un tel moment, Naruto n'aurait sûrement jamais crû un tel récit. Mais bon après, de ce monde rien n'était impossible : les ninjas marchaient sur l'eau, les démons existaient, des jutsus pouvaient ressusciter des morts. Oui, en fin de compte c'était tout à fait plausible.

**FLASH BACK**

_« Une légende raconte qu'il y a de cela plusieurs vies d'hommes, quelqu'un aurait créé une technique lui permettant de faire des choses terribles. Sentant la menace peser, il fut décidé de faire disparaître cette technique. Son créateur fut donc arrêté mais pu avant cela laisser certaines traces. Afin d'exécuter l'incantation de ce jutsu, il y aurait besoin de plusieurs stèles créées à cet effet. Celles-ci furent donc dispersées à travers le monde connu. Kureno arrêta son récit un instant, avant de continuer ses explications. On ne connaît pas le nombre exact de ces stèles mais nous pensons qu'il y en a moins d'une dizaine. Il semblerait que ce soit après elles qu'en ait l'organisation dont font parti les Uchiwa, le problème étant que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée du nombre qu'il leur reste à récupérer. Kumo et Suna ont fini par admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de stèles qui leur avaient été dérobé et nous soupçonnons que l'agitation qui règne au Pays de l'Eau soit liée à cette affaire. Enfin selon vos rapports, Rin aurait remis quelque chose au groupe, nous pouvons donc supposer que Konoha possédait l'une de ces stèles sans que nous le sachions. Bref pour résumer : si cette légende se révèle exacte et au vu de ceux qui s'y intéresse, si l'Organisation met la main sur l'intégralité des pièces permettant de réaliser ce jutsu, cela représente pour nous un grand danger car qui sait ce qu'ils en feront. Profitez donc des recherches que vous allez mener pour en apprendre le plus possible. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit presque terminée que Hiro annonça la halte. Pour cette mission, Kureno avait jugé plus sage de lui confier le rôle de leader, Naruto avait encore trop peu d'expérience et Shigure ne lui avait pas paru assez clair d'esprit. Le jeune homme se permit un rictus ironique alors qu'il mâchait, sans grande conviction, sa ration alimentaire. Certes il n'avait pas laissé paraître ses émotions et opinions, mais il n'en était pas pour autant dépourvu. Il avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était passé au QG le lendemain, c'est-à-dire trop tard pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Sans rien laisser filtrer, étant donner qu'il n'aurait aucune mission pour le moment puisque que son escouade était hors circuit, il était allé s'entraîner dans un coin calme et isolé. Comme à son habitude dans ce cas.

Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude où il ménageait ses forces en vue d'une mission à l'improviste, ce ne fut qu'une fois quasiment vidé de tout chakra et force qu'il s'arrêta, bien obligé. Et ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'il rentra chez lui, même s'il fut incapable de dormir. Il avait dû par ailleurs signaler le lendemain que le terrain d'entraînement numéros 6 était devenu inutilisable afin qu'il soit remit en état.

Il n'avait pas donné son opinion lorsque Naruto et Shigure s'étaient confronté avant de se rendre chez leur supérieur. Mais plus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas départager les deux protagonistes. Pour lui, les deux avaient plus ou moins raison, selon le point de vue.

Comme tout le monde il n'avait rien venu venir, et c'est bien ce qui le gênait le plus car il n'était pas tout le monde. Comme Shigure, Rin avait été sa coéquipière, mais elle avait été également sa maîtresse pendant un court temps, avant de devenir sa confidente, son amie. Ils auraient dû remarquer quelque chose, car le rôle d'une équipe est aussi d'avoir l'œil sur les autres membres car la moindre chose pourrait avoir un impact sur la réussite des missions, que ce soit un virus, une baisse de morale ou une trahison. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que Rin était l'espion et non qu'elle dissimulait une relation avec Shigure pour…

« Naruto ! Interpella soudainement Hiro ne prenant pas la peine d'utiliser les noms de code.

- Oui ? Répondit ce dernier en levant son visage masqué vers son interlocuteur.

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi tu l'as suivi ce soir là avec Sakura et Akémi. Lui demanda-t-il.

- … Tu le sais bien. Lui répondit Naruto en bougonnant, ne voyant pas la raison de remettre ce moment sur la table.

- S'il te plait. Insista Hiro. Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue.

- Bon … Nous suivions Rin afin d'avoir la preuve qu'elle allait retrouver Shigure puisque nous pensions qu'ils entretenaient une relation cachée.

- Comme quoi on ne pense pas toujours comme il le faudrait. Répliqua Shigure sur un ton ironique.

- …

- Or. S'empressa d'ajouter Hiro ne souhaitant pas de dispute. Il s'est révélé que, Shigure, tu n'avais rien à voir avec sa présence.

- Bien entendu, vous aviez… Répondit Shigure avant de se faire couper.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que tu faisais sur place ? Armé comme tu l'étais qui plus est, alors que tu n'avais aucune mission. Le questionna Hiro.

- … Se contenta de répondre l'anbu.

- C'est vrai ça ! Renchérit Naruto en se tendant. Je ne me suis pas posé la question sur le coup et par la suite j'avais autre chose à me préoccuper. Mais quand j'y repense … ton attitude à ce moment là … Tu ne semblais pas surpris, comme si tu t'y attendais, que tu savais.

- Quelques explications s'imposent je pense. Compléta Hiro. »

Shigure détailla ses camarades. Tous deux n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. Pourtant l'atmosphère s'était faites plus lourde. L'expérience de Shigure lui permettait d'affirmer que les deux anbus s'étaient tendus, déplaçant d'avantage leur attention vers lui de façon à être près à toute éventualité.

Voyant cela, Shigure se résigna. Il souffla afin de manifester son mécontentement mais également qu'il était près à les satisfaire. De ce fait la tension diminua un peu.

« Soit. Commença Shigure. Oui, je m'attendais à quelque chose de sa part. Pour être franc cela fais plusieurs mois que j'avais des doutes. Lorsque nous avons croisé les deux Uchiwa, nous nous en sommes sorti beaucoup trop facilement. Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, cela cachait quelque chose. Puis cette histoire d'espion a fait surface. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai commencé à soupçonner Rin. Au début je me suis pensé paranoïaque, mais plus cela avançait et plus je doutais.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu étais avec elle dès que tu le pouvais. Dit Naruto. En fait, tu la surveillais.

- Exact. Confirma Shigure. Seulement elle a rapidement eu des soupçons. Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle 24H sur 24 et elle arrivait à me semer lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

- Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit de tes soupçons ? Lui demanda Naruto.

- …»

Seul le silence de Shigure répondit à la question de Naruto. Pourtant les deux anbus n'avaient que trop bien compris le pourquoi de ce silence. Eux même ne savaient pas comment ils auraient réagit dans sa situation. Si Naruto avait découvert que Sakura trahissait le village, il n'aurait sûrement rien dit préférant avoir des preuves irréfutables avant d'admettre une telle chose qui aurait eu les pires conséquences sur son amie et même avec ces preuves, il aurait sûrement essayé de l'aider par ses propres moyens.

Hiro accepta le silence de son coéquipier, il avait déjà la réponse. Souhaiter protéger sa coéquipière était une chose louable à Konoha. Mais là le risque était trop grand, il n'aurait pas dû garder ça pour lui. Hiro secoua la tête. Une fois revenu à Konoha il devrait faire un rapport, mais pour l'heure Shigure devait suffisamment culpabiliser. Il valait mieux ne pas insister, la mission ne s'annonçait pas des plus paisible. Le leader pria juste pour que, lorsque Rin et Shigure se retrouveraient face à face, ce dernier pourrait mieux se contrôler qu'avec Naruto.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_« En fin de compte tu n'as pas changé Sakura. Toujours incapable de te débrouiller seule. »_

Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés avec leur froideur habituelle mais le ton était toujours aussi plat et indifférent. Et c'est ce qui fit déglutir Sakura. Ce moment elle l'avait bien souvent espéré, même si ce n'était pas dans une telle situation, et en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appréhender. Car il n'y a de ça que quelques minutes elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait. Certes la dernière fois elle n'avait que peu hésité, mais elle n'avait pas été seule face à lui, Naruto avait été là. Seulement maintenant tout lui semblait plus clair, elle savait ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et c'est pourquoi ce fut le regard résolu qu'elle leva la tête en direction de Sasuke, debout, qui évitait de regarder la jeune femme à terre.

Comme elle ne semblait pas répondre, le jeune homme continua.

« Tsss, non mais quel boulet tu fais. Reprit-il. Par deux fois vous vous êtes mis en travers de notre route, pourtant par ces deux fois nous vous avons laissé la vie sauve. Maintenant je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dit soudainement Sakura. »

Le ton sur lequel avait été prononcé cette affirmation interpella Sasuke. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait posé son regard où rougeoyait de l'interrogation dans les yeux décidés de Sakura.

« Dans tous les cas je ne serais plus un poids pour toi. Jamais ! Ajouta-t-elle. »

Sasuke ne s'attendais pas à ce que son ancienne coéquipière parle ainsi. Il pensait qu'elle le supplierait encore de revenir à Konoha, que Naruto et elle continuaient à l'attendre depuis toutes ces années. Mais non. Il ne semblait pas que c'est ce que voulait lui dire Sakura.

« Te souviens-tu de cette soirée il y a maintenant plus de trois ans ? Presque quatre même. Se reprit-elle. Lorsque tu as quitté le village.

- …

- A ce moment là, je t'ai supplié de rester. Je t'ais même demander de m'emmener avec toi. Continua Sakura.

- …

- J'étais une gamine à l'époque, puérile. Ce que je voulais c'était t'imposer ma présence. Comme tu me l'as si bien dis je n'étais qu'un boulet, j'aurais été un poids pour toi plus qu'autre chose à ce moment. J'étais trop égoïste. »

Sakura marqua une pose. Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait eu plus de mal à parler de ça.

« Depuis je me pose des questions. Surtout depuis que nous nous sommes recroisés. Et j'ai fini par trouver des réponses. Durant toutes ces années je me suis entraînée dur. Oh certes je ne suis pas aussi habile au combat que toi ou Naruto, mais j'excelle dans d'autres domaines dont vous ne pourrez jamais maîtriser que les bases. Chacun d'entre nous s'est entraîné pour pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il souhaite. Et je ne viens que de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait vraiment pour moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas me remettre à te supplier de me garder avec toi. Non. Je te demande de m'utiliser. »

En entendant cette dernière phrase Sasuke se figea. Autrefois elle l'avait supplié de tout son cœur de la garder près de lui. A présent elle lui proposait non son amour, mais uniquement ses talents de ninja. Décidément il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il s'était plus préparé aux paroles d'une personne se sachant condamnée.

« Dans cette organisation tu peux difficilement te fier à quelqu'un. Moi je te serais totalement dévouée. Je ne te demanderais rien en retour, ni ton amour, ni même une quelconque reconnaissance, tout ce que je souhaite c'est t'être utile afin que tu puisses remplir tes objectifs. A tes côtés ou ailleurs, je te servirais. Même si tu me demandes de retourner à Konoha pour ton compte. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter où chacun était plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Soudain Sasuke se détourna de la jeune femme pour s'éloigner en direction de la petite réunion. S'il n'avait pas fait aussi sombre, elle aurait peut être aperçu une petite lumière au fond des yeux de Sasuke. Il s'avait que Sakura avait été sincère, et une petite idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Il comprenait à présent le sourire de son prédécesseur à la garde de Sakura, elle avait réussi.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**Coulisses :**

« Et voilà, chapitre enfin terminé et posté. Se félicita l'auteur.

- C'est pas trop tôt. Répondit Hiro en se servant un café.

- La lumière, j'ai vu la lumière. Répéta Sakura en déambulant d'un air hagard.

- Euh…oui. Lui répodit l'auteur l'auteur.

- Ouhla, elle a l'air dérangé votre copine. Lança Tayuya en entrant dans le bureau.

- Eh ! S'exclama Naruto. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas dans la fic !

- Et alors ça te dérange c... ? Répondit Tayuya tac au tac.

- Bah…euh…Bafouilla Naruto avant de reprendre en pointant son interlocuteur de doigt. Et puis là n'est pas la question ! Qu'est ce qui te permet d'insulter Sakura-chan ?

- P... mais il est chiant l'excité.

- …long tunnel, long long long… Continuait Sakura.

- Quoiiii ? Beugla Naruto.

- C'est pas ma faute si elle est débile ! Un cas même, et crois moi je m'y connais en cinglé sur ce domaine vu l'endroit où je bosse.

- Allons, allons. Tenta l'auteur. Il faut bien avouer que Sakura est un petit peu bizarre aujourd'hui.

- …Repentez-vous ! Car la fin est proche ! Assura Sakura.

- … Bon je l'avoue. Admit Naruto. Allez viens Sakura, c'est l'heure de tes cachets.

- Tiens au fait ! S'exclama Hiro. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait pourquoi est ce que Shigure a autant de crayons dans ses sacoche ?

- Vas savoir. Répondit Rin. C'était un tel bordel dedans, un vrai sac de grand-mère. D'ailleur il ne perd rien pour attendre avec sa photo, dès que Sakura va mieux on se remet en chasse.

- Apparemment ce serait pour son club de travaux manuels. Leur dit l'auteur.

- Comment tu le sais ? Lui demandèrent les deux anbus.

- Bah je lui ais demandé et il m'a répondu. Répondit l'auteur.

- Quoi !!! Tu sais où il est ? Cria Rin.

- Non non. S'empressa de répondre l'auteur. Mais il est sur msn donc j'en ais profité pour lui poser la question. D'ailleurs il est toujours là donc si vous avez d'autres…

- Pousses-toi ! Ordonna Rin en s'emparant du clavier avant d'y taper à la place de l'auteur :

**Aya72. dit :**

où est ce que tu te caches ????? vermine

**SPA dit :**

Oh Rin ça va ? je sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, mais il faudra que tu sois forte. Il me faut dissimuler ce qui pourrait compromettre notre bonheur afin que sa perfection atteigne les sommets de l'excellence et dépasse le summum de l'épanouissement absolu. Ainsi nous pourrons de nouveau voguer ensemble, main dans la main vers le soleil couchant qui n'attend plus que nous pour que n

« Ouille, je crois que je vais emprunter un ou deux cachets à Sakura. Se plaignit Naruto en se tenant la tête.

- Même quand il ne parle pas il y arrive…Bon vous me dîtes qu'en il aura terminé je vais chercher un peu plus de café. Conclut Hiro.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rin à l'auteur tout en se massant les temps.

- Et bien…je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas ajouter d'autres caractères. Donc là il doit être en train d'écrire la suite. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Ok faut arrêter le massacre ! S'exclama Rin en se remettant à taper sur le clavier. Euh... »

**Aya72. dit :**

comment as-tu fais pour me démasquer ????

**SPA dit :**

disons que tu devrais être plus soigneuse lorsque tu ranges tes affaires

**Aya72. dit :**

je te préviens je vais te la faire bouffer cette photo

**SPA dit :**

en parlant de ça, tu étais très mignonne à deux ans et cet ensemble rose bonbon te va à ravir

« Rose bonbon ? Relu Hiro d'un ton ironique. Ça c'est de la couleur Rin. »

**Aya72. dit :**

où es tu ?

**SPA dit :**

je sais bien que tu es perdue sans moi mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis plus proche que tu ne peux le croire ainsi je continue à te protéger du haut de cet espace qui nous sépare…

« C'est bon je sais où il est. Conclut Rin en laissant de nouveau la place à l'auteur devant l'écran sans même prendre le temps de lire la suite.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda l'auteur.

- Il a lu son journal intime. Expliqua Hiro entre deux gorgées alors que Rin sortait du bureau en courant.

- SHIGURE T'ES MORT !!!!! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ouhlà, je le plains. Compati l'auteur. Mais tu crois qu'elle a vraiment trouvé où est ce qu'il se cachait ?

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hurla soudain quelqu'un.

- … Oui. Répondit Hiro entre deux nouvelles gorgées. »

* * *

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 24. 

Bouh pour ce chapitre j'ai relu le passage où sasuke plante sakura pour déserter : c'est vraiment un des passages que j'aime le moins (mais quel c.. ce Sasukretin je ne comprend pas des fois pourquoi est ce que c'est un de mes personnages préféré lol).

Sinon « l'Affaire du mystère de la photo de la sacoche de combat de Shigure » avance, doucement mais sûrement. La suite au prochain épisode

PS : à bas la rentrée T.T et les titres pourris XD


	26. Regrets?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !!!!!**

**Et non malgré mes longues absences je suis toujours là et cette fic est toujours en cours (on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement lol).**

**Mon excuse pour ce retard ? Bah pour changer : le boulot, ainsi que le faite que je sois obligée de passer beaucoup de temps sur ordi pour la fac (à bas les rapports !), du coup quand j'ai du temps pour moi je fais autre chose (ou du moins je laisse mes doigts se reposer en évitant le clavier), et puis il y a eu…..les partielles (cri d'horreur . ).**

**Bon ! J'arrête de larmoyer sur mon sort, vous n'êtes pas là pour que je vous déballe ma vie. Pour ce chapitre comme je ne veux pas (trop) semer la confusion, je nommerai Shigure et Hiro, la plupart du temps, par leurs prénoms et non par leur nom de code (respectivement Red Bird et Cheese je le rappelle).**

**Voici ensuite un petit résumé des épisodes précédents. Je ne suis pas trop douée pour ce petit exercice, mais je comprends que certains soient un peu perdus depuis le temps. (Cette idée a été suggéré par une lectrice qui, je pense, se reconnaîtra : MERCI !!!!!) :**

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

La quête de l'Organisation (formée par Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame et Zetsu) avance. Après Kumo, Suna et Kiri, ils dérobent une nouvelle stèle qui se trouvait à Konoha. Alors qu'il avait presque réussi à faire passer la stèle, l'espion en charge du vol est découvert et révèle son identité devant Naruto, Akémi, Sakura et Shigure : il s'agissait de Rin, coéquipière et amie d'enfance (même un peu plus) de Shigure. Après un combat opposant Rin à Shigure puis Sasori à Naruto et Sakura, les membres de l'organisation parviennent à prendre la fuite après avoir blessé Naruto et Shigure à présent inconscients. Sakura fait le choix de les prendre en filature jusqu'à ce que des renforts la rejoignent afin de ne pas perdre cette précieuse piste. Lorsque Naruto se réveille, il apprend le risque que sa coéquipière a pris et souhaite faire parti des renforts. Or, lorsqu'il fait sa requête, en compagnie de Shigure et Hiro, à Kureno, celui-ci reçoit de mauvaises nouvelles : Sakura a disparu, laissant comme dernières traces des signes d'affrontements. Naruto décide alors de partir pour Suna avec les deux membres restants de l'escouade 5 afin de récolter le plus d'informations possible. Pendant ce temps, Sakura a été faite prisonnière par l'Organisation, parlant avec Rin qui la surveille pendant que les autres membres statuent sur son sort. L'espionne arrive à diriger Sakura vers une opportunité. La jeune femme finit par offrir, non son amour comme autrefois, mais ses talents de ninjas à Sasuke.

**Sur ce bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !!!!!**

**

* * *

******

**Chapitre 25 :Regrets ?**

Le trajet nécessita trois jours de course dont une bonne demi-journée de désert. Ce ne fut qu'après ce périple que l'entrée du village caché du sable se dressa enfin devant trois ninjas du village caché de la feuille. Ninjas qui durent s'arrêter afin de subir les contrôles de routine des sentinelles. Alors qu'un ninja du sable vérifiait l'authenticité de leur laissez-passer, un autre les dévisagea tentant de détecter la moindre attitude suspecte et gravant leur image dans sa mémoire.

Le trio était visiblement composé d'un junnin ainsi que de deux anbus. Le premier commençait à taper imperceptiblement du pied manifestant ainsi son agacement lorsque la sentinelle commença à leur poser des questions sur les raisons de leur venu. Agacement qui, bien qu'invisible pour l'œil, se faisait également ressentir dans la voix de l'anbu qui répondit ainsi que chez le deuxième qui fit remarquer que Suna était peu accueillante envers des personnes attendues par le Kazekage en personne. Pourtant malgré leurs attitudes, les sentinelles n'en démordirent pas leur expliquant que c'était à présent les consigne pour tout étranger au village quelqu'il soit. Ce ne fut donc qu'après de nouvelles questions que Naruto, Red Bird et Cheese purent pénétrer l'enceinte de Suna accompagnés par un gennin du village.

Le gennin les escorta jusqu'au palais du Kazekage où il les laissa dans une salle d'attente afin de patienter jusqu'à leur entretient. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la porte fut refermée et le bruit des pas s'éloignant estompé que Naruto se permit de se détendre un peu.

« Tu penses vraiment que cela va marcher Naruto ? Demanda Hiro en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme. Après tout Suna ne s'est pas particulièrement montrée coopérative sur cette affaire depuis qu'ils ont été touchés.

- Oui j'en suis sûre. Assura Naruto. Gaara est un bon ami à moi et Sakura, je suis sûre qu'il ne nous laissera pas tombé.

- J'espère. Répondit Hiro.

# Moi aussi ! # Admit Naruto en pensée, car même s'il était presque certain de l'aide que lui apporterait son ami, il ne pouvait empêcher un soupçon de doute de demeurer en lui. Après tout le temps leur était compté.

- Sinon Naruto ! Interpella brusquement Shigure. Fait bien attention à ce que tu diras et n'oubli pas de nous appeler par nos noms de code.

- Je sais, cela doit faire trois fois que tu me le rappelles aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus un débutant. Râla le jeune homme. »

Sur ce point là, les consignes de leur supérieur avaient été claires. Naruto se présentait à Suna en simple junnin afin de pouvoir parler librement et de façon plus proche à Gaara, alors que Shigure et Hiro masquaient leur propre identité. La présence de deux anbus participait à montrer que Konoha s'impliquait d'avantage sur ce qui allait être abordé, mais surtout permettait d'éviter que Gaara ne fasse le rapprochement entre la découverte et fuite d'un espion à Konoha, l'absence de Sakura et celle de Rin, ayant déjà rencontré l'escouade 5 lors de son dernier passage à Suna.

« Au fait. Dit subitement Naruto afin de changer les idées de l'équipe. Vous ne trouvez pas que les sentinelles étaient particulièrement vigilantes tout à l'heure ?

- Si. D'ailleurs habituellement c'est un chunnin et non un gennin qui escorte les ninjas étrangers jusqu'au palais. Acquiesça Shigure.

- Tout simplement car nous sommes en niveau d'alerte 3 et que de ce fait les chunnins ont autre chose à faire. Répondit une nouvelle voix. »

Les trois ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour remarquer le Kazekage dans l'embrasure de celle-ci avec une pile de dossiers sous le bras.

« Le ninja m'ayant prévenu de votre arrivée ne s'était donc pas trompé. Trois ninjas de Konoha dont deux des forces spéciales. Annonça Gaara de sa voix neutre. Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux pour parler dans mon bureau. »

Obéissant au dirigeant du village, les trois ninjas suivirent le Kazekage en silence. Du moins pour deux d'entre eux.

« C'est gentil d'être passé nous prendre. Fit remarquer Naruto.

- J'étais à une réunion, on m'a prévenu de votre arrivée alors que j'en sortais. Comme c'était sur mon chemin j'ai donc pris la peine de m'arrêter pour vous prendre au passage. » Expliqua Gaara toujours de sa voix morne mais cette fois-ci agrémentée d'un faible sourire à l'adresse de son ami.

- Et sans vouloir être indiscret. Continua Naruto. Pourquoi Suna est en alerte ?

- …Nous avons quelques problèmes à l'une de nos frontières. J'espère donc que vous n'êtes pas venus demander des renforts car cela ne sera pas possible. Si cela continu c'est moi qui devrais en demander à votre village. »

Une fois arrivé, le Kazekage les fit entrer dans son bureau. Alors qu'il prenait place sur son siège, les trois ninjas se tinrent debout face à lui. Naruto entre ses deux collègues et un peu en avant d'eux. Une fois installé, le Kazekage prit la parole.

« Dans son message Tsunade-dono m'a fait part de nouveauté dans l'affaire concernant les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Elle m'a juste expliqué qu'elle m'envoyait, conformément à nos accords, des ninjas de la feuille car vous pensiez tenir une piste. J'avoue que la présence de deux anbus de Konoha confirme le sérieux des informations. Gaara marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je vous écoute. »

Ce fut Naruto qui prit la parole. Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à Konoha, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails où citer de noms : l'espion découvert par hasard, l'arrivée des deux membres d'Akatsuki, 'Itachi et de Sasori, leur fuite ainsi que leur prise en filature et enfin le vol de quelque chose sans pour autant savoir de façon certaine ce dont il s'agissait. Le Kazekage écouta le rapport d'un bout à l'autre sans émettre la moindre remarque.

« Bien. Je comprends que l'Hokage me fasse part de la situation, mais je ne vois pas la raison de votre présence ici. Un simple ninja aurait fais l'affaire pour ce rapport oral. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose. Observa Gaara en appuyant sur la dernière phrase. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'anbu au masque de chèvre cherchant une approbation. Approbation qu'il obtint. Il ne prononça aucun mot tout d'abord, semblant chercher ses mots, puis parla.

« En fait. Commença Naruto. Nous espérons que Suna puisse nous aider.

- …….Gaara se permit de hausser un sourcil afin d'inciter Naruto à continuer.

- Nous savons que Suna a caché, et cache toujours, des informations sur l'espion que vous avez découvert.

- …….Cette fois-ci ce fut un froncement de sourcils qu'esquissa le Kazekage.

- Le ninja qui a pris le groupe de déserteurs en filature ne donne plus de signes de vie. Continua Red Bird. L'équipe qui devait le rejoindre n'a pu localiser que des traces de combats, mais aucun corps. Nous espérons que ce dont nous n'avons pas connaissance nous donnerait une piste afin de retrouver leurs traces.

- …Certaines informations vous ont bien été dissimulées étant classées secret défense, ce n'était pas un secret. Seulement vous pensez que nous serions passé à coté de quelque chose ? Les questionna Gaara.

- Nous souhaitons n'omettre aucune piste éventuelle. Expliqua tranquillement Cheese.

- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas sans savoir que le traître a été tué pendant l'affrontement. Répondit Gaara.

- Nous aimerions pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur ses effets personnels. Continua Cheese.

- Tout a été détruit après enquête.

- Aux dossiers alors, ou au moins connaître son identité. Insista l'anbu.

- Ces informations sont classées secrètes pour la sécurité du village. »

Gaara s'était levé de son siège pour se tourner vers la fenêtre au fond de la pièce alors qu'il disait cette dernière phrase et le ton avait été clair. Hiro retint un soupir d'agacement, le Kazekage en face de lui était peut être beaucoup plus jeune que les autres kages, mais il n'avait rien à envier aux autres. En tournant un peu la tête, il vit Naruto qui le fixait. Hiro répondit à son interrogation muette par un faible hochement de tête. C'était leur dernier atout, et il ne connaissait pas assez le Kazekage pour pouvoir dire si le jeune homme allait réussir.

« Gaara. Interpella Naruto alors que le Kazekage contemplait son village par la fenêtre, ne lui montrant qu'il l'avait entendu qu'en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je sois là. La nuit où l'espion a été découvert accidentellement. Le groupe qui a fait cette…découverte. Il s'agissait de moi, Sakura et Akémi. Akémi a failli y passer à cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu la protéger.

- …

- Quand au ninja qui a prit Itachi, Sasori et l'espion en filature et qui a disparu. Continua Naruto.

- …

- Il s'agit de Sakura. »

L'attitude de Gaara ne changea en rien alors que Naruto levait le voile sur ces détails. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où les ninjas de Konoha guettaient une quelconque réaction chez Gaara qui saurait leur dire s'ils avaient une chance ou non. Mais rien. Finalement le Kazekage se détacha de sa contemplation. Il fit le tour de son bureau, passa à côté des shinobis de la feuille sans leur adresser le moindre regard signifiant que cette entrevue était terminée.

Ayant finit de traverser son bureau, Gaara s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant de tourner légèrement sa tête vers ses trois interlocuteurs sans se défère de son visage hermétiquement fermé afin de leur adresser, ou plutôt ordonner, quelques mots :

« Suivez-moi ! »

Ces deux mots si simples faillirent faire jaillir le cœur de Naruto hors de sa poitrine. Le soulagement passa sur son visage car, malgré le lien fort et profond qui l'unissait à Gaara, il avait craint l'éventuel refus du Kazekage.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Comme s'ils craignaient que Gaara ne change d'avis, Naruto et les deux anbus n'avaient pas perdu une seconde pour emboîter le pas à celui-ci lorsqu'il passa la porte de son bureau. C'était à présent dans le silence que les quatre protagonistes passaient la lourde porte d'un bâtiment après avoir traversé une partie du village. Alors que Gaara réglait les formalités, Naruto ne put éviter un léger sentiment de malaise monter en lui, même s'il n'en montra rien.

« Quel est cet endroit ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Ce bâtiment a plusieurs rôles. Il sert de prison pour certains détenus du village. Expliqua Gaara après une dernière signature avant de se tourner vers Hiro et Shigure. Il est d'ailleurs possible que l'un des deux anbus qui t'accompagne soit déjà venu. »

Les deux anbus acquiescèrent.

« C'était il y a quelques années déjà. Ajouta Shigure. Nous avions été chargé de transférer un criminel que Suna souhaitait interroger.

- Ce qui est une autre utilité de ce bâtiment. Enchaîna Gaara. C'est ici qu'ont lieu les interrogatoires. Et pour finir, nous y gardons certains documents ou objets comme ce qui concerne certaines affaires. »

Alors que le Kazekage continuait son explication « grosso modo », le groupe avait reprit son chemin précédé d'un junnin qui les guidait dans le dédale de couloirs, ouvrant des portes avant de les refermer derrière eux ou désactivant des pièges sur leur passage avant de les réactiver. Après quelques minutes un autre junnin prit le relais du premier, le laissant rebrousser chemin. Cette fois-ci en plus de couloirs, des escaliers furent ajoutés leur indiquant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Suite à de nouvelles minutes écoulées, ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir orné d'une série de portes surveillé par un nouveau junnin. Alors que le deuxième était déjà reparti, Gaara échangea quelques mots avec le troisième lui demandant de les laisser seul. Le ninja protesta tout d'abord en lançant quelques œillades pleines de sous-entendus aux trois shinobis de Konoha, mais il céda rapidement devant l'insistance plus que convaincante de son supérieur.

Ce n'est que lorsque le junnin fut parti, non sans un dernier regard lourd vers les trois étrangers, que Gaara se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'une des portes. Il exécuta une série de signes devant celle-ci puis fit jouer la serrure à l'aide d'une clef que lui avait laissé le gardien. Seulement au moment d'ouvrir enfin la porte, ce qui aurait permit d'assouvir la curiosité plus que grandissante même si parfaitement dissimulée de ses trois accompagnateurs, son geste se suspendit comme si le Kazekage avait été mis sur pause. Enlevant lentement sa main de la poignée, il se retourna afin de faire face à ses interlocuteurs avant de prendre la parole.

« Lorsque l'identité de l'espion a été découverte, j'ai immédiatement pris garde à ce qu'aucune information ne filtre dont cette identité. De même après son arrestation, il n'y a qu'un minimum de personnes dans le village à être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement ce que vous avez fais Gaara-sama. Dit Hiro afin de rassurer le Kazekage. Et vous pouvez avoir entièrement confiance en Konoha pour respecter vos choix. Notre but n'est pas de semer le trouble dans votre village.

- … C'est bien pour ça que je vous ais fais venir. De ce fait je consens à ce que Tsunade-dono soit mise au courant mais j'insiste sur le faite que je ne veuille aucune filtration supplémentaire.

- C'est ce que nous avions convenu. Acquiesça Shigure.

- Bien. Je voulais m'en assurer. Répondit Gaara avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la porte et de reposer sa main sur la poignée.

- Attends une minute. L'interpella soudainement Naruto donc le regard reflétait un doute. Dans les rapports il n'y a jamais eu question d'une quelconque arrestation. »

Les trois regards de Konoha se fixèrent à cette remarque sur le dos de Gaara qui avait une fois de plus suspendu son mouvement d'ouverture de la poignée. Regards interrogateurs qui furent renchérit par la suite des paroles de Naruto.

« Il était clairement stipulé qu'il avait été abattu pendant l'affrontement. Continua-t-il.

- … Non, l'espion s'est…laissé capturé de lui-même, restant sur place alors que l'Organisation prenait la fuite. Leur révéla Gaara.

- #Etrange# Pensa Hiro avant de prendre la parole. Et qu'avez-vous pu apprendre ? Puisqu'il s'est laissé prendre vous avez bien dû procéder à un interrogatoire.

- Rien de bien intéressant. Lui répondit Gaara. Mais peut-être pourra-t-elle vous aider.

- …

- …

- …

- … Il n'a pas été exécuté ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sans répondre à l'interrogation, Gaara actionna cette fois-ci la poignée et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. La pièce dans laquelle entrèrent les quatre shinobi était sombre, n'ayant qu'une faible source de lumière. Déjà petite, le peu d'espace était principalement occupé au fond par ce qui ressemblait plus à une paillasse qu'à un futon. Les trois ninjas de Konoha comprirent immédiatement qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une cellule alors qu'ils s'attendaient à une salle des archives. Deux choses leurs confirmèrent cette pensée : tout d'abord l'odeur qui régnait en ce lieu, une forte odeur de renfermé, ainsi que la personne assise sur ce qui lui servait de couche. Adossée au mur, les bras entourant les genoux sur lesquels reposait la tête. Les longs cheveux étaient emmêlés, éparpillés et luisaient, preuve de leur saleté la couleur blonde semblait passée, terne.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée que le prisonnier montra quelques signes de vie. Sentant probablement la plupart des regards posé sur lui il releva lentement le visage. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit groupe, ils s'écarquillèrent brutalement montrant la surprise de leur possesseur. Surprise qui fut rapidement masquée par une fatigue due en grande partie à son séjour, déjà trop long, dans le bâtiment.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Avant d'être brisé par une voix cassée.

« De nouveaux visiteurs ? Constata le prisonnier en rebaissant la tête vers ses jambes. »

Aucun ne répondit, gardant une apparence aussi impassible que possible. Naruto reflétait à lui seul la pensée de son équipe. Il n'osait croire ses yeux lorsqu'il avait identifié la personne devant eux d'aspect si misérable.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Souffla-t-il avant de reprendre plus haut d'un ton peu assuré. Tu … Gaara, je croyais qu'elle était en mission longue durée.

- ….. C'est ce que croit également une grande majorité de la population de Suna. Avoua Gaara après une longue hésitation. »

Naruto ne comprenait pas. La jeune femme qu'il connaissait déjà depuis plusieurs mois lui avait parue si … si innocente et maladroite pour un shinobi, jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un espion. La vérité sur Rin l'avait déjà plus que surpris, mais pour Isuzu cela lui paraissait encore plus improbable … impossible même. A présent il comprenait pourquoi il y avait eu tant de secret autour de cet espion, révéler son identité aurait été présenté une grande faiblesse du dirigeant du village au reste du monde ninja. D'un côté Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la kunoichi ne méritait pas ce traitement, pourtant elle avait échappé à bien pire étant donné le sort le plus souvent réservé aux traîtres. Naruto ne savait pas lui-même comment il réagirait s'il apprenait qu'Akémi était dans le camp ennemi.

Les pensées du jeune anbu furent coupées par la voix rauque qui s'éleva de nouveau de la jeune femme.

« J'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est qu'il y a une raison. Finissons en s'il vous plait. Leur demanda elle en relevant le regard vers eux.

- Nous voulons des informations sur les projets de l'organisation à laquelle tu appartiens, donc Akatsuki. Répliqua directement Shigure devançant les autres.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Izusu fixa un instant son regard sur l'anbu. Puis, tout en tournant la tête, le détourna lentement pour lui préférer le sol.

« Des informations sur l'Organisation oui….mais sur leurs projets….je ne pense pas vous être d'une grande utilité. Leur annonça-t-elle d'une voix lente, semblant peser le poids de chaque mot.

- Tu étais leur espion, tu dois bien être au courant de certaines choses. Insista Shigure.

- Oui je l'étais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils me confiaient tout. Je ne savais que ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour mener à bien ma mission. »

Jusque là on ne lui en avait jamais demandé plus. Lorsqu'on lui posait une question et qu'elle disait ne pas avoir de réponse cela s'arrêtait là. Cependant elle avait une sensation en ce moment. Elle ne connaissait pas les causes directes, mais s'ils étaient venu de Konoha c'était dans le but d'avoir des réponses. Autant Gaara ne faisait que surveiller l'entrevue et Naruto semblait méditer ses paroles, autant elle n'aimait pas, mais alors absolument pas, l'anbu qui l'avait questionné. Malgré son masque de chien, elle devinait son regard posé sur elle. Un regard qui n'avait rien de bienveillant. La manière dont il avait posé ses question, une voix résonnant comme un ordre, comme s'il lui reprochait toutes sortes de choses, qu'il déversait sur elle une haine, une colère, une frustration. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait détourné le regard le plus rapidement possible faisant mine de ne pas être intimidé.

« Il semblerait que, même si tu t'es laissée arrêté, tu n'es pas prête à coopérer au-delà d'un certain point. Conclue Hiro. »

Comme pour confirmer ce que sous entendait l'anbu, Isuzu eut une contraction involontaire des épaules avant de détourner le regard vers la droite.

« Je vous avais prévenu. Leur rappela Gaara. »

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence où chacun attendait une réaction des autres. Puis Shigure, commençant à s'impatienter de tourner autour du pot, prit de nouveau la parole.

« Kazekage-sama, je peux comprendre que jusqu'à présent vous n'ayez pas ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin. Mais à présent le temps nous est compté et il est plus que probable que les informations que nous pourrions tirer nous feraient grandement progresser. Lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et décidée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Gaara qui ne semblait pas apprécier le ton que prenait l'anbu.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez que trop tardé en faisant passer vos sentiments personnels dans cette affaire. Nous aurions probablement pu contrer bien des choses si cela n'avait pas été le cas, comme ce qu'il s'est passé à Konoha. Continua Shigure sans se laisser impressionner.

- Arrête! Décida d'intervenir Naruto en élevant un peu la voix afin de se faire entendre. Il est hors de question de demander ça à Gaara. S'il n'a pas jugé qu'il y avait lieu de…de pousser l'interrogatoire c'est qu'il n'y en pas besoin. Essaye de comprendre !

- Que je comprenne quoi ? La seule chose à comprendre c'est que nous gaspillons un temps précieux à attendre le bon vouloir d'un prisonnier. Si elle ne veut pas parler de son plein gré c'est son problème, il nous faut des informations et nous les aurons. »

La tension ne cessait de monter, entre Shigure qui n'avait plus une goutte de patience, Gaara qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, commençait à réunir les grains sable environnant, Naruto qui se refusait de s'abaisser à torturer la jeune femme et celle-ci qui suivait des yeux l'affrontement n'osant rien faire. Si cela continuait comme cela la situation ne tarderait pas à dégénérer.

« SILENCE ! Intervint soudain Hiro obtenant ainsi le silence et l'attention de ses deux subordonnés. Nous savons parfaitement qui est dans cette cellule Uzumaki Naruto ainsi que les raisons qui font qu'elle y soit encore. Seulement il va vraiment falloir que tu admettes que ce genre de pratique est nécessaire dans bien des cas, un ninja de ton rang ne doit plus reculer devant ce fait. CEPENDANT, nous ne nous permettrons pas de faire quoique ce soit sans l'accord de Kazekage-sama et n'avons pas à discuter ses décisions quelles qu'elles soient. C'est déjà une grande preuve de confiance de nous avoir permis d'arriver jusque là, vous faites honte à notre village en agissant de la sorte. »

On pouvait aisément deviner le regard lourd du chef d'équipe alors qu'il rappelait à l'ordre ses deux subordonnés en les remettant à leurs places. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Tsunade l'avait choisit pour ce rôle lors de cette mission, les deux autres étaient bien trop impliqués pour garder leur calme. Hiro avait réussi à les calmer cette fois, leur rappelant où était leur place en ces lieux. Seulement en serait-il capable la prochaine fois ? Si ces deux là décidaient de n'en faire qu'à leur tête il ne pourrait jamais les retenir seul. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr que Shigure resterait raisonnable si la détenue ne se décidait pas à parler. Chose qui semblait à présent certaine et Hiro savait très bien que Gaara ne permettrait pas qu'on la force d'une quelconque manière, il n'y avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Qu'Isuzu soit encore en vie alors qu'elle aurait due être exécutée, cette cellule que l'on pourrait presque être qualifier de luxueuse par rapport aux habituelles et surtout l'attitude du Kazekage. Bien que semblant distant et totalement indifférent à la situation, sa protection ne faisait aucun doute, rien que lorsque Shigure avait commencé à envisager de la torturer pour obtenir les réponses voulues son attitude l'avait plus que trahi.

Hiro retint un soupir. Décidément l'amour chez les ninjas était bien trop dangereux, surtout à leur niveau. Un shinobi devait être constamment sur ses gardes et ne faire confiance qu'à lui-même, hors avoir une relation sérieuse avec une personne signifiait avoir confiance en celle-ci. De plus personne n'était à l'abri d'une trahison et Hiro savait par expérience que lors d'une infiltration ou lorsqu'on doit avoir certaines informations il ne faut reculer devant rien et jouer son jeu jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Non décidément Hiro fuyait et continuerait à fuir les relations sérieuses, c'était trop de faiblesse visible qui risquaient un jour où l'autre d'éclater. Oh bien sûr certains shinobis et kunoichis arrivaient parfaitement à former et vivre en couple, et heureusement pour la survie du village, mais Hiro était de ceux qui préféraient ne prendre aucun risque. Il suffisait de prendre les exemples qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux pour conforter sa position : le Kazekage était prêt à prendre le risque de mettre en péril son village qu'il était sensé protéger, Shigure se faisait détruire par la trahison de leur ancienne camarade. Non Hiro, même s'il les comprenait parfaitement, ne souhaitait en rien prendre le risque.

Hiro commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées lorsque Naruto le tira de ses réflexions. En effet le jeune homme venait de se rapprocher de Gaara, ce que fit également l'anbu afin d'entendre leur conversation.

« Gaara ? L'interpella Naruto à voix basse.

- Oui ?

- S'il te plait. Continua-t-il. Laisse moi parler à Isuzu seul à seul quelques minutes. »

La phrase du jeune homme n'avait pas sonné comme un ordre mais plutôt comme une demande adressée à son ami. Malgré le fait que le ton soit assuré, une pointe d'incertitude s'était laissée percevoir montrant que l'émetteur n'était pas certain de la réponse du Kazekage.

Contrairement à la tension qui régnait à peine quelques minutes avant, le silence était cette fois-ci légers. Naruto et Gaara se fixaient, l'un de son regard limpide qui reflétait l'espoir, l'autre d'un regard qui se voulait aussi impénétrable qu'un bloc de glace mais où brillait timidement une flamme. Les deux hommes se fixaient essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre mais sans s'affronter ni se juger.

« Soit. Se contenta de répondre Gaara sans pour autant quitter le regard de son ami. Je te fais confiance

- Tu peux. Dit à son tour Naruto. Merci.

- Nous serons juste de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Sans un mot de plus le porteur du Shukaku se détourna de celui de Kyubi, puis après avoir laisser traîné son regard sur une partie de la petite pièce il en sortir. Shigure, semblant avoir repris son calme, suivi le Kazekage sans ajouter un mot tout comme Hiro qui se permit en passant de marqué un faible temps d'arrêt afin de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto avant de passer à son tour la porte qu'il referma derrière lui dans le même grincement qu'à leur entrée.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans moins de 10 mètres carré, les deux personnes suivantes ne semblaient pas vraiment enclines à démarrer une conversation. Isuzu fixait un coin ne sachant à quoi s'attendre alors que Naruto, tourné vers la porte qui s'était refermée, ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre.

Finalement le jeune homme se retourna vers Isuzu en gardant toutefois le visage tourné pour ne pas à avoir à la regarder. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage avant de prendre la parole d'une voix hésitante mais qui trahissait sa sincérité.

« Tu sais je….Tu….j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici. Commença-t-il. Ce…ça fait bizarre non ? Enfin ….c'est stupide comme question….Si ce n'est pas Gaara qui me l'avait dis je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Je veux dire, que tu sois…enfin voilà. »

Au fil des mots, Naruto trouvait un peu plus de confiance même s'il ne savait toujours pas où cela allait le mener. Il disait ce qui lui passait par la tête, ou plutôt ce qui était sur son cœur. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui lui fit continuer.

« …enfin…mais en fait en ce moment…je me trompe lourdement sur les gens….depuis longtemps même pour certains même si….même si je continu à essayer d'avoir confiance. Rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire n'a pu empêcher Sasuke de partir. Maintenant il y a….quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance, en qui plein de monde avait confiance, qui….s'est révélé être un espion dans notre village à la solde de l'Akatsuki.

- …

- Tu la connaissais d'ailleurs…enfin en dehors de vos activités, je ne sais pas si c'était le cas dans l'organisation. C'était Rin, vous vous étiez vu lors de votre dernière visite à toi et Gaara à Konoha. Elle a été prise sur le faite.

- Rin. Se décida à parler Isuzu. Je me doutais que c'était elle mais je n'en étais pas sûre. »

Le regard de Naruto se tourna vers la jeune femme qui prenait enfin la parole d'une voix qui trahissait tristesse et lassitude.

« Je ne l'ais rencontré qu'une fois lors de mes….activités comme tu dis. Il faisait sombre et je n'ais pas pu bien voir son visage. Elle a donc été découverte ?

- …oui, elle était très appréciée, jusqu'au bout nous n'y avons vu que du feu.

- C'était le but non ? Répondit Isuzu d'un ton faussement amusé.

- C'est vrai. Acquiesça Naruto d'un faible sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux Sakura et moi. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas j'aurais eu du mal à y croire.

- …

- Ensuite il y a eu affrontement. Expliqua Naruto les yeux dans le vague. Moi, Sakura et un autre ninja de Konoha contre Rin et deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Au final nous avons été battus et ils se sont enfuis.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider à les retrouver Naruto, après tout je n'étais qu'un espion et ils ne me faisaient pas totalement confiance.

- Sur nous trois, Sakura était la seule valide. Continua Naruto sans prendre en compte ce que venait de lui dire Isuzu. Elle a pris en filature les trois fuyards afin que la trace ne soit pas perdue et qu'une équipe la rejoigne pour passer à l'action.

- …

- … Seulement les renforts n'ont pas réussi à rattraper Sakura à temps. »

Isuzu se mordit la lèvre inférieure. S'ils s'étaient aperçus que Sakura les suivait on ne pouvait que déduire le pire.

« Je suis désolée Naruto. Compatit sincèrement la prisonnière. Sakura est l'une des personnes que j'appréciais le plus à Konoha. Nous nous entendions bien.

- … L'équipe a trouvé des traces combats montrant qu'il y a bien eu affrontement entre Sakura et d'autres personnes, mais aucune signe de Sakura. Seulement la piste s'arrêtait là.

- … »

Isuzu ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir montrant son rassurement. S'il n'y avait pas de corps, il était probable que Sakura ne soit pas morte. Cependant cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était dans une meilleure situation, cela aurait même été étonnant. Si Konoha ne retrouvait pas rapidement la piste des fugitifs il était probable que…

« Il y a trois ans Sasuke est parti. Maintenant Sakura disparaît. Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous trois, du moins pour moi. Ils me permettaient de me relever à chaque que je tombais et de continuer à avancer. Si Sasuke est le frère que je n'ais jamais eu pour moi, Sakura est la sœur. Lorsque Sasuke a déserté, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sakura pour me soutenir je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu la force de continuer. Nous voulions croire qu'il était possible de ramener notre coéquipier, maintenant je veux également pouvoir venir en aide à Sakura et croire qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour cela. S'ils l'avaient tué je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient dissimulé son cadavre, au contraire cela aurait été comme avertissement. Et puis si Sasuke est vraiment avec eux je ne pense pas qu'ils les laisseraient faire.

- …

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es restée à Suna alors que tu étais découverte, mais je pense le deviner. Je ne demande pas à l'espion fait prisonnier de me donner des informations, mais je demande à une amie de m'aider à sauver une autre.

- …

- Je n'ai pas à te juger car je ne sais pas tout, seulement tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. J'en ais toujours été convaincu et le suis toujours. »

Alors que Naruto parlait, Isuzu avait baissé son regard, l'écoutant silencieusement.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je ne regretterais jamais totalement ce que j'ais fais ? Demanda d'une voix faiblement la jeune femme en gardant toujours sa tête baissée. »

Le regard de Naruto se fixa de nouveau sur Isuzu, prêtant attention à la voix chevrotante.

« …Euh…non. Répondit Naruto déstabilisé par la question qu'elle venait de lui poser. »

Un faible sanglot retentit.

« C'est parce que sans ça, je n'aurais sûrement jamais connu Gaara. »

Isuzu releva la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur. Son visage commençait à baigner de larmes. Sa voix au début chevrotante était à présent coupée par de nombreux sanglots.

« Je n'aurais jamais vécu tous ces moments avec lui. »

Sa vue se brouilla et elle plongea sa tête dans une main. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas Naruto se rapprocher. Tout ce qu'elle sentit c'est qu'on la prenait dans les bras. Comprenant la situation, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes pendant quelques instants avant d'essayer de se calmer pour reprendre la parole.

« J'ai eu des échos de votre rencontre avec Itachi et Sasuke par Sasori et Deidara. Commença-t-elle. Ils disaient que Sasuke n'avait pas voulu vous tuer toi et Sakura. Cela les avait énervé d'ailleurs, mais comme Itachi avait soutenu son frère ils n'avaient pas insisté. Je pense que Sasuke n'a pas laissé Sakura se faire tuer, si Itachi l'a soutenu comme avant alors les autres ont sûrement dû s'y plier….Si c'est bien le cas nous la retrouverons. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Puis il resserra son étreinte murmurant un « Merci » en sentant son cœur s'alléger. Peu après Isuzu se recula de Naruto pour reprendre la parole alors qu'elle effaçait ses larmes.

« Je pense que…j'ai déjà assez fichue ma vie en l'air comme ça. Dit-elle entre deux reniflements. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous aider, mais je pense que s'il est encore temps je peux vous en apprendre assez. Que ce que j'ai fais puisse au moins aider une amie. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

De l'autre côté de la porte, aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre les trois shinobis depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Naruto et Isuzu. Pourtant même si aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche et que leur apparence restait impassible et calme, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. L'un était, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, inquiet et se sentait coupable comme chaque fois qu'il venait en ces lieux quelqu'en soit la raison. Un autre se promettait que, quoiqu'il se passe, il repartirait de ce village avec des informations, même s'il espérait ne pas devoir en arriver là. Et le dernier se demandait comment tout cela allait terminer en passant en revue les différents scénarios envisageables selon le cas de figure. Ce n'était donc pas par refus de communication que le silence régnait entre les trois shinobis, mais bien parce que chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, toujours grinçante, faisant sursauter légèrement les trois ninjas qui tournèrent la tête vers celle-ci. Naruto sortit de la cellule impassible avant de regarder tour à tour les deux anbu pour finir par planter son regard dans celui du Kazekage. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, Gaara interrogeant du regard Naruto, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent puis Naruto se décidé à prendre la parole, aidé de l'une de ses plus célèbre expression.

« Malgré toute sa volonté, elle va avoir du mal à nous aider dans cet état. » Annonça-t-il de son sourire.

Sur l'instant, les trois ninjas ne semblèrent pas comprendre. Puis Hiro se permit un soupir alimenté d'une exclamation montrant qu'il avait compris, à son grand soulagement, quel scénario venait de l'emporter. Shigure ne murmura qu'un « Bien. » mais n'en pensait pas moins. Quand à Gaara, il continuait à soutenir le regard de son ami qui avait repris une expression plus sérieuse. Parfois un regard valait mieux qu'un discours.

Le Kazekage finit par s'éclipser pour revenir accompagné d'un membre de sa garde spéciale. Il devait déjà lui avoir donner ses ordres car celui-ci rentra immédiatement dans la cellule. Sans attendre plus de temps, Gaara fit signe aux shinobis de Konoha de le suivre.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du bâtiment, Hiro prit la parole.

« Excusez-moi Kazekage-sama, mais est ce que nous allons pouvoir avoir maintenant ce que nous souhaitons ?

- … Non ! » Annonça froidement Gaara.

Ce simple mot eu pour effet de stopper la marche de Shigure et Hiro, ne comprenant pas. Naruto avait bien réussi à convaincre l'espion. Pour quelle raison le Kazekage aurait-il subitement changé d'avis ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? Insista Hiro.

- Je sais que le temps vous est compté. Continua Gaara, imperturbable. Seulement je vous demanderais de bien vouloir laisser Isuzu récupérer un peu. Au moins jusqu'à demain matin.

- Ah…bien sûr. » Acquiesça le chef d'équipe.

Le petit groupe reprit sa route après cette petite frayeur. Une fois sortis du bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent vers le palais du Kazekage où Gaara les mena à l'appartement qui leur avait été préparé. Après s'être donner rendez-vous le lendemain, Hiro et Shigure pénétrèrent dans leur chambre laissant les deux jinchuuriki devant la porte.

Quelques minutes passèrent où aucun des deux ne prit la parole, ne sachant par où commencer. Puis finalement ce fut Naruto qui se lança.

« Tu as de la chance tu sais.

- …

- Je … je ne connais toute l'affaire mais…elle t'aime vraiment. Continua Naruto en se grattant la tête et fixant une tache imaginaire sur un mur pour tenter de masquer son embarras. Je ne veux pas te donner de conseil mais…enfin tu devrais peut être y réfléchir.

- …

- Bon bah…ça va être une dure journée demain, je vais aller me coucher aussi.

- …

- A demain et….et merci encore de nous avoir fais confiance. Merci. » Termina le jeune homme.

La porte se referma sur Naruto sans que Gaara n'ait articulé le moindre mot. Même si Naruto avait réussi à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, lui en avait été incapable. Même s'il savait que son ami ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, bien au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu gêné. Il finit par se détourner, oui la journée de demain serait dure, mais la nuit qui venait ne serait pas facile non plus.

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour lui rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Pensa le Kazekage tout haut. »

* * *

**Et voili voilou. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Oui je sais, encore un passage sans action (mais oui Tashiya, l'hémoglobine arrivera).**

**Je ferrais mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre soit plus rapide mais je ne peux, hélas, rien promettre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous reviendrons du côté de l'Organisation (tadadaaa).**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas la petite review (j'aimerais bien atteindre la barre des 100 T.T).**

**Aya72.**


	27. Attente

**Bonjour à tous !!!!!**

**Et oui pas trop tôt n'est pas ? Désolée désolée, mais plus les années passent et moins le temps est là. Enfin bon, je vous avais prévenue.**

**Voici donc, enfin, le chapitre 26. Mais je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

**Sur ce : bonne lecture !!!!**

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

L'Organisation (formée par Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu et Rin) est désormais en possession des stèles de Kumo, Suna, Kiri et Konoha, il ne leur manque donc plus que celle d'Iwa pour arriver à leurs fins. Sakura a été faite prisonnière par l'Organisation, parlant avec Rin alors que celle-ci la surveille, cette dernière arrive à diriger Sakura vers une opportunité. La jeune femme finit par offrir, non son amour comme autrefois, mais ses talents de ninjas à Sasuke. Naruto quand à lui part à Suna accompagné de Shigure et Hiro afin d'obtenir plus d'information de la part de Gaara sur l'espion qui était sensé avoir été abattu. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsque Gaara révèle qu'il s'agissait d'Isuzu. Après lui avoir parlé, Naruto convainc la jeune fille de l'aider à retrouver Sakura

**Rappel avant votre lecture: lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction, le sexe de Deidara n'était pas connu, les scans étant en plein dans le sauvetage de Gaara. Il a donc fallu que je fasse un choix qui a été fait. Comme j'ai supposé que c'était une femme je garde cela pour le reste de mon histoire. Aucune inquiétude, il n'y a aucune incidence.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Attente**

La plupart du temps, lorsque l'on essaye de se représenter le pays de la Terre, on s'imagine un décor de pierres et de terre, principalement agencé en montagnes dissimulant les traces de la civilisation. Il est vrai que les noms des pays, ou des villages ninjas, de cette région du globe reflétaient de façon assez véridique la physionomie de leur paysage. Et pourtant tout le monde sait que la nature ne s'arrête pas aux frontières territoriales.

Ainsi, même si le décor évoqué précédemment était prédominant, le pays abritant le village caché de la Roche possédait toute une gamme de paysages divers et variés. L'un d'eux situé à l'ouest était une masse forestière. Forêt qui prenait naissance au pays du Feu, traversait les pays protégés par Kusa, Ame ou encore Taki et terminait son parcours plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres après que la frontière du Pays de la Terre eut été franchie.

Durant la dernière grande guerre ninja, cette région avait été le théâtre de bien des batailles entre les villages d'Iwa et de Konoha. Aujourd'hui encore, et pour de nombreuses décennies, le paysage garderait les cicatrices de ces affrontements. Mais les marques anthropiques des peuplements arborés ne se limitaient pas à cette guerre. Cette partie du continent avait également pour particularité ses ruines. Témoins d'activités humaines passées, il n'en restait que des blocs de pierres ou des pans de ce qui devait être jadis des bâtiments faits de rocs. Ces vestiges étaient également le terrain de jeu, si l'on pouvait dire, des ninjas lors d'affrontements. En effet quoi de mieux qu'un pan de mur pour se dissimuler et mieux prendre l'adversaire en traître. On ne dira pas que les shinobis n'appréciaient pas l'histoire à leur manière, ce qui par ailleurs n'avait pas le moins du monde arrangé l'état de ces vestiges du passé.

C'est dans ce paysage de troncs et de feuilles qu'évoluaient silencieusement deux ombres. Les deux silhouettes se distinguaient facilement l'une de l'autre : alors que l'une présentait les caractéristiques d'un humain bipède normal, l'autre était plus trapue, semblait ramassée sur elle-même tandis qu'elle se déplaçait à l'aide de quatre membres. Leur vitesse de progression n'était pas très élevée du fait du dernier suscité, cela dit, sans lui, cela n'aurait guère pu être plus rapide du fait de la très faible luminosité de la nuit. Le ciel nuageux cachait le peu de lumière qu'aurait pu procurer le timide quartier de lune, à cela s'ajoutait l'ombrage procuré par la cime des arbres. Non, rien n'était en faveur d'un voyage rapide sur longue distance, même pour la silhouette bipède, aidée de ses deux yeux rougeoyants.

Si les deux silhouettes avaient pris le temps de lever la tête pour scruter le ciel, elles auraient pu distinguer un volatile se maintenant à leur niveau. Seulement, elles n'avaient pas pris cette peine car elles étaient parfaitement conscience de sa présence. En fait c'était plutôt s'ils ne l'avaient pas senti qu'elles se seraient posées des questions, la vision globale que procurait une vue aérienne n'était pas à négliger et représentait un atout majeur en cas de problème. Et c'est justement un mouvement de cet étrange oiseau qui fit scruter brièvement le ciel au coureur quadrupède.

« Deidara est parti devant on dirait, fit remarquer Sasori.

- Oui. Il a dû repérer quelque chose, restons prudent, répondit Itachi. »

Le marionnettiste laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous devons bien retrouver notre espion dans un ancien temple ?

- C'est ça. Il a récupéré la stèle il y a quelques jours dans les montagnes entourant Iwa no kuni et avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps il vaut mieux éviter d'approcher un village ninja.

- Il aurait peut être été plus prudent d'attendre un peu, histoire de se faire oublier quelques temps.

- Nous sommes si proches du but. Attendre risquerait de permettre aux différents pays d'en découvrir trop et de mieux s'organiser.

- Peut être mais cela aurait tout de même permis que tout le monde soit au meilleur de sa forme.

- Nous sommes tout à fait prêts. Nous avons pu être guéris de notre expédition à Kiri. De même Rin a presque totalement récupéré de l'altercation de Konoha. Il n'y a nulle raison de se plaindre, dans peu de temps tout sera réglé. »

Sasori n'insista pas plus, les déductions de l'aîné des Uchiwa n'étaient pas fausses, au contraire. Le silence reprit sa place dans leur progression, seulement ponctué par les bruits nocturnes habituels.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi puis le ninja originaire de Suna reprit la parole.

« Tu penses que nous arriverons dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il. Cela fait déjà un moment que nous nous sommes éloignés des autres.

- Nous devons avoir fait la moitié du chemin, répondit Itachi avant de reprendre. Mais que fait Deidara ! Il est sensé nous couvrir pas faire du tourisme !

- La moitié … c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Alors que Sasori finissait sa phrase, Itachi n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un objet clair non identifié filer vers eux.

« BOUM »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Décidément ces ruines se ressemblent toutes. C'est ce que se disait Sasuke en poussant un soupir discret. Assis sur ce qui devait être autrefois un mur, il s'ennuyait ferme et ce n'était pas près de changer tout de suite. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Sasori, Itachi et Deidara étaient partis et ils ne devaient être qu'à la moitié de leur parcours, peut être un peu plus. Leur retour n'était donc pas prévu avant trois heures.

L'Organisation avait décidé de se faire la plus discrète possible. Les trois ninjas devaient retrouver l'espion d'Iwa, déjà en possession de la stèle, dans une de ces ruines abandonnées sans éveiller l'attention. Ce qui n'aurait pas été évident avec leur nombre au complet, surtout aussi près d'un village ninja. Il fallait deux heures aux trois shinobis pour rallier le point de rendez vous, puis il leur faudrait ensuite deux nouvelles heures pour revenir. Normalement, le point de rencontre était sûr, le seul résident devant être dame Nature…ou tout au plus un ermite qui ne poserait aucun problème. De même que ce point de rendez-vous, les ruines où l'Organisation avait décidé de s'arrêter ressemblaient plus à des murs de végétations qu'à des pans de mur de pierres.

Oui, décidément toutes ces ruines se ressemblent, se redit Sasuke tout en se retenant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Itachi plongea de nouveau sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle salve d'armes. Puis, profitant du nuage de poussière qui était encore présent suite à l'attaque précédente, il se dissimula dans le feuillage d'un arbre tombé au sol. Profitant du peu de répit que lui procura sa cachette, il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il n'était pas tombé sur des adversaires de pacotille et de ce fait, même si en un contre un il aurait eu toutes ses chances, ces derniers étaient en supériorité numérique et n'allaient pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Soudain, son œil capta un mouvement. Instinctivement, il bougea rapidement ce qui lui permit d'esquiver le coup.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Afin de se distraire, Sasuke leva les yeux pour mieux détailler ses compagnons. Kisame était assis à même le sol, appuyé à un arbre aux côtés de Samehada. Si l'on ne faisait pas attention, on pouvait penser qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier. Pourtant, Sasuke repéra immédiatement les cartes qui dépassaient de sa main droite. Connaissant la personne, il eut tôt fait de conclure qu'il avait sortit son jeu de cartes fétiche et qu'une partie était en cours. Le détail qui aurait pu contrecarrer cette théorie était que l'homme requin était seul et ne raffolait pas des jeux individuels tels que la réussite ou le solitaire. Mais une fois de plus le cadet des Uchiwa connaissait parfaitement la réponse à l'énigme. Et en parlant du loup…Zetsu venait de sortir du sol auprès de l'homme à la peau bleue avant de s'asseoir devant celui-ci, des cartes entre les mains. Lui au moins avait de quoi s'occuper concrètement songea Sasuke. L'homme plante était en effet chargé de faire régulièrement des rondes aux alentours avec une insistance particulière sur leurs arrières. On n'était jamais assez prudent dans leur métier et les ninjas de Konoha pouvaient se montrer particulièrement collants et hargneux, Sasuke en savait quelque chose.

Les yeux du jeune homme dérivèrent, laissant les deux joueurs invétérés, pour passer sur l'ancien espion du groupe à Konoha. Rin était assise sur une branche basse proche du sol. Appuyée contre le tronc de son perchoir elle semblait dormir, ou plutôt elle essayait. La jeune femme changeait souvent de position, se couchant un peu plus, s'appuyant plus à droite, pour revenir sur sa gauche, et en fin de compte se redresser, replier une jambe, la croisée sur l'autre, et ainsi de suite. Bref, elle essayait de tromper son ennui par le repos mais son essai ne semblait guère satisfaisant conclut Sasuke en la voyant maugréer et commencer à taper des doigts sur son genou.

Leur deuxième ex-espion par contre semblait avoir réussi dans l'exercice qu'était patienter. Accoudé à un reste de colonne, son regard vagabondait d'une personne à l'autre d'un air absent. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que ses doigts jouaient avec un maigre morceau de bois qu'il faisait aller et venir.

Alors qu'il ne lui avait fallu que bouger son regard pour détailler ses quatre coéquipiers, il lui fallu baisser légèrement la tête pour voir la sixième personne présente. Le jeune homme ne put distinguer son visage du haut de son perchoir, mais imagina parfaitement l'expression de la jeune femme. Sakura était assise à même le sol, dos au mur où avait élu domicile Sasuke sans pour autant être à ses pieds. Elle se trouvait sur la gauche du jeune homme et détaillait très probablement les personnes présentent dans son champs de vision d'un air le plus neutre possible.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas encore totalement adaptée à sa nouvelle situation, mais c'était tout à fait normal après le peu de temps écoulé. Elle n'était guère à l'aise et ne prenait jamais la parole sauf quand on la lui adressait ou que cela était nécessaire. Au début Sasuke avait craint que la jeune femme ne reprenne ses vieilles habitudes du temps où l'équipe sept était active et au complet. Heureusement ce moment de crainte avait été bref. Sakura se contentait de rester près de lui mais en retrait, respectant son espace vital. Le jeune homme était satisfait de cette situation : bien qu'il apprécie son ancienne coéquipière, il n'était pas encore prêt à échanger les nouvelles et rattraper le temps perdu. Or Sakura semblait dans le même état d'esprit ce qui rassurait Sasuke. Dans leur cas, la présence de l'autre était déjà bien suffisante. Pour être honnête, il ne manquait qu'une seule personne pour parfaire la situation, mais mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cette fois ci ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin. Sans le sharingan, il manquerait un bon morceau du côté droit d'Itachi. Décidément, le seul avantage qu'il pouvait tirer du fait que ses adversaires soient plusieurs, était qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser de techniques trop destructrices au risque de tuer l'autre. Enfin c'était bien le seul avantage et il n'était pas sûre qu'il persiste éternellement.

L'ainé des Uchiwa se débarrassa de ce qu'il restait de son manteau tout en restant en mouvement et en réfléchissant une nouvelle fois à la situation à toute allure. Ses ennemis avaient vraiment bien choisi l'endroit de leur attaque, aucun renfort ne pouvait joindre cet endroit. Le reste de l'Organisation et Shishui étaient bien trop éloignés. En temps normal Zetsu les aurait prévenus, mais ils avaient convenu qu'il se concentrerait sur la surveillance de leurs arrières. Décidément, tout jouait contre lui songea Itachi en évitant une lame.

# Que ? #

Lame qui venait de le délester de quelques cheveux. Non pas qu'Itachi tienne à sa chevelure comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, mais plus inquiétant il n'avait pas esquivé assez rapidement. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Alors que Sasuke allait plonger plus profondément dans ses réflexions, Sakura se leva. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'épousseta puis se tourna légèrement vers Sasuke pour lui adresser la parole :

« J'ai les soins de Rin à faire. Le prévint-elle. »

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se dirigea vers la personne concernée. Et sans penser à répondre Sasuke la regarda partir vers la patiente. Pendant son combat contre Shigure, Rin avait percuté violemment un arbre. Même si elle avait pu faire abstraction des dégâts lors de la fin de l'altercation ils étaient quand même là, et la première chose que Sakura avait dû faire après avoir été libérée avait été de soigner les blessures des différents membres de l'Organisation. Outre les blessures de Rin, certains des membres avaient gardé quelques séquelles de leur visite au pays de l'Eau.

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été medic-nin, Sasuke n'était pas certain qu'elle aurait été finalement aussi bien tolérée au sein du groupe. Certains avaient cédé de mauvaise grâce et ne l'avaient fait que parce qu'ils étaient en infériorité. Le conflit ouvert n'aurait pas été profitable pour eux, loin de là.

Cette nuit là, après que Sakura lui ait fait part de son intention de l'aider, Sasuke était retourné près des autres. L'un d'eux lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas prudent de la laisser seule, mais le cadet des Uchiwa avait répliqué sèchement en leur disant qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Il leur avait ensuite rapidement exposé la situation. S'en était suivi une discussion plus ou moins mouvementée où chacun avait pris position. Dès que cela avait été réglé, Sasuke s'était de nouveau dirigé vers son ancienne coéquipière. Arrivé près d'elle il s'était accroupi et avait tranché ses liens tout en lui donnant des directives à suivre. Certes, la jeune femme était à présent la médic du groupe mais sa loyauté allait avant tout à Sasuke. Et lorsqu'il était revenu vers les autres membres, Sakura derrière lui, afin qu'elle remplisse son nouveau rôle, Sasuke s'était senti soulagé d'avoir un allié sûr dans cette organisation, satisfait, rassuré et …… en partie apaisé.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le combat se prolongeait et ce n'était pas bon signe. Certes il lui aurait été facile d'en finir rapidement avec l'une des arcanes de ses sharingans, seulement chacune avait besoin d'un temps de préparation. Or, il ne disposait pas de ce temps et il avait beau être un combattant hors pair, personne n'était invincible. Par ailleurs, il y avait cette substance qui continuait lentement mais sûrement son parcours dans son corps. Itachi n'était pas le genre de personne à croire au miracle, mais là, il n'aurait pas été contre.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées en voyant que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui. Naoki avait en effet délaissé son bout de bois pour se rapprocher de Sasuke. Une fois près de lui, il s'accouda au mur dos à celui-ci. L'ancien espion de Kiri laissa passer quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole :

« J'avoue que je n'étais pas particulièrement pour au départ, mais en fin de compte avoir un médic est le bienvenu, commença-t-il avant de continuer, voyant l'absence de réponse de Sasuke. Et puis tu n'as pas tort non plus, dans notre métier il est plus qu'utile d'être entouré par quelques personnes de confiance. Surtout dans un groupe tel que le nôtre.

- … Ce n'est pas faux, consentit à répondre Sasuke. »

Satisfait que le jeune homme ait daigné lui répondre, Naoki laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« En parlant de notre groupe. Je sais que nous avons tous une raison d'être là. Pourtant, sans vouloir être indiscret, j'ai du mal à imaginer tes motivations. »

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Sasuke reporta entièrement son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, et attendit que l'homme aille jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Les autres m'ont un peu parlé de toi et je connais ton histoire comme tous. Mais je dois avouer que voir un homme, qui veut se venger de quelqu'un, intégrer la même organisation que ce dernier et faire équipe avec lui …. et bien cela me laisse assez perplexe, se lança Naoki ne laissant que ses yeux dériver vers Sasuke alors que son visage restait orienté devant lui.

- …… Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, finit par dire Sasuke d'une voix méfiante et peu engageante. Du moment que cela ne gêne pas les projets de l'Organisation je ne pense pas que cela pose problème.

- Ouhla, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air, rigola Naoki pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. C'était juste de la curiosité. Comme tu l'as dit, tes motivations ne me regardent pas tant qu'elles n'interfèrent pas avec notre projet.

- Bien.

- Pourtant, reprit Naoki à l'étonnement de Sasuke, pourtant cela m'étonne que tu le laisses gagner en puissance alors que tu veux le tuer. »

En disant cette phrase, Naoki avait tourné le visage vers Sasuke et avait repris son sérieux.

« Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Naoki. C'est qu'il a su s'entourer comme il le fallait. Tu as peut être ta copine aux cheveux roses maintenant, mais lui a Rin et bientôt Shishui, qui soit dit en passant est un Uchiwa pourvu de sharingans. Et ils sont aussi dévoués à Itachi que Sakura en a l'air pour toi. A eux trois ils représentent une force de frappe non négligeable dans notre groupe. Si j'avais été toi, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il reste seul.

- ……

- Enfin moi je dis ça, reprit Naoki en détournant la tête. Après tout je n'ais pas à me mêler de vos histoires. »

En disant ces mots, Naoki se détacha du mur avant de commencer à se diriger vers une autre place. Toutefois il s'arrêta après avoir avancé de quelques pas.

« Malgré tout je me permets de te donner un conseil, dit-il sans se retourner mais de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende à part Sasuke. Tu ferais mieux d'agrandir un peu la liste de tes alliés et de ne pas hésiter si une occasion s'offre à toi. Sur ce… »

Sasuke regarda Naoki s'éloigner en direction de Kisame et Zetsu. Alors que les trois shinobis commençaient une nouvelle partie de cartes, Sasuke aperçut du coin de l'œil Sakura revenir vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité il détourna enfin son regard du dos de Naoki pour le fixer sur elle.

« Alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ses côtes fêlées se sont ressoudées correctement grâce aux bandages qui les ont bien maintenues malgré le voyage. En gros je n'ai eu qu'à retravailler un peu sur son dos pour accélérer le processus de guérison, répondit-elle. Que voulait Naoki ? Vous aviez l'air bizarre.

- …… Pour tout te dire je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, avoua Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme fit part en quelques mots des paroles qu'avait eu Naoki à Sakura, et ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases à ce propos puis Sakura reprit la même place qu'auparavant pour essayer de se reposer un peu. Même si elle n'avait pas utilisé beaucoup de chakra, il valait mieux le regagner au plus vite afin d'être prête à tout moment. Et pour cela le repos était le meilleur des moyens. Elle s'installa donc rapidement le plus confortablement possible. D'ici une heure, elle échangerait de place avec Sasuke.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Sasori, Itachi et Deidara étaient partis et une heure que Sakura se reposait. Jugeant que cela faisait assez longtemps, la jeune femme se releva, prenant le temps de s'étirer, puis se tourna vers Sasuke qui était toujours assis sur son bout de mur. On aurait presque pu croire que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, pourtant ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Outre les mouvements vitaux, il s'était probablement levé une ou deux fois afin d'éviter tout engourdissement.

Sakura intercepta rapidement le regard de son coéquipier. Celui-ci lui répondit par un imperceptible mouvement de la tête avant de descendre de son perchoir et de prendre la place que Sakura occupait encore il y a à peine quelques minutes. La jeune femme resta debout, adossée au muret, prenant le rôle de la sentinelle alors que Sasuke se relâchait à son tour afin de récupérer.

Le regard de Sakura parcourut les environs. Zetsu, Kisame et Naoki étaient en plein dans une partie alors que Rin, toujours dans son arbre lisait un parchemin. A côté de ces comportements, celui de Sasuke et Sakura, se relayant tour à tour, pouvait paraître quelques peu paranoïaque. Seulement cela aurait été une erreur de croire que les quatre autres ninjas n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes. Les deux jeunes gens avaient simplement opté pour une tactique différente.

Le temps continua ainsi à s'écouler. Zetsu venait de partir de nouveau lorsque Sakura se redressa, imitant Kisame, Naoki et Rin. Une clochette venait de tinter faiblement signifiant que quelqu'un approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième tintement se fit entendre confirmant le premier et ce que cela signifiait. Chacun des déserteurs consulta les autres d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de se préparer à recevoir la visite annoncée.

Rin gagna les hautes branches, se camouflant dans leurs feuillages, alors que Naoki et Kisame se fondaient dans la végétation. Sakura s'accroupit aux côtés de Sasuke lui posant une main sur l'épaule afin de l'alerter. Après que la jeune fille lui ait fait comprendre la situation, le duo choisit un buisson afin de dissimuler leur présence et attendit.

Alors que quelques minutes auparavant l'ambiance était celle de toute forêt normale, l'atmosphère était à présent plus lourde malgré les oiseaux qui continuaient à chanter. Dans ce cas la meilleure des choses aurait été d'envoyer Zetsu en éclaireur. Seulement celui-ci venait de partir et ne serait pas de retour avant une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes. La seule solution était donc d'attendre les intrus qui se dirigeaient vers eux et d'aviser en fonction de la situation.

Des craquements se firent entendre, signe de déplacement. Tout d'abord lointains, ceux-ci se rapprochèrent rapidement. Le ou les intrus semblaient savoir où ils allaient même si la quantité de bruit trahissait un manque d'agilité évident.

Le feuillage d'un buisson frémit alors que des respirations se distinguèrent. Deux, identifia Sakura. L'une bruyante signifiant que son propriétaire était en train de fournir un effort important. L'autre était plus faible, mais toutefois irrégulière. Ils avaient donc à faire à au moins deux personnes. Mais rien ne pouvait leur assurer que ce n'était pas plus. La paranoïa se révélait souvent une bonne amie dans leur métier, et sous-estimer l'adversaire n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre du buisson alors que son feuillage semblait pris de frénésie. Et c'est sur une nouvelle marque d'exaspération que les deux intrus pénétrèrent sur les ruines.

Il y eu un moment de flottement parmi le groupe embusqué. Chacun analysant la situation sous ses yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix s'éleva que les déserteurs eurent le déclic.

« Bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? C'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! »

* * *

**Vous voici arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Je remercie également tous mes revieweurs qui m'ont permis d'atteindre le score de 100 reviews ; MERCI !!!!!**

**Je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui et vous donne rendez-vous pour la prochaine fois (en espérant qu'il y aura moins d'attente).**

**Aya72.**


End file.
